


Soltaz

by Kan13



Series: Soltaz [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Age Regression/De-Aging, Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia Lance, BAMF Lance, Capture, Dark Past, Druids, Emotional Manipulation, Family Reunion, Galra Keith, Gen, Hurt Lance, Hurt/Comfort, Keith(Voltron) is bad at feelings, Lance & OC - Freeform, Lance & Voltron Paladins - Freeform, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance Past, Lance's family - Freeform, Langst, Minor Character Death, Mostly Langst, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Quintessence, Rebel Lance, Recovery, Smart Lance, Torture, amnesia Shiro, capture keith, capture lance, child lance, clone shiro - Freeform, druid Lance (kinda), kanst, kuro - Freeform, not paladin lance, shangst, torture lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 111,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kan13/pseuds/Kan13
Summary: What if Lance knows Shiro is a clone before everyone else?  What if he's given the room/opportunity to do what he wants?  What if lance should never be messed with...and he knows it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's enough shipping food in here for most - if not all- of you...so just read it and enjoy and let me know if you liked it or if you hate it...any why, 'why' is important to writers.

__

 

_Why was he here_?!

Pidge had found a conference room in the more unused part of the ship. It was perfect for getting away from the noise everyone else made while she worked on the more difficult projects.

This round of "Pidge has to do everything", she was being given one week to complete a program that would separate the "good Galra" from the "bad Galra". It had taken almost a month to create the original "Galra finder" and months after that to perfect it. Being given a week to do this was irritating enough by itself.

But Lance had found her hide-away.

How he had was anyone's guess. For once, at least, he wasn't talking or trying to get her attention. He was just pacing back and forth with a blank expression on his face AND FOR SOME UNHOLY REASON this was more distracting than his usual chatter.

"Holy Hell Lance!" She snapped finally, "I'm trying to work! I can't focus with you moving around in my periph! GET OUT!"

"Can I ask you something real quick-"

"NO! GET OUT!"

He shrugged and started to move toward the door. Pidge fell back into her chair and sighed. She blinked blearily at the screen and considered throwing it. She had no idea how she was going to do this.

()

Over the next few days Hunk and Coran swung by to pitch in and help, which she was more than grateful for. With their input she managed to refigure most of the data. Shiro and Allura helped by bringing her the data Lotor sent their way.

_One more day_ , she thought _, then I can sleep_.

"Hey Pidge."

"Lance, if we're not being attacked, I will attack you."

Lance hesitated and Pidge let out a growl of irritation and forced herself to not look at him. Figured he'd show up right as she was about to finish. She hated it! He was never this annoying at the garrison! When did he get so distracting?!

_Wait…._

"Pidge, I just really need to talk to you," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"After this, I'm going to sleep. I can't help you past the next level for about another week."

"No, Pidge, that's not- you ok?"

"What?" she snapped, finally facing him.

"Pidge, have you slept at all?" He was worried, she realized, but that only irritated her more.

"Of course I have, idiot," she scoffed, "I'm not the idiot of the group."

"Touché," he said and reached over to feel her head. She smacked his hand away and glared as angerly as she could.

"Just leave me alone to finish this and then leave me alone to rest! Is that too much to ask?!"

He took a deep breath, nodded, and then stood.

Thinking he was finally going to leave, Pidge went back to her computer only to have Lance block the screen with his head.

"WHAT TH-"

Lance picked her up easily and carried her out of the room. Stunned, and sleep deprived, she didn't react until they were almost to her room.

"Put me down, Lance! What do you think you're doing?!"

"What have you eaten in the last 24 hours?"

"Put me DOWN!"

"I do not recognize that as a food," he said, "answer my question."

"I've got work to do! I'm almost done! IDIOT!"

"Yes, we've covered that part of the conversation, now answer my question."

"DAAAHHH!"

"Still not a food."

She kicked and squirmed, but he held her fast; one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other under her knees. This was humiliating!

He walked into her room and clicked his tongue. Not like his room was any better, but his at least had a pathway to the bed and desk area.

There was no path in Pidges mountain of clutter. But that didn't stop him from traversing this mine field and plopping Pidge onto her bed. She immediately leaped to her feet.

And then sat down.

The room was spinning uncontrollably, and her body was starting to seize up. Her nose started to burn and next she knew she was doubled over and heaving. Her vision blurred, and it was nearly impossible to get breathing again.

When she could catch her breath, she noticed the trashcan in front of her, being held by Lance, who was also patting her back.

"As I thought," he said, shaking the trashcan, "nothin' but bile. You've not eaten at all, you've not slept nearly enough, and I am now starting to resent the idiot comment."

"I don't want to be lectured, I want to finish my work, I'm almost done. If you'd just left me alone I'd have had it done and then I could be sick all I want!" she tried to stand again, but Lance pulled her back down.

"The project can wait a few days," he said, attempting to wrap the blanket around her, but she shrugged it off.

"Not if we want to get this job done faster."

"Didn't wanna do this," he said, "but if you don't take a few days off I'm going to tell EVERYONE that you're sick because you put what they wanted before your own health. Then they will feel so guilty and sad that they'll bagger you with 'how are you feeling today' and 'how much sleep did you get' for the rest of your life."

Pidge froze. Half of her knew this was stupid and a threat that held no water whatsoever, but then somewhere in her mind she could actually see this happening. It was terrifying to think that such a silly threat could endanger her sanity to this extent.

"Or," Lance said after seeing his words sink in, "I go to Coran and the others and explain that you just need a few more days to fine tweek it and that you've locked yourself in your room. If you stay in bed, Pidge, then once your fever goes down, I promise I'll bring you your computer and you can work on it in bed; I just have to insist that you eat what I give you and rest when I tell you."

"I can take care of myself," She grumbled.

"Coming from a sick body, that argument isn't very convincing," he countered. "Lie down and sleep."

He stood with the trashcan and headed toward the bathroom. She heard him wash out her sick without a word of complaint. Scowling, but realizing she'd lost this round, she tucked herself into the covers.

When Lance came back he forged a path between the door, bathroom, and the bed. When he got to the bed he placed the can on the floor within easy reach for her and held out his hand again to feel her head.

She let him this time.

"Fever isn't too high," he said, "You should have your computer back sometime tomorrow."

"Better…" she muttered, still irritated in her submission.

"Just get some sleep."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his jacket. He looked back, a little surprised.

"I'm really sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to call you an idiot. I'm just really angry."

He laughed.

She glared.

"Sorry," he said, chuckling, "If I got upset every time someone called me an idiot, I'd live a miserable life. So I'm not bothered by it at all; in fact I embrace it~ My idiocy will save me one day when we meet aliens that want to suck everyones brains out. One look at me and they'll just move to the next person~"

How could he go from almost poetic to complete and uncontested stupidity in one go! But the image of brain sucking aliens giving Lance a pass was funny, and it did make her laugh.

()

She slept deep and when she woke she found Lance placing her computer on the desk.

"How long?" she asked groggily. She could probably sleep for another few hours.

"It's lunch time," he said, holding out a plate of toast and something that looked like applesauce. "This should be easy enough on your stomach."

"No butter?" Toast without butter was a crime.

"I'm stretching it enough with the fruit," he said, "I shouldn't be giving you anything acidic, but I figured just toast would be sad."

She accepted the food and the glass of water he held out next.

"Sip that, don't gulp," he ordered, "unless you want to see everything again. Also, small bites and chew well."

"Gee, when did you become such a mom?" she said in good humor, but Lance paused for a moment to think about it.

"Both my parents worked," he shrugged, "I have siblings to take care of. They were notorious for trying to go to the beach or going to play outside even though they were sick. If we didn't keep a sharp eye on them they'd pass out in the middle of the street, wake up, laugh, and then do it all over again."

"Jovial family you got there," Pidge said, picturing a mini-Lance doing exactly that. It wasn't hard.

"Yeah, well, we're one of the lucky ones," Lance grinned and patted her laptop. "After you're done eating you can work on this. I'll be back in a few hours to see how you're doing, k?"

"Thanks," she said, and actually meant it. "How did the others take me needing a few more days?"

"Lotor got a little pouty, but that's all. No one really expected it to be done in just one week; if you needed more time, you should have said something at the beginning."

"Yeah, but I got caught up in the energy and a part of me saw it as a challenge…I really have a hard time when challenged."

"Obviously," he grinned at her. "But I've got to get going now. I got wrapped into helping Coran with some do-hicky or other."

"Try not to brake it," she called after him as he left.

()

"I'M BACK BABY!" Pidge cried as she entered the bridge. She hurried to her seat and uploaded the program. "Man, this problem was tougher than I thought, but thanks to everyone I was able to figure it out. But as an artist and professional, I just couldn't present it to you without it being glitch free and in working order."

She grinned up at the group and paused.

Coran and Hunk were standing very close together. Allura looked tired and slightly grouchy. Lance had his arms folded and looked like he had when he was pacing the week before.

And Shiro looked done. His arms were also folded and she could tell that he was upset.

All in all the atmosphere in the room was tense and almost unwelcoming.

"Hurry up, Pidge," Shiro said, and smiled at her. "this is going to help us a ton."

Her excitement back (now that she knew he wasn't mad at her) she showed off her latest brain-child. The extra two days had really given her the time to make it how she'd wanted it. She loved showing off her work and she did it with zeal.

"Every ship in the Galra Empire is tagged," she said wrapping up her show and tell. "so I used the information Lotor gave us to match ship with commander and all its corresponding intel. The only problem we face now is if and when the 'bad Galra' build their own ships and bases outside the empire tagging system. So, the genius that I am, I left a part of the program open for those necessary changes."

"Awesome!" Hunk was so excited as he looked at the new map. "This is so cool!"

"I feel like we can breathe easier now that we have something a little more concrete to look at before heading into a fight," Allura said, her relieved smile making her tired look disappear.

"Well done," Shiro said, all grins and praise.

Pidge looked at Lance, who never failed to praise her as well, but he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking from the map to Shiro, then back at the map.

"Lance, you ok?" she asked and was surprised to see him jump a little.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, and the grin was back on his face. "This looks amazing! You always know how to make these things easy to use."

They talked about their next course of action and then dispersed. She followed Hunk to the kitchen, starving and ready for a real meal. Making sure they were completely alone she leaned over to him.

"Sooo, what's with the weird vibe in the meeting earlier?" she said conversationally while shoving food into her mouth.

Hunk pulled a face. The peace keeper that he was, he didn't even like to talk about confrontations. Right now, he would prefer to focus on his bread dough.

"When Lance came and told us you were taking a few more days, Shiro wanted to talk to you," Hunk said, his voice super low. "But Lance stopped him and said that you wanted to be left alone."

"I did," She said, and added to herself,  _not like Lance listened to that at all_.

"Yeah, but Shiro said that he needed to hear it form you," Hunk continued, his face showing more and more discomfort as he did so, "Lance even grabbed his arm and held him back to keep him from bothering you. But then it turned into a shouting match. Shiro thinks Lance is getting too cocky and sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong; Lance thinks Shiro is…"

"What?"

"He called Shiro crazy," Hunk said, and shuddered. "Said he must've taken too many blows to the head because…"

"Oh my gosh, Hunk, just tell me!"

"…Because, he said, Shiro has been acting weird lately. Then he told Shiro that he -Shiro- should take a few days off to chill and get his game back. Shiro looked like he was going to start throwing punches, but then he forced himself to calm down – you could really see the effort it took – and he left the room without another word. He and Lance haven't spoken to each other since."

Pidge couldn't believe it.

"I asked Lance how you guys took the news and he told me that Lotor got a 'little pouty' and that's it!"

"Well, Lotor did get pouty," Hunk said nodding, "It was pretty funny. But he probably didn't want you to stress about a fight he practically initiated. I mean, they can't be in the same room without thunder clouds forming, and I swear the temperature drops to below freezing if they happen to catch each other's eye."

_This is my fault,_  she thought, suddenly not so hungry anymore.  _If I had just taken better care of myself and had been a bit more honest about the amount of time I would need, this wouldn't have happened_.

"Oh don't blame yourself," Hunk gave her a little shove. Pidge swore up and down that Hunk could read minds sometimes.

"Why not," she challenged, "I'm the idiot."

"Lance will not thank you for trying to take his title away from him," Hunk chastised, "And truth be told, I kinda saw this coming a while back."

"What do you mean?"

"I've known Lance longer than any of you and I know when he gets uncomfortable. He's not been feeling very comfortable around Shiro since he snapped at him a few months back."

"I heard Shiro had apologized, though," Pidge said, "So why all the build up?"

"You're guess is as good as mine at this point," Hunk said turning his attention back to his food preparations.

"Still doesn't feel good being a catalyst," She said, picking at her food.

"Remember that next time you do chemistry," Hunk grinned childishly as he added Yeast and sugar to his bowl.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance stared at the ceiling of his room in horror.

How could he have been so stupid? What was the first ten years of his life for if not to handle situations like this?

He was out of practice. Spend years acting the idiot and before you know it, you are one. He didn't think the skills his father had drilled into him would be needed out here. Allura and Corran did the political bonding stuff, Hunk and Pidge had all the tech stuff covered, and Shiro and Keith were the fighter pilot badasses.

Not that he didn't give his all to what they were doing, he just did what he thought he should to fill in the gaps. Not a very fulfilling role, and one he honestly hated, but the others were good at not making him feel too left out; especially with Keith now out of the picture.

_Keith…that bastard._

Lance swore and stood up to pace.

He had to figure out what to do next. He had practically painted himself into a corner, but he was sure his many years playing 'the floor is lava' would aid him in this.

_But what if…_

No, the safety of the others came first. He thought Pidge and Matt had said something about secret communications and whatnot. Lance had planned to ask her about it and if she could help him contact Keith without anyone else finding out.

Surly he'd know what was wrong and figure out a way to solve it. The guy had been the leader, and, Lance grudgingly admitted, once the jerk calmed down a little and got over himself, he was a really good one.

"Lance, you in there?"

"Yeah, come in."

Pidge walked in and she did not look happy.

_For the love of pearl what did I do this time?_

"You lied when you said only Lotor was upset," She said after she'd closed the door.

_Oooohhh…_

"He wasn't upset with you; we're the ones fighting," he said, "I didn't think dumping my complaints on a sick person was a good idea."

"What about all the other times you came in?"

"And bother you while you were working?"

Lance was grinning, but Pidge was unimpressed.

"I think you should go apologize," she said. "You went a little far calling him 'crazy'. They guy has been through a lot and, honestly, that was a cheap shot."

"That..ssss…"

Was that his next move? Would this approach work out? Did the answer to this worry just waltz in and shower him with knowledge? His family was devout Catholic, but this was the first time he felt like thanking the saints.

Clearing his throat, he replied, "yeah, it was a cheap shot; I realized that right after I said it. But he's been so moody lately I haven't found the time to approach him."

"Well," Pidge said, "He's pretending to train all the while just standing there starring at the wall."

"That's what I mean by 'moody', Pidge," Lance said with a sigh. "He'll probably just walk away, or I'll startle him so bad he takes my head off."

"Want me to come along?" She offered it with a snide smile.

"Oh yes," he said in his princess voice, "And would you mind holding my hand too?"

"Just get in there, you wuss," she laughed. "I can't believe you guys have been like this for days!"

He laughed as well while trying not to show just how worried he was.

_What if it doesn't work?_

He made his way to the training deck and tried his best to gain control of: first, his emotions and thoughts; second was his facial features; and third, his body language. He needed this to work. Lance was not going to slip up again; he couldn't afford to.

Pidge was right. The black paladin was just standing there in the middle of the floor with a blank expression.

Lance took a deep breath and coughed slightly a safe distance away from the mans reach.

Shiro looked over at him and blinked in surprise.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for saying such cruel things," Lance said quickly before Shiro could walk away or say something that would make Lance not want to apologize anymore.

Shiro sighed, "I didn't handle it very well either."

And that was the closest Lance was going to get to an apology back. Lance nodded in acceptance and continued.

"I just wish you would trust me a bit more. I know I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but I hoped you would rely on me the way a right arm should be."

"Lance, this has nothing to do with your intelligence or anything," Shiro shook his head. "Nevermind. I'm glad we've been able to talk again, so, let's not have a repeat of before."

The man left, and Lance waited until he was good and gone before sucking in as much air as he could. He had been more nervous than he'd thought. Hopefully the result would be worth this stress.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Lance was gone.

He wasn't at breakfast so Hunk went to go check on him. When he found his room empty he had Coran page him on the com.

Nothing.

"Is he in his lion?" Allura asked, "Its hard to hear the castles com when you're inside and it wouldn't be the first time he's spent the night in there, right?"

But he wasn't there either and Reds barrier was up.

"He can't be very far," Hunk concluded, "His jacket is still in his room. The guy goes nowhere without it."

"You mean he wouldn't 'run away' without it," Pidge said an empty feeling starting to fill her gut.

"No, I don't," Hunk said crossly, "I would never consider Lance the type to run away; that's totally not him."

Shiro listened to them and shook his head. There was something not right.

"Guys, I've just confirmed that a pod is missing," Coran joined in sadly, "left sometime last night."

"Mmmmaybe he just needed to go for a ride to calm down so he could sleep?" Hunks voice was now squeaking. "I mean, at the garrison he would sneak into the simulator all the time at night; maybe that's what he's doing and he's lost track of time, you know, because this is space and-"

"The pod isn't answering any of my hails," Coran sighed.

"We don't have time for this," Shiro said, irritated. "Hunk and I will go out and look for Lance. Coran, contact the blades and see if Keith can't come back for a while. If we can't find Lance then we'll need someone to pilot the red lion until we do. Allura and Pidge try to do your best with the plan we came up with yesterday; call Matt and see if his team can't get you the back-up you'll need."

Everyone reluctantly nodded and went their way.

()

It took a moment for Coran to contact the Blades.

"What do you mean Lance is missing?"

Keith had that odd look on his face that made you wonder if he was concerned or irritated. Coran liked to look at the positive and just assume he was worried.

"Not to worry," he said, trying to show confidence he really didn't feel. "Shiro and Hunk will be back with him in no time, we just need you to help out Allura and Pidge in the red lion until they get back."

Keith stepped back to talk to the other Blade members for moment before giving a nod. It looked like two were arguing in the background.

"I'll be there in a little bit, if you find him before I get back notify me."

"I will do that," Coran nodded emphatically, but when Keith disappeared he let himself sigh a bit.

()

"Shiro…"

Hunks voice trailed off as they stared at the remains of the altaen pod. It was shattered beyond recognition and they had only noticed it because of the scans told them what it was.

"Calm down, Hunk," Shiro said trying to remain calm himself. A numb feeling was starting to creep from his fingers to his toes. "There isn't a body, so he may still be ok."

"A body?!" Hunk practically shrieked. "With this damage there wouldn't be a body! There'd be body PARTS!"

"HUNK! Please! I don't see any body parts either! We need to remain calm so we can think about what may or may not have happened. So lets collect as much of this wreck as we can so we can figure out if it was attacked or if it self-destructed like Keiths and Alluras pod."

He gave Hunk a moment to sniff and collect himself before they got to work.

()

The fight was messy. Pidge, though personally messy, actually liked stable and controlled environments and plans. The battle was everything, except that. With Shiro, and even Keith, there was someone around who could see the whole field and give direction. Allura could lead, but there was only two of them against three enemy ships and a base that kept sending out fighter jets.

Pidge had developed a healthy disdain for those fighter jets.

"You guys look like you could use some help."

"About time!" Pidge shouted as winced as her hind leg was hit.

"Glad you could join us Keith," Allura called. "We're keeping the ships and base busy while the rebels are getting any prisoners on board to safety. Fallis will give us the green light once their people are out of the ships."

"Then they go down," Growled Pidge who was more an eager to let out every ounce of angst that had been building up since that morning.

"Got it," Keith responded and gave Pidge a little room.

When he'd gotten to the castle it was as if Red had been waiting for him. There was no waiting, no talking her into accepting him back.

And that scarred him.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did it go?" Shrio asked as Pidge, Allura, and Keith walked out of their lions.

"Messy," Allura said, "but successful."

"Any news on Lance?" Pidge and Keith asked at the same time.

The look on Shiro's face did not give them any reassurances.

"Come look what we found."

He led the way to a large unused hangar that Hunk and Pidge had turned into their "Mad Lab". Chunks of metal were strewn and grouped all over the floor.

"This…is what's left of the pod."

"You're kidding," Keith said.

The largest piece was about the size of a lawnmower engine. They looked in horror at the wreck and tried very hard not to think of anything too gory.

"And this isn't the worst," Shiro said, sounding like he might be sick. He pointed to a separate pile of scraps. "Found blood on those pieces and we confirmed just a few minutes ago that its Lances'."

Pidge felt her own blood drain from her face.

Keith began to look through the pile to examine them himself.

Allura squared her shoulders and said, "Shiro, give me the coordinates and I'll take Blue out to scan the area. He might be floating out there."

Shiro nodded and left with Allura.

"Kei-" Pidge cleared her throat, "Keith, you don't think he's…you know…"

"That's what I'm checking," he said looking at everything. "So far I'm not finding a lot of blood, so he could be just injured. But if Allura is right and he's injured and floating in space…then he'll need a mir…acle."

He had looked back and caught the look on her face for the first time. He had given his honest opinion when what she had been looking for was reassurance.

 _Lance, you bastard_ , he seethed,  _you're better at this than I am_.

"Besides," Keith tried to amend, "can you imagine Lance at deaths door? He'd probably pull instead of push."

Pidge snorted and laughed in spite of herself.

"And with his luck there'd probably be a 'No Vacancy' sign on it," he continued. "So we have plenty of time to drag his stupid soul back from…where ever."

"Thanks Keith," she said, "I've been really needy this week so I'm going to look for Hunk; he's probably in need of someone right now. I'll pass on your thoughts and jokes. I'm sure he'll like those."

"Things will work out," Keith said, not sure where he was getting the gumption to spew such nonsense.

"Yup," she nodded and left.

()

After a very long search of the castle, she found Hunk in Lances room. He sat in the dark at the desk, his head bowed over Lances helmet.

Lances helmet.

Pidge turned her head and, sure enough, hanging on the bathroom door was his paladin armor; freshly washed and ready for the day. They had just assumed that he'd been wearing it.

_He's dead._

She sat on the floor and leaned against the door frame.

_He's dead._

It was starting to get hard to breathe.

_He's dead._

Their last hope of finding him alive hinged on him having his suit.

Hunk walked over and sat next to her. He was still shaking and looking up at his tear streaked face broke Pidges control. She buried her face into Hunks arm and sobbed. They stayed together until they both could control themselves once more.

"Pidge," Hunks voice was thick, "why did he leave?"

She shook her head.

"None of this makes sense," he pushed, "he left his jacket, his armor, and his wallet and he never goes anywhere without one of the three."

"Hunk, I don't know. I didn't really pay attention to you guys back at the garrison, and now I'm wondering if perhaps we didn't really screw up. I can think of countless times I could've treated him better."

"You're not getting it, Pidge," Hunk gave a mighty sniff and turned his body to face her. "Even if he did run away – which I still doubt- he would have taken somethings, right?"

That…made a lot of sense. She'd been too busy thinking about how horrible a person she was, she had missed this.

"I came in here to look for some clue as to why he'd jump ship, but I can't find anything," he was back to being depressed.

Pidge scowled. Now that she had a question to answer, she felt better. Looking around the room it was clear that Hunk had only searched the desk, the dresser, and the mattress. It was time for her to shine.

She stood and picked her way to the air duct.

Nothing.

She began to sift through the junk on the floor. Hunk helped.

Nothing.

She re-searched the desk and felt around for any hidden drawers or anything tapped to the bottom.

Nothing.

Frustrated, she flung herself on the bed.

"I hate you," she muttered at the ceiling. Lance couldn't hear her, but she felt better saying it. "You really suck."

"Pidge?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's keep this between the two of us."

She sat up on her elbows and asked, "Why?"

Hunk shifted uncomfortably.

"Well," he said, "Lance kept it a secret for a reason."

"Yeah? And look where that got him."

"But-"

"Fine," she said falling back down. "We'll figure it out ourselves. But the moment things look like they might get hairy we spill our guts."

"Right," he agreed. "I think we need to go show the others what we found, though."

Pidge wasn't ready yet, but she nodded and followed Hunk out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

He hurt.

A lot.

_Note to self: tazer to the neck equals insta-win._

The first thing he became aware of were the hands gripping his arms holding him up. His hands were cuffed behind him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to get a good look at his situation without being noticed.

Two sets of feet on either side of him, solid undecorated room, and there were probably some sentries or guards behind him. Couldn't tell if he was on a ship or not. The sound of a door opening behind him let him know where to book it the moment he had the chance.

"Is he awake yet?"

"Yes," said the gruff voice above him.

_How had they known?_

Lance sighed, he really needed to get his mojo back. When he was a kid he could do all sorts of things, now it seemed that he'd have to regain those talents back.

He looked up to see the witch – the name escaped him; something like Haggle or Garggle. She walked to the opposite wall and pulled out a panel of the wall. It was an indented table with many glowing vials and other instruments crowding the top.

"Bring the first one," she ordered, and someone left.

_Ooook, Lance. How are we gonna play this game?_

"So, Haggy~" He said sweetly, "if ya wanted to see me you could have just sent me a love letter like all the others; there was no need to be pushy."

It was like he wasn't even there. She continued to organize her things; even the guards holding him didn't acknowledge that he'd spoken.

_Different angle then…_

"So what do you want?"

Still no reaction.

"Look," he said trying to reason, "if we're going to play hostage and captor you're going to have to work with me here."

Not even a glance in his direction. If they were going to ignore him, they could have just put him in a cell, right?

When the sentry came back Lances world came to an end.

"…mom?"

"Lance! Baby!"

She was disheveled and still wearing her apple apron. She looked like she'd been crying for a while.

"YOU BI-"

He attempted to launch himself at the witch but the guard grabbed a handful of his hair and shoved him back down. He continued to shout insults and threats.

The witch remained unphased and proceeded to inject a small amount of glowing yellow liquid into his mothers arm. The effect was immediate and horrific.

It was over in minutes. Where his mother had knelt was now a simmering pile of fine, kinetic ash.

Lance could only stare. The longer he did the harder it was to process what had just occurred. One moment she was there, and in less time than it took to boil an egg, she was gone.

He heard the door open behind him again followed by intense crying. His little brother was dragged forward and the witch turned to him with another needle

"Nonono, hey," Lances voice shook, "What do you wanna know? I'll tell you anything you want. I'll DO anything you want! ANYTING!"

Shouting at a brick wall would have had more effect.

It took even less time for his ash to be added to his mothers.

The door opened again.

"Hey Lancealot."

"…Sissy…"

His big sister walked by herself. She'd always been the strongest with the biggest attitude. As she walked to the front of the room she talked like he was still at the garrison and it was a simple weekend phone conversation.

"So, we got your video, that old guy gave it to us and said you were off fighting bad guys," She smirked, "Looks like the bad guys are fighting back as well."

"Sissy, please…"

"You know, if you wanted to fight bad guys, there are plenty of bad guys on Earth," She laughed, "You know those politicians will make deals with the devil himself!"

As the witch injected the liquid into his sister, she gave Lance a stern look and said, "I think its time you took off those kiddie-gloves."

()

Lance sat in his cell and contemplated how time worked while you were in jail; like, was it like being in the shower where time was slower than it seemed or was it more like playing outside where it goes faster. Unlike the prisons the Galra usually had, these were made of bars and metal, slats so he could see out and into the cells next to his. As far as he could tell, there was only one other prisoner in the area.

The other one was a Galra located in the cell to his left. Lance had tried to talk to him, but the Galra didn't answer. He must've been here for a while because his clothes were barely holding on at the seams; the poor guy had to actually tie parts of his clothing together with knots.

When the witch entered his cell, Lance adopted his best smirk.

"How did you find out the champion was a clone?" she asked.

Lanced laughed outright.

"Answer my question," she bared her teeth.

"Make me," Lance said. He no longer had anything to lose; this hag had made sure of that.

The sentries reached down and hauled him to his feet.

"What're you gonna do?" he sneered, "cut my leg off?"

"I have a separate use for you," was her only answer.

They lead him to a room that reminded him forcefully of a dentist office; it even had the chair. The table beside it was cluttered with labeled bottles. On the other side sat a Galra with a screen in front of them.

He was strapped into the chair and the witch chose a bottle from the table.

"Start with this one and continue down the list," she instructed the sitting Galra. "I want meticulous documents."

"Yes Ma'am," the Galra saluted and took the bottle. "Nothing will be left out."

"I've wondered for a while what would happen to a human body if given Galra drugs and poison," She said, "You have nothing to give in the way of intelligence, and I've watched you fight, you hold no value as a weapon. In my observations you are the weakest member of Voltron. So how is it that you knew the champion was a fake when no one else knew?"

Lance shrugged; it just sort of made sense that Shiro was fake. But the witch thought he had a strategy or something. So he gave a coy smile.

"Who knows?"

"You will tell me how you found out! What was it that gave him away?"

 _Ah, so she just wants to perfect the disguise. As if I'm gonna help her with that_.

"Look, I really don't know," he said, "I just kinda figured it out. I mean, something felt wrong right off the bat when the black lion didn't accept him right away. But then little things after that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, its hard to pinpoint to any one specific thing."

She hissed and left the rom. Now all he had to do was wait. Surly she'll try to change things with the fake and the others will figure it out.

And with that taken care of, he could now focus on his next plan of action.


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought you talked to him," Hunk said nervously.

"I tried to," Keith snapped, "there's a difference."

"He can't stay in his room forever," Allura said taking a deep breath. "I understand that losing one of our own is…painful, to say the least. But we can't let it stop us. Lance would be furious."

"He might be flattered, actually," Pidge responded. "But we really should get back out there."

She and Hunk had somethings they had to investigate. They had spent a lot of time with their heads together trying to figure out why Lance would have left. They even- just between the two of them- held out on the wild hope that if they solved it then Lance would come back.

Right now, though, they were standing in front of Shiros room. He had taken one look at the paladin armor in Hunks hands and booked it out of the bridge. It had been almost four days since.

"I know they had that fight, but I thought they made up?" Coran looked at Pidge who nodded.

"Yeah, I told Lance he should go and apologize and when I saw him next he told me that everything was cool. I mean, they talked and looked ok at dinner."

Hunk nodded in agreement.

"The fact that they were fighting is weird," Keith said. This time everyone nodded. It was one thing when Shiro snapped at Lance, but when Lance snapped back, and with a vengeance, it took everyone by surprise.

"Come to think of it, Lance has acted weird ever since you left Keith," Hunk said.

"What, you think cause I wasn't around for him to get pissed off at he took it out on Shiro?"

"No," Hunk said, "I'm saying that he was acting weird for a long time before he yelled at Shiro. And the fact that I'm just noticing it now makes me a terrible friend…"

He trailed off and Pidge handed him a tissue; it was now standard gear to have tissues ready. It hadn't escaped any of them how much they had not realized while Lance was there.

"Don't worry about it Hunk," Pidge said. She was practically tormented by the unasked question Lance had wanted to ask but didn't because she'd yelled at him instead.

"You weren't a bad friend."

"I'm going to try again," Keith said. "You guys try to do what you can."

It was a weak alternative to a solid plan of action, but it was all they had.

()

Shiro was sitting at the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees, and head down with his hands clasped tightly in front. He hadn't changed clothes or moved from that spot since day one.

"Common, Shiro," Keith said, this time sitting down in front of him on the floor. "We need you."

He didn't move, and Keith grimaced. His friend looked like he'd aged fifty years and he had no idea how to snap him out of it.

"Keith," Shrios voice was small, but Keith leaned forward, eager to hear. "What…what am I going to tell his family?"

Keith froze.

"I've…I've been trying…trying to think of what to tell them…how to tell them. They would have just gotten his message from Sam saying he's alright and now…now he's gone."

The boy swallowed hard and tried not to panic.

"I thought…I really thought I could get you all back…"

Keith reached out and hugged him. Just like Shiro did when he was younger.

"Shiro, I have no idea. I'm not good with people when its good news that needs to be shared. But I'm sure that if you ask one of the others they can help you. No one is asking you to do this by yourself."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Shiro," Keith said, "Buts are for chairs."

Shiro leaned back and looked in shock at Keith, who shrugged.

"I'm sure Lance would not want you to be this hung up over his death. Even though Pidge said that Lance would be flattered to see everyone this depressed about him; I'm sure it would've stopped being flattering about two days ago."

Shiro nodded. He took a moment longer to let what Keith said sink in and to shake off the funk he'd been in. Keith sat there in case something else might come up.

"Alright," Shiro sighed, "Just let me clean up…and I'll be out later, ok?"

Keith nodded and stood to leave.

"Just," Shiro added quickly, "you don't have to take Lances place with the poor jokes…yours are actually worse…"

Keith rolled his eyes, "yeah, whatever."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been an accident.

The human body does not adapt well with pure quintessence as Haggar had discovered with Lances family. To have the pure substance added directly to their bloodstream it caused them to burn from the inside out; their blood even turning to ash before their skin.

Apparently some foolish Glara had put the wrong substance in the wrong vial. They had thought this newly acquired quintessence was going to go to the testing lab, but instead it was taken to the experiment lab where it was injected into Lances arm.

The paladin had been in her custody for about eight quintants now. Humans, they found out, did not move chemicals through their bodies as quickly as Galra did, so the drug testing had been going rather slow.

Now she stood over her test subject who was writhing on the floor, screaming and jerking in pain as the quintessence coursed through his body.

But he wasn't burning.

She watched closely and sure enough, he was going to survive!

What did this mean?

"I want you to run every test," she snapped at the Galra who had been doing the tests in the first place. "Find out everything."

"Yes Ma'am," The Galra, who had feared she'd kill him, gratefully got back to work.

()

"What…the…Hell…"

Lance spoke to his cell ceiling. He hurt everywhere. It had been days since the quintessence incident and it still felt like his blood was burning. On top of that his whole body felt like that pins and needles when it falls asleep. The Dealer (as Lance had taken to calling the Galra who did the experiments; who, by the way, he had established an odd relationship with.) had said that it was because his nerves were recovering from the fact that every molecule in his body had been rewritten and practically ripped to shreds to accommodate the pure substance.

"Speaking of…Hell," he continued to the fellow prisoner, "If I'm a horrible person while I'm alive, and while I'm alive I'm constantly burning from the inside out…do you think those will cancel out and I'll be able to go to Heaven?"

Lance had taken to talking out loud, not a lot, but when the pain was worse he would to take his mind off of it.

"I mean, burning in Hell is supposed to be a punishment, right? By the time I die I'll be friggin' used to the heat. So, it wouldn't be much of a punishment. I'm thinking its like when your parents find out that sending you to your room is no longer a punishment, so they end up finding something else to punish you with. But there really isn't anything else, right? Unless I'll just be haunting some place. Do you think I'll be able to pick the place I haunt? Cause I think it would be hysterical to haunt my friends and whisper the worst knock-knock jokes and puns in their ears while they're just about to fall asleep. I would never get bored, and then when they died, I'd recruit them and we'd haunt the future generation with the dumbest jokes…you know I had no idea this would be my life goal until now, and I'm not even disappointed."

After what had to be a few days, because he watched the other prisoner sleep off and on, he noticed that not only had ne not slept, but he wasn't even tired. So he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

It felt nice to close his eyes, but he wasn't falling asleep!

"Pidge is gonna kill me," he muttered and sighed.

()

"We're going to give you more," The Dealer said bringing in a larger vial of quintessence. "then I'm going to monitor exactly what it does and where it will go in your body."

"oh, goodie," Lance said, "I love me some liquid soul fire."

"Your personality hasn't been altered," he made a note on the screen.

"Death couldn't alter this well tempered personality of mine."

"Yes, but death isn't your problem right now," he said turning back to the table.

"Promises, Promises," Lance rolled his eyes.

He was more securely strapped down this time. Before the pain had caused him to be able to break free and collapse on the ground. This time there were rows of straps which reminded him of his sisters favorite movie.

"Hey, can I rename your room here?"

The Dealer scowled, "What do you mean?"

"I think we should put a sign above your door outside that says, 'The Pits Of Despair' and then in smaller letters have it say, 'don't even think about trying to escape'."

"I can see you are enjoying yourself, but I'm confused as to why," the Dealer cleaned a part of Lances arm before he injected the quintessence.

"Oh you know," Lance said trying to focus on anything other than how much warmer it was starting to become. "Just thinking I might need a miracle after this."

()

Lance was never good with pain; he avoided it as much as possible. He was also not very good at explaining how pain feels without using common references. So when he had finished screaming and the pain and deadened to a manageable amount and the Dealer asked how he felt, the first thing to pop out of his mouth was:

"It feels... like fifty …years… were taken off… my life by …a waterwheel."

"What is a 'waterwheel'?" The Dealer asked, typing everything he said.

Lance didn't answer, his throat hurt too much from screaming and he was busy thinking about other stuff. He was also concerned with the fact that he'd stayed awake through the whole process. When he was a child he'd passed out from a broken arm, this had hurt much worse than a broken bone and he'd been wide, wide, wide awake.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt tapped his foot as he debated calling the castle. Everyone knew about Lance and was giving the paladins some breathing room, but this was important.

"Matt, he's awake," Sol said sticking his head in from the other room.

They were at a small and remote outpost just outside the empires territory. The post was there to alert the larger forces if any Galra ships were detected trying to escape this way. Instead they'd gotten a much stranger alert.

Matt walked into the small area where the one not on duty usually slept. This time it was occupied by the person Matt least expected to find floating randomly in the middle of space.

"Where…am i?"

"Why don't you tell us, Shiro?" Matt asked, keeping a healthy dose of skepticism, plus, this outpost was Shiro's idea to begin with.

"What? Matt? You're ok?" He looked around. "What…what's going on? Where are the others? What happened to Zarkon? Did we win?"

Matt tapped his knee as he thought of how best to address this. He knew Shiro was back with the other paladins, so who was this? What was the point of two Shiro's? One was fine, but two was a little excessive.

But what if this one is the real one?

Could Shiro even go through mitosis?

"Matt, please, tell me what's going on."

"Specifically, what is the last thing you remember," Matt asked. Shiro took a moment to think.

"I finally got the black bayard back and we attacked Zarkon with everything we had. I really struggled with Zarkon in the astral plane for a bit, but in the end…I must have won. If I had died in the astral plane I wouldn't be alive now."

"Alright," Matt nodded slowly, "Hypothetically speaking, if I were to tell you that you are already back with the others and piloting the black lion, what would you say?"

Shiro just stared at him; which was a logical reaction. Matt nodded again but then Shiro's hand shot out and grabbed Matt by the collar.

"Matt," he growled, "I am sitting right here. Hypothetically speaking, if I were to go back, would I find another 'me'? You forget, I know you well enough to know your 'hypotheticals' are NOT 'hypothetical'! Are the others ok? Why is there another me?"

Matt was about to say that they were fine but stopped as he thought about Lance. Pidge had told him about his and Shiro's fight before he had died. Matt, himself, had only known Lance for a little bit, but even he could tell that it was out of character for him.

He fights with Shiro, then he died.

Matt swore.

Shiro's grip tightened.

"Please, Matt, tell me they're ok."

()

"Welcome."

"What are you two doing?"

Keith had found a note under his covers that read: "Come to Lances' room. Tell no one." Upon following the notes instructions he found Pidge and Hunk crowding around the desk.

"Shhh, and hurry over here," Hunk waved his hand.

"We finally found something!" Pidge looked like she'd found new tech. Instead there was a crumpled piece of paper.

"We decided to go through everything again, but this time slower and more thoroughly," Hunk said, obviously proud of himself.

Keith picked it up and read it:

  * **_Help Coran with vent thingy_**
  * **_Ask Pidge about coded communications_**
  * **_Contact Keith_**



He looked up to find their eyes wide and expectant.

"What?"

"What would Lance wanna talk to you about?"

"I don't know," He flung the paper back down. "He didn't contact me. Why are you guys even looking through his stuff anyway?"

"Yeah, that's my fault," Pidge said, ignoring the question, "he kept trying to ask me 'something', but I kept telling him to go away."

"He wanted to know about coded messages, so he was trying to hide whatever it was he wanted to talk to you about."

"Any idea what it might be about?"

"Absolutely not," Keith said, no hesitation. "I mean, he came to me once when he thought I would take Red from him because Shiro came back, but he really doesn't hide the fact that he hates my guts."

"Keith," Hunk sighed. Now that Lance was gone, he wouldn't be upset if he told Keith the truth. "Let me let you in on why Lance always got mad at you. You see, he had ALWAYS wanted to be a pilot and he worked REALLY hard getting into the garrison; his family made a lot of sacrifices to even pay for it. And while there he finds out he has no talent for the one thing he's always wanted to do. Then he sees you with all that talent and you say stuff like 'I'm no good' and 'I can't do it right' and you never once owned your own gifts and for someone who's had to work as hard as Lance has to get where he is, well, it's kind of like a slap in the face."

"True," Pidge said, "and when you left after that defeatist speech of 'Shiro is the leader I could never be' he was so pissed he spent three days in the training room killing drones with your picture taped to their face."

"But I'm not-"

"Keith," Hunk gave him a playful shove, "own it! Own the fact that you're a badass and you can pilot circles around almost everyone in the galaxy. Seriously. There is a fine line between humility and self-destruction, but there is a line."

"And if Lance went to you then you should have owned the fact that you were the leader," Pidge said, "Lance has an issue with authority figures and if he saw you as one, then you leaving was insulting."

Keith tried and failed to see what they were seeing. He was more than sure that Lance hated him. But he had supported him as leader…but-

"He taped my face to the drones?"


	9. Chapter 9

The door of Lances cell opened and two large Galra entered. One was holding two long iron sticks.

Then Lance focused and instinctively bolted. The other Galra grabbed him and pinned him, face down, to the floor.

His neighbor had owned cows.

He knew branding irons when he saw them.

The Galra lifted his shirt far above his head to expose his shoulders. He was seared twice with each one. Then they pulled out a bottle and began to apply the acid to the burns, causing the flesh to remain dented and not heal over. The acid also made the skin darker so that it made the images stand out.

Then they poured a different bottle onto the wounds; a type of oil to seal and finish the job.

After they left Lance lay still and tried not to move too much.

"The Galra," said the other prisoner, speaking for the first time. "Have not used brands on slaves for the last 15 thousand years."

"Don't…don't stroke my ego," Lance gasped. "Are you a Blade member?"

The prisoner narrowed his eyes.

"I know them personally," Lance said, "I lovingly call them Marmorites. I don't think they like me much, though; our personalities don't match. You seem to be the kind of Silent but Deadly type that they are."

"Indeed," he replied seriously, "I do not doubt that."

Lance laughed and then said, "Say, if I can get you out of here, would you do me a favor?"

The other took his time answering, but then said, "Foolish hope is worse than death."

"Do I look like a con-man to you?" Lance asked, insulted. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't already have something underway."

"You think you can get out of a fortified Galra prison?"

"Oh, I know I can," Lance said, inching his shirt back down over his back and wincing. "the question is do you wanna come along? And if you do, will you help me out with a little something I gotta do."

The Galra looked the human up and down. He looked weak, but there was a confidence in his speech and face that the other prisoner found himself begrudgingly starting to trust.

"If you get us far away, then I will help you," he said and watched the humans eyes glitter mischievously.

Lance replied, "there is no 'if' when I'm this angry."

()

He was finally alone.

Lance was now hooked up to a large vat of quintessence as it slow dripped into his arm like an IV. They had discovered that he only had an "episode" (where he'd go into writhing pain) after the substance was no longer being added to his blood stream.

They also found out that they could add as much as they wanted.

"Its like every time the quintessence is added it stores itself inside a never-ending pool!" The Dealer was beside himself when he showed his results to the witch.

"It just keeps expanding!"

The witch had sent him to go fetch more quintessence, leaving him alone with a needle in his arm.

Humming to himself he slipped a long wire out of small hole he had made in the leg of his pants. A button by the computer would release the main restraints and then it would be easy to unstrap himself.

Getting the wire to the button was the hardest part. He noticed it was a light-touch button, so even getting the wire to pass over it would do the trick.

He stood and stretched once part one was done.

Getting ready for part two he steadied his breathing. He would have approximately 30 minutes before he'd buckle and have an episode. In 30 minutes he had to sneak into the storage room he'd found a while back when the Dealer had gone off to find an extra drug that had fallen to the floor.

After he got the blade from the room came part three; he'd have to make it to the cells and get the Marmorite out, hopefully all before he was found out.

Cause part four was booking it as fast as ridiculously possible to the hanger and hijack the nearest ship.

Lance took a deep breath and removed the needle.


	10. Chapter 10

The Galra prisoner hadn't really believed that the human could help him escape. He had felt what he thought was trust, because of the humans confidence.

But it truly was impossible.

So why was the human standing outside his cell with not only the code to open it, but his blade?!

"Ok, I got about ten minutes," he panted handing the blade over. That's when the alarms started to blare.

The Galra didn't have time to be shocked. He unsheathed his knife and used his will to open the weapon. It had been so long since he'd held his old friends. As the knife grew it separated into twin blades.

"I may be out of practice," he said, "but I will carve our way out of here."

"Fantastic," the human clapped his hands, "let's go!"

They ran and the Galra quickly felt all the years he'd spent immobile and not keeping up his stamina. His desire for freedom, however, pushed him.

"The hangar is over here!" the human shouted and the Galra moved swiftly, cutting down everyone.

It was strangely easy.

There weren't a lot of soldiers, but there were a lot of sentries. Too many robotic Sentries. It was…pathetic. No wonder the human was so confident!

"GET IT! DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!"

The shriek came from the hooded figure of Haggar. His feet moved a little faster with the added fear.

They jumped into the first pod they came to. The human ran to the controls while the Galra was fending off anyone who came near.

"Well, this is nice," the human called, "Come on in!"

The door started to close and he jumped in at the last moment.

And they were off. Jets and other ships were following trying to shoot them down.

"And you take over," the human collapsed and tossed a sentry arm away from him. The Galra didn't even see him pick it up. He didn't understand why he would need it.

"So," the human grinned up at him, "I'm gonna have a meltdown here. Ummm…just make sure I don't slam my head against anything, k?"

"I do not understand," the Galra said putting most of his focus into avoiding the other ships.

When a scream ripped into his focus, he thought his heart would stop. Turning around to look, he saw the human in intense pain; he wanted to help, but he needed to get the ship away from the enemy.

"Endure," he said as he turned back to his controls and did his best to ignore the cries behind him. "One must endure."

()

They were safe.

The Blade member sat next to the human who had stopped screaming but was still shaking and weak. He couldn't believe it. He had resigned himself to die behind bars.

He was free.

"Wwww…mmm," the human tried to speak, "what is your name?"

"Jigariou'pah," he replied. "It is First Galren for 'Windswept'."

"Yeah," the human tried to smile, "I can't pronounce that. How about I call you Rio? Or GG…actually, I'm fond of GG."

"GeeGee? Ree-o?"

"I guess we'll just have to see what sticks," he said closing his eyes and sighing. "Told you I could get us out."

"Yes," GG said, "may I ask your name as well."

The human thought for a moment.

"I don't really have a name anymore," he said, "why don't you come up with a name for me? This is a new chapter in my life, I think I should have a new name."

It was hard to argue, but GG still felt cheated.

Names were not something he believed to be taken lightly. This human was discarding the name of his birth and in such a flippant manner. There was no shame in this human, no shame-

"I shall call you Maltak," GG said and saw the human grin.

"I like it, thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Shiro," Pidge called waving him down, "My brother just contacted me and was wondering, since we'd be in the same quadrant later this week, if Hunk and I could come see this new gadget he's got!"

Shiro nodded, "Why don't we all go? If its new it might help us in the fight-"

He stopped when Pidge pouted and sulked.

"See," she said, "I almost didn't tell Hunk that he was invited. I don't get to see Matt all that often, so I really don't want to share anymore than I have to."

"I understand that," he said, but then he scowled, "Now that I think about it, I don't remember Matt contacting the castle."

"Oh, Dad, Matt, and I have our own way of talking," Pidge grinned holding up her computer. "It keeps us close."

"That's not the problem, Pidge," Shiro said, clearly irritated, "Protocol says that communications should happen in the open. Unless you have something you are hiding from the rest of us?"

Pidge froze for a moment, then shrugged.

"Everyone has their own business, Shiro, its not that big of a deal."

"It IS a big deal," He countered and marched to the bridge.

"Coran, contact Matt."

"Will do."

"What's going on," Allura asked looking from moody Shiro to nonplused Pidge.

"Just setting the record straight," Shiro said as Matt appeared on screen.

There was no one in all the galaxy that looked more guilty than Matt Holt did at that very moment. He seemed to pale by a few shades as he looked at Shiro.

"Umm, Sh-Shiro! What's up?"

"What's going on, Matt?" He asked, "You feel the need to communicate behind my back over something as silly as a new gadget?"

Matt started to sweat.

Allura leaned over to Pidge and whispered, "Matt doesn't lie very well, does he?"

"He's terrible," Pidge said deadpanned.

"Ok, ok," Matt said, "Truth is, I'm way over my head with this new development and I wanted Pidge and Hunk to come help me figure it out. I wouldn't say no if Allura wants to come either."

He winked at her, she rolled her eyes.

"We can all come to help, Matt," Shiro said, "That's why we're here. Can you tell us about it?"

"Oh," Matt looked nervous again. "Well, its hard to say…describe. Its more of a 'seeing is believing' kind of problem. Plus, I thought it would be good for them to leave the castle for a while, you know, do something else other than fighting or…grieving."

Pidge scowled, what was Matt on about?

"Protocol says they have 48 hours," Shiro said after a moments pause, "Make sure they're back by then."

He turned and left in what could only be described as a 'huff'.

"Matt," Pidge started, but Matt shook his head.

"Later, Pidge," he said, "I'll explain when you get here. And Allura, I was serious when I said-"

"Oops," Allura said as she hung up the communications.

()

"So you notice how Shiro's becoming more like Iverson?" Hunk asked as they flew to the rebel base Matt had told them he'd be at.

"I'm sure he's just trying to prevent anymore of us from dying Hunk," She said, but it was annoying how by the book he suddenly became.

"Think protocol woulda kept Lance from leaving?"

"…"

"Right, stupid question."

The base was one of the rebels larger ones. It served as a pit-stop and supply distribution center. They landed on the take off line and walked their lions to the holdings.

Matt was waiting for them.

After a quick hug Matt asked, "How are the two of you holding up?"

They knew what he meant.

"The lack of poorly timed jokes is something I don't think any of us will get used to," Pidge said with a small smile, "Even if we don't really miss it."

"I'm slowly realizing that no one will enjoy my puns anymore," Hunk said with a sigh.

"I enjoy them," Pidge said, slightly offended.

"Not the same," Hunk shook his head.

"Well," Matt said, "Allow me to take your minds off of one problem and onto another."

He watched as they got super excited.

"I've been dying to get my hands on something new for a while," Hunk said, "Is it crystal based tech or wires? What kind of wires?"

"Its…not really a gadget," Matt said and gestured for them to follow him. "I only said that so that Shiro wouldn't know what we have here."

"You're keeping things from Shiro?"

"I thought I'd try to finish what Lance started," Matt said opening a door and showing them inside.

Sitting at a table was Shiro.

"Hey," he said, his smile shaky. "Long time no see."

They stared, jaws slightly ajar.

"I-um, I see you found Matt, and he told me you found Sam too!" Shiro said to fill the silence, "I'm very happy for you."

"I'm so confused," Hunk said looking behind him as if he'd be able to see the castle and the other Shiro right there for comparison.

"What is going on?" Pidge asked.

Matt pushed them to sit down, which they did reluctantly. Then he told them how they found this Shiro just floating by himself in space with only his suits life support keeping him alive. Shiro pitched in with what he remembered and his side of the story.

The paladins sat there for quite a long time while this sunk in. Then all at once they threw their hand up in the air.

"Hunk!"

"It all makes sense!"

"the fight!"

"It was right there in front of us the WHOLE TIME!"

"The fight, communications, the-the Keith thing!"

"He knew!"

"HOW!?"

Then they stopped as they realized the more darker implications of what they'd just figured out. Pidge looked at Shiro who had apparently been told ahead of time because he looked like he might be sick.

"I'm gonna kill him," Hunk seethed. "I don't care what mask that freak is wearing, I'll kill him."

"Calm down for just a moment," Matt said tentatively. Hunks face was enraged; they didn't even know Hunks face could look like that.

"Hunk," Shiro tried to say something, but Hunk wasn't having it. The big guy leapt to his feet.

"That freak killed Lance! Its his fault! I'm going to skin that bastard alive and feed him to a weblum!"

"So you're going to just toss aside everything Lance tried to do?"

They all looked at Pidge. She was no less angry and she glared at all of them.

"That idiot didn't tell us for some stupid reason probably because he thought we'd be safer left in the dark. So you're just going to rush over there and undo everything?"

Hunk sat down and took a deep breath.

"Fine," he said, "let's come up with a plan so long as that plan allows me to shoot him in the face."

()

Keith sat in silence as he waited. He tapped the desk in front of him and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

He had no proof.

"Hey, what's up?"

Hunk and Pidge entered his room and shut the door. The two of them had found a note telling them to meet Keith in his room after everyone else went to bed. They both took a seat on the bed and waited for him to talk.

"I," he stopped. He hadn't actually thought about how he was going to word what was on his mind. He'd been too worried about how they'd react.

"Deep breaths, Keith," Hunk said sagely, "oxygen is life and peace."

"Right," Keith said, nothing Hunk said really made much sense to him. "I just wanted to know if you guys, you know, noticed anything strange, you know…

"No," Pidge said, "No we don't."

"Do you think Shiro is ok?"

There he said it.

The other two looked at each other and shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Like," Keith floundered, trying to find the way to say it, "Like he changes in the middle of a conversation! I was just talking to him about how we could flank the enemy Galra. At first he was fine, even supportive, and then out of the blue he tells me I don't know what I'm talking about. When I tried to reason with him he got angry! I know he's stressed and upset, but I've never seen him like this."

Hunk looked away while pidge was suddenly interested in her nonexistent nails.

"You guys know something," Keith said and they grinned sheepishly at him.

"We were just talking to see if we should let you in or not," Hunk admitted.

"Does it have something to do with why you were so excited about Lances to-do list?"

They nodded.

"Found out why he wanted to talk to you."

"You're not gonna like it."

"But there is an up side."

"I really hate it when you guys do this," Keith said meaning the back and fourth; it didn't leave any room to cut in and didn't get anyone anywhere.

They apologized and then told Keith everything from the beginning. How everything made sense if you just plugged in the fact that this Shiro was a fake. They did leave out Matt and the real Shiro since they didn't know how Keith would react to them pointing the finger at Shiro.

"But you say Lance figured it out?" Keith asked, which to him was the most unbelievable part of the theory. "I found Shiro, there's no way he's fake. I was here as well and I know Shiro better than all of you and I didn't notice anything strange."

"But you are now," Pidge reminded him.

"You see," Hunk elaborated, "We don't think Shiro knows he's a fake. He probably thinks he's the real deal, but because he's programmed with only a few of the real Shiro's memories he's incomplete. He follows the orders that are given, but they have to be followed in a way that Shiro would behave, right? So what happens when the order given to him goes against everything the real Shiro would do?"

"Like what?"

"Like say," Pidge said, "'Get rid of Lance'."

Keith couldn't respond to them immediately, but when he did, he was angry.

"You think Shiro would kill Lance?! He would never-"

"Not the real Shiro," Hunk said, "The fake one."

"He's not fake!"

"He is and somewhere in your gut you know its true," Pidge said. "He doesn't remember getting rid of Lance because the order was something that the real Shiro would never do, so the Galra just had to take control of their perfectly placed puppet."

"That's-"

"You were the first one he got rid of, Keith," Hunk snapped and got in Keiths face, "think about it. When you were still the leader and Shiro kept badgering you and confusing you after you'd already made a decision, it made it look like you weren't a good leader, but you were! Because we'd been doing just fine until he came around and stuck his nose in! And then you left! The one person on this ship that could tell the real one from the fake because you knew him longer! Ask yourself Keith! How hard did he try to make you stay when you came to us and said you were leaving?!"

"Hunk, back off," Pidge tugged on his arm.

"But if I didn't notice then, how did Lance?" Keith folded his arms.

"That's the only part we've not puzzled out," Pidge admitted. "I mean, he hero worshiped Shiro, but that doesn't make you an expert in playing 'spot the difference'."

Keith let this all sink in. He hated that it actually made sense. He hated more that it was an angry Hunk that made all that sense. But more importantly, he didn't WANT Shiro to be fake.

"IF this Shiro is fake," Keith said slowly, "Then where is the real one."

"With Matt."

"Pidge! We agreed not to tell him!"

"He looked like he was gonna cry! It just came out!"

"Hold it!" Keith glared at them, "You've had another Shiro as evidence and weren't going to tell me?"

"We needed to make sure we knew how you'd react-"

"You yelled at me!"

"Yes, but-"

"You got angry and yelled at me!"

They apologized. Keith huffed and sat back in his chair.

"Right," he said, "I'm convinced. So, do you have a plan to get rid of the fake that includes me shooting the guy in the face?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Has it truly been than long?" GG stared at Maltak in amazement.

"Yeah," he said, "about ten thousand years since the start of the war."

"My fathers father fought in that war," GG said trying to wrap his mind around how much time had passed, "My father also, until he realized what the emperor was truly after. It was my father and three others that began the Blades. They took their families and anyone else who didn't want any part of the war and made a home on a planet well outside of the empire. We thought we were safe. Father and the others forged the weapons we use, and I was also taught how to make them. But the planet was destroyed along with the material used to make them."

"how have you survived this long?"

"I and a few others were captured," GG said, "They thought we would give away our secrets if they waited long enough. They froze us in pods. I woke up what must have been only a few years ago, because the pod I was in lost power.

"Yeah, I could tell that place was super old," Maltak laughed. "None of the other Galra bases or ships I've been on looked anything like that."

GG had put in the coordinates that Maltak had given him and they were flying on auto pilot. Maltak had also informed GG of what Haggar had done to him 'just in case'. He informed GG about the death of Zarkon as well and how Voltron was now helping to "clean up the mess Zarkon left behind".

"You know quite a bit about Voltron," GG said, "Did you know them personally?"

He laughed, "Most of this is common knowledge in the galaxy now, so I just thought you should know in case we have to talk to other people. Just updating you on current events."

"Do you think we might meet them?"

Maltak noticed the change in tone and even the wider eyes.

"I'm sure if we keep flying around we'll bump into them eventually," he replied. "And I'm even more sure that if you ask, they'll shake your hand or give you a hug."

"What? Why?"

"They're heros, right?" Maltak shrugged, "Heros are obligated to love everyone."

GG liked the sound of meeting Voltron, his childhood heros, but he felt he didn't deserve to; even if they were obligated to be kind.

"You mentioned you had friends while you were rambling before," GG said, changing the topic. "Is that where we are headed?"

"Nope," he said, "I told you what my sister said before she died, right?"

"Yes."

"My sister and I had a code. She basically told me that there are some dirty scumbags on my home planet that are selling out to the Galra."

"You are going to go and stop them?"

"I'm going to clean house," he said, his voice turning cold, "Whatever that might take."

()

"Pit-stop!" Maltak shouted as he pointed to a planet on the raidar.

"Why must we stop? And what pit?"

"We are not going to Earth looking like we do. We need new clothes…you especially."

GG looked down and seemed to realize for the first time that this was what he'd been wearing the day he'd been captured. Now that it was pointed out he really felt the need to change, and bathe.

 _I've almost forgotten what it's like to be clean_ , GG thought in amazement.

"How fast do you think I can make this go?" GG asked. Maltak gave him a worried look.

"I fear I've rubbed off on you, but I'm not sure how since we've not known each other very long."

"I want a bath," GG said. "I really, really, really want a bath."

"I just thought of something…"

"Will it keep me from a bath?"

"If baths cost money, then yes."

GG felt like crying. Slowly he looked around the tiny little ship. If he remembered correctly…

He walked to the far end and opened a hatch in the floor.

"Oooo, what's that," Maltak asked bending over him. "I didn't know these things had these!"

"Its an emergency kit for if the ship crashs," GG pulled out all sorts of things from under the floor.

"We crashed these things ALL THE FRIGGIN TIME!" Maltak ran his fingers through his hair, "You mean this was there the whole time?!"

"They should have been," GG shrugged.

"Unbelievable," he threw up his hands and shook his head. "That's a first aid kit."

"Yes, and three-day rations," GG said, "I didn't think about it before now because I've not been hungry since before being frozen."

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry either, but its not good to not eat."

"There should be emergency currency as well, unless that has changed over the years," GG said and sent a plea to all the old gods.

He pulled out a small metal box, and inside was a substantial amount of money.

"Bless the Galras Nazi-like attention to detail," Maltak sighed.

"Hold it," GG ordered shoving the box at Maltak, "We will have a bath in a few tics."

()

"Let's get clothes first," Maltak said grabbing GG by the arm. He'd been about to make a bee-line to the nearest Inn. "Clothes first so we have something to change into after the bath."

GG reluctantly agreed and followed Maltak onto a street lined with shops. It didn't escape the Galras notice that everyone on this planet looked, upset.

No, just upset with him. Maltak was friendly and the people were friendly back, but when GG tried to be friendly, they either ran away or looked at the ground without saying anything.

"Maltak, why do they glare at me? I've done nothing."

"This planet still looks like its being occupied by the bad Galra," he said, "Good thing we hid the ship in the rocks a few miles away."

"I see," GG did not like this. "But I have given them no reason to dislike or distrust me."

"They don't care," He said, "You are a Galra. That's all they see."

They finally found a clothing store. While they were piecing together outfits another Galra entered the store.

"You," he pointed to GG, "I don't remember seeing you around here."

"I'm not from here," GG said and gave a respectful nod, "I come from the outskirts."

The Galra narrowed his eyes.

"You're a bit young to be traveling alone," he said, "who are you with?"

"I was separated from them in a crash," GG replied, "We were to meet on this planet, since we'd heard about the stable environment built by the commander here."

"They don't rule like Flax does anymore," the other nodded, "he is one to truly look up to."

"Indeed," GG replied, "A true hero for my age group."

"Well, don't cause any trouble," the Galra reached out and ruffled GG's hair, "I see you're awfully mature for your age. Your parents did well."

He turned and left the shop.

"Daaaaaaaaammmmmm son," Maltak said coming out from his hiding place, "You were smooth as warm peanut butter on a summer day."

"Snake," GG grimaced and brushed off his hair. "How insulting. I'm not that young!"

"How old are you?"

"From what you've told me about Earth time, we should be about the same age."

 _Yeah_ , Maltak thought,  _same age and you're like, two or three heads taller than me._

()

Never underestimate the power of cleanliness.

GG came out of his bath with an appetite he thought he'd never have again. He felt alive and ready for whatever was to come next.

"The washroom is free," he told Maltak who was sitting in the chair with his eyes closed.

"Mm," he said and stood.

"Does your back hurt?"

 _It must still bother him_ , GG figured.

"Naw," came the answer, "not like I'd know if it did. Every nerve in my body is sending the 'ow' message to my brain, so its hard to pick out which message is from what part. Its really weird too, like, with the nerves so sore, you'd think touching things or hitting my knee on the side of the table would hurt more than usual, but I honestly don't feel a thing. Like I can still feel, but not at the same time…"

"Does that bother you?"

"At the moment, no," Maltak shrugged. "but that might change sometime in the future."

"You are handling this unnaturally well," GG complimented. He was impressed with how his smaller companion was able to handle his emotions.

"Yyyeeaaaahhh," Maltak chuckled, "that's something else that might change in the future. I'm actually a big baby."

He headed into the washroom with his new clothes and GG wondered how someone like that could be considered a 'baby'.


	13. Chapter 13

"This is your planet?"

"Home again, home again," Maltak nodded. "Now we're going to have to enter in a way where we're not going to be noticed…nevermind. We just gotta land and run, they probably already know we're here."

"If this is your home, why should we run?"

"Because that's not the game they're playing. They wanna be sneaky and pull strings behind the scenes, then that's the only place we'll find them. The best way to win battles like this are to figure out what game they are playing on what board. It does us no good if we go in with chess pieces and they're playing checkers."

"I do not understand," GG admitted. There was a lot of things Maltak said that confused him, but this one actually sounded important.

"I'll explain as we go," he said, "I can't work the controls so you're going to have to go where I tell you."

They had run into a Galra cruiser seemingly going in the same direction as they were. Maltak had grinned at GG.

GG had come to quickly understand that the grin meant he wasn't going to like what came next.

Infiltrating that ship and causing it to self-destruct was amazing. GG finally got a good look at modern Galra technology and all the other subtle differences that came with the passing of time. And not only that, but it was surprising that only the two of them could take down something so massive.

They had also found out that if Maltak used anything that was powered by quintessence it would explode.

Weapons…

Control panels…

Ships…

Just to name a few of the things they'd already seen bite the dust. And since most, if not all, of modern Galra tech was powered by quintessence he just took a general hands-off approach.

()

They touched down in the middle of a rocky canyon where it would be difficult for vehicles to come and go. Maltak was already by the doors when they opened.

"Gotta run," he said and they both ran up a steep slope until they had to start climbing. GG tried and failed to get a good look at the planet while he moved. If he wasn't paying attention to where his hands were he'd most likely fall to his death.

"Man, they're faster than they were before," Maltak hissed as he pulled himself up onto a ledge. Reaching down he grabbed GGs arm and pulled.

"There's a cave over this way," he said, but GG was watching the moving shapes heading towards their landing site.

_What strange technology…_

"Seriously, GG, we do not wanna be caught out here!"

They moved as fast as they could along the ledge and when Maltak slipped into the rock and disappeared, GG hesitated.

He didn't much like being underground.

Maltak appeared again and grabbed his arm, dragging him in. The crevice was wide enough to traverse sideways but was just low enough to make it very difficult for GG to move.

"If you know about this place, then would not the others as well?"

"Not really," Maltak said, "Back in the day I'd get super homesick to the point I'd just not get out of bed. I couldn't do that forever since I'd be wasting my families efforts to get me here in the first place. So I went to class, and then I'd sneak out here and go cave exploring. Which is hilarious cause all that time I was only a few miles away from-"

He suddenly stopped talking.

"Away from what?"

"Nothin'," he laughed, "It's really not that important. I'm just trying to remember where I need to go from here."

"I would sincerely wish to not get lost underground," GG said, trying not to panic.

"No, we wont get lost," he said dismissively, "One way leads to a dead end and the other into a cavern with fresh water. Don't know about you, but I'm thirsty."

"I could drink a bowl of Nunvil-ouch! Why did you stop?" GG asked rubbing his knee. Maltak worked on getting his head to turn in the narrow space.

"You…you know about nunvil?" he said once he got his head around. "The purple juice that-"

"That is actually very delicious, yes," GG cut in, "It was an imported item when I was a child."

"I honestly don't know whether to be impressed or say we can't be friends anymore…"

The tunnel began to widen and GG was able to see light slip through natural vents and cracks. It helped to lighten the heavy feeling in his gut from being forced into these tight and uncomfortable under-tunnels.

"The cavern is coming up," Maltak said, "watch your step coming out, it's a sharp drop. You kind of have to skirt to the left a bit and then sorta slide down…"

He demonstrated and GG glared at him. There were somethings only those of smaller statures could do; his taller body type was at a disadvantage balance wise. Instead he slid part way and then jumped the rest of the way.

"We'll set up a temporary base here," Maltak pointed to a dark corner, "Over there is the exit; it leads you to a little canyon alcove. Always be careful going outside, I was not the only one who liked to go hiking. The less people know about us, the better. The water is over there, and if we start a fire we'll have to redirect it so the smoke doesn't get sighted."

"I am still unsure about the plan," GG said.

"The plan is to get a plan," Maltak said. "I've never been very good at reading an actual battle, that was someone else' job, but when it comes to political battles and underhanded deviousness, I've yet to lose. But for me to work my magic, I need intel."

"How are you going to do this?"

"I have to go mingle, find a computer for forum chatter and news, and eavesdrop on every conversation I pass by," Maltak said with a sheepish smile, "Which means you have to stay here while I'm gone. You can't pass for human outside of a convention…and even then people would get suspicious."

"So I am to sit still till a plan is formed," GG confirmed.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I asked for a favor and I'm stalling it."

"I don't mind," GG said, and he truly didn't, "I have nowhere else to be."


	14. Chapter 14

"So Jenny can't bring the wires for the project."

"Haven't you heard about Maxwells vine?"

"So tired I can't even!"

"I'll show him up in the simulator tomorrow!"

Maltak sat on a bench outside the garrison. His hood pulled over his face, he sat in a strategic position to hear most of the gossip in the building. It should be midmorning break for the upperclassmen in a few minutes and those were the tidbits he'd been after for a while.

"Hey!"

_Here comes a teacher. Not tangoed with one of these in a while._

She had on the normal garrison teachers uniform, but with heals because the shoes weren't that regulated. Her hair was bobbed and her make up tasteful.

"Yes?" Maltak asked not moving the hood.

"The public are not allowed on the grounds without permission-"

"Technically this bench is not on garrison property, or at least,  _this_  half of the bench. Now if I was sitting on the  _other_  side of this bench, then you might have an argument."

"Just leave, you're making the students uncomfortable."

"You're making them more uncomfortable than I am," he said nodding towards a group of students who had stopped to watch. When the teacher turned to look they booked it back to the building.

"I will call security if you do not leave."

"They can't do anything because I'm not on the property," Maltak shrugged and sipped his slushie. "Someone was not thinking when they put the bench here."

"Why are you here?"

"…I'm drinking my slushie…"

"Are you spying? Stalking?"

"Are you insane?"

She glared and Maltak continued to sip.

"Look," the boy said, "It's a beautiful day. I've not been able to relax like this for a long, long, long time. I've dreamt of this slushie for almost a year. I just want to sit here, watch those lizards over there and enjoy the day."

"Your hood is too far up to be enjoying it," she said folding her arms.

"I burn easily," he replied with a shrug, "Can you imagine the torment? I love the sunshine and I'm betrayed by my own skin!"

"Fine," she said convinced she couldn't do anything more, "But you scoot an inch to the left I'll know by those security cameras and you will not get off easy."

She stormed away and Maltak let out a low whistle.

"What a noob," he muttered shaking his head. Of course he knew where the cameras were, but for her to just point them out to some random guy was very stupid of her.

()

"Who are you?"

Maltak stopped and turned around. Behind him were three cadets, their arms folded and bossy looking. It was evening and he'd just been on his way back to the cave with a slushie for GG.

"Who's asking?"

"We've seen you sitting on that bench for days now," said the boy to the right. "what are you doing?"

"…I'm sitting on the bench," he said, "with a very dangerous and toxic slushie…extra sugar. And when I'm feeling extra suicidal I get extra sour."

"We won't be patronized."

"We know what you're up to."

"Oh?" Maltak grinned, "I highly doubt that, but you're welcome to give it your best shot."

"You can't stop us," said the one on the right with a narrow-eyed glare.

"And I'm going to have to stop you there," Maltak raised a hand. "I don't want to stop you, I don't even know what you're doing. I'm trying to figure out why I can't get in touch with Sam Holt."

No response.

"Hello?"

"This is fishy," said the boy on the left.

"How do you not know?"

"Its been world wide news for months!"

Maltak shrugged, "I've been busy. What happened to Sam?"

"Commander Holt has been institutionalized," the leader of the trio explained. She was a small girl but gave off a very forceful aura. "He came back from space talking about these bad aliens called…Jara?...oh well, and there was a huge uproar. The only way to get everyone to calm down was for them to put him in the nut house. Now we answered your question, you tell us how you know Commander Holt on a first name basis and why you need him."

But Maltak was covering his face with his gands and groaning. Was he too late?

"Umm," Maltak waved his hand while he tried to find the words. "Right, we don't have any time. I thought I'd have a least a few weeks, but I guess not."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look," he said, "I can't tell you everything, but I'm getting the feeling that we're on the same side. I need help getting Commander Holt out of that place along with anyone else that might have been caught."

"Caught?"

"We're gonna bust him out?"

"I don't get it."

"Just!" Maltak held his hands up for silence. Then he pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen. "I'll give you a list of names. I want you to look up these people. Are they safe? Are they in jail/institutionalized/missing? If missing, where were they last seen? I want checks on every authority figure in the garrison and a list of govt officials from every country that called Sam Holt crazy or didn't believe him; remember to follow paper trails because that's where you'll find all the two tongued ones."

"Why should we trust you?" the leader scowled and refused the paper. "You wont even show us your face."

"My name is Maltak," he said shoving the list in her hand, "I'm not showing my face because scary people don't like me and the Galra- the aliens Sam talked about- are working behind the scenes here and they REALLY don't like me. I'm here to get rid of them and every corrupt official making deals with the Galra."

"Galra?"

"Well, I can name a few countries that won't have leaders anymore."

"Don't you think you're putting yourself just a little too high?" The leader questioned. "who are you to dictate who rules or is in charge?"

"You misunderstand," Maltak said, "I couldn't care less who rules or is in charge. I'm getting rid of the scum that is a threat to the heros of the universe. Four of your own kind are out there right now fighting the evil Galra thinking that their families are safe. I came here to make sure that they were."

"Didn't five go missing?"

_Oh yeah…forgot to count myself…_

"Whatever," Maltak dismissed that error, "My point is that I'm here to remove the threat from this world. To do that I need you guys to help me out; sadly, even if I know what needs to be done, I do not have the talent or skills."

They stepped back to talk amongst themselves. Maltak waited and thought about what to do from there. He didn't have a lot of time. Though, to put the brakes on would mean to take risks he didn't feel he had the right to take.

"Fine," the leader held out her hand, "My name is Maryne. This is Otis, my engineer, and Greg, my communications officer."

"Pleased to meet you, now I really need that information so I can come up with a plan."

"How will we contact you?"

_Craaaaap!_

"…tomorrow you have the day off, right?"

"Yes?"

"Wonderful, then you can meet me here early tomorrow morning."

Maryne nodded, "Sounds good."


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm baaack~!"

Maltak brandished the slushie only to find GG sitting in the middle of a large pile of rocks.

"Um, GG?"

"Yes," GG said, not taking his eyes from a rock in his hand, "I heard. I'm just trying to figure out what is in this."

"I feel absolutely terrible cooping you up in here," Maltak said horrified at the fact that he'd given his friend cabin fever.  He'd reduced this proud Marmorite into a poor thing that stares at rocks!

Finally GG looked up and eyed his human friend.

"I am a Forger, Maltak. We can make anything from anything. The blades we made are not just a metal or alloy, we infuse minerals to them. It keeps them strong and sharp. I've even made this these past few days."

He tossed an object to Maltak to dodged it so as not to drop the slushie. Picking it up he noticed that it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. It was dark, flexible and if you squinted really hard, you could see through it.

"By infusing some of the minerals I've found in this cave to a piece of fabric, I've made you a mask to wear outside. Since you seemed to be nervous about people recognizing you, I thought this might ease your mind over the matter."

"Wow…thank you…" Maltak realized the drink in his hand and handed to over to GG. "I got this for you today. I'm sorry its probably mostly melted, but its yummie."

While GG tried and exclaimed over his drink Maltak tried on the mask. With his eyes up against the fabric he could see through it better, but no one would see his face.

"What is this wonder of wonders?!" GG got in his face.

"It's a slushie," Maltak laughed at the sound his voice was now making. The mask vibrated slightly disguising his voice. "And GG, if you need materials to build stuff and all that jazz, I can get it for you."

"A forge? You can get me a forge?"

"Well…" he replied taking the mask off, "I doubt it will be what you're used to, and we'll have to build it ourselves, but yeah, tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do."

Maltak grinned at the look on GGs face. It looked just like Pidge's when she found new tech.

"In fact, I met a few people today that could totally help us with this, if you're ok meeting new people."

And out went the light in GGs eyes as he sat back down on his rocks. Maltak sat next to him.

"I-I don't dislike meeting new people…I've never done well meeting new people…it's the aftermath I dislike."

"You like making stuff, and if they're anything like my friends, they like making stuff too. I'm a bore for creatively smart people to talk to so build on your similarities. Find out what similarities you have even if you call them different things. Its fun."

"You trust them?"

"Nope."

Maltak shrugged as GG simply just raised his hands in a 'why' gesture.

"the enemy already has a foot hold and they are acting faster than I thought. We're going to have to act first and ask forgiveness later. I can't take my time planning like I wanted to; I have these guys getting me info and then I'm going to test their ability to brake in and out of a secured building in a real life 'you mess up you may die' event. Then we're going to kidnap a bunch of people before the bad guys have a chance to do something to them. We're going to be questionable enough by ourselves, we don't have the time or the wherewithal to be picky about who we work with."

"I think I see," GG nodded. "Where will I come in?"

"I…really don't know anymore," Maltak dropped his head onto his knees. "I just kind of figured it was gonna be just me, then I thought if I could get you to help that would be awesome, and now I'm so confused about where to go from here…"

"You need sleep."

"I know."

"not tired?"

"I should be dead, but no, not even tired."

They sat in silence until GG started to nod off. Maltak nudged him and pointed to the corner and the makeshift bed GG had constructed.

()

"Yeah, you don't look skech at all," Maryne said as a greeting.

"This mask is a gift. Make fun of it and I break your nose."

"Eww, your voice sounds weird too," Otis said wrinkling his nose.

"Just follow me," Maltak said as he walked away. He lead them to the cave hide out. While still outside he stopped.

"Now, I have a friend in here. He's kinda shy."

"Is he an alien?" Greg looked a little too excited.

"Yes," Maltak sighed. "Thing is, is that GG is a Galra."

"Aren't those supposed to be bad?"

"GG and a few others are good and then there's a large group we're holding our breath for, but it looks like its gonna be ok," Maltak said. "They've been fighting this war before anyone else against their own and deserve respect."

"Right," they said and Maltak lead them inside.


	16. Chapter 16

"Summer break is in a week," said a cadet, Maltak thought his name was Joshua, or something like that. "After you took down the principal almost everyone wants to help you out."

It had been a month since he started working with Maryne and her 'club'. Commander Holt was still locked up and due to the new principal, getting any information from the students was near impossible. So what else was there to do but lay on the blackmail as thick as possible and get him to resign and move to India.

Took all of three days.

Since then more and more students have been joining Maryne's 'secret club', so of course, most of the students now knew about him and GG.

_So much for stealth._

"K," Maltak flipped through the stack of papers and grimaced under his mask. "Make sure Jasons and Claires groups are ready. The moment finals are over I want them here to gear up and head out."

"On it, Boss!"

"What?"

But the kid was already running down the canyon.

_Where did the 'boss' come from?_

Entering the cave again GG looked up and raised a quizzical eyebrow. He was sitting on the floor tinkering with pipes and pliers to make his forge.

"Just the information I've requested," he waved the papers as he sat down back to back with his friend. He began separating the information into categories and then as a plan formed in his head, he moved the papers into a pattern only he really understood. Soon there was a trail of papers leading three different directions.

"I need a continual stream…"he thought aloud, looking around the cavern. Formulating all the pieces he'd need for a full set.

"You're agitated," GG said not looking up.

"There's more people to worry about than I'm comfortable with," Maltak explained with a sigh, "We've made huge progress, don't get me wrong. We have four large caverns- not including this one- renovated already. All we have to do is move everything in; which will be a beast to hide. Those defectors you and Otis conjured out of nowhere are the best thing that I didn't even know I wanted and its going to make this whole thing SO much easier. But I still don't know how far I'm pushing until we make a move."

"Didn't you already remove a prominent figure?"

"Yeah"

"And with that removal, came the 'trickle down' -as you called it- removal of other unsavory individuals?"

"GG," Maltak leaned his head back, "that figure was the smallest fry at the kids table. The guys we need to target are the big bad bullies that chew on the nerds mancala board like chaw."

"You have lost me."

"This is insufficient for the amount of time we've been here," he corrected himself. "I understand this game is a slow one, but I don't even have access to all my pieces and the other guy is not only still hiding, but he's been playing for some time."

"Your game references are strange," GG replied, "But easy to picture. Have you explained this to the others?"

"Absolutely not," Maltak laughed, "other people tend to squirm when you treat serious situations like a game and people like game pieces. Its heavily frowned upon."

"I see," GG let that matter drop. From what he'd been able to understand, his friend had put himself in a rather despicable position.

()

"Jason, how are things going?"

"On the third house," came the quiet reply through the coms unit. It was amazing what one could score if you swindled the right people; including parts of a ship that technically wasn't supposed to exist. With it, they were able to make com units that could reach around the globe.

"Claire, report."

"Ssss," came the reply. It was soft and let Maltak know that she and her invasion group were inside and unable to talk.

"Let me know when you get to stage three," Maltak switched to a third receiver, "GG, you in position?"

"…May I question the validity and the sanity of my role?"

"Of course you can question it," Maltak said grinning, "but you still gotta do it."

"This is very uncomfortable."

"As long as you can run fast and look freaky doing it, then that's all that matters."

He sat back and took a deep breath. He was currently in one of the other caverns named the 'Ops Cave'. It was one of the larger ones and was being decked out with all the tech stuff one should use while taking down select individuals: The radio/coms unit, a table with a real map as well as Maltaks 'mind map' of interconnecting information, and a series of computers so that he could have recent data at his beck and call.

This was their first move. The result of this night would determine if they should be playing with face cards and clue pieces or Uno cards and monopoly pieces (or some other combination). This would also clear the board of easy targets.

"One night to rule them all," he muttered as a cadet approached him.

"I've assembled the network system over there," the cadet pointed to the far end. "the radar system will take longer to build."

"As long as we can get it built before they find us," Maltak said, "because believe you me, they are not going to be happy."

"The generators and energy supply storage are working beautifully," he said with a sigh, "If I do say so myself."

"Stage 3," came the hiss over the radio. Maltak grinned wider and flipped on the camera feed they'd hacked into.

"Roger, go on my say."

"Ok."

Maltak was nearly giddy as he contacted GG. Some of the lingering tech crew gathered around the small screen as well.

"Its your go, my friend."

"I question this friendship as well," he replied sourly.

On the screen they saw a large, slender, and oddly angled creature appear just outside of the state sanatorium. Its eyes glowed in the camera lens as it creaped from shadow to shadow; sometimes on two feet, sometimes on all fours.

Maltak put his finger over Claires button and the moment GG touched the perimeter wire said, "go."

Lights flashed and guards raced toward the disturbance as the alarms woke up the night. Claire, her group, and Sam Holt escaped, weaving in between the cameras blind spots in the opposite direction.

There was a scream and much to Maltaks and many cadets glee, they watched the guards panic and run into each other while GG booked it as fast as his lengthy Galra legs could go.

There was a reservation nearby. The locals were very superstitious and playing up to it, well, how could Maltak resist? GG was the perfect height for all sorts of creatures, why not go with a skinwalker? And then have rumors spread around that Sam Holt was kidnapped by a supernatural being. Changing the story and the monster each time would ensure that when Sam had to go back to society, everyone would agree that the rumors were bull and just the ravings of weirdos.

"Jason, prepare to receive Sam Holt."

"Aye, Boss," Jason said.

"Jason."

"Yeah Boss?"

"What is with the 'boss'?"

"…because you are?"

"No, I'm not," Maltak said firmly. "Stop calling me that."

"Yes Boss," he said. Maltak didn't miss the snickers in the background. He was not going to engage in that play.


	17. Chapter 17

"We'll arrive in ten," Jason said, "All are accounted for!"

Everyones families were safe, well, with one unaccounted for. The mystery jerk was able to frame Hunks father for some weird pirating and robbery claim. If you really looked into it, the complaint trail vanished at the initial police report and left a gaping hole. There had been something there, but it had been removed.

Maltak liked a good game of hide and sneak.

Claire was off to bust Hunks dad out of jail and GG was traveling with her. They should have checked in already.

"Fred," Maltak said, not looking away from the radios. "Go to the Visitor cave and welcome them. Help them get what they need and tell them I will be there to explain everything to them in a moment."

"Roger boss!"

"I hate all of you," he responded as he waited. They had only been able to hack one camera at the jail and it wasn't a useful one. If you looked hard enough you could almost make out the entrance, but it was really just a messy blur; however, you could detect movement, so they simply watched for what they could.

"We got him," came Claires welcome voice, "But we're stuck."

"Where are you?" he asked as one of the cadets ran to get the map layout of the prison.

"Second level," she said, "by the back corner."

"Hey Steve," Maltak asked, pointing, "Is that a window?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Claire, there's a window behind you. You have your rope?"

"There are bars and alarms on the window," she hissed, then added, "yes, I have my rope."

"Good, hold tight," Maltak turned to the other receiver, "GG? There's a window on the second floor that needs a solid lesson in standing in our way."

"Where?"

"Head to the south side of the building and you'll find a small alcove; it's the window above the first one."

"I know what 'second floor' means," GG grumbled. Maltak again wondered if this was GG loosening up or if he himself was having a poor effect on this Galras personality.

The Galra looked around and made sure he moved the way he'd been instructed. It seemed ridiculous to him and the skin-tight outfit he'd been forced to put on was starting to tug on his fur.

He made it to the wall before the lights and alarms started to go. He quickly climbed the outside and used his blade to smash the window. He climbed in, heard several screams, and in a flurry of arms and sound he was pushed back out.

He fell flat on his back while others used air pressure boots and ropes to slow their decent. GG was not impressed with the way this was going.

"Help! Someone save us!"

A cadet shouted while holding on tightly to GGs arm.

"Grab the big guy and run," Claire said shoving the stranger at him. "We're right with you."

 _Wish you weren't_ , he seethed as he hauled the prisoner away.

()

Maltak stared as they brought a cadet in limping and holding one side.

"What happened?"

"Well," The cadet winced as he sat, "I was grazed by a real bullet when they were shooting at us, then I got hit with one of the rubber bullets, and then I tripped getting into the van and busted my foot. I know my nickname is Jinx, but this is ridiculous."

_Not a game…_

"Get him to a clinic and say it was late night paintball," Maltak said, "If they question the severity of the bruise say you were being stupid and using frozen ammo."

"Aye, Boss!"

They laughed and joked on the way out while Maltak took a moment to unknot his gut.

 _Just a reminder not to get caught up_ , he chided himself,  _this is not a game. This is not. A. game._

"Boss, they're all waiting for you," Fred said, sticking his head in. "Though I'd give them a moment. When the last guy entered the cave there was a lot of tears."

"Figures," Maltak said, they were Hunks parents after all.

"May I burn this now?" GG asked from behind him.

"No, but you can take it off," Maltak said, "who knows when we might need to scare the heart and soul out of someone else."

"Fine," he relented, "But next time I go alone. I will not tolerate being shoved out of a window."

()

Tugging on his hood and making sure his mask was firmly in place he entered the Visitors cave.

They were all sitting around the camp fire area complete with benches and a supply of wood. They had picked this cave as the families hide out because of all the branching areas for each separate family to have a little privacy. They even labeled one 'the bathroom' and had built a functional porta-potty at the end of one off shoot. But that was as far as they had gotten because the Ops Cave needed to be taken care of first.

"Hello," he said, getting their attention. As he walked up to the group, Commander Holt stood.

"Although I am personally grateful, I'd be remiss if I didn't question your intentions first," he said. His speech was slurred slightly and Maltak recognized the effects of narcotics.

"My name is Maltak," he said, "I had intel that suggested that the paladins families might be in danger. Since they are fighting it seemed unfair that there was no one to watch their backs. It wouldn't do to have them sacrifice on the front only to come home and find no home."

Sam took an extra moment to think about what had been said, then nodded.

"Then I guess we all should thank you from the bottom of our hear-"

"Oh, don't thank me yet," Maltak interrupted. "There are two stories you all are going to have to familiarize yourselves with. Story 1) you were kidnapped and held against your will in a smelly cave while aliens wreaked havoc on the judicial system. Story 2) A group of brave and incredibly gutsy cadets from the garrison made it their goal to right injustice and save the Earth from invading Aliens. Depending on how this whole thing goes and what the social climate is by the end I'm planning on either one being the outcome. There might be a third, but we'll address that as it comes."

"So what's going on?" Asked an older lady, Maltak guessed someones grandma.

"There are humans fighting evil," Maltak explained in a way he thought they'd all understand. "That Evil is now targeting you in order to manipulate those fighting. Classic supervillain strategy, but there you have it, lightyears can't keep the cliché at bay."

"Why can't we tell the truth?"

"You will tell the truth," Maltak explained, "But I and my friend would appreciate it if you'd simply omit that we were here and our involvement in this whole thing."

"I don't get it," Hunks father leaned forward. "Do you know our kids personally? Have you seen them?"

"I've…seen them," Maltak said carefully. "The whole galaxy has seen them at some point. I just owe them this. They've all done a lot for me…and my family. I owe them the safety of theirs."

"That's very admirable," Mrs. Holt said, "I don't know how we-"

"I don't like repeating myself," Maltak said, folding his arms. It pained him to do this, but it had to be done. "I don't want your admiration or your thanks."

He faced Sam who was still standing trying to get his foggy mind around the situation.

"You're Commander Holt, right? I heard tell you were going to build a defense system against the Galra but a bunch of idiots with agendas nearly went into cardiac arrest. I'll give you whatever you need, but you need to get to work on that so you have something to present to the public when you come out of hiding. Rule number three: always come bearing gifts."

"Umm," Hunks mother raised her hand. "I don't mean to be rude, or question your work, but…there's quite a few people missing if you're collecting all the families of the missing kids. I had a lovely talk with Mrs. McClain just a month ago."

_Curse Hunk and Hunks family for having soul piercing perceptiveness!_

"They've disappeared," Maltak said as straight laced as he could, "Can't find a single one. Not for the lack of trying, mind you. They just aren't there. I got here too late."

Depressed would be a light term to describe the overall gloom that took over the cave. But it was the only word that came to mind.

"I'll need my computer and a list of things from my lab," Sam said, breaking the silence. "If I'm to do what you ask, and I'll need to contact Katie and have her connect me to Lance somehow…"

_Awkward, awkward, awkward!_

"Right now, focus on what needs to be done," Maltak said firmly, "Grieving and all that can be done after we know for certain that we'll have the time to do it properly."

"The sooner the better," Sam said, "Then we can offer any support we have."

"He needs to know," the grandma said knowingly.

No longer faking irritation he snapped.

"Are you sure about that? What exactly do you plan on saying? What do you think he'd rather hear? 'Oh we're sorry your whole family was killed, but we took time out of where it was needed to save others to call you and screw up your day.' How about we finish this so that when you do call him you can give him a full report that says, 'hey this is what happened, but we took care of it and everyone else is safe and we're here for you'? That second one sounds a lot better with that bow on top, don't you think? But don't mind me, what do I know? You all obviously know this guy well enough to know what he'd like. Like I said, I only really laid eyes on him. So you do what you think is best. If you need anything you talk to Fred and his crew. I'll be busy so if you need to talk to me make sure it's actually worth my time."

With that he left and made it a goal to have as little contact with those people as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

"What if you both are clones?"

They were with Matt on a rebel base when Keith posed this question. The Shiro that they had thought was real looked down at himself in horror.

"Keith, I don't think-"

"No, we should be sure," Shiro said nodding, "It does make sense."

 _He's the real one_ , they all thought. But now that the question was out there they had to know for sure.

Their plan to get rid of the fake was going to take a while and may or may not end with the shooting match Hunk and Keith hoped for. They were going to do maintenance on the fake Shiros arm and shut it down. If they disabled the arm then it would either shut the clone down as well, or it would force the one behind it to take over which would make him easier to shoot.

"This will give us the opportunity to also test our theory," Shiro said with a shaky smile. "practice makes perfect and all that."

"Yeah, but since you've not killed anyone, we still like you more by default," Pidge said helping Matt hook up the equipment.

"Goodie," Shiro said giving in and sighing. "This is weird."

"What tipped you off," Hunk asked, "The aliens on Krboros? Or did it take you till we saw a blue lion in a cave to finally think something was wrong?"

Keith elbowed him but Hunk just scowled more. The longer it was taking to get rid of the clone the moodier he was becoming.

Hooking up Shiros arm wasn't as easy as it had been on the ship due to the use of less advance technology, but it did the trick. Pidge searched through the data and began to separate the numbers in order to understand them better.

"So…" she said after a while, "form what I'm seeing we have two options."

"I'm not a clone?"

"No, Shiro, you're not," pidge said, but she didn't look happy, "But they seemed to have been able to mess you up more than I thought. What I had previously thought was the program that connected the arm to your nerves and brain is also connected to your memory database. In other words its been recording and pinging feed back to where ever."

"That would explain a lot," Keith and Matt said.

"Yeah, but it also means that if we sever the connection it could also erase Shiro's actual memory," Pidge said, "I'm not all that big in biology, but I do know that if something is connected you can't effect one without effecting the other. So either we leave this alone, or we sever the connection and cross our fingers."

They stewed in silence as they thought this through.

"If they are still receiving information then they already know I'm back," Shiro said, "That means you three had best watch yourselves. After we get rid of the fake me, then we can take our time cutting this connection."

"Sounds good to me."

"Yup."

Hunk only nodded.

"We talked with Allura and Coran the other day," Pidge said, updating Matt and Shiro, "It took longer than I thought to convince them."

"Even then it wasn't us who convinced them," Keith said rolling his eyes, "It took the fake Shiro going through three separate bipolar phases to make them go, 'Oooohh, that's what you meant'."

"He must have a glitch somewhere," Matt said, "its like he's trying to give himself away."

"You trying to say he's subconsciously warning us?" Hunk asked, none to pleased that anyone was even trying to put the thing in a good light.

"Maybe," Matt said, solid in his theory, "you say he thinks he's the real one and so his mental state is split. He has obviously had the real Shiros memories down loaded into him so there must be some reasoning in there."

"Either way," Pidge said holding up the chip Matt had developed for them, "We will find out."

()

"Is everything alright with Matt?"

Croan dropped the tool he was holding; everyone glared at him. They were in the bridge and Hunk was helping Coran with one of the paladin stations.

"Matt's fine," Pidge said, "we were just trying to surprise you. See, Hunk and I thought you're arm might need a new upgrade. We were working on some calibrations and trinkets."

"So more secrets," Shiro looked disgusted. Hunk, unseen, rolled his eyes.

"Not really a secret," Pidge amended, "A surprise!"

"Pidge, Lance died because all he did was keep secrets!"

Keith stealthily put a foot on Hunks back to keep him down. The last thing they needed was an angry psycho Hunk erupting now and ruining their only chance to take down the fake.

"So," Pidge lowered her head and sniffed, "You don't want the gift I made you?"

Allura scowled at Shiro and jerked her thumb at Pidge. Shiro sighed.

"Alright," he said, "But from now on, please, no secrets."

Pidge wiped here eyes and beamed at him as he passed her, heading to the lab. Behind his back Pidge stuck her tongue out at the others and grinned.

"We would like to see!" Coran and Allura called and ran after them.

"Come on," Keith said, helping Hunk up. "Not saying you'll feel better after its over, but it might give some satisfaction."

"Are you going to be ok?" Hunk asked, not used to being the worried about. Keith took his time answering.

"Maybe if we hadn't found the real one first," he said not meeting Hunks eyes, "I don't think I can lose anyone anymore."

Hunk nodded, "as much as I hate it, fake Shiros right, no more secrets."


	19. Chapter 19

The real Shiro paced back and forth in the hangar. Matt watched. They had been smuggled onto the castle to wait in case they were needed to suppress the clone.

"Shiro," Matt said, "I'm not saying you should stop pacing, but if you ware yourself out before they call us then you won't be able to match up against yourself."

"It's a good plan," Shiro said, "I just don't like it."

"Beeeecause…"

"I'm not there."

"You weren't there before either." Matt almost regretted what he said when Shiro didn't argue back; almost.

"Come on," Matt added, "you know you trust them just fine. You're letting guilt battle your common sense. its your common sense that saves lives, Shiro, not your guilt."

"It already-"

"There's more than just one of them," Matt stood and gave Shiro a friendly shake. "The blue boy tried to take on you and the enemy Galra all by himself. Those four got it. And we're here as back up if they need it. We all agreed that you just showing up would complicate everything."

"Shiro! Matt!"

"What?" they both shouted, "Where?!"

"The fake is heading to the pods!"

"Got it!" Shiro almost started running but Matt held him back.

"Geez! He's heading towards us!"

Shiro looked at the pods around him, "Right."

"He's crazed," Hunk said, "I don't think he understands speech at this point."

"Like shooting a rabid raccoon, right Shiro?"

"Don't remind me of that," Shiro said as they positioned themselves on either side of the door.

A few seconds seemed like forever and Shiro was more than ready. He'd been gone and had left children to take care of themselves. Sure it wasn't completely his fault, but it didn't take the edge off, not even a little.

The moment the door opened Shiro was through it. The clone, being Shiro as well, put up a fantastic fight.

"Um, guys," Matt pointed his gun down. "If we're going by facial expressions I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Good thing we made him change to a different outfit."

"Have you shot him?"

"No…the real one is grappling and I say we let him get out some angst before we finish the fake off."

"Wait for me!" Called five voices. "Save some!"

"Heeeey~" Called Matt halfheartedly, "the others want you to save them some."

"Huuuh?!"

"Just hold him while they get a few kicks in."

"Matt, I don't think-"

The clone detached himself and made a run for the closest pod. Matt raised the gun and shot.

Down went the clone as the others burst into the hangar.

"Aw, Man!" Coran complained.

"Che," Keith and Hunk shared a facial expression of annoyance.

Allura and Matt went to check the body to make sure it was dead and Pidge helped Shiro up. Shiro rubbed his jaw where the other had elbowed him and looked down to thank Pidge.

"You're bleeding!"

"What?"

They all looked over to Pidges beautifully crooked nose and blossoming eye. She shrugged.

"I was closest when he freaked and ended up knocking me over," she said.

Matt loaded three more lasers into the clones body while Shiro picked her up and hurried her over to where the healing pods were.

"Shiro, just go to the kitchen, there's a first aid box there."

"Your nose is broken."

"I'll be fine!"

"IT is BROKEN!"

"I KNOW!"

Shiro held her out at arm's length and scowled at her.

"YOU'RE A GIRL! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!"

Pidge scowled back.

"IT'S A CLEAN BREAK! JUST HAVE HUNK OR CORAN SET IT!" she took a deep breath and added, "I can still kinda breathe through it so it must not be that bad."

"Or there's a hole somewhere that's not supposed to be there," Shiro said firmly as he continued to carry her. But he did change direction and head toward the kitchen.

"Wow," Pidge gave up, "How the Hell did we ever think the other guy was you?"

"Is that sarcasm?"

Pidge thought about it before answering, "You know, I have no idea."

()

After Pidge was taken care of and the body of the clone locked up for safe keeping, Allura dragged Shiro to the black lion. She pestered him saying that it was important and that it was his final test to see if he was really back.

Shiro hadn't taken three steps into the room when the black lion stood, bowed his head and opened his jaws. It welcomed its paladin back with no qualms.

()

They sat at the table supposedly to fill Shiro in more completely and to discus their next move. Instead, they sat in silence, none of them felt the need or urge to break it. So much happened so fast that the result was…

"Anticlimactic," Keith said, "Wasn't it?"

There was a collective sigh. What were they expecting? They had planned it perfectly and the plan had worked.

The plan usually never just worked like that.

"Um," Hunk raised his hand, "Does…does anyone else feel like Lance is just going to waltz in any moment now?"

"Actually waltzing," Pidge added.

"Saying he's not late and refusing to take responsibility," Keith pitched in.

"Yelling that he'd gotten us souvenirs," Shiro nodded.

"And then he'd deny ever having known anything was wrong and act like the idiot we all know…knew and loved," finished Allura.

They sat for a while longer. Matt chose to remain as quiet as possible. This was their thing. However, he did offer Coran a tissue.

"I'm going to bed," Hunk said yawning, "I feel like I haven't slept in years."

"Yeah, let's get some sleep," Shiro said, standing himself, "We can do this tomorrow."

"Good to have you back, Shiro," Allura said trying to highlight the good that had come out of the whole ordeal.

"Yeah," the others chipped in.

"I'm glad I'm back as well," He said and smiled at them all. Matt was the only one who knew him well enough to notice that he was more tired than ever.


	20. Chapter 20

_I was wrong._

"Jason, get out of there!"

_I was WRONG!_

"I SAID GET OUT! BOOK IT! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

Silence.

Maltak hated silence. The whole ops room was holding its breath; one cadet was biting her nails.

"Whats up boss? We didn't even make it inside the perimeter." Jasons voice came over the com. Maltak fell back onto his chair. GG reached over and pushed the button.

"The intel was corrupt," he replied, "Make your way back to base."

"Roger."

GG looked back at his friend. His hands were pressing the mask against his face.

"This is bad for my health," Maltak said, his voice now sounding slurred and muted. "Contact Claire and tell her to get back as well. Stop all ops until further notice."

He stood but GG stopped him.

"They are fine," he said, "we found it in time and they hadn't even made it into danger yet."

Maltak shook his head and walked over to the table. He gathered up every scrap of paper that had been typed or scribbled on and left. GG quickly did as he was told and followed after.

The summer break was almost over and they were going to lose the majority of their 24/7 operatives. Now was not the time to be back tracking.

When he entered their Home cave he found Maltak sitting on the floor; it looked like he'd tossed all the papers in the air and let them fall before choosing to sit in the middle of the mess. His mask was tossed to one side and his eyes were narrowed at the words in front of him.

"What if I said that this wasn't a group of bad guys, but just one, what would you say?"

GG thought for a moment then said, "If you would have told me before we came here, I would have told you that it was impossible. But after watching what you can do, I'd say why couldn't it be just one person."

"What do you mean, what I do?" Maltak didn't hide his indignation. "I'm not doing anything! But then that's also a problem…"

"You may not be out in the field, nor are you fishing for the actual information, but you know who can. By placing the right person with the right talents where you want them, results are made by their own natural decisions. I've watched you take uncertain information mix it with facts you did know, garnish it with flat out lies, and then serve it with the confidence of an emperor. And then it was eaten and you were thanked! I still don't know how that worked!"

Maltak looked confused at first, then his face cleared, "Oh, that…that was funny…"

Then he shook his head, "But I've been planning everything with the idea of it being a collation. I didn't even think of there being just one manipulator. Last week we got intel on Hassle. We just now noticed that the intel was false because of WORD CHOICE! Amy would never use the word 'very' because she hates that word! And then you look back at all the missions that have gone wrong or weren't complete, and you start to notice the writers voice. His smarmy, cocky, turd stuffed voice. How far has he infiltrated us? Are one of the cadets a double agent? If so, are they intentional or unintentional? Or would he do what I would do and just put the information out there and hope with a high probability that we'd pick it up? The danger in this is that its no longer just the higher ups; it could be anyone."

GG sat as close as he dared; his friend got irate when his papers here messed with. He didn't know what to say or how to help. He had to learn to follow the orders given without asking too many questions, but he learned quickly because it always turned out well in the end. He trusted Maltak because he had proven himself trustworthy with more than just his words.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Maltak said, cutting into his train of thought, "the Galra tactics to take over worlds are basically them descending from the clouds to liberate the inhabitants of their freedoms in a blaze of glory, right?"

GG nodded.

"Why not here?"

GG shrugged.

"This one person has direct contact with the enemy Galra," Maltak said now actively flipping through his papers, "he might even have direct contact with Haggar. You don't keep that crap hidden under your belt without some MAJOR poker chips and maybe a fat suit."

GG had no idea what a fat suit was, but his friend wouldn't hear him ask. Maltaks mind worked better if his mouth was working at the same time.

()

48 hours later Maltak burst into the Ops cave.

"Where are the papers?" Otis asked.

"GG is using them in his forge," came the shrugged reply. "We wont be needing them."

"o-oh."

"Greg." Maltak beckoned the cadet with one finger. "You told me that when that new horrible principal took over that he got rid of a lot of teachers and then hired a lot of sketchy teachers, right?"

"Yeah."

"Iverson was one of the teachers fired, right?"

"Yeah, but how do you know Iverson?"

"You know who the last person to talk to the new principal before he went on the cleansing spree?" Maltak asked ignoring the question. He did that a lot, so no one questioned why.

Greg shook his head.

"I think I know why everything never made any sense," Maltak said grinning. "Call everyone here."

Word went out to everyone involved and in a few hours the Ops cave was full of cadets and useful people from town that had joined in.

"I would like to apologize for the injury incurred, and time spent while I've lead all of you in the wrong direction," Maltak said, making sure everyone could hear. "It took the close call the other night to finally get my head on straight. Two nights ago we almost lost lives. Before, every time a mission failed it resulted in minor injuries and mishaps. But last time was different. The enemy had felt secure in his security and invisibility; he is beginning to take more drastic measures to clear out the obstacles you guys have presented yourselves as."

A mixture of grumbles and 'Hell yeah' chorused in the cave. Maltak let them, then as it settled down he continued.

"I was wrong when I said it was a group of people siding with the Galra; its only one man and those we've been taking down are only his game pieces. So far we've got a number of his pawns, a knight, and a both rooks. But because this is one person, he's not just playing with chess pieces. He's got a full deck of Uno cards as well.  Because of this, we're going to switch objectives," he said, finally getting to the bottom line, "We are going to cut the head off. We don't have a lot of time before he either finds us or notices that we've found him. Claire and Jason, your groups are going to keep doing what you've been doing, so choose your groups successors wisely; lull this bastard into his own delusion of safety. As for the two of you, you will be joining GG in the decapitation; I'll need to speak to the three of you separately after this. The rest of you are going to disperse. I want all of you to use ALL of your contacts over seas and gather up EVERY single sin the people on this list have committed."

He held up one sheet of paper.

"These are his trusted comrades that also know about the Galra and still decided to help him out. These are his Queen, his bishops and his other knight so to speak."

 

Maltak put the paper down and led his three executioners to the Home cave. Normally it was only for him and GG, but he needed the privacy for this conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

"Maryne," Maltak called as she passed by his cave that evening, "Come in here, I need to talk to you."

She entered cautiously and sat where he pointed. He sat diagonal from her; next to would have diminished the importance of the conversation, but head on would have been accusatory.

"I just have a question," he said, "You're not a very good pilot, are you?"

She bristled, "What the heck?!"

"You like engineering more, right?"

She hesitated, then nodded, "My whole family are pilots. Tinkering was never a second option; how did you find out?"

"All your friends are specifically not pilots," he said, "And I watched you help put the radar system together. Wasn't very hard."

"This isn't all you wanted, is it?" She sat back.

"Naw," Maltak laughed, "Tell me about Iverson."

She stiffened and looked like she was about to bolt. He waited and smiled at her before realizing she couldn't see it through the mask. Maryne sighed.

"He's not a bad guy, if that's what you think," she snapped, "A lot of cadets hate his guts but he's only tough because he's-"

"I'm not blaming Iverson," He said holding his hands up. "How long have you been communicating with him?"

"Before you got here," she said. "He's not mean; the other pilots are just stupid."

"Maryne," Maltak said, choosing to ignore the last statement. "I need you to take me to Iversons home."

"No," she said point blank.

"Fine, I'll go alone, I just thought having you there might make it easier to help him."

"He's in danger?"

"Kinda," he said, "as dangerous as being a traitor's fall guy can be."

()

"This is it," Maryne said standing in front of a house Maltak would never have pegged as belonging to Iverson. There was a garden, a garden GNOME, and even a white picket fence!

"I need a camera," he said almost in tears from trying to keep the laughter back.

"You're not seriously going to wear the mask."

"This mask is now my face; it doesn't make sense to ask someone to take off their face. Stop asking me to."

He pulled his hood further down his face as she rung the doorbell. When Iverson answered the door with his usual scowl, jeens, and a plain T, Maltak chose to focus on the constellation patterned slippers on his old instructors feet.

"Maryne, what are you doing here?" Iverson opened the door wider to let them in. "I thought you said you couldn't make it over this summer."

"Uncle Iverson, this is Maltak," Maryne said, "The one I told you about."

They shook hands, another surprise, and Iverson lead them to his living room. He turned the tv off, which had been showing the news still covering the break out of Sam Holt.

"Have a seat and tell me what an oh, so important rebel wants with me," He sat in his lazy boy and laced his fingers.

"While I search your house, Maryne will fill you in," Maltak said.

"You will not search my house," Iverson interjected. He was awfully calm and it was making Maltak very uncomfortable.

"Uncle Iverson, you kind of want him to," Maryne said, "I screwed up when I came to you last time to tell you what was going on. You might go to jail."

"Already on house arrest," he said lifting his foot to show an ankle monitor.

"But of course you are," Maltak sighed, "and by this time next month you will be in Gitmo."

"Why are you under house arrest?!"

"I know!" Maltak said raising his hand in the air. Iverson almost growled at him, but then turned to his niece.

"They think I had something to do with Holts break out."

"That's stupid," Maryne replied immediately. "First they blame you for what happened at the Garrison, and now this?"

"They got some intel on us, and this is the only total outside source that I didn't know about. Let me check the house for bugs and other things."

"No," Iverson said firmly, "Don't know why, but I don't like you."

_I know why._

"But Uncle Iverson-"

"Hey Maryne, why don't you check the house then, and I will fill him in," Maltak suggested.

"Yeah," she grinned at her uncle, "You can tell me not to and I won't listen."

"You are my sisters daughter," Iverson sighed as she got up and ran out of the room.

Maltak sat on the couch and picked up one of the magazines on the table. Iverson watched him closely.

"Why are you really here?" Iverson asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy on the other side of the board," Maltak said, still flipping through the magazine, "I just thought I'd meet my opponent who has done so well to be invisible their whole life."

"That's-"

"I'm not finished. I like to talk, so you'll just have to listen till I'm done. You train pilots, but you never wanted to be a pilot; much like your niece, you favor the more technical jobs. But because of issues, family and otherwise, you lead a bitter life doing what everyone else wanted you to. You take it out on the kids in your classes pretending its tough love and not sour grapes. Then comes the Kerberos mission. As you were preparing for it you caught a signal, from space. You talked back and forth with the source of this signal for some time. You came to learn that they were conquerors and they wanted to expand this way. Your intentions may have been to save the whole by sacrificing the few, but it was still a low blow to the Holts and their pilot that you sold them out like that."

Iverson looked like he was sucking on a lemon. So Maltak continued.

"but that only bought you a little over a year; curse that Shiro for coming back, you'd have to send him right back out and hope for the best. But four kids interrupted and all five disappeared into thin air. You communicated off and on with the aliens doing your best to keep them away. And recently they asked for more people. But not just any people. They wanted specific people; the families of the kids that had disappeared! Now wouldn't that have raised a ton of suspicion. Whatever could you do? How about knock off a few here and there in staged accidents and only send them one family at a time? Why not? Why not start with the one you didn't like the most? It was also the largest family so if you could pull this one off without anyone searching for you, then the others would be very easy."

"No one did till you came along," Iverson said quietly. "the Galra have left this place alone because of me."

"There is truth in that statement," Maltak said, nodding. "But there's another truth you are not seeing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," the boy reached inside his hoodie and pulled out a gun he'd borrowed from Iversons closet the night before.

Lowering his voice, Maltak said, "You didn't see that kid you hated coming back to put a bullet in your head."


	22. Chapter 22

"YOU LIED!"

"Yup."

Maltak was unapologetic in front of a crying Maryne. He had wiped his prints off the gun and the magazine and was placing the gun in Iversons hand. It was a poor framing job, but Maltak had no intention of coming back to Earth anyway.

"And you knew!" She rounded at the three she had found in the back. Claire and Jason shook their heads.

"Boss only told us that he was going to get a confession. He told us to set up recording equipment and then when we got what we wanted, we were to run to the nearest police station and turn it in."

"I stand by Maltak," GG said, "This is war. This mans actions killed many, would have killed more, and still would not have saved you in the end."

"Oh it wasn't all that," Maltak said, "I was asked by one of this mans victims, a victim that had spent days watching her family being turned to ash and tortured, and still, after all that, she asked me to help the other people in this mans cross hairs. She and her people deserve peace."

"And what about MY family?!" Maryne shouted back.

"What about it?" Maltak asked, "you still have one."

She choked on her next reply. It was true that her parents and siblings were still there. As were her grandparents and she did have other Aunts and Uncles.

"What do we do boss?" Jason asked, "I won't lie, this is…a little much for me."

Claire nodded and tried not to be sick.

"That depends on Maryne."

She wiped her face with her sleeve and took one more look at her uncle; the only one she could really talk to about her problems and who really understood her.

"He really sold out…"

"He thought he was doing what was best," Maltak said, a little softer, "But he thought unwisely."

"Right," She took a moment longer, and he gave her all the time she needed.

()

Everything was wrapping up more smoothly than it had started.

Maltak watched his friends families go back to their lives; Hunks father had to serve community service for escaping prison, but was otherwise acquitted of all other charges.

Sam and Colleen Holt took the media and the worlds nations by storm. Their defense system was perfectly planned and was ready to be tested.

From what Maltak gathered, Sam still hadn't gotten in touch with the others. Which was great because he'd rather not have had to deal with the whole 'let's mourn this family AND poor dead Lance'. He wasn't all too eager to attend his own memorial service.

All the kids and adults moved out of the caves. They agreed to leave the stuff there in case they needed it again. Somehow Sam and the others were able to tell the story without specific details.

"Hey, GG," Maltak walked into the Home cave to find his friend focused on his task. He'd spent every spare moment working on something that he wouldn't tell him about.

So, not wanting to bother him, he started to just do some basic clean up; paper and other unwantables went into the fire, everything else went into the bags.

"Maltak," GG waved him over. "Here."

He held out two guns. One looked like a Dragoon and the other bore a resemblance to a Desert Eagle. They were black and made from a substance that looked and felt like stone, but when you tapped them, it sounded like metal.

"I can't travel with you if you can't help fight," GG said, "I tried making you a blade, but these seemed to just form as I thought about you. Forgers make weapons with the wielder in mind, so the weapon is never wrong."

"Travel with me?" in the buzz that filled his mind this was the only thing that stood out. "I only asked you for this one favor. You can go anywhere you want from now on."

"And what favor was that?"

"To help me take down-"

"I don't think so," GG said, "You had plenty of help. You didn't need me for that."

Maltak fingered the guns and nodded as he replied, "I wanted you to keep me grounded. It's really easy to fall into this pit of backstabbing and lies. Its so much easier to think of people as pawns and not lives that rely on you. I needed someone who knew the real me. I told you things I'd never tell even my best friend. Thanks for being there GG."

"Stop talking in past tense," GG scoffed, "as I see it, you're going to still need someone to pull you back. And If I know secrets a friend doesn't know, then I suppose that makes us Soltaz."

"What's a Soltaz?"

"It is what we call family that is connected to you in every way not by blood."

"Oh," Maltak didn't know how to take that, "I guess so."

GG frowned; something was wrong. Normally his response would have been to brush it off or go into a long speech of some sort. However, he was just standing there and staring at the guns as if they weren't there in the first place.

The young Galra had really put himself out there. He had thought they had formed a very good friendship. Had he pushed it when he suggested being Soltaz? GG had never had many friends before, so this was still uncharted territory for him.

"Um, Maltak, I'm sorry," GG leaned forward to look at more of his face.

The quietest tears made their way out of Maltaks blank stare. His face was void of emotion and he stood as still as ever.

"It's over…"

"Yes," answered GG.

"This world is safe…"

"Yes."

"My friends families are safe."

"Yes."

"My sister would be proud?"

"I'm sure."

"GG…"

"Hm?"

"This hurts much worse than the quintessence."

GG took the guns from Maltaks hands and set them on the floor. Then he stood and wrapped his arms around his small friend; his small brother. Remembering what his own father had told him that only babies and the weak are to be cradled, but even the strongest had their weak moments.


	23. Chapter 23

"Pidge, you ok?"

Shiro watched her walk into the lounge and plop down on the bench. She was a little pale, but that wasn't what bothered him, it was the deep crease in between her eyebrows.

"I just got a message from dad," she said slowly.

"Oh good!" Hunk said with relief. "You finally got in touch with him!"

"I'll need to talk to him if you could set that up," Shiro said, "We need to get Lances things to his family."

"That's just it," Pidge said, "dad says his family, the whole lot of them, have just disappeared."

She proceeded to tell them everything her father had told her. That Iversons niece had stepped forward with evidence that her uncle and a group of others had been selling people off to the Galra thinking it would stop them from invading. She had suspected her Uncle for some time of something, she just didn't know what. So, she had organized a group of people to help her collect evidence of what he was up to. In the end, he shot himself.

"They're all gone?" Hunk was sickened and amazed, "There were like…a hundred of them!"

"Dad said he and many others did a thorough search and didn't even find a second cousin."

"I knew Iverson was a dick, but I didn't see this from him," Keith said in disgust. The others nodded. Allura and Coran couldn't believe that there would be a human that would turn on his own people like that.

"Maybe there's still one alive out there," Shiro said, "We can't deviate from our main objective, but I think Pidge has enough expertise in the field of finding lost people in space."

Pidge grinned and stood, "Right, I better see if I can't find a picture of the family in Lances room."

"There should be one in his wallet!" Hunk called after her.

()

"What's taking you so long!" Shouted GG over their helmets com. He stood by the escape pod waiting for Maltak to hurry over. The last verse of  _If You Like Pina Coladas_  was playing over the ships speaker. They had replaced the countdown timer for the self-destruct sequence with the song and when the last note played the ship would explode. The enemy wouldn't know where to look to make the music stop. The two of them had already taken down two other ships this way and it would never get old.

"On my way," Maltak grunted, "I had to…take a detour."

"Need any help?"

"Coming around the corner now."

He came into view hauling an unconscious Galra almost three times his size. Shots were being fired behind them.

GG grumbled and ran to help. He hadn't seen any logs saying there were prisoners on board, so where did this inconvenience come from?!

When Maltak and the Galra were safely inside the pod GG ran to the control panel and slammed the immediate eject button. They barely made it clear when the ship began to blow up from one end to the other.

It was beautiful.

GG kept going until he was sure they were in they were far enough away from pursuit. IT annoyed the young Galra that of all the changes in Glara technology, a DNA sensor in the controls had been added.  It really limited how they went out their operations.

Maltak worked on getting the locks undone on the former prisoners shackles. They were old, crude, and when they finally snapped open he found they had adhered to the Galras skin. GG came over as Maltak lifted the hatch and pulled out the first aid box and water.

"We're going to need to find a planet soon," Maltak said as he began to work on the shackles around the feet. "Note to self, don't put anyone in a freeze pod while metal is touching their skin."

He looked up to see if GG was paying attention only to find that he wasn't. He was staring at the older Galras face.

"GG?"

"I thought he'd died," came the answer, "Maltak, my father's been alive the whole time!"

"Oh good," Maltak grinned, "It was someone you knew. I saw this guy in the room I'd ducked into and thought he might be the same as you. Either way I thought it was safe to assume he would be on our side."

GG grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, excited, "He's alive!"

"Yes, yes he is," Maltak laughed, "But you need to find us a planet so I can start a fire and boil some water. These things aren't going to come off easily and I'd rather not rip apart his wrists and ankles."

()

"Ahhh, now GG is going to be upset with me." Maltak watched GGs father open his eyes and look around. He had just sent his friend and brother off to get more fire wood telling him that he was sure nothing would change in the few minutes he'd be gone.

When the Galras eyes found and focused on Maltak, the boy smiled as kindly and as unthreateningly as he could. They stayed like that until GG got back because something told Maltak that if he moved at all this guy would ignore his condition and attack.

"You're awake!"

GG launched himself across the campsite, spilling the bucket of watch he'd just gotten and startled the injured.  But as his father focused and recognized his son, his face broke out into a full smile.

"GG, I'm going to go get more water," Maltak said getting his attention, "Wait a while longer for the water to cool before giving him any. Hot water in a previously frozen gut is not something we want to deal with."

"Got it," He nodded and turned his attention back to his dad.

Maltak left and couldn't help a self-satisfied grin. GG had done so much for him. He'd been his support and had let him complain and cry as much as he'd wanted. He had gifted him with not only weapons he could use (without them exploding), but had even turned the mask he'd made into a serviceable helmet and matching suit. This all was also not counting the times he'd saved him in fights.

The fact that he had found something he could return to his Soltaz was a good feeling.


	24. Chapter 24

The paladins looked up at the castle. It was majestic, strong looking, parked on a sparsely populated planet, and very, very broken.

"How long do you think the repairs will take?" Shiro asked sheepishly, Coran simply glared at him. During the last major battle the castle had been bombarded.

"Is it just me or are the Galra suddenly a lot better fighters?" Keith asked, "I mean, they were easy pickings compared to now."

"Zarkon was so obsessed with Voltron that he didn't really consider fighting technique a valuable waste of his time," Lotor said, "now that they don't have to worry about disobeying his senile orders, their natural fighting skills are showing."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Hunk sighed.

"The commanders that don't like you are banding together and forming alliances," Allura said turning to Lotor. He had joined in on the last fight because the planet they had been saving was one he still wanted good relations with.

"Its not like we didn't see this coming," he shrugged. "The problem is how to get them to join me instead of fight me."

"I think we're past that point," Allura shook her head. "Your concern should be whether or not the ones with you will leave."

While they argued about ruling and leadership, Hunk and Keith walked over to Pidge who had found a nice spot under a tree. She had her two computers and was jotting down notes into a small flip book.

"Anything this time?"

"Nope," she sighed, "Not so far. I found the footage of them boarding a ship at the base we destroyed last week. But from there, there's nothing. We haven't found the ship, its not numbered, so I'll need to update the map. And there's a ton more holes that I can't figure out."

"Like, where half of these ships are going?"

"And how can we track them if we haven't even seen them in person?"

Pidge sighed, "Only to name a few."

"Its only been a few months since we've started looking, Pidge," Keith said, "It took me over a year- and Hunk- to find the blue lion."

"But I'm not you," she said squinting at him. He squinted back.

The three of them were closer now. Hunk and Pidge were hardly ever doing anything without the other and Keith felt more relaxed around them. He found himself being caught up in their mishaps and- as Hunk often called them- 'adventures'; which, more often than not, got them yelled at by Shiro and Coran. He was now able to tell when they were joking and when they actually meant what they said.

Other than a constantly breaking ship, everything was great.

()

"Here," Farrah said, handing Maltak a packet of water. The boy nodded his thanks and sipped the luke warm liquid.

"We apologize for not finding you sooner," he continued, and Maltak shook his head and waved the apology away. It wasn't their fault they couldn't find a base that was in the middle of a planet that was in the middle of a large group of other planets.

Farrah (first Galren for 'Heat') was GGs father and, after being filled in on everything agreed that Maltak was more than welcome in his family. He was large, muscular wise, for a Galra and it was refreshing to see one that big without any 'enhancements'. He happily joined in on the search for enemy Galra ships and bases only to steal their information and then blow them up. He had some reservations about their methods (especially the song) but after watching both boys enjoy themselves- being chased in the corridors, and being shot at, all the while belting out "IF YOU LIKE PINA COLADAS~" – he decided it wasn't too bad.

Only once did things not go in their favor and that resulted in Maltak being recaptured. It was many quintants before they had finally found where they had taken him, and they made sure the whole planet went up in smoke as they left. The after effect, however, was the longest episode Maltak had ever had to endure. The end of the first quintant his voice had completely gone, and yet it had continued for many more quintants after that.

GG was flying and would look back to see if his brother was ok. Each time Maltak would give him a thumbs up. He would be fine. After the pain dimmed it took a while to stop shaking and for his body to come out of the shock, but then he would go back to the sleepy pins-and-needles all over; basically back to his new normal.

"How are we doing, GG," Farrah asked. He'd laughed harder than he'd meant to when he'd heard his sons nickname, but it was starting to grow on him.

"They're still on our tail," he said, "I can't seem to shake them at all. Maybe if you tinker with the underpanel, see if it won't give us a little more speed."

"They aren't trying to catch up," Farrah said, "They're waiting for us to slow down or stop on our own. Messing with the controls will only help something go wrong. Just keep going. We've got as much time as they have."

()

"Coran!" Hunk called from under the ships main panel. "We need a new wire!"

"We don't HAVE a new wire!" He shouted, his mustache bristling, "which wire?"

"This white one," Hunk said handing it over, "Its totally fried."

"Oh, this one is easy to get, thank goodness," Coran said heading to one of the paladins seats, "I'll just order a few more."

"Awesome," Hunk sat up and stretched. It had been a few days since they started repairs; a few more and they'd be as good as new. Until the next time they got into a fight.

"Hey, Coran," Pidge wandered onto the bridge. "I'm picking up chatter. Is the Ships com system up and running?"

"Should be," Hunk said, "I fixed it yesterday."

Pidge sat in her seat and messed with the frequencies until she picked up on the noise she'd heard earlier. It was staticky, at best.

"…are s…no…OP!"

"It sounds like different voices," Coran said tilting his head.

Then one line burst through the static and came across oddly clear, "STOP FIGHTING AND GET YOUR HAND OFF THAT BUTTON!"

The noise stopped.

Hunk ran to his seat and scanned the area. Right on the edge there was a tiny blip.

"I think we've got incoming," Hunk said, "Get Shiro and the others."

"Already on it," Pidge said.


	25. Chapter 25

Farrah was now piloting while the boys stood in the back scowling at each other. The ship was going to crash weather they liked it or not. The question was, could they save enough of it to get off the ground again? Which had led to an argument over where the best place to land was.

The father teased the ship down and was able to get it to a manageable speed when they were hit from behind. The blast took off most of the back door.

"Hold on!"

"How did they catch up so fast?!" GG yelled.

"How did it take them this long to?!" argued Maltak.

"That's not funny!"

"Wasn't trying, Genius!"

"I WILL PUSH YOU BOTH OUT THE BACK IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

By the time they landed, so did a cruiser; two more hovered above in the air. They pulled out their weapons and got into position.

"You ready?" Maltak asked GG as if they hadn't been fighting. Farrah sighed.

"Of course," GG replied, argument forgotten.

"I give up," Farrah grumbled.

()

"Dude!" Hunk shouted, "There are three cruisers on that thing!"

They had the castle zoom in on the fight that was going on. They watched as two Galra with blades sliced through the enemy Galra with little effort, and a third companion with his head covered was mowing down anyone in the others blind spots with his guns.  One Galra was more slender and held twin blades, while the other was larger and more muscular with a sword almost twice his size.

"Three cruisers against three people," Keith added. "This is actually kind of amazing to watch."

The blade fighters split up and the one with the guns ran forward and leapt on top of the thinner ones shoulders. As the Galra on the bottom fought with his twin blades the shooter shifted his position elegantly and swiftly in order to not lose his balance, and in order to not interrupt the flow of his comrades fight. In a higher position he was able to shoot at will and watch the third companions back while in the middle of all their enemies. It was elegantly executed.

"Right," Shiro said shaking himself out of the stupor everyone else was in as well. "They look like they need back up. No mater how good you are you can't fight off that many. So let's go!"

"I'll be coming with you," Lotor said, "I can't stand this anymore."

()

"Oh my stars~" GG almost stopped fighting as two lions flew right over their heads. "Oooooohhh!"

"Fanboy later GG!" Maltak shouted and cursed. Why couldn't his luck hold just a little longer? He just wanted a little longer to really make sure he was ready to go back!

"Cover me," Maltak called as his jumped from his perch on GG shoulders. He held his guns side by side and, with a little effort, the weapons transformed into a large sniper riffle. He set the dial, located on the side where the safety would be on a normal riffle, to 'continuous' and took aim.

The guns GG made were better than anything Maltak could have hoped for. They looked like the guns he'd grown up admiring in westerns, but they shot lasers. And not just any lasers. In order for the guns to not explode when he used them the material used to create the charges caused the lasers to be outside the visible light spectrum. He had spent many a night while GG was asleep practicing; it wasn't easy shooting and not being able to see specifically where you hit till the thing exploded. The laser intensity and distribution on the singular guns themselves could be controlled by the cocking mechanism. All the way up was the safety, one click was single fire, two clicks was continual single shots, and three clicks was a continuous stream.

He shot at the opening where the fighter jets would come out. He could see through the scope that there was damage happening, but the real party would start the moment they tried to leave.

Sure enough the first fighter jet rocketed out of the cruiser and sliced itself in half. One after the other they all flew right through his invisible laser.

"I swear this will never get old," he chuckled. When they stopped sending out jets, Maltak turned the guns back into their singular form.

"How do you feel?" GG asked standing back to back. Maltak had to use a little quintessence to make the change happen.

"Good," Maltak reported, "I can do that about five times without any real strain; I can do it about eight-ish times if I don't care about the fever it would cause later."

They fought that way for a while till one of the cruisers, the one that was higher up to begin with, began to retreat. The other two were already succumbing to the lions attacks.

"I'll get to higher ground and I'll Pick them off from there."

GG nodded and ran to where he'd last seen his father.

()

"ENOUGH!" the voice echoed over the terrain as Lotors personal ship landed in the middle of the battle. Opening the hatch he stepped out; whether you agreed with him or not, his presence commanded attention.

"Surrender," he called, "I ask you to come home once more."

"We will not follow a halfling!" shouted a voice safe in the mass of bodies.

"Emperor Lotor!" Shouted a voice on the other side. When Lotor looked he saw two Galra in black and painfully old fashioned clothing. The larger and older Galra spoke.

"These are Haggars sworn followers, there is no reasoning with them."

"Silence, Thief!" shouted another, "Give back what you stole!"

"Wait," Lotor raised an eyebrow, "You stole from Haggar?"

Both of the Galra in black just glared daggers at the other side, their intent obvious. The emperor had to hand it to these two if they were gutsy enough to steal right from under Haggars nose.

"I will not stand here and see brothers kill each other," Lotor called, trying again, "we are all Galra!"

"I will not be associated with them," the older Galra said simply, "Anyone who follows that witch is no brother of mine."

There was a primitive growl as he spoke and Lotor realized, just then, that he really didn't want to be in between this guy and his target. Still, being a ruler was full of things he really would rather not do.

"You are going to surrender," Lotor said throwing up his hands, "for two reasons: one being that you no longer have ships and two, these two alone were killing every last one of you. So If you do not surrender here, there is nothing I can do to save you."

"No one wants to be saved by you!"

"Victory or Death!"

"Stupidest war cry ever," the younger of the Galra in black said, speaking for the first time. "I pray you never said it."

"Sadly, it became a thing before I left the service," the older Galra said. "I wouldn't be lying if I said it was one of the reasons why we left."

A gutsy soldier broke rank and darted toward the other two. He didn't even get his weapon up all the way before he dropped to the ground with half his head missing.

Lotor and the others stared. Neither of the Galra in black reacted at all. They knew that so long as their third party was out of sight and close by, they didn't have to worry about surprise attacks.

Another enemy Galra went down, a throwing knife falling out of his hand. Two more, deeper in the crowd, also bit the dust. A buzz started to grow in their ranks.

Fear was a powerful emotion. The cry of 'Victory or Death' was great and all when your enemy was right in front of you, but when it was an enemy you couldn't face or find, that cry held little to no water.

Four more fell before the first of them threw down his weapon and held his hands up.


	26. Chapter 26

"What. Did. You. Do?" Lotor spoke as calmly as he could. The prisoner transport ship he had called from his main hub before he entered the fight, had just arrived.

"We upgraded it like you wanted," Keith said with a shrug.

"Those locks and precautions you wanted are top notch, if I do say so myself," Hunk said.

"The codes will never be broken in a million years," Pidge smiled.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

Lotor pointed at the ship, which looked like a child had gotten free range of a painters shop. There were smiley faces and pictures within pictures. There wasn't a single inch where the original ship could be seen.

"Pizzazz," Hunk grinned.

"Irony," Pidge grinned.

"Definitely irony," Keith agreed with a nod.

"I like it," Shiro said with a shrug.

Allura couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was already trying too hard to not laugh. Coran didn't bother holding back.

"What are you going to do with them," Shiro asked Lotor before the emperor could engage in anymore arguing. He nodded toward the two Galra strangers who were overseeing the arrest of the enemy. Shiro almost hoped no one would try to escape, because that would be the last thing they did.

"They do not listen to me even though they seem to respect my station," Lotor said, "I don't know what to make of them."

()

Farrah and GG made sure all the locks were secure and that there was nothing on the prisoners that would help them escape. They wanted to end every single one of them but held back in hopes that this emperor knew what he was doing.

Though they weren't holding their breath.

As the ship took off they walked towards the paladins. GG could feel his face heating up as he tried hard not to fidget and remain calm.

"We would like to thank you for your aid," Farrah replied bowing at the waist to Allura; GG followed the example. Lotor scowled slightly. The most he had gotten from the man was a respectful nod.

"Not at all," Allura said, "May we have your name?"

"I am Farrah, a Forger," He replied and nodded to GG.

"I am Jigariou'pah, Farrah's son, also a Forger," GG said, and before he could add anymore he was cut off.

"Yeah, we can't pronounce that."

"How about we call you Rio?"

"How about GG?"

"I doubt he's a hooker, Hunk."

"Excuse me," GG said ginning at them, "I already have a shortened name. And It is GG. And no, I am not a hooker."

"You say you're a Forger?" Lotor challenged, "I thought they all died out."

"I can see why you would think that," Farrah said with a sigh, "the lack of ingenuity and skill is very noticeable among the modern Galra."

It was an insult that Lotor had technically asked for by himself. So he stepped back as everyone else introduced themselves.

The paladins were every bit as excited as GG was to meet them. They asked to see his twin blades, so GG, secretly a people pleaser, took out his knife and showed them how it turned into two.

"Ummm," They stared and then Pidge and Hunk turned to Keith.

"Is something wrong?" GG asked. Keith pulled out his own blade.

"May I see that?" Farrah asked holding out his hand. When Keith hesitated, he held out his own knife.

"You can hold onto mine as collateral," he grinned as he said it, and Keith found himself liking the large Galra. Even though the Blades symbol was on the weapon, there was no way someone as fun loving as this was a member.

Farrah activated Keiths blade.

"Hey!" Keith shouted angerly. "How-"

Farrah was laughing. Even GG was chuckling.

"Look," Farrah bent over and showed Keith a small etched symbol on the blade right next to the handguard. "That's my families crest. I made this sword. It may answer to you now, but a well crafted tool remembers who made it."

"But…" Keith hesitated, "You're not a member…"

"Young one, I am the member," Farrah boomed, "I and three others created the Blades! We were true Galren creators! Oh, the Alteans have their alchemy, and we respect that, but Galrens are  _crafters_. We are visionaries and nothing makes us happier than to see that our work paid off. What makes us good soldiers isn't so much our strength, but all the cool ways we can immediately figure out how to use it."

For the first time, Keith didn't feel ashamed to be part Galra. A part of him had always felt tainted and he didn't like it. He didn't like how all his violent sides was attributed to this alien side of him. But now he knew there was another side to the over powering and the fighting. There was a good side. A fun side!

"There was a third person with you," Shiro interrupted with an apology to Keith, it bugged him that he wasn't seeing him. "Where is he?"

"Ah," Farrah swapped weapons again with Keith and put his away. "Maltak should be here any moment; he's a little shy."

"Maltak?" Lotor couldn't help himself, "You mean the old demon, Maltak?"

"I do not know of a demon named Maltak," Farrah said, his tone changing, "Maltak is the name of a minor god who was sentenced to a mortal life of reincarnation after lying to the very face of Hashu, the Queen. He grants protection to liars, robers, and those that are seen as disreputable to society. He is also the god of luck and second chances. When I was still a member of the empire, no one did anything risky without a plea to Maltak first."

"Are you saying this other guy is THE Maltak?" Hunk asked trying to get his head around it.

"No, of course not," Farrah said with a small laugh, "I'm just teaching this leader guy about  _real_  Galren history."

While Farrah and Lotor had a silent face off GG stepped forward.

"The confusion is partly my fault," GG said sheepishly. "Our Soltaz no longer felt he fit his birth name. He asked me to come up with a new one. I was reminded of the many stories of the god Maltak and all the names he had acquired over his many lives. So, I called him Maltak."

"That makes sense," Pidge said, and the others nodded.

GG nodded in acceptance. He had not realized, at the time, just how fitting the name truly was. 'Mal', first Galren for 'to honor in', and 'tak', meaning deceit or liar. Maltak meant 'the honor in the deceiver'. He hoped no one would make a big deal about it later; he hadn't had the heart to let his friend and brother know.

"Is that him?" Pidge asked pointing.

Everyone turned around just in time to see a dark shape disappear behind a tree.

"Yes," Farrah said scratching his head, "That would be him."

"I'll go get him," GG said. The fact that Maltaks friends- the ones he always talked about- were in fact the paladins of Voltron was the unspoken secret that everyone already knew. GG had figured it out shortly after they had left Earth and had let Farrah know in hushed tones later. Together they knew Maltak wanted to see them again.


	27. chapter 27

As they watched, GG poked his head around the tree. Then after a time he dove behind it as though attacking. They could still see his legs, kicking and twisting as he wrested with the person behind the tree and bush line. After a few seconds they could hear raised voices.

"That's my ear!" GG shouted.

"Then don't bite me!"

"OWOWOWOWOW!"

"Um," Shiro turned to Farrah to ask if he should stop the fight, but Farrah was recording and taking pictures.

"Never mind."

The fighting stopped, but it took a few extra minutes for GG to appear dragging Maltak behind him. The young Galra had the third party by the arm while he dug in his heals as best he could.

"Got him," GG said pushing Maltak forward with little effort. The others noted that not an inch of skin, scales, or fur was showing.

"It is customary to take off your helmet when greeting," Farrah said helpfully, but Maltak shook his head. He was stiff, and they almost felt sorry for the guy. It was obvious that he did not want to be there.

"Introduce yourself," Farrah said giving him a little push. It took even longer for him to finally speak.

"My…my name is Maltak," He said his head down and his voice getting quieter as he spoke. His voice was also masked sounding both high and low at the same time.

"Aw don't be so shy," Hunk said walking up and putting his arm around him, "How about you guys come eat with us?"

"Yes," Allura nodded, "I've seen the state of your pod and it gets cold at night. We will be grounded for a few more days ourselves and would love it if you stayed with us."

"I can even get in touch with the Blades and see if they can meet with you," Keith offered. Farrah gave a respectful nod in his direction.

"We would be honored-"

"Nope," Maltak dipped under Hunks arm and tried to escape, "Nopenopenopeno-"

Farrah grabbed the back of his armor and hauled him back. Then he bent over and began to whisper to him. The others couldn't hear, no matter how hard they tried to listen.

"But-" Maltak protested before Farrah pulled him back down.

"No buts," Farrah snapped, and then continued his quiet lecture.

They looked at GG who shrugged.

"Now. Or. Never," said Farrah as he shoved Maltak toward that paladins once again. This time the kid was shaking.

"Um," he stammered, "Ummmm…"

Shiro, ever the softer heart of the group, stepped up.

"There's no need to rush," he said putting a hand on Maltaks shoulder. "Take your time. We'll hear you out."

"I…I'm," Maltaks voice wavered and it sounded like he might be crying under the helmet, "I'm really sorry…"

An apology was not what they were expecting.

()

An apology was all that would come out. He tried to say something else, maybe something witty like, 'hey, glad you're not fake!' or 'I leave and you all break everything!'. But no, all that came out was 'sorry'.

"I'm sorry…"

_Sorry for lying and tricking you._

"I'm really sorry…"

 _Sorry for not coming back sooner_.

"I'm so, so, so sorry…"

_I'm sorry I came back at all._

It hadn't escaped him how close everyone had become. He'd watched everything from the trees and noticed how well they got along. It made him happy, but he had realized that if he showed up now it might mess things up. He didn't want to come back if they were fine without him.

"I don't think any of us understand," Shiro said slowly. "There really is no need for you to be this-"

Maltak reached up and removed the helmet. He was staring at the ground, his brown hair mussed and his face a beat red, so it took everyone a moment to realize what they were seeing.

"I'm just really sor-"

Next he knew Shiro had him in a bone crushing hug.

"You really," Shiros voice shook, "You really just waltzed right back, Lance."

Had it really been that long since he'd been called that? Had it really been so long that hearing it would make him want to cry? He had thought if he got rid of the name, his new life and the missing spot where his family had been wouldn't hurt as much; he didn't count on the name healing him at all.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Pidge darted forward while Hunk launched himself at both of them. Hunk knocked them over and landed on top, wrapping his beefy arms around his lost friends head and shoulders. Pidge had managed to get in the middle and wrap her arms around his middle before Hunk crushed them all.

Hunk was a bawling mess.

Pidge's head was wedged firmly between Hunk and Lance.

"M-my ribs…Glasses...ribs..."

He looked up to find Keith sanding over him with a ridiculous look on his face and wringing his hands.

"He's back! And Alive!" he kept shouting, probably to Allura and Coran because he could hear Coran making as much noise as Hunk. Shiro, although he'd been knocked to one side, was laughing and wiping tears away.

He had made it back.

()

Farrah looked over at his son who was grinning happily for his Soltaz. But the trained eye of a father noticed the deeper thoughts.

"He does not seem the type to forget family," he said and watched GGs smile turn a little ashamed.

"Never really had to share before," GG said, "I'm not sure what to do."

"You don't have to do anything," Farrah shrugged, "let him reconnect. Things will balance out on their own."


	28. Chapter 28

"Ooook, Hunk," Lance gasped, "My ribs can't take anymore, and I think Pidge ran out of oxygen a while ago."

Hunk sat up but didn't let go. The result was that he looked like a child holding onto his favorite stuffed animal for dear life. Pidge didn't let go either.

"Hunk-"

"No."

"But-"

"He said no," snapped Pidge.

"Right," Lance glanced around awkwardly Allura was helping Shiro to his feet, her own eyes were red. The only one who looked bored was Lotor, but he wasn't important.

They had really missed him.

He knew they would, but it was still kind of surprising to see; also, he'd not really dwelt on it that much being preoccupied with other things and all.

"You've got – sniff- a LOT – sniff- of explaining to do mister!" Hunk still wasn't letting go even a little bit.

"I am well aware of that big guy," Lance said patting his back, and Hunk wailed louder.

"No ones called me that since you leeeeeft!" He cried, "Well, Keith – sniff- tried to, but it wasn't the saaaaame!"

Lance looked over at Keith and raised an eyebrow.

"He was depressed!" Keith tried to explain, "How was I to know it would make him cry harder!"

Lance laughed out right. The mental image of Keith trying to cheer up a sad Hunk was hilarious.

"Its not funny!" Hunk and Keith shouted at the same time.

"Except that it is!" Lance couldn't stop.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"We really thought you had died and you're laughing!"

Lance chuckled, "how am I responsible for the conclusions you come up with when I'm not here?"

"YOU BETTER!" Keith shouted, getting in his face. "Hunk's been a monster since you left!"

"Have not!" Hunk yelled back.

"Actually…" Shiro amended, "I thought no one could match Keith temper for temper, but even Keith backed down in front of an angry Hunk."

"Aw, Hunk, I'm blushing," Lance cooed. He got Hunk to losen his grip and patted him on the head.

"Only you could take your own death so lightly," Allura said shaking her head, "we were really upset."

"I already apologized!" he said grinning, "I assumed the hug was an acceptance of that apology! Anyway, Farrah has been dying to eat something that doesn't taste like the bottom of a pod ever since Hunk mentioned it."

"But we're not done," Hunk and Pidge said, but before Hunk could trap him again Lance was suddenly lifted off the ground; pidge went with him.

GG had picked him up from under his arms and was holding him away from the others. He gave a little shake to dislodge pidge, but she glared, held on tighter, and even wrapped her legs around Lance like he was a tree.

"You both need to let go of me now," Lance said, but looked pleased, "I know I'm a hot commodity right now, but please try to restrain yourselves."

"I do not like that joke," GG said, "It is not funny."

"It is a little funny," Lance said cutely. GG disagreed with every fiber of his being. He looked down at the girl who was still latched onto his brother. She met his gaze and then mouthed one word:

_-Mine-_

"Ok seriously, guys, no joke," Lance pleaded, unable to see what had just transpired, "This is really uncomfortable."

"Him first."

"Ladies first."

"Better lock your door tonight."

"Or what?"

"And that's enough of that," Shiro came to Lances rescue and pulled them all apart. When he looked for Farrah to see what he thought of his sons behavior, sure enough, he was recording and taking more pictures.

()

Lance had sat down in his usual chair. Farrah sat next to him, and there was a silent war between GG, Hunk, and Pidge over the other one. Lance, of course, was oblivious.

GG won.

"Real food," Farrah gave what must have been the Galra equivalent to three Hail Mary's and dug in.

"So good," GG said when he'd come up for air. Lance grinned at Hunks overly pleased expression. He, himself, was eating slowly, hoping no one saw the occasional empty spoon he brought to his mouth.

"Of course," he said, "Hunk is the master chef of the galaxy."

"All hail Master Chef," they chorused through full mouths. Hunk was responding with his usual, 'oh stop it some more~' routine when Lotor interjected.

"So what did you steal from Hagger?"

GG choked, and Farrah grimaced.

"We stole a battery," Lance said shrugging, "She's been developing a container that can hold an infinite amount of quintessence."

Lotor snorted, "If such a thing could exist, I'd like to see it. Do you have it on you?"

Farrah covered his face with his hands and GG looked like he might be praying; Lance fell out of his seat laughing. When he was able to pull himself back into his seat he took a few deep breaths and then, like a light switch, became very serious.

"Yeah, we have it," he answered, "but it's mine."

"But it could solve all the problem we face as a nation."

"Let me try this again, because you're not understanding," Lance said taking a large spoonful of food and shoving it into his mouth. He proceeded to make a lot of unintelligible sounds until he swallowed and continued, "And that's why its mine. Did you get it that time?"

Lotor stood, ready to lay down a fierce argument, but Farrah stood as well and growled, "Drop it."

"The Galra need quin-"

"I said to drop it!" Farrah reached for his blade and Lotor sat down muttering something about leaving after dinner. Allura stood instead.

"Please do not open your weapons at my table," she said firmly. Farrah raised both hands to show they were empty.

"Forgive me for losing my temper in your home," He replied with a bow to Allura. Then he turned to Lotor, "As for you. Quintessence may be the life force of every living thing, but the WANT of it is what brought the Galra so low in the first place! The want of it is ruining lives, not helping them! It drives one crazy and drags everyone else down with it. There are more ways to live than by the instruction of a quintessence-addled mind."

He sat and refocused on his food.  Lotor and Farrah shooting daggers at each other over the table with their eyes.

"I'm guessing now is a bad time to tell you that we went through your stuff…" Hunk said to Lance, and the others sighed.


	29. Chapter 29

Lance had sworn Farrah and GG to silence on what had happened on Earth and about his ability to store quintessence. He would tell the others on his own time, in his own way, and if he never had to tell them, even better.  He wanted to be their 'Lance', if only for a little while.  

The next day all the paladins, Lance, and GG were talking outside while Coran and the mice did their thing. Pidge told him what Sam had told her about what happened to his family and Iverson. She also said they were on the search to see if maybe they could find his family.

"You won't find anything," he said, "I know they're all gone."

"But Lance, I found mine when I thought they'd died."

"You won't find anything because I've already deleted all the evidence I found while traveling around with GG," Lance said smiling at her, "I found the videos and database files on everyone. They're gone…and don't look at me like that. I've mourned and grieved and I'm fine. I've got Farrah and GG."

"And us," Hunk said, "You've got us."

"Of course," Lance grinned at him and wondered what they would say if he told them that he'd killed Iverson. Would they be horrified? Would they stand by him like GG had?

"So, Iverson killed himself?"

"Yeah," Shiro said, "Sam mentioned it was an open and shut case because of all the evidence his niece provided."

_Way to go Maryne._

In turn, Lance told them about what he and GG had been doing.  They hoped around the galaxy getting rid of enemy Galra ships and stealing their information for fun.  How they found Farrah and they laughed and groaned when he told them about the Pina Colada song.

"The most feared song in the enemy forces," GG said seriously.

They told him about how they discovered and got rid of the fake Shiro. And they finally asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"So how did you know?!"

"How did I know what?"

Keiths face twitched and Allura nodded like she expected this.

"How did you know the fake Shiro was a fake?!"

Lance frowned and shrugged, "I didn't."

"BULL!"

"Common, Lance," Hunk nudged him, "Spill."

"No, really guys," Lance laughed, "I had no idea. I got up to get a drink of water and next thing I knew I was tied up in a pod in the middle of space!"

"Oh really?" Keith wasn't buying it, "Then what?"

"Got picked up by a Galra cruiser, got knocked out again, woke up in a really weird prison where I met GG, ya know, like I told you before if you'd just listen."

"But you fought with him!"

"Yeah, cause he was pissing me off," Lance said, "He never listened to anything anyone had to say, he was a jerk to Keith, he was in everyones business, and by then I was just kinda done with his crap. No offence to the real Shrio."

"yeah," Shiro said not sure how he should be taking this.

"But they thought you knew, that's why they wanted to get rid of you," Allura said, "At least, that's what we thought…"

"Makes sense to me," Lance said shrugging, "But I really didn't know. I am glad you guys figured it out though."

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" Keith wasn't done drilling.

"And about coded messages?" Pidge joined in.

"I told you," Lance rolled his eyes, "Shiro was driving me crazy! He wasn't letting me do anything! I wanted to ask Keith to get his stupid, emo, jerk-face back to the ship so HE could deal with all the bs!"

It was strange how their carefully thought out reasoning's had just fell completely apart. Oh well, at least the result was a good one.

GG watched the lie form so easily. Too easily. Around the other paladins he wasn't himself, just like when he was with the cadets he wasn't himself. Though instead of masquerading as a mastermind and digging into everyones personal secrets, he was acting the fool and protecting his own secrets. The request to keep him grounded wasn't just to keep him from falling in the pit, but to pull him from the clouds as well.

()

The day before they were to launch, Lance holed himself up in his room and tried to make plans about where he'd go from here. It was obvious that he couldn't stay.

"Hey, Lance, have you seen Farrah?" Shiro stuck his head into his room, causing him to have a minor heart attack.

"Jezz, don't do that. The last time I saw him he was talking to Keith in the lounge, why?"

"Kolivan just showed up with two other Blades."

"Ooo, triplicate," Lance grinned, "must be very important."

"Try not to say anything to piss them off," Shiro said, but smiled. He went to the lounge and Lance decided to head to the bridge as see Kolivan himself.

"I refuse," GG was saying as Lance walked in. He stood directly in front of Kolivan who, in turn, had his hand out stretched. The atmosphere was tense, and Lance edged along the side to stand next to Allura and Corran.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Kolivan just asked for GGs blade," Allura whispered back.

"Why?"

"I don't know," She said with a shrug, "I didn't understand a lot of what they were saying. But I think Kolivan doesn't believe that GG and Farrah are from 10000 years ago."

"I will not say it again, young one," Kolivan spoke with authority and command.

GG stood his ground and didn't move.

"Hey, Kolivan!" Lance stepped forward, breaking the tension, "Long time no see!"

Kolivan merely glanced over before responding, "welcome back."

"Thanks," Lance grinned and wedged himself between the two Galras, "You see, Kolivan, Farrah will be here any second now, so can't this wait until after you talk to him?"

"There is no need to wait," Kolivan said, "This is a Galra matter, stay out of it."

"He has every right to speak," GG replied coldly, "It is you that has overstepped your bounds."

"Cake! I think Hunk left some in the kitchen! Let's all go get cake!" Lance pleaded, but his words fell on deft ears.

"You have not proven yourself by trial."

"What do you know of my trail?!" GG seethed, "This is my weapon that I forged on my own. I gathered and mined the material. I lit the fire. I made my blade. No one has the right to ask for it."

"The Blades have no need for-"

"Just stuff it up your blow hole!" GG snapped. Lance winced and thought he probably shouldn't have taught him that one.

"What's going on?" Shiro entered with Farrah and Keith, "Lance?"

"In my defense I was trying to stop them," Lance said quickly, backing away with his hands in the air.

"You're offspring has quite the mouth," Kolivan turned to Farrah, "And no respect."

"It is a hazard of our profession," Farrah said, not responding to the upset and instead tried to smooth things over, "We are naturally loud so we can hear each other over our work, so when we miss our mark and get our hand, the curses are just as loud."

He held out his hand in greeting and Kolivan took it a little stiffly.

"You are Farrah, the self-proclaimed founder of the Blades?"

"More like co-founder," Farrah again ignored the insult, "I'm sure you were filled in on how we ended up here."

"It is not believable," said Regris.

"The same happened with the Princess and you doubt my word?"

"We doubt Zarkon and the Witch would have forgotten about their high-profile prisoners."

"Ah," Farrah nodded, "Now I see. At the beginning of the war, we had an objective. The Alteans destroyed our planet, so we destroyed theirs. After that it was simply meaningless slaughter. Many things were changing and many Galra were confused and couldn't keep up. The emperor had a poisoned mind and was leading us down a path that a lot of us had no interest in. In all that confusion and getting a foothold in the complete change of our very culture, are you sure they wouldn't lose a few frozen prisoners?"

It was a sound argument and valid question.

"Very well," Kolivan nodded his acceptance, "is your intention to rejoin?"

"I don't need to rejoin what I haven't left," Farrah said grinning, "we merely wanted to talk and see what had happened to the group and where it is going, perhaps help out where we can."

"So your offspring has said," Kolivan said, "But our objectives do not seem to be similar."

"We started the Blades of Marmora not just to fight back against tyranny, but to preserve the true culture of the Galra," Farrah said, "Are you saying your objectives are different from that?"

"We have lost much over the years," Regris replied, "we have acted and grew in a way that is necessary for our fight to continue."

"In other words," Farrah said, no longer in a good mood, "You've held yourselves so far removed from life that you no longer value it."

"Survival was a must in the war we fought."

"And now you face discrimination on almost all sides," Farrah was calm, but the words themselves were like bullets, "you let your secrets become more important than the simple effort it would have taken to help others."

"Simple?" Kolivan growled, "you leave before the expansion begins and come back when its over and lecture us on 'simple effort'?! You have no say in this matter! Founder or not, you have not seen what we have nor have you been faced with the choices that we have!"

"I'm sure I have not," Farrah agreed, "but it does not make my words any less true."

"We will have you give up your blades," Regris said, "you are no longer members of the Blades of Marmora."

Farrah sighed and spoke to GG, "Is this why you lost your temper?"

"I did not lose my temper," GG said glaring at the other Galra, "I simply became irritated."

"So so," Farrah nodded as he turned back to Kolivan and the others, "Bite me."

Lance sighed as Shiro and Keith narrowed their eyes suspiciously at him. He might not have said anything to make Kolivan mad, but he had taught his adopted family well.


	30. Chapter 30

They had launched shortly after Kolivan left. He refused to acknowledge the father or the son as members of the Blade and when he found out that they'd basically adopted Lance, that had been the last straw. Apparently 'soltaz' did not extend past the Galra g-nome without some hearing and/or ridiculous amount of hoop jumping.

Farrah had told Kolivan where he could put his 'made-up' rule book.

When they were on their way, Lance went to talk to GG. He found him pacing the main conference room with murder etched into every crease on his forehead.

"Speak to me," Lance said as he sat at the table. GG stopped pacing, looked like he might say something, then began pacing again. Lance waited.

"One would think," GG said after a few minutes, "that if one could awaken their weapon, then it belongs to them. That's what happened with Keith, at least, that's what I was told. So why the sudden 'give up your blades' and 'you are no longer members'? That quiznacking scum! It used to be that for you to become a member you had to make your own blade. It was more than an art! I told you how we make weapons and tools with the user in mind. Making our own weapons was proof that we knew ourselves. Our weapons are a physical picture and form of our quintessence. You know he said, 'your weapon is not a Blades weapon'?! What is that even supposed to mean? How is one supposed to respond to something that stupid?!"

Lance waited a moment before answering.

"People don't like change, in general. Kolivan, though a little hard headed, is an ok guy. A lot has changed since you guys were frozen; give it some more time and I'm sure you guys will be able to figure something out."

GG, though he didn't like it, found his anger dissipating. It would take a long time, but it was better than nothing.

"So," Lance leaned to one side to peek up at GGs face, "Why is your weapon twin blades?"

"That is personal information that is told to no one; not even family. It is my knowledge and my truth. What everyone else sees and how I respond to others is simply a result of that truth."

"Huh," Lance put his head down on the table, "now I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't teach me how to make my own weapons."

"You do not have the skill," GG said apologetically, "not even a little."

"Gee, thanks," Lance stood and stretched, "so, what are you planning on doing?"

Again, GG took his time answering.

"I want to leave and do what these Blades are too afraid to do."

"I support you all the way," Lance said beaming, "As long as I go with you."

()

"I am unfamiliar with this 'leaving' of which you speak," Pidge said, "Care to explain it again, and this time think really hard about which context you use it in."

"You broke Hunk, idiot, good job," Keith poked the rolled up ball on the floor, "If he starts yelling at me again, its all your fault."

"Farrah said he'd stay," Lance tried to lighten his news, "GG and I just need to get some stuff done."

"Stuff," Shiro gave a mocking 'I'm thinking about it' face before saying, "Yeah, I've never trusted the use of the word 'stuff'."

"Ok, GGs still really pissed at Kolivan," Lance shrugged, "He wants to go out and try to meet new people AND stuff like that. I can't let the guy go by himself and you guys are doing just fine without me."

"What a horrible thing to say!" Hunk lifted his head to shout at him.

"It's a fact, big guy," Lance grinned at him to take the sting away, "We'll drop by; we're only a com-call away."

"But you just got back!"

"Well, this next time I'll bring back souvenirs, deal?" Lance said, and then became confused as they started to laugh.

"We're receiving a distress call!" Corans voice echoed in the hangar, "This is a big deal! Everyone hurry!"

_But of course this happens as I try to leave._

They all ran to the bridge as Coran brought up the image of a lone pod caught in orbit around a dead and deserted planet.

"There is one sign of life on board," he reported, "I think Lance should go and get him."

"Agreed," came the unanimous reply. Coran refused to turn around and the others were trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm flattered, guys, really, but we're leaving after this weather you like it or not."

()

When the survivor was in a healing chamber, they did what any other honorable heros would do.

They went through his ship and belongings.

"I found a locked box!" Hunk shouted lifting it in the air as he exited the pod. Everyone gathered around as he sat and picked the lock. Inside was just dust.

Hunk reached out to touch it, but GG grabbed his wrist.

"This is a mineral that is mined on Farrivan," he said, "you do not wish to touch it with your bare hands."

"Riiight, danger dust," Hunk closed the lid softly.

"Found another box!" Pidge shouted.

Inside the second box was a one rock.

"This is Grannal," Farrah said, "Its useless in making tools and weapons, but fantastic in decorative objects."

"You made decoration?" Allura asked since it was very hard to imagine this hulking figure working with anything fragile and delicate.

"I did have a wife, you know," Farrah said grinning, "she liked things just so."

"So, we have Danger Dust and Pretty Rock," Hunk put the boxes side by side, "Find anything else?!"

"Nope!" Lance shouted from the pod, "But the guy was a fan of rocks and such, the emergency hatch is full of them!"

Farrah and GG were there immediately.

"I'll sort, you categorize?" Farrah asked.

"I'll go get paper and some of our tools," GG ran off.

"Guess you're staying after all," Shiro said placing a hand on Lances shoulder.

"It was GG who wanted to leave," Lance said and then sighed, "I guess I'll go unpack."

"Don't look so glum or we won't believe that it was just GGs idea," Shiro called after him.


	31. Chapter 31

The stranger had dark blue skin, was about half as tall as Lance, and had all sorts of different teeth poking out of its mouth. He was kind of boarish looking but his fingers were thin and delicate.

"Are you sewing?" Pidge came into the lounge with her laptops. She'd been planning on it being empty since Farrah and GG had taken over her conference room.

Lance shrugged, "Hunk showed me how back at the garrison."

"Those are the blue guys clothes," Pidge wrinkled her nose, "How about we just get him some new ones."

"I've washed these and I think he'll be wanting these back, so I'm filling in all the holes."

"What makes you think he'll want those rags back?"

"Just a gut feeling," Lance said, "What are you working on?"

"Well, Farrah gave me some locations of bases that the Galra used way back when and shouldn't be used anymore. I'm thinking that maybe some of the enemy may have been hiding in these old bases. So if I can locate the old bases that Farrah remembers, then maybe I can find others and we can open a door to all sorts of possibilities."

"Sounds legit to me," Lance shook out the strangers jacket and began on a different hole, "once GG gets done with his rock fix, we can cover a few of them that are more out of the way."

"Did you like being gone?"

Lance stopped and looked over at her. She was casually typing and working on her computer.

"Iiii wouldn't say that I liked it," Lance said carefully going back to the jacket.

"So you didn't stay away cause I - we were mean to you?"

Looking over again she was hiding her face behind the screen. Should he laugh?

"Pidge, I won't lie, you can be terrifying, but I wouldn't stay away just because you got a little cranky," Lance opted for a light chuckle, "the truth is that I didn't know what to say to you guys. Every scenario I pictured in my head was just awkward and made me sick just thinking about it. So, I am sorry it took so long…and a lecture and pressure from Farrah, but that's it. Promise."

She nodded and felt a lot better. It had bugged her that he hadn't even bothered to contact them all that time to at least let them know he'd been ok. The only thing she could think of was everything that could have been her fault.

_What did he mean I'm terrifying?_

()

"I don't believe this…" came the slurred response.  Days later the blue guy was awake and fingering his jacket as he stared at all of them, "I can not believe I am in the presence of THE Voltron!"

"Believe it," Lance said, "They are pretty cool. I'm a fan myself."

"You are one," Keith rolled his eyes.

"Was one~" Sang Lance happily.

They all shook their heads. The blue guy sucked in air through his many teeth.

"I am called Pudda. My planet is so far removed from everything else, we never hear of current news unless we come out and get it ourselves. I was on a Gathering run when I was hit by an asteroid and knocked off course!"

"What were you gathering?"

"Oh, this and that," he said, "Metals, minerals, things we need to sustain us till we are able to escape next time."

"Escape?"

"Oh yes," Pudda nodded, "The Galra have been attacking my planet for many thousands of years! But they will never get past our barrier."

"Woah," Hunk held up his hands, "You have a barrier that has kept the empire at bay for thousands of years? You guys have never been taken over?"

"Never," he said with confidence, "we are known for our durable shields."

Corans eyes started to get a greedy shine to them.

"I'm still confused about the 'escape' part," Shiro said, "Could you elaborate?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes. You see, there's been a war ship outside the barrier for sometime. A few necessities we can only get from other planets since ours is not capable of providing it, namely the material that keeps the barrier up. Every so often we have to send someone out to gather what we need and also news of what is going on. I didn't think I'd actually meet Voltron mere quintants after hearing about you!"

"So your planets been under siege for all this time?"

"Essentially, yes," Pudda nodded, "but we are a hardy and patient race."

"Then how about we help you with that?" Allura asked. Puddas smile was so ugly it was almost cute.

"Oh that would be the best, my Lady, the best."

()

Pudda, when you got past his physical appearance, was a likeable guy. He helped Coran and pidge upgrade the particle barrier and Hunk was helping him to fix his ship. At meal times he'd tell stories and was a great audience to theirs.

"We should be in sight of your planet in two quntants," Allura said all smiles. Pudda had promised to show them how to build better barriers first hand when they got there. Any news leading to the possibility that the castle wouldn't get damaged after each and every fight was a glorious one.

"Maltak!" GG called walking onto the bridge.

"Hey, bro! Welcome back!" Lance waved him over, "You gotta meet this guy."

GG glanced over causing Pudda to have a minor heart attack.

"A G-Galra?! But-"

Lance laughed, "he's fine! He's a good guy."

"Maltak, I need to speak to you," GG said, completely ignoring Pudda. "It is urgent."

"K, sure," he shrugged and followed GG out of the room.

"I had no idea…" Pudda was amazed. "Is there such a thing?"

"I thought you said you heard all the news?" Pidge said as she uploaded her newly modified program. Allura chuckled.

"I heard Voltron had defeated Zarkon! In my naivety I see I must have thought you had eradicated them and was going around getting rid of the rest."

"Well, if Allura had had her way…"

"Oh, shut up."


	32. Chapter 32

The unused conference room- now nicknamed 'the dungeon' – was a mess of dust and rocks. Farrah sat at the far end of the table still working on a pile of pale yellow stones.

"Ok," Lance said, hands on hips, "There's just something about this room that just makes me have to ask, did you guys get any sleep at all?!"

"We slept in shifts, we're not as stupid as you pretend to be," Farrah said not looking up.

"Mm, Deja-vu," Lance shrugged and sat down. "So whats so urgent?"

"Our findings," GG said slapping down a large packet of papers. Looking at the top sheet Lance raised an eyebrow at GG.

"You realize I can't even pronounce these words? Why aren't you showing this to Hunk or Pidge? Even Coran would be better suited for this information than me."

"Keep looking," GG said, arms folded. With a long-suffering sigh Lance sat back and flipped through the papers. About the third page he noticed their discoveries were being separated into 'normal' and 'not normal' categories. By the fifth page he was starting to get the gist.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Maltak, so help me-"

"Take this to Hunk or Pidge, they are fully capable of understanding this. I really don't have to do anything but support them."

"And what happens when they swallow every counter lie whole and choke on it?"

This Pudda guy was good; even had him going for a while. Lance brooded, but he had to admit that the others were painfully trusting.

"GG, I get it, but we've known each other for way too long for me to suddenly show up and act like Parry Mason. If I do, then they might think I'm a clone."

"Well, then I guess we'll be telling them a lot of things today," GG said, straight faced and unforgiving.

"How about-"

"No."

"Then-"

"No."

"You-"

"No."

"Why?!"

"I'm grounding you."

"…" Lance sat, mouth open to argue, and couldn't find one word of defense; so we went with pleading, "I'd rather have a ten day episode…"

"That has most likely been arranged if we don't do something, and soon," GG said and Farrah nodded. Lance dropped his head on the table and groaned. This was not what he'd planned.

"Riiiight, just give me a minute to prepare myself for the inevitable looks of distaste."

()

"For the love of the mother of pearl," Lance hissed as he walked onto the bridge.  Pudda had both hands in Shiros arm, the last place Lance wanted the little sneak anywhere near.

"Hey Lance," Pidge grinned up at him, "Pudda is helping to upgrade Shiros arm."

"Hey, Pudda," Lance called walking over, making sure nothing in his movements or tone was threatening, "I forgot to ask you, what's the name of the Galra commander attacking your planet?"

"I can't say that I know," Pudda responded, not looking up.

"Pudda, I need your undivided attention," Lance said sweetly.

"I am almost finished," he said, but Lance grabbed the little tool out of his hand.

"No, this comes first," Lance grinned.

"Lance, what are you doing? Give back his tools," Shiro said through a yawn.

"No, this can't wait, I need to know the name of the commander," Lance said dangling the tool above Puddas head.  The little blue alien sighed and turned his attention to Lance, but didn't stand up from the floor.

"And here we thought he'd matured some, guess not," Keith sighed.

"I already told you that I do not know it," Pudda replied, starting to get a little irritated.

"Oh, but we ALL know how high and mighty those commanders are. They'll announce their name over and over and over again. And even if there's a filtration system in your government, are you saying that they'd let someone out of the barrier on a dangerous gathering assignment without the proper clearance necessary to even know the commanders NAME?!"

Lance looked like he was enjoying himself the way he enjoyed picking on Keith. He dangled the tool and spoke in the most mocking voice he could muster.  but even though this looked like Lance, and sounded like lance, the words didn't really belong to him.

"Lance, stop," Pidge shook her head, "you're being a jerk."

"Yup," Lance said with a shrug, "Because I wanna know what kind of party I'm going to. Like, is it a costume party? A secluded party? Or one where everyone and their allies are invited?"

"I don't understand," Pudda truly did look confused.  The other paladins were now giving Lance dirty looks.

_He's really good!_

"Lance, just stop," Shiro tried to stand, but Lance pushed him back.  One arm holding his friend down and the other still holding the tool above Puddas head.

"You stay seated until Farrah can get up here and get a look at your arm. The last thing we need is blood rushing to your head with a half-finished nerve system."

"So let the guy finish it!" Keith snapped taking a swipe at the tool in Lances hand.  Lance let him take it.

"So, the answer to my question please," Lance asked Pudda, unphased.

"I don't know," he said but he was a few blue shades lighter.  Even when Keith handed him back his tool, Pudda sat, transfixed by Lances insistence for information.

"Come now," Lance said, never losing the smile on his face as he sat down next to deformed alien, "We're friends, right? We saved you, right? All we're asking for is a name. I mean, I already know everything else!"

"Lance, what are you talking about?"

"Oops," Lance chuckled behind his finger tips, "So, Pudda, should you tell them? Or should I?"

the little alien lowered his head in shame and began to sob. Lance stood and backed away, to the viewer it would seem he was giving the guy some space, but Lance simply walked around behind everyone else, gauging their reactions.

"The barrier failed…" he was now slobbering through his teeth, spittle flying as he breathed, "if I didn't collect those specific materials, then my family…my love…"

"Why didn't you just say so?" Hunk asked, "That's what's most important."

"I wasn't supposed to say anything," Pudda walied, putting his hands over his face, "if they knew, my planet...my planet would be..."

"We need to know what we're getting into," Shiro admonished, but before he could say anything else, they all were distracted by Lances round of applause complete with whistles and shouts of 'Encore!'.

"What the Hell Lance?!" Pidge snapped.

"Those are some of the BEST croc tears I've seen in years!" Lance laughed. "Bravo!"

"Lance, stop it!"

"Mm, no, I've already started, stopping now is a bother."

He stood arms crossed and the biggest, devilish grin on his face. Pudda was bent over, still sobbing into his hands. Lance could see how the sad display was playing his friends heartstrings. That, above all else, was unforgivable.  If he'd showed his true colors right away, Lance would have gone easy on him, but this little sneak was playing with his friends sympathies.  His soft-hearted, and unjaded friends.  So Lance decided this was now personal.

_Wait for it…_

There was a loud crunch, and the sobbing turned into screams. Pudda flung himself backwards, clutching his face.  While the others rushed forward to see if he was ok, Lance took his time walking forward, scanning the ground. When he found what he was looking for, he held it up.  It was a little pill shaped bit of solid metal.  

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear~" Lance cooed, "Did poisoning yourself fail? Tell me, how many teeth did you break?"

Pudda now looked at Lance in horror and with the respect that Lance knew he deserved. He had shattered two teeth and cracked a third on the little object he had thought was a poisoned capsule.

"I discovered the poison while I was washing your jacket, I became suspicious and asked Farrah and GG to make me a fake pill with this really strong metal. And I sewed them in to replace what you had. There was no way you would look at the pill before trying to use it in a dire situation. So only the weight and shape needed to match. Then when you came out of the healing pod and told us your story, I figured that the poison was in case you were caught by the Galra! Silly me! Congrats, Pudda, you are one of the few people in the universe that has been able to lie directly to my face for DAYS without me figuring you out."

"Lance, no one knows what you're talking about! What is wrong with you?"

"Sheesh, Keith, you are so slow," Lance shook his head and gave him a pitying look, "Pudda is working for the Galra. No doubt many of his planet are willingly working for the Galra. You can tell because, well, he did try to kill himself, also he refuses to tell us who the commander is so that we wont figure out who he's allied with. Because I assure you that there is more than one Galra ship we'll have to deal with. Oh, and I guess I forgot to mention the vials of quintessence we found in the chests underneath the Danger Dust and inside the Pretty Rock."

"You found quintessence?" Shiro asked, looking incredulous, "That's your big evidence?"

"It is everywhere in the galaxy at the moment," Coran said almost apologetically.  He didn't like being against Lance in this, but evidence was evidence.  

"You'll see once GG and Farrah get up here," Lance said, "The vials are just like the ones Haggar uses."

"You keep saying we have to wait for the others, but where are they?" Allura asked, her own temper showing.

"They're fixing the particle barrier that this guy sabotaged right under our noses. The moment the ion canon hits the barrier it will send a shock into the system and completely obliterate the castles infrastructure."

"No, no," Pudda cried now turning an almost green color, "I swear I am telling the truth!"

"Come, Pudda," Lance said walking forward, this time letting his own anger and frustration show on his face and in his voice, "You either start telling the truth on your own, or I drag the truth out through your bleeding gums."


	33. Chapter 33

"He already severed the connection," Farrah said with a sideways glare at Pudda; who happened to be under guard by GG. It wasn't hard, the little alien had passed out from fear before they'd even got there.  Lance had done his job and had done it well.

"The memory connection?"

"Yes," Farrah leaned in closer to tinker with the wires. "Who ever designed this piece of junk needs to die a painful death. There needn't be so many separate channels."

"So, what's going to happen?" Shiro asked.  Farrah grumbled to himself for a while as he twisted a few wires together.

"I'm reconnecting the nerves and putting everything else back the way it was for now. I don't know how the druids connected it to your memory, so that shall stay severed. You've stayed awake and conscious, so that's why nothing too telling has happened. We wont know until your mind resets by getting some sleep."

"Goodie," Shiro grimaced as Farrah finished putting the arm back together, "I was thinking of doing this anyway, but not being prepared for it sucks."

Shiro stood, thanked Farrah, and walked over to where Pidge and Hunk were cornering Lance. After he'd proven his point and gotten the information they'd needed from a real sobbing and terrified Pudda, they had tackled him and tied him to a chair.

"What do you have?" he asked them. Lance rolled his eyes.

"I scanned him and other than a raised body temperature there's nothing else wrong," Pidge said as she untied Lance from the chair, "There are no fake limbs or anything implanted either."

"I'm so glad its just a fever," Hunk sighed.

"I don't have a fever, Hunk," Lance said, "That's normal."

"No one has a body temperature this high unless you're a member of the Fantastic Four," Pidge snarked, "and we would have known if you were this hot before."

"Ouch, Pidge, that hurt.  Arn't i always this good looking?" Lance said grinning, "GG made this armor that has a natural cooling thingy and stuff.  It also helps me use Altean and Galra tech without it exploding."

"Spoken like someone with a fever," Hunk said nodding, "I better make some soup."

Hunk ran off while Pidge, Keith, and Shiro tried to figure out what to do. Allura was getting the castle away from the ambush and Coran ran off to check on the ships systems, just in case anything else was meddled with. Lance craned his neck to see past them and clicked his tongue.

"FARRAH! I SEE YOU THERE! STOP RECORDING THIS! ITS NOT OK!" Lance roared across the room. The Galra just laughed and continued to do as he pleased.

"Fever or no, what was all that?"

"Be more specific, Shiro," Lance sounded bored, "'that' is a very broad term."

"How did you know he was lying?" Pidge asked.

"I gave you guys the paperwork that GG gave me, and I told you guys about his jacket, I don't know what else to tell you."

"You said he wasn't being threatened," Keith said, "How did you know he was a willing spy?"

"I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall," Lance sighed, "I. told. you. already. No one willingly takes poison unless they are in it by choice AND, Shiro the Skewed Skeptic, Haggar doesn't trust just anyone with her raw vials of quintessence. Duh."

"And you know Haggar that well?"

"Well, you get to know the person whose shoving drugs into your veins then asking you 'how do you feel'. It was like having a demented therapist. Though i have to say i got along with the lab assistants better."

This was the first Lance had said anything about his time as Haggars captive. He'd tell how he got there and that he'd got out, but he always skipped the in between. They had all assumed that he just didn't remember like Shiro.

"If you chat up the assistants that's helping her out with lab prep, you get all sorts of juicy gossip," he grinned wider, "Like how she spends most of the day locked up in her room. No one knows why or what for, but she always seems to be rattled when she comes back out. Also, the cook on her ship is apparently going to get a divorce soon."

"That's…not very useful," Pidge said slowly.

"Never know when it might be," Lance said shrugging, "I found it very useful when I escaped the second time."

"Second time?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you guys about that too."

"What else are you forgetting?"

"Nothing I want to tell you."

They didn't know how to respond to that. Shiro knew well not wanting to talk about things, but this was a major difference in attitude and personality they were seeing in Lance. It was unsettling and gave them all the creeps.

"So this change in attitude is due to drugs?" Keith asked, no longer upset.

"If that question is a pun, then yes and I'm proud of you," Lance laughed and Keith became irritated again.

"Why don't you tell us the truth from the beginning?" Shiro said, "go ahead and skip what you want to skip, but we'd really like to know what's going on."

Now it was Lance that didn't know how to respond. He could answer snark for snark, but it was harder to be honest when someone was being nice about it.

"The beginning…right…" Lance felt his stomach knot up, "You see…My dad wasn't the smartest. He made a ton of stupid decisions knowing they were stupid decisions and could get us all in big trouble. So to counter that he figured one of his kids should be a lawyer or at least politically savvy enough to cover his butt when the chips hit the fan. Instead of Dr Sues before bed, I got _How To Debate_ and _Law 101_. Instead of playing outside after school I was memorizing courtroom etiquette- similarities and differences- in three different countries. By the time I was nine I was debating poli-sci majors in chat rooms and beating their collective smarmy backsides. Also about that time my dad made the biggest mistake and got mixed up with the cartels. He messed up and my family couldn't afford to have him in jail or dead. So I found people in the chat room to help me out. I knew they weren't poli-sci people but I did know that they weren't happy with the cartels. The gang was trying new things with the internet and all and basically muscling in on their turf. So I told them that if I helped them get rid of the cartels in their areas they all owed me one favor. After setting some grounds on what those favors could and couldn't be, they agreed. I had seven cards in my deck and the cartel had everything else. They showed me a separate chatroom that they built that even the government wasn't aware of, or could hack into, and there we made preparations. I taught them how to spot loopholes and basically do what they wanted without actually breaking the law where they were living. All I really had to do was point, explain, and then they did what they were good at."

"Wait," Pidge interjected, her eyes closed, "Are you telling me…you directed a sting operation through the DW?"

"Did I not make that clear?" Lance asked.

"You were nine," Pidge said.

"Yup."

Pidge took a deep breath and nodded, "K, continue."

"Any way, a large group got caught in Key West, Mexico, Panama, Texas, Calafornia, Hondurus, and were all arrested. As far as I know, they are still in jail or dead. I used three favors to keep my dad off of death row; he only spent the night in jail and then came home the next day thoroughly humbled and since then he's not tangoed with any gangs, even the local ones. I even got one guy to erase his records so my dad wouldn't have a problem finding a better job."

"That bust in Key West was your doing?" Shiro asked, stunned. "The one that was all over every news station around the world?"

"Yeah, one of the guys was in charge of making sure every country knew what happens to you if you try to mess with their internet turf."

"You said seven guys," Pidge was now pale, "you're talking about the Seven Kings…"

"You know," Lance said sitting back in his chair, "I'd heard something about them calling themselves that, but when I worked with them they were just seven guys that liked to hack and run minor scams."

"That doesn't make it ok," Keith snapped.

"No," Lance agreed, "It makes it useful. Look, guys, I'm not saying that I'm suddenly able to do what you all can do. I'm saying that the Lance I've showed you was a Lance with his 'kiddie-gloves' on. I can see and recognize aspects and talents of those around me and manipulate it to my benefit, if I wanted to. I can read people and lying is just a childs game. These aren't really skills that can be used out here in the middle of space or a battle, so I've not really needed to show you guys."

"What about with Lotor?" Keith asked, "You could tell if he was lying, right?"

"Gosh, Keith," Lance rolled his eyes, "its not like I'm omnipotent! Feels like it sometimes, but I'm not! I was a little preoccupied with the fact that there was a fake Shiro around!"

They stared.

"So, you did know?"

"Yup."

"But, you told us you didn't."

"That's what lying is."

"Why?" Shiro asked, "Why would you lie about something like that?"

"Before the 'Why', I want the 'how'!" Pidge snapped.

Lance leaned his head back and groaned. This was more of a bother than he'd thought it would be. Stupid GG.

"Pidge," Lance said, "You hold back, even when you're really angry or even when you shouldn't. You instinctively hold back because somewhere in that head of yours you've limited yourself on how you should behave. Keith's problem isn't really other people, it's the fact that he works himself up into a girlish freek-out in order to say 'good morning' and its tiresome."

"I'm gonna kill you," Keith growled trying to hit him, but Shiro pulled him back.

"Coran wears his emotions on his sleeve unless he's trying to help someone else," Lance continued, "He very rarely puts his own feelings above that of anyone else. Allura is 'Justice' personified; she'll do what she thinks is right regardless of whether or not she likes you. Shiro is predictable."

"Excuse me?" Shiro had never been called that before.

"Shiro is the type of person that when given two choices, you know which one he'll choose," Lance said shrugging, "The fake Shiro was unpredictable. I couldn't get a handle on how it would react given a option and even then, it would sometimes choose the opposite path that I would expect from the real Shiro."

They took a moment to let that sink in. The fact that Lance, of all people, had them all pegged to that extent…

…and they didn't know him at all.

"What about Hunk?" Keith asked.

"What about Hunk?" Lance asked back.

"You have us all figure out, you left out Hunk."

"That's because Hunk is a blessed oasis," Lance said seriously, "Some people say that they are 'what you see is what you get', but they are liars. Hunk is the only person I've ever come across in this whole universe that fits that description. He has nothing to hide, no double motive, and for someone who instinctively notices all of those things in other people, he is an oasis of peace and calm."

They couldn't argue with that.

"So going back to the 'why'?" Shiro prompted.

"You guys had only seen me with my gloves on," Lance shrugged and didn't meet their eyes, "Didn't think you would understand ...or like the gloveless me…"

'What's with the gloves?" Keith and Pidge asked.

Lance laughed a little, "After the sting was over and the chat room was deleted it hit me what had just happened…and where I had been in making it happen. I couldn't handle it. I ran home and hid in my room for almost two weeks. Sissy, the oldest, dragged me out when dad decided that we should celebrate and took us all to the Garrisons flight show."

"The flight show?" Pidge looked like she was going to laugh, "the really poor advertising tradition that they stopped because no one was going?"

"Yup," Lance blushed a little, "it really was poor, but I loved it. I saw this guy do a mad dive and then pull up at the last second and this other guy was spinning almost out of control! And when they got out of the plane they both were grinning and laughing. To a nine year old who had just scared himself crapless by simply hitting the 'enter' key, I thought I would love to do something that would get my blood pumping and not make me feel sick after it. I didn't stop talking about that show the whole way home and for days after it. Finally my dad told me that if I didn't change my mind then he would help foot the bill for the garrison. No one said anything, but my parents and my older sisters knew what I did. The younger ones never knew and we were never going to tell them. When that was settled, Sissy got me flying gloves. She called them my 'kiddie-gloves' because with them on I could be anyone I wanted. No one would have to know what I could do or what I had done. But they were only gloves and I could take them off any time I felt like I needed to."

_If I had been more serious sooner, could I have saved them? I know I wouldn't be in this stupid situation…_

Pidge reached over and gave his head a hug.

"Oh good," she said, "I thought for a moment that the Lance we knew was a total lie and you really didn't like us. But turns out the Lance we know is just a softer version. So not really a lie, right?"

_Haven't ever thought of it that way but…_

"Yeah, something like that."


	34. Chapter 34

They huddled together to figure out what to do next over Hunks soup. Of course they untied Lance but Pidge kept giving him shifty eyes. Shiro couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and went to bed. Better to find out the damage sooner rather than later. Hunk didn't seem all that surprised with Lances 'new found' genius, he'd been more shocked with how mean and cruel he'd acted.

"Sorry, I was nervous and in a pretty bad mood," Lance said, "but now we have all the info we need."

Commander Gratak was the one stationed on Puddas planet. His allies included five others and Haggar. Rumor had it that this was where she had gone after she escaped from them the last time. In all they suspected a total of seven ships.

The plan had been to lure Voltron to the outskirts and use them to get rid of the rebellion opposing the Galra by saying that they were in league with the Galra and trying to sabotage the barrier. Then they were going to trap the castle and everyone inside the barrier while the Galra picked them off. For a leg up, Pudda was going to only half connect all the wires in Shiros arm so that when he activated his arm it would short circuit and he'd be down for the count.

"It was well planned and a complete disaster in the making," Coran said not wanting to even think of what could have happened.

GG walked in and sat next to Lance in a huff. He'd taken their prisoner down and locked him up.

"What's up." Pidge asked.

"The prisoner is still out cold." Came the reply.

"And you're upset because?"

"I didn't get to watch," He glared at Lance who rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Lance ignored his brother and turning to Keith asked, "how are we gonna deal with this?"

"I have no idea," Keith said a little defensively, "Allura?"

"Whatever we do I think we should keep the castle away from all of it until Coran is happy with the systems checks."

"That will take a while," Coran muttered and started making a list of all the things he wanted to do.

"We could go in and take care of the Galra and then let the people deal with their own politics," Farrah said.

"I like that," Lance said nodding.

"Our mission is not just taking down the Galra, but to form alliances," Allura replied, "If we go in, we must go in with the intent to help with everything."

"Then we go in and destroy the ships and then we can discuss things with the leaders?" Hunk suggested.

"How about we go in pretending we're still being fooled and root them out from the inside?" Keith said, "going to the core first?  I mean, the whole planet is in on this, right? So wouldn't destroying the Galra first not be helpful at all?"

"OW!"

They looked over at Lance who had slammed his head against the table reaching for his foot. GG was looking down his nose at him.

"Thhhat was my ring toe…" Lance whimpered, "You crushed my toe you horrible, evil..."

"What is that saying you like to use about pots and kettles?"

"…vile, sick minded…"

"Are you done?"

"…little pissant."

"You have an idea Lance?" Keith asked, actually glad GG was there to incur Lances bad mood instead of him.

"Yeah," Lance grumbled, "Let's build a giant catapult and chuck GG at them."

"And on a serious note?" Allura asked.

"I like Keiths idea," Lance said now taking his shoe off to examine the damage. Everyone was surprised and even Keith had to question it.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Lance shrugged, "But if you're going to go in and gut it from the inside, then you need people on the other side as well. Think of it like battle ship. Its easier to win if you have control of both sides."

"Isn't that cheating?" Keith asked and Lance only rolled his eyes. Keith tried to think of how to go about it. He'd really just been throwing out ideas, he didn't think anyone would actually agree to it.

"Also, I suggest we leave Shiro and Pudda here with Coran," Lance said, satisfied that his toe was not broken, "Maybe even Farrah as well."

"Now hold it," Farrah and Keith snapped, "Why?"

"First of all, Farrah, I said 'maybe', and second, Keith, what do you mean 'why'? Even if there's little damage, Shiro will be in no condition to fight. I mean, there's always a good way to use someone with amnesia, but even I think that's a little cruel."

"But we don't know yet if anything will be wrong," Keith fought.

"True, but we also don't know if something might happen later," Lance countered, "When playing games we don't guess. that's why we want control of both sides and its not cheating. The one who has the most control is the one who usually wins."

"This isn't a game!"

"Tell that to them," Lance shrugged, "I'm just matching strategies and intent. If they were adult about it then we could go in like Allura and Hunk suggested. But these guys are trying to undermine our ideas of justice and manipulate our choices. This is their turf, we play by their rules. On a good day, we could try to make a few rules of our own, but until we get a handle on the actual situation, then its their rule book."

Keith had nothing to say to that except, "I liked it better when you didn't make so much sense."

"You and me both," Lance sighed, "Hunk, Allura, and Pidge will go in their lions to the capital and dig up information there. Keith, GG, and I will hook up with the rebellion and work the magic there."

"Why am I with you guys?"

"Because, Keith, Shiro can lie better than you can."

"Hunk can't lie," Keith countered.

"Guys, i'm right here..."

"Hunk can't lie off the fly, but if I give him a story he's actually pretty believable," Lance shrugged, "He'll have Pidge and Allura to back him up."

"Still right here..."

"And I am staying behind because?" Farrah interrupted, still a little perturbed.

"Because I don't trust Pudda, Coran will be busy, and Shiro needs someone who knows how to work his arm."

"How about I go and you stay here?" Farrah asked.

"Beeeecause with Keith and Alluras sense of fair play, they're going to need someone with a corrupt mind to tell them what the other corrupt minds are thinking," Lance said straight faced as he ignored the dirty looks from the others.

"You can do that from the castle," he said. "We'll hook up a com unit."

"Which the barrier will cut off," Lance argued.

"Which we will get around because between Pidge, Hunk, and I, we can build one that a barrier won't interfere with."

"That will take too much time."

"Then how about this," Farrah turned his whole body to face Lance, "I, as your guardian, refuse to let you out of this castle till this is all over."

For a moment, everyone held their breath.  they looked from the large Galra to Lances stubborn face. Then Lance nodded, as if accepting his fate; then he stood and walked out of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

"I know you're awake."

Pudda opened one eye to see his nightmare standing outside his cell. He had been informed that the tall light haired boy was no threat. Just wait till everyone heard about this.

"I want you to tell me everything about the barrier your planet uses."

"I have nothing to tell you," he grumbled through his slurs.

"Hey, take a good look around," Lance said.

Pudda did.

"See anyone else?"

Pudda shook his head.

"No one is here to stop me from hurting you. So either you tell me everything and I leave happy, or I kill you and I leave happy. Either way, I'm happy, you pick."

()

Lance walked into the Mad Lab and dropped a few papers in front of Farrah. Hunk and Pidge watched and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"These are the schematics and materials used on the barrier; could help with your com unit," he said, "though if you guys aren't done in three days then I'm going."

"We'll be done in a quintant and a half," he said not looking up. Lance scowled and Farrah sighed, "I do not put my foot down often, Maltak, but this time I shall."

"Yeah, I get it," Lance muttered, "Don't like it, but I get it."

"Good," Farrah reached up and ruffled Lances hair, "so stop pouting like a youngling."

()

Keith found Lance on the training deck. It was scary how good he'd gotten with those guns as he thought about the fight they had watched before they knew Maltak was Lance. He waited till he was done.

"What'd'ya want?" Lance asked sitting on the floor and grabbing his water packet.

"Two things," Keith said walking over and sitting as well.

"Shoot."

"K…when I got here after you left Reds barrier was up," Keith said slowly; Lance waited for the question, "Why didn't Red help you? She's as protective as it gets."

"Yyyeaaah," Lance sighed, "I really wasn't Reds paladin any more at that point."

Keith thought he might have something in his ear, "what?"

"The reason Red picked me in the first place was because I supported you as the leader. The moment I refused to see the fake Shiro as any type of Leader made it clear I wasn't worthy of being Reds paladin anymore."

"That's…kind of messed up…"

"That's what I said, but Red didn't listen," Lance shrugged.

"Well, the second question," Keith wondered if he should even ask. It was most likely still a sore spot.

"I'm listening."

"You handled the meeting earlier well enough and you know how to lead people just fine, so why didn't the black lion chose you?"

Lance laughed out right. Keith scowled, glad he was laughing, but not liking being laughed at.

"You haven't figured that out yet?!"

"You're pissing me off, Lance," Keith said.

"fine, fine," he chuckled, "I really didn't want to be the leader. I actually hate leading with every fiber of my being because responsibility sucks. The reason I wanted the black lion to respond to me was because I felt that if it did, then it would be proof that I'd changed. It would be proof that I'm not the deranged psychopath that had actually enjoyed taking down half the cartels and secretly didn't feel bad about all the casualties that I'd forgotten to account for when I made my plans. A lot of civilians were killed because I didn't think about them as part of the operation. You and Shiro are leaders because you are heros. Heros care about life first and results second. I work with the results in mind and then see who I can spare; then of course I kick myself for thinking that way, but its an effort to think the other way around since its not what naturally happens."

"Are you disappointed you won't fly the lions anymore?" everyone knew how much Lance loved his lions.

"I was at first," Lance shrugged, "Then I came to terms that I never really was hero material to begin with, and I see a ton of benefits to being an anti-hero, so I'm good."

"You're brain works in really odd angles."

"And now you see why Blackie didn't like me."

()

"Alright you three," Lance said standing in front of Allura, Hunk, and Pidge, "Your story is that Pudda has stayed with the ship which you hid for back up. Keith went back to the Marmorites, GG and I -if they ask- jumped ship before you found Pudda, and Shiro is sick/unconscious."

"That last part isn't really a lie," Hunk said. It had been almost three days and Shiro was still asleep.

"The best lie is one that can be mixed with a truth or half-truth," Schooled Lance, "The three of you are there to aid and see what all needs to be done."

Lance turned to Keith and the Galra, "You three need to find and earn the trust of the rebellion. See where they're at and what their plans are. Remember, all of you, that these guys look unassuming but are every bit as crafty and cunning as the Galra. Question everything."

"We each have separate com units, so we can contact the ship separately when we're all done with our perspective assignments," Pidge explained, "We will not contact each other directly, we will only contact the ship and get our information from here."

"As a safety net," Keith nodded his understanding.

"Oook~" Lance clapped his hands together, "don't forget to call, time to play."


	36. Chapter 36

"Lance, could you help me with this?"  Coran asked his head stuck under the console on the bridge.

"As long as I'm not touching the control panels, or the wires, or anything else that directly connects to a power source, sure, I can help,"

Coran sat up and gave the boy an incredulous look, but Lance was totally serious. It was the fifth day by themselves and Lance, finally, for the first time since coming back, was wearing his old clothes. He was using the down time as an opportunity to give the armor a through cleaning.

"You helped me yesterday just fine."

"That's because I was wearing the armor GG made," Lance said, "Not going to tell you why, but if I touch anything I'll at least turn everything off…at worst I'll make the whole castle explode."

"Oh, don't give me that," Coran waved a dismissive hand, "I need you to push that button right over there, that's it."

"Give me a minute," Lance said walking out of the bridge. A few minutes later he came back with one of his old paladin gloves on.

Pointing to the screen he asked, "this one?"

Coran nodded. Lance pushed it as fast as he could.

"Ok, push it again," Coran asked, his head under the console so he didn't see the spark that flew from the screen when Lance touched it again.

"Yeah, I'm done until my armor is done, Coran," Lance laughed nervously, "I don't want to break the ship."

_And suck up all the quintessence in the ship and leave it dry._

"Stop being a sissy, push the button three over from that one."

"Who taught you the word 'sissy'?!"

"Never mind just push it!"

"But-"

"LANCE!"  an almost shriek came from the ships com making both of them jump.

"Oh thank you saints," Lance sighed, "Yeah, Pidge, what's up?"

"What is going on here?"

_Not something you want to hear right off the bat._

"You know more than I do. Start at the beginning."

He heard Pidge taking deep breaths and Allura mumbling something in the background. If Pidge was this upset, something big had to have happened.

"I can't take it anymore! I don't know how you survived pretending like that! Keith hasn't made any move whatsoever and I'm about to start tazzing some creepy people!"

_Oh, so nothing too serious._

"It might take a while," Lance said apologetically, "They found the resistance and it was more like a support group. So they're doing their best to organize it into more of a 'take action' group."

"We're going to be here-"

"-longer than anticipated, yes," Lance finished. Over Pidges agonized complaints the thought hit Lance and he spoke without thinking it over first.

"Is someone hitting on you?"

Silence.

"No," Pidge said her voice strained, "They are all mostly all over Allura…"

"Buuut," Lance wasn't going to let this drop, "One is paying you more attention than you like?"

Silence, it is the speaker of all truth.

"How many teeth does he have?" Lance asked with a half grin.

"What does that have to do anything?!"

"It seems the more teeth they have the higher their status. So the more he has the more he'll be able to care for you-"

The com shut off.

"She is not happy," Captain obvious Coran chipped in.

"Yeah, well, she's not the only one," Lance sighed as the screen sparked at him again.

"You would think she'd enjoy the attention, its not like you boys treat her like a lady."

"Coran," Lance roll his eyes, "Pidge is not your average girl. You can't just hit on her."

"Like you do with Allura?"

"Now you're comparing Apples and Oranges," Lance shook his head, "Allura and most other girls are like apples. Everyone likes Apples. You can dice them, slice them, put them in pie and make tons of other pastries, make toppings, juice them, make them sweeter, mash them; the point is that there is more than one way to make them smile and feel at ease. Pidge and the like are like Oranges. You can peal them, cut them, juice them, and use them for flavoring…and that's about it. Girls like Pidge take a lot of planning and subtly and, even more, patience."

()

The next day Lance walked in with his normal clothes, but the gloves and sleeves of his black armor.

"What are you wearing?" Coran asked, a very worried look on his face. 

"You need me to help with the ship, which means I need the gloves," Lance said, "And that one day I was in my original clothes felt so good I don't want to ware the whole armor suit until I have to."

"It looks ridiculous."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone."

They got to work on the lower systems check. Two days since the last call from Pidge and Keith. Shiro was still asleep. Lance wondered if he should move him to the healing pods, but Allura had told him that it probably wouldn't do much good at this point.

"Alright," Coran said as he finished tying up the wires, "I'll need you to go down to the main board room and toggle a few switches for me. Then once that's done we can get lunch!"

"Woot," Lance spun his finger in the air as he left. Coran shook his head, that boy was getting stranger by the day.

As he ran down to the lower levels he passed by the containment room. He took a quick glance inside the window as he passed…then backed up.

What was Pudda doing out of his cell?!

Pulling out his gun he walked in, slowly.

"Pudda, get up! Get…" Lance walked forward and realized that Puddas head was missing, "Well, never mind then."

He looked around and noticed that the clone was out of his cell as well. A rotting, crazy, fake corps was wondering around the castle.

"Ef my life," Lance sighed as he was grabbed from behind.

()

Shiro had woken up to a very strange room. Not only that but his arm was gone and instead he had a metal one.

Maybe he was still dreaming.

He hoped he was still dreaming.

He got up and when he caught sight of his reflection, he nearly jumped out of his skin. When did he have white hair?! He'd always been well toned, but when did he gain so much muscle…and these scars…

"I must be dreaming…" he muttered walking to what he assumed was the door, "must be nerves. A lot of nerves…"

The door opened to a blue lit hallway lined with other doors. He ignored them and felt he would get somewhere or meet someone if he just walked around.

The bad part was the longer he walked around, the less it started to feel like a dream and the more it started to feel like reality. Even though that was absolutely impossible…

He admired the structure as he walked down a set of stairs. The lights were ethereal enough for this to be a dream, so he focused on those.

Then he heard a scream.

Running down a bit further he found a corridor that could have been any of the others, but he defiantly heard more sounds like small explosions coming from this direction.

When he came to a locked door he looked inside the small window to see what looked like a zombie attacking a teenager. The teen was shooting a hefty black gun at it, but it didn't seem to be doing anything to slow it down.

"My dream, my rules," Shiro muttered as he pushed all the buttons on the side panel. "Open, door, open!"

Looking through the window again he could hear the shots that missed and pinged off the walls and walkway. The boy was also shouting something at it, probably to psyche himself up or maybe it could actually understand him?

"Open!" He shouted at it as if that would do the trick. It was like a nightmare where everything moved faster than you were able to think. Looking up again he found the kid pinned under the zombie a purple glow emanating from the creatures arm.

His arm.

Looking down he found he had the same metal arm as the monster. Watching the monster he saw what looked like electricity travel down and shock the teen. What if…

Focusing, Shiro didn't know what to do, but maybe his arm could do that.

There was a spark and his arm and hand shone a vibrant purple. Without hesitating he shoved it into the panel and ripped it out.

The door opened.

"…won't work…anymore…" the boy growled threw clenched teeth as he tried to reach for the gun that had been knocked out of his hand.

Shiro darted forward and, with hand still glowing, threw his whole body into a punch that sent the zombie flying backward. He felt the shock of the electric charge threw his arm and he staggered a few paces back. The teen didn't move as he gasped for air in short bursts. The Zombie was already on its feet.

"…Just," The teen said through still tightly clenched teeth, "I'll get the gunnnn-nn, just keep ...his back to mmm…me."

Shiro wondered how this kid could still be awake and alive, never mind him getting and using a gun! He turned to look at the creature again and froze.

Was that supposed to be his face?

Maybe he looked like that after finals, but yikes!

There were holes all over his torso and legs. There were even a two holes in his head. Still, it stood straight and proud, its eyes a milky yellow and the skin of its face looking like it was sliding off the skull.

"I…" it spoke making Shiro feel all sorts of weird inside because it was his voice, "I..bring…back what…is Haggarsss…"

"…over ....mmmy dead body," the teen hissed scooting slowly toward the gun. The zombie suddenly dashed forward, its own hand glowing. Shiro intercepted standing in between the kid and the monster. There was a clash as their arms met and the zombie jumped back to attack again.

"Can't get a clear shot," the kid hissed, "With you in the way…"

Shiro intercepted again, grabbing the zombie by the front shirt and spinning him around so its back was to the kid.

Next thing Shiro knew, the zombie didn't have its metal arm anymore.

Nor its head.

Its body crumpled on the ground at the same time the kid dropped his gun. The kid was still gasping for air and Shiro rushed over trying to remember everything he'd learned in first aid.

"I'm fine, Shiro," the kid shuddered, "just some...mmm... residual shock. Best if you.... don't touch me. I'm gonna.... have a beast of a headache after this."

"You shouldn't be alive after that," Shiro replied, amazed, "Just who are you?  _What_  are you?"

The kid stared at him and then slowly shut his eyes and groaned. There was a loud crackle above their heads and a voice spoke from all sides.

"Lance, have you toggled those switches yet? It is not that hard!"


	37. Chapter 37

This had to be the most stressful thing Hunk had ever done in his life. How do you smile and nod at people that you know are working with horrible Galra to enslave their own people? And for days?!  they had gotten to the capital and hoped there might be someone there that wasn't in league with the Galra, but there wasn't.  Even the citizens lived on under the Galra rule like it was normal.

Hunk had secluded himself with the people who worked on the barrier. They were his kind of people. Unassuming, eager to show off their work.  But, as a paladin, he was requested and expected to be in more official surroundings. How Pidge handled it was beyond him; until he saw she was just copying Allura. He couldn't copy Allura. He'd have to find a different way.

It was almost two weeks before they saw the first sign of rebellion. The capitol city woke up one morning to find every inch of every building and walk way plastered with propaganda. The stories varied slightly and some were completely different, but the root meaning was the same. The evil government kept secrets from its citizens and a lone hero came to stand up for the rights of the people. It was so cliché that Pidge and Hunk had a good laugh over it. Allura was puzzled as to how this would help anything.

Two days later, it happened again. New propaganda, new stories.

"What are these warmongers up to," the leader and head of state, Yukkia, was tapping his foot as he looked out the window.

"They seem to be trying to get a point across," Allura said, kindly. Her warm voice only enriching her diplomatic suggestions, "Though I must say, I can not see what it is."

Every two days was a new 'posting'. Then, when the leadership sent out guards to patrol the streets at night, the postings became erratic. Sometimes it was night after night, sometimes they waited three or four nights.

They seemed to dance in and out of the city without ever being spotted.

"Hey Lance," Hunk called in when he had a moment, "Lance?"

It was a few moments before he answered, "Yeah, what's up?"

"You sound terrible," Hunk replied, distracted.  Lance voice sounded breathy and gravely at the same time.

"Yeah, a few thousand bolts of electricity will do that to you," He said and laughed. Hunk wanted to ask what he meant, but Lance cut him off, "Anyway, seriously, what's going on?"

Hunk filled him in on their end and the well crafted lies they were being spoon fed.  Lance enjoyed some of the stories Hunk retold him.

"There's a carnival or something that's going to happen soon, yeah?"

"Well, yeah, but its out and away from the main building."

"No matter what, you guys need to get all the big wigs and everyone influential to that carnival."

"Lance, what I meant by 'out and away' I mean, it's, like, outside of town."

"Hold on," Lance sighed his voice getting quieter, "No Coran, just keep him entertained for a few more minutes... It's as easy as toggling a few switches… No, I'm not going to eat that... I don't care."

"What's up over there?"

"Shiro woke up and thinks he's leaving for Kerberos in two days," Lance sighed, "He's jumpy and freaking out and I am about to spaz."

"But its good that he's alright," Hunk said relieved, "If his memory is only set back that far, then there's a chance they can return."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it when you guys get back, till then, I don't care how you guys do it, but all of you need to be at that carnival. And prepare yourselves for a ton of ham acting. The hero is going to make you either 'see the light' or 'brake the spell' that you guys are supposedly under."

"Right, the propaganda…"

"Stories with the sent of truth and little else have more power than they should," Lance said chuckling, "you guys are playing the part of innocent victims being used by the tyrants, which isn't all the way a lie, and the hero, one of their own, gets to 'save you' and empower the people to fight back against the Galra."

"I'll tell the others the plan and the good news!"

()

It was much easier than they thought it would be.

Allura had proposed the outing to the carnival, and where there was a lot on nodding and such, there was not a decisive 'alright let's go'. A very influential alien with a mouth full to bursting with teeth turned to Pidge, who he insisted sit next to him.

"You do not wish to see such a dirty affair, do you?" he asked with all the pompousness of a flaunting toad.

"I do actually," Pidge said, doing her best to imitate Alluras calm demeanor even though she wanted to run as fast as she could in the other direction, "I would love to see more of your culture, with all of you!"

Plans were made and rides organized in a few vargas; stunning the Paladins.

"that was weird," Hunk said and Pidge shuddered. Allura was trying hard not to smile; she knew what had happened, and had been happening, but she didn't think Pidge wanted to know just yet.

()

Keith hung up with Lance and turned to Farrah. They were sharing a tent just outside of town, getting everything built and ready.

"Shiros awake and, other than missing a few years, he's perfectly fine!"

"That's good news," the Galra smiled, knowing just how worried his little half-brother had been, " is the other side ready to perform?"

"Lance says its all a go."

()

"I don't understand why I can't go down and help!"

Lance took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering, "Because you will screw everything up."

"I can't let Keith do this all by himself! He-"

Lance put both hands on Shiros shoulders and pushed him lightly backwards till he had to sit in a chair.

"Read my lips, Shiro," Lance said, "and listen very carefully…KEITH IS THE SAFEST ONE DOWN THERE! He is with two highly trained fighters and he's really good on his own, so yeah, HE'S FINE!"

"What about-"

"The other's will be fine as well! With this scheme the ones in power get put into jail which frees all of us to go take down all the ships that are hiding just out of sight. And with the Galra gone and the dirty leaders in Jail, they can put someone a little more strong willed on the seat of power, we form an alliance, Allura and Coran get an upgraded particle barrier, the others can spend time to convince you that everything I told you is true while I take my leave and do my own thing. That is the happy ending we're all going for, k?"

"Lance, we have a problem," Keiths voice came over the console.

"NOT NOW!"

"Whatever that means," Keith said and continued, "the hero we picked out was fine so long as he did everything at night where hardly anyone was looking. Getting him in front of a crowd is going to be almost impossible."

"Give him the receiver," Lance said, painfully aware of how little time they had.

"H-hello?"

Gosh that voice was so small! Lance wondered just who they got to play this role!

"Hey, my name is Maltak, what's yours?" Lance asked as if he were speaking to a child. He used his other name to make sure his position remained obscured.

"Its Rallif."

"There's a lot of people out there, Rallif?"

"Mm…"

"Why do you want to get rid of the Galra, Rallif? What makes you fight back?"

"They scare me."

"Do they scare you more than that crowd?"

"…yeah."

"Why else do you fight?"

"…I want my sister back."

Lance grinned, "Then you need to go get her. You face that crowd that isn't as scary as the Galra, and you do what you have to in order for your sister to come back. Only you can help her. No one else will. She is relying on you and you alone."

There was a very long pause as Lance made sure his words sunk in. Then Keiths voice came through the com.

"I don't know what you said, but he's never looked so pumped."

"Keith," Lance sighed, "I think your hero is a girl."

()

"What an honor!" the carnival master roared over the heads of the crowds as three transport vehicles pulled up and the paladins and every 'big wig' got out. They waved and nodded in their self-importance and took places right up front.

It was more like a circus and the Paladins were seriously enjoying themselves. It had been too long since they had seen a show like this and they forgot that they were supposed to act.

"If you find it this enjoyable, I can have them preform every night," Said the man to Pidges left.

"Ach, Fobil, that would get old," said another man behind him, pushing his way next to Pidge, "I could have them preform any time you wish it."

"What's going on…" Pidge hissed to Hunk who was standing at her right.

"I don't have any idea," Hunk shook his head, "That's above my pay grade."

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I- oh look!"

"Ladies, and Gentleman," Said a small, yet very old, alien dressed all in black, "I ask you to listen well to my words…"

"Many years ago we Grumlins were a mighty people. We loved our machines and our intellect. But we were never afraid to go to war and take to wear the bones of our enemies and we did so with pride. There is an old tale that speaks of a youngling, for younglings are pure of heart and soul. It speaks of a darkness overhead and a sickness in our people. Where is this Youngling? How have we sunk so low as to steal and wear the bones of each other?!"

The leader scowled and turned towards the guards posted beside him, "Silence him."

"But I wish to hear more," Allura said, effectively stopping the guard, "May I?"

"I wish to hear more as well," Pidge said and Hunk only nodded; he'd realized a long time ago that he held no persuasion here.

"It is the story that is the disease," The leader countered and waved the guard toward the stage, "I will not have it."

"And I will not have this!" Cried a very young voice as an equally small Grumlin stood in front of the guard to protect the old man. She was dressed in all black as well with a black cloak, but around her waist was a bright blue sash.

"What is this?! You dare fight against my decision?" The Leader blustered.

"And what of everyone elses decision?" The Youngling asked, "We use to make these choices as a whole, but now you make them for us. I don't remember you asking if we were ok with selling to the Galra! I don't remember my sister willingly walking onto their ship while you just stood there! We all have lost someone under the disguise of your 'better society'! I am here to put an end to the death of MY PEOPLE!"

There was a murmur and a ripple through the crowd as everyone safely agreed while hidden in the numbers. Allura took her cue.

"It seems as though we've been on the wrong side!" She gasped, playing up the look of horror on her face.

"But how could that be princess," Pidge couldn't hide the grin, but she at least sounded sincere, "we were treated so well and saw so many pleasant things!"

"I do believe we were fooled!" Hunk said as dramatically as he could, "Here we've been wasting time and all the while I bet the Galra have been calling for reinforcements! We must get to our lions swiftly!"

"Oh, Youngling! We do ask for forgiveness! Allow us to make it up to your people by taking down the Galra Ships!"

"G-Go!" Rallif said as firmly as her stage fright would allow her to, "I and my people will settle our own disputes!"

As they ran back to the cars through the crowd of stunned and pathetic leading figures, Hunk had to drag Pidge because she couldn't stop laughing.


	38. Chapter 38

"HEADING HOME!" Called Hunk and Pidge through the lions com.  They laughed and hooted.

"You're done already?" Lance asked. He'd not heard anything from them since the update that they were going to fight the ships. "how many were there?"

"Four," Farrah replied, he and GG were riding with Keith. "Haggar didn't show up."

_I've been locked up for nothing…_

"Right, Shiro can't wait to see you guys, and Corans been in the kitchen all day, so good luck."

Lance sat back in his old chair. He was in full armor. After the clone attack he'd taken to wearing it every day. He was still trying to get rid of the lingering headache caused by the electricity; that kind of stimulation didn't mix well with quintessence.

Well, he might as well just go lie down, maybe take a sleeping pill.

()

Shiro paced in in the hangar that Lance, if that was his real name, had shown him. He had told him that Keith would come directly here.

And come he did in a blast of air in a giant red robot lion. The head lowered and opened its mouth; out jumped Keith at a run.

"Shiro! You're ok!"

They hugged, but as Keith let go, Shiro held on for a moment longer.

"Shrio?"

"I wake up, don't know where I am or how I got here, and some kid tells me you're out instigating a rebellion!"

Keith winced.

"That's not all he told you, right?" Keith asked, just making sure.

"Oh he said a lot of things that I'm having a hard time swallowing, but first and foremost is the fact that you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"HA!" Shiro looked over to see two large purple aliens. They were both laughing.

"I've seen my little half-brother fight," Farrah said patting Keith on the back, "there is nothing to fear."

"Could use some work on entry, but that's it," GG nodded.

"I take it you two are the 'experienced fighters' that other kid talked about?"

"If he also said we were with Keith, then yes," GG said, "And you, father, owe him an apology."

"I do not," Farrah frowned, "I did what I thought was best as his father."

"You know he's pissed."

Farrah sighed and asked Shiro, "Do you know where I can find him?"

"No," Shiro said, "Last I saw him he walked out that door over there."

"I'll help look," GG said reaching into his pocket, "I bet he's also…really…"

"What?"

"He took my pouch," GG said, "That little brat took my pouch!"

"at least we know where to look, now," Farrah waved goodbye at Shiro and Keith as he dragged his son, still cursing, out of the hangar.

()

Hunk, after he kicked Coran out of his kitchen, went on the hunt for Lance. He'd checked all the public places and checked with everyone else. Keith said that Farrah was also looking for him, but they didn't know where. On his way to check the bridge again, thinking he must've gone there to say hi to everyone else he ran into GG.

"He's in his room," GG said, irritated, "He won't come out."

()

Hunk barged right in.

Lance lay on his back in his boxers and a t-shirt with a hole near the hem. By his head was a large box of pebble sized, multi-colored candy. The lights were off except for the dim baseboard lights around the room.

"Yo," he said looking up at Hunk, "Welcome back."

It was a dead greeting. Hunk shut the door behind him and sat next to his friend. He had a lot of friends since he was easy to get along with, but he saw Lance as a special friend. It had been Lance, and only Lance, who had actually encouraged him to pursue engineering.  Even his own parents thought he should go into something else, but Lance had always been encouraging.  

"Talk to me," Hunk ordered. Lance snorted.

"Have some candy," Lance said instead. Hunk obliged and waited. It was a long time before his friend was ready to talk.

"I am so tired of not being tired," he said slowly. Hunk didn't understand, but he kept still, not wanting to interrupt and risk losing this small achievement.

"I wish none of you had found out," Lance continued, "it's a pain in the butt to try and be 'soft Lance' when you all know the truth. But I like the soft me better. I hate this. I hate scheming. I hate plotting. I hate liking the scheming and the plotting. I hate the expectation that comes with being able to plot. Once people know you're not as dumb, they start expecting solutions to come out of no where. I've been avoiding this for years! I can't wait to get out of this Hell hole an-OW!"

"Oops," Hunk said glowering down at his friend, "I'm afraid you just said something, what was it?"

Lance leaned away clutching his head. He knew Pidge and Keith had said Hunk could be scary, but he'd never personally seen it…till now.

"Ummm…"

"Lance, I knew for a long time that you were good with people! I sat and watched you convince Hedrikson to give you his pudding!"

"I never ate Hedriksons pudding-"

"It was butterscotch, you gave it to me," Hunk waved away the irrelevant information and continued, "Have you forgotten that I was with you on most of your evening outings and adventures? The stories you told the hall monitors was nothing short of genius! And don't get me started on the time you convinced Montgumery to give everyone two extra credit points on the test because of a misspelling in question six! I figured it out a long time ago!"

"Yeah, but Hunk-"

"And don't give me this 'soft Lance' and 'mean Lance' bull! You are Lance! That's it! Last I checked you didn't have MPD! You aren't schizophrenic! There's just you! So start acting like you! So what if you lose your temper? Everyone does! You're temper is a little more violent than most, but that's not a bad thing! How long have you been holding in every snide comment and every idea; since you were NINE?! And you're getting upset because now you're over the top?! You've been holding back for years! Are you seriously surprised that its all coming out like a landslide?!"

Lance let that all sink in. 'Landslide' was one way of putting it; a 'perpetual and continuous punch in the face' was another.

"You supported Keith when he became leader, you've helped out Shiro when he needed it, and you've always been there for me and Pidge. I can count on one hand, including this moment right now, how many times you actually came to us with something important."

"Sorry," Lance mumbled, "when was the last time we talked?"

"Before the clone chased off Keith," Hunk said, "I noticed you were acting weird, but I thought you'd come to me. That's why I'm here smacking you in the head this time."

Lance laughed, "Yeah, thanks for that."

Lance patted the floor and Hunk laid down at an angle, the candy box in between their heads. They snacked in silence for a while.

"I like butterscotch, why did I give it to you?"

"Earlier that day he said my fingers were too fat to work on the finer points of our group project."

"Hedrikson was always a bitch."


	39. Chapter 39

"Have you gotten a hold of Matt yet?" Pidge muttered to Coran. He shook his head. They were having a really hard time convincing Shiro of all the crazy things that had happened over the last few years. It would take a lot to convince anyone of these things, but Shiro was putting up some really good counter arguments being the honor student that he was.

"I'm going to go find Hunk," she said, eyeing an almost red in the face Shiro, "He has a happy talent for calming the waters."

"He should be with Maltak in his room," GG said, "hope he had better luck than I did."

"I'll hopefully be back with reinforcements."

She made a beeline to Lances room and when she opened the door she forgot what she was going to say. Both Lance and Hunk were in their boxers and T's, chilling on the floor and eating candy.

"Hey, Pidge," Lance waved, "Come join us."

"Why would I do that?"

"because weather you like it or not, you are one of us," Hunk said, "Join us."

"Yeah, and tell me in more detail about your admirers," Lance grinned. She did not want to tell him anything, not after last time, but he would be the one to ask about what had been going on there near the end.

"Fine, gimmie a sec."

She ran and got changed into pajama pants and a tank-top. If this was a grunge party, she refused to be over dressed.

She took her place at an angle to the other two so that all three of them were somewhat equal distances apart. The candy box was above their heads and she helped herself as she and Hunk told Lance everything.

"By the time we were going to the carnival they all were tipping over themselves to do whatever she wanted," Hunk said, "It was funny, but I felt bad for you too."

"Thanks…care to share why you're laughing Lance?"

"You!" He shouted, "You've done what most influential women would KILL for!"

"What, the ability to breathe without makeup?"

"Possibly that too," Lance chuckled, "But, and don't take this the wrong way, but you became 'the catch', also known as 'the prize companion'. It's basically the ability to 'steal the room'!"

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth; what did you say?"

"The saying 'behind every great man is a better woman' and 'behind every great man is a woman who supports him' are all talking about a man who can walk into any social situation with his wife or date and she is so…Hunk I need a word…

"Beautiful…charismatic…savvy-"

"Lets go with Savvy. And Savvy doesn't have to mean sly or cunning, in your case, Pidge, the way you conduct yourself with confidence in what you know and the vigor to know the things you don't spoke volumes to them. Having you on their side would give them the leg up on any business chatter they conducted while you were their date or sitting with them. Basically put yourself into a Bond film. You are now officially on the level of a woman that Bond would ask out. With you on his arm he can't lose and you so naturally steal all the attention from all those that try too hard."

"So I basically was a status symbol or a lucky charm," Pidge grimaced.

"Or," Lance said, "You look at it my way and notice the amount of power you were given with open arms. Man, if you'd just told me all this you could have taken over the whole planet all by yourself."

"Ugh, why would I even give them the time of day?"

"And that's why you'll never rule the world, Pidge," Lance sighed, "So much potential, but it is guarded by a dragon like attitude."

"The dragons name is Steve," Pidge said.

"Does he have a preference of meats?" Hunk asked, "I'm thinking if we're going to keep the world safe from Queen Pidge we should feed the dragon."

"Good idea," Lance nodded.

"He likes pork," Pidge said, "I like roast."

"Now we know what to do if we need to balance the power."

"You're not touching my cow."

"The cow will be fine."

"As queen I'll need a steed."

The door opened and Keith stepped in.

"Does no one knock anymore?" Lance asked the ceiling.

"What the heck, guys?!" He exclaimed, "Shiro is nearly blowing a gasket and you're…what are you doing?"

"Is he invited?" Hunk asked.

"As a drop out, can he be considered an adult?" Lance asked.

"Both are very good questions," Pidge replied, "but, I did come back here initially to grab Hunk. Shiro needs an oasis after his shouting match with Keith."

"Shouting about what?"

"Nothing," Snapped Keith, but Pidge answered.

"Apparently Keith is too young and irresponsible in younger Shiros mind to be out in the middle of a war in the middle of space. Let alone us children who are not half as responsible as irresponsible Keith."

"Messy."

"Insulting."

"Lance messed up."

"How so?"

"His impression of our responsibility is probably from you."

"I was very responsible! I got a little temperamental when he wouldn't shut up about how Keith needed saving, but I think I did really well considering the headache I had!"

"A headache caused you to treat him like a six year old?" Keith asked, seething, "you said, apparently, quote, 'here, have a juice packet, now go sit over there and try not to stab yourself with your own arm'!"

"Yeeeaaahh, I'm with Keith on this one," Hunk said, dropping a few more candies in his mouth.

"Cold," Pidge sighed.

"Did he tell you about the zombie?" Lance asked. Keith rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a no."

So Lance told them about the clone and everything from his point of view.

"So that's why I really didn't have the patience to deal with 'Keith doesn't know how to use a sword!' and 'What if he cuts his foot off!' and 'What are children doing in that situation' and-"

"We get it!" Pidge cut him off but he wasn't done.

"AND I want to know who the stark, raving, mad lunatic was who put the clone in a cell with his weapon still attached to his body?! Don't go blaming me for anything until we deal with that first. I'll take my hits, but that moron pays before me."

"That was Matt-"

"Ok, that's it," Keith reached out and flipped the lights on, earning plenty to curses from his teammates, "I can not talk to you guys while you're lying on the floor. Sit up and talk!"

"No, Hunk," Lance said scowling at Keith.

"What?"

"No, Keith is not invited."


	40. Chapter 40

Shiro watched Keith storm out of the bridge; no doubt he was thoroughly insulted with his lack of confidence in him. It wasn't that Shiro didn't have any faith in him at all…well, was it too much to ask that the kid be little more careful?! He'd known Keith for a long time and knew he didn't always think everything through…if at all.

_Guess on the plus side, he's managed to make friends…_

"Shiro," Allura said bending over a little to be face to face with him, "we understand that you must be having a really hard time. But we must also insist that you understand that we have been doing this for some time. When the five of you arrived at the castle I truly doubted everyones capabilities, but where you see them as children, the universe sees them as heros and rescuers! They earned that title, you ALL earned that title, on your own. They count on you to lead them and use their abilities to their max potential."

"And if they die, then its on my head!" Shiro snapped, "No, they need to go home now."

"That's gonna be really hard," Matt said.

"It doesn't matter how hard it is, Matt, if-Matt?!"

Matt waved from the large screen at the front of the room. Coran breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Shiro, heard you're being a bit of a diva, what gives?"

"Shut up, what are you doing out here as well?" was everyone that he cared about in mortal danger in the middle of space?!

"I'm sure they told you about the Kerberos mission right?"

"I still can't believe that," Shiro shook his head, "We were only supposed to leave a while ago."

"Wow, you really are messed up," Matt tutted, "If you don't want to hear it from the others, then let me tell you myself, and if you doubt one word of what I'm going to tell you, I'll take it as a personal insult and I'll make you foot the bill for years worth of ice cream."

()

"Stop glaring at me," Keith said, glaring back at Lance. They were all dressed and heading to the bridge.

"Only the most sadistic of monsters turns on a light without warning its occupants first."

"Well, Allura also wants to talk about this planet and how we're going to handle the alliance forming…and stuff…what?"

"Stuff," the three of them said.

"Never mind," Keith stalked on ahead.

"I thought you and Keith were on good terms now," Pidge said.

"That was before he blinded me and returned the headache I'd just gotten rid of. Plus, he's still annoying as all get out."

"He's improved a lot, though," Hunk said hopefully, not wanting to let Lance know he and Pidge had told Keith why he hated him.

"Eh," Lance shrugged.

The door slid open and they walked in on a heated argument between Shiro and Matt.

"I give up," Keith said shaking his head, "I've always known he was stubborn, but this is pathetic."

"Hunk you take Shiro," Lance said, "talk to him, smooth over what ever you can, and maybe take him to go see the black lion."

"K," Hunk cracked his knuckles and headed towards Shiro. Without a word he grabbed Shiro by the arm and dragged him from the room.

"I've never seen him this pig-headed before!" Matt shouted, "What the heck happened?!"

"First my question," Lance said folding his arms and squinting his eyes at Matt, "What kind of idiot puts a criminal in jail without taking away their weapon first?!"

()

"Hunk, right?"

"Yup."

"Is…that a nickname or short for…"

"My name is Hunk," Hunk said with a sigh, "Now that that's out of the way, why not tell me what's up?"

Shiro scowled, so far he'd talked to his two closets friends and it had not turned out well either times; what made this guy think he was just going to open up? Shiro did not like debates with strangers.

"I'm rather non-argumentative," Hunk said and Shiro jumped a little, "I'll hear you out before commenting, promise."

Why should an adult confide in a child? That made no sense!

"Have you never thought about what your family thinks about you being out here?" Shiro snapped. The words stung, but Hunk kept quiet.

"I don't doubt any of the things you guys told me, not anymore, but you are still just teenagers! So what if you have giant lions that shoot lasers! You can still die! I will not allow that to happen! We all need to go home, and now!"

Hunk waited, but when Shiro didn't say anything else, he took his turn.

"When I met you, you had just spent a year in a Galra prison. I understand that would change a person, but I'm seeing quite a bit of difference in priorities. Now, it may be because you don't remember it. In fact, I'm more than sure its because you don't remember it, but you did tell me I should see this through. I was the one who wanted to get out of here the most. I'm a scardy cat with motion sickness and I honestly can't pilot well enough to save my life let alone anyone elses. But here we are. We had one scare where we thought Lance had died, but here he is! I know we can't count on those kind of miracles every time, but that's why we need you."

"I need to get you all back in one piece," Shiro said.

"Follow me," Hunk said waving his hand and walking away. Shiro, not one to usually roll his eyes, took the time to do so.


	41. Chapter 41

"Time for you to get reacquainted with the Boss cat," Hunk said pushing Shiro into a the black lions hangar. Shiro scowled at it and in response the lion put up its barrier.

"What the-" Hunk looked from Shiro to the lion, "Try knocking on the barrier."

"Why would I do that?"

"That's what Lance did when he first met Blue," Hunk shrugged, "Maybe she just needs you to show some interest."

"it's a machine, Hunk," Shiro sighed, "I understand some guys call their planes or boats or cars 'he' or 'she', but it is still a machine."

The barrier dissipated as the lion stood, lowered its head, and roared in Shiros face.

"Ever hear about a lions pride?" Hunk said, his voice slightly higher than it had been. "Yeah, I'll be over here when you're done. Don't be too hard on him, Boss cat!"

Hunk moved quickly backwards while Shiro had a hard time figuring out if his heart would end up breaking his ribcage. Was someone inside? What kind of speaker system did this thing have?!

The lion snapped open its jaws. Shiro backed away several steps.

"Go inside!" Hunk called from the other side of the room where he'd made himself comfortable, "Maybe if you're around something familiar your memories will come back!"

 _Do I want my memories back?_  Shiro thought as he moved slowly into the mouth of the lion.  _What kind experiences would I have to have to be ok with endangering kids?!_

Inside he located the pilot seat and sat down. A few lights shone on the floor, but everything seemed to be off.

_Now what?_

He sat in silence and waited. He tried moving a few sticks and levers, pushing where he thought their might be buttons, but there really was nothing he could do.

"Its been a while since I was this annoyed," he said out loud; the silence was really getting to him, "how am I supposed to do this? I feel like the child."

He had watched that weird kid, Lance, conduct that sting operation and he had handled himself so calmly while being attacked by that zombie. And Keith, he almost didn't recognize the kid; he had walked with a confidence that Shiro had never seen in him before. It was unsettling how they all seemed to be built for the environment; which had also played into Shiro not believing them for so long.

"They say I'm supposed to be their leader, but I feel like I'm drowning…"

Lights flickered on making Shiro jump again. If there was anything he was sure of, it was that his nerves were never going to be the same again.

There was a feint purr, almost directly in his ear, and drew his attention to a small blinking light on the dash. Not thinking, he reached out and pushed it.

A screen popped up and showed…him.

Shiro scowled as he watched himself talk to the other paladins about how they were going to form Voltron. By the end, Shiro caught himself laughing. He watched how he had reacted in fights and how he lead the others.

"I…That's not me," Shiro said, now uncomfortably aware that this lion was listening, "I mean, I guess…I guess it has to be me, but I don't think I could be like that anymore."

The recording continued and Shiro shifted in the seat to be more comfortable. If this lion, thing, felt he should watch it, then why not? He was curious anyway.

()

"Where is he?" Keith asked handing a plate of food to Hunk and sat next to him.

"Still in the lion," Hunk yawned and accepted the offering, "I told them to get reacquainted, I didn't think it would take forever."

"You can tell Allura is trying to keep calm, but she really wants to talk about our next moves, soon."

"Yeah, but with or without memories, we kinda need Shiro. I mean, you were a good leader and all, but everything kinda went to heck in a handbasket after he left."

"yeah, I hope he finds some ground to stand on soon."

Hunk noticed Keiths fidgeting. He held back a sigh and waited for the explosion.

He didn't have to wait long.

"How the quiznak do you guys do it?!"

"Dooo what?" Hunk was now confused. He thought this would be another 'I'm worried about Shiro' talk.

"Lance knew what to do to defuse not only the fight between him and Matt, but can defuse the fight between me and Matt with almost no effort! How did he know you could just drag Shiro out of the room without so much as a single protest when I got an earful for trying to leave before he was done with his lecture just earlier?! How do you drag him from the room in the first place and you even got him to go inside the lion?! I mentioned this to him and he scoffed and tossed the idea away and you come along and just….woop~ there he goes!"

_I really want to know about the fight between him and Matt, but I'll find out later; first things first…_

Hunk took his time finding the right angle to approach. Finding one he resigned himself to Lances displeasure.

"You know what Iverson loved to tell Lance when he failed at anything back at the garrison?"

Keith shook his head, "Never mind."

"He would say things like, 'the only reason you're here is because a real pilot flunked' and 'I have no hope for you, at least Kogone had the tallent'."

"So I have Iverson to blame for a random guy hating my guts for the rest of my life."

"And other teachers as well," Hunk shrugged, "They also liked to remind him that you were better and he, by all accounts, shouldn't have been there."

"Why? They hated me too. So why would the garrison suddenly say I was better when they honestly couldn't wait to get rid of me?"

"And that's why its so hard for you read people," Hunk said, "You're not seeing the teachers as individuals, you're seeing them as a whole. You think of a handful of teachers as 'the garrison' when they are people that have devoted their lives to teaching their profession. So who do you think they would prefer, or who would be more fulfilling to teach? A kid with amazing talent and abilities with an attitude problem? Or the flamboyant kid who wants to be there but can't do anything they're trying to teach him?"

"I still don't get it," Keith sighed, "if you love what you do wouldn't you want to teach the guy that wants to be there?"

"Wouldn't it also get frustrating trying to teach a concept to only one student who can't even pronounce the components of the problem you're trying to teach him? Also, you have to take into consideration that they don't have the time to spend on just one student. They have a ton of kids to worry about and when one sticks out because he's lagging behind, there's little they can do without getting stampeded over by the other students."

"Yeah, that went over my head too," Keith said.

"Its not just enough to look at what you see right in front of you, sometimes you have to look at all the other angles so you can sympathize with the other person. If not sympathize, then at least empathize."

"…" Keith couldn't figure out why Hunk was defending the teachers who had apparently said some really awful stuff.

()

Shiro left the lion with his head spinning slightly. If he remembered the timeline correctly, then the 'him' that was recorded after Keith was the clone/zombie. The creepy aspect was that he could tell, but couldn't tell at the same time. It was like looking into a fun house mirror or watching a future documentary of himself full of 'well, yes, that's true, but…no.'

"That's because you're not empathizing!"

Looking over he saw Hunk who had grabbed Keiths head and was shaking it. He walked over afraid there might be a fight, but Keith didn't even look annoyed.

"It just doesn't make any sense, and please stop."

"Hey," Shiro waved to get their attention, "What's going on?"

"Oh good!" Huck cried raising his hands in the air, "You're out!"

Keith stood, not sure if he should apologize for losing his temper or feel justified in it.

"Well," Shiro said, "What do we usually do next?"

"What?"

"It seems if I'm going to do this properly, I'm going to need to know how things work around here," Shiro spoke slowly as though every word was a pain to say.

"You're staying?!"

"If all of you are going to stay, then I should too."


	42. Chapter 42

Shiro and the others walked back the bridge. They wouldn't tell him what they had been talking about before he interrupted, but he didn't mind. No one was there except Lance, the lights were off and he was playing with Pidges map, tapping the screen with wooden sticks.

"Where's Allura and the others?" Keith asked.

"Turn on the lights and I shoot you," Lance replied, "Everyone went to bed. We got into contact with Rillah and she said all the bad guys were in jail. She told Allura that they wanted to hold their trials and get established first before they met with us about any alliances. Took me a while to convince her that was actually the best thing to do."

"Why are you still up?"

"Not tired," Lance shrugged, "Pidge made some changes to the map, so I thought I'd play with it and figure it out."

"Why the sticks?" Hunk asked, "I made those to be used as chop sticks."

"The screen started to spark at me," Lance said zooming in on a quadrant and spinning a stick in his fingers, "even with the armor I can only use this stuff for so long."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Hunk said and Keith nodded, "what's up with that?"

"With what?" Lance asked showing them a confused look.

"Coran told us how you wouldn't touch anything without some kind of glove on," Keith said, "this isn't some phycology thing with your sister….is it?"

They all stared at him, except Hunk who just held his face in his hands.

"Noooooouuuu," Lance said slowly, "That's not it at all."

Before an embarrassed Keith could respond Hunk patted his shoulder, "you tried, I get it, you are trying…"

"Could it have something to do with you being electrocuted?" Shiro asked remembering the fight with the zombie.

Lance turned to Shiro, eyes wide as if to say 'shut up!' but Shiro refused because this was now pay back for the juice packet comment.

"What do you mean electrocuted?" Hunk asked, now very suspicious of Lance.

"I wasn't electrocuted," Lance said, "More like I was tazzed, I told you about it when I mentioned the fight with the zombie."

"You just said you were hit and shocked," Keith said, "Shocked is not tazzed, and tazzed is not electrocuted."

"Thank you webster, I didn't know that," Lance said rolling his eyes.

"That was a large bolt of electricity," Shiro said, "I saw it come right out of the monsters arm."

"Seriously?" Lance said rounding on Shiro again, but Hunk cut in.

"HIS ARM?!"

Lance winced.

"Sh-shiros arm isn't made to give off electricity! It harnesses it as a power to heat and harden; it burns not shocks…If it came from his arm then it was a complete discharge of power!"

"Hunk-"

"The amount of power generated by Shiros arm is huge!"

"Stay with me big guy-"

"It could kill a herd of elephants!"

"HUNK!" Lance stood and grabbed him, "Obviously something glitched cause I'm still here!"

"I don't think it-"

"Shiro, for the love, please shut up!" Lance pleaded.

"This has something to do with what you don't want to tell us," Keith said, "The stuff you left out on purpose."

Lance gave Keith a long suffering look, "Gee Keith, I guess you're not a dumb as you look."

Keith punched him. Close fisted. Right across the left side of his face. Shiro had known it was too good to last.

Lance picked himself off the floor and brushed his arms off. They waited for him to respond but he simply shrugged.

"My business is mine," Lance said, "When it becomes your business, I shall let you know. Till then I'd like it very much if all of you would STEP OFF!"

He stalked out of the room leaving them more than a little stunned.

()

"I've never heard of any drug that could let someone take that kind of damage," Hunk vented to Pidge. True to her nature, she was still awake. She sat on her bed with her computer on her lap while Hunk sat on the only clear spot on the floor.

"Maybe he really is a clone," Pidge said distractedly.

"don't even joke like that," Hunk practically whimpered, "I've already checked three times…"

"Think we might need another pajama party?"

"Don't think it would hurt," Hunk said after a moments thought. Pidge shrugged and shut her lap-top.

"He's probably mopping, so lets go bully him."

()

"You didn't see his face, Farrah," Lance said slamming a drawer shut, "It nearly turned blue."

"Because you haven't explained anything," Farrah sighed, annoyed, "their fear is the fact that they don't know what to think."

"Well, then they're going to have to deal with the fact that I'm a coward," Lance shoved an extra shirt in his small travel bag, "Took everything I had to tell them about my darker side and about my family, I really don't have the stomach for this."

"So, running away?"

"No, GG and I provided some hard-to-get stuff for an experiment some planet wanted to conduct. I'm going to check it out and see if anything they've come up with anything that could be the answer to my problem."

"Your family here could probably help you more," Farrah said pointedly.

"Gads! Farrah! I know they can! I thought we just covered this! I want to fix it so that I don't have to say anything in the first place. If they help, that kind of defeats the purpose."

"If it can be fixed," Farrah said gently.

"Oh, it will be fixed…one way or another."

()

Pidge and Hunk, just outside Lances room, met each other's eyes and agreed silently that now was not the best time to interrupt.


	43. Chapter 43

"So, you're running away cause I hit you?"

"If I was running away do you think I'd wait until after breakfast to leave let alone tell all of you that I'm leaving and where I'm going?" Lance asked tossing his bag into the pod, "And lets get something else straight, Keith, Never, not once, did I ever make a decision based on you or your actions unless it was to bully you, cause lets face it, you leave yourself open way too often."

"Aren't we all here cause you wanted to get to Shiro before Keith?" Hunk asked. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure, bring up the one time."

"Pishhh," Pidge snorted and Lance glared at her.

"GG is coming with me so its not like I'll be gone long," Lance added, "I've just got a few lose ends to tie up."

"You're just being stupid," Keith said, folding his arms, "lose ends or not, you're being really, really stupid."

"Hey, pot, I'm kettle, and you're black," Lance said, not caring how mean he sounded, "you go skiving off and that's all well and good because you felt insecure. I go skiving off because I actually have a goal and I'm the stupid one? why don't you go hole yourself up somewhere and rethink that line of reasoning."

He didn't have to tell him twice; Keith marched out and didn't even look back.

"You know he was only trying to tell you to make it back safely," Hunk said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know," Lance grinned, "But he needs to learn that not everyone knows Keith-speak."

"Took us forever to learn," Pidge agreed.

"But teasing him that much might have an adverse effect," Hunk said shrugging, "You should ease up."

"Fine," Lance waved at GG as he walked into the hangar, "I'll address it when I get back."

()

"Welcome!" Rillah beamed, showing her many small teeth. It had been nearly a week before they'd gotten a call from her. There she stood, next to her sister who had been in prison for refusing to work on the barrier. She had known that there was something more going on than was let on.

There a small party going on when they landed and Allura and Coran were introduced to a new council; Farrah joined her in hopes of making ties and easing worries for the new generation of Galra. The atmosphere was also much more at ease and Hunk found it much easier to make friends. Pidge hung out with Hunk and enjoyed herself more as well.

Keith found that he had inadvertently made friends when a group of the rebels he'd worked with demanded he come and drink with them. It was a somewhat new experience and he found he liked the rowdy group. What he couldn't get past, however, was why they all called him 'boss'.

Their stay was short and not like most other planets. These people, although they agreed to be part of the alliance, seemed perfectly happy being on their own. They didn't need a grand show or much convincing; Allura didn't know if she was pleased at the simplicity of it, or bothered by it.

As they left Rillah, who had been appointed as Chief Arms Expert, asked where Maltak was. She had been wanting to meet the one who had talked her into doing what she thought had been impossible.

"He had some other business to take care of," Allura said, hoping her annoyance didn't show, "I'll see if I can't send him this way when he gets back."

"No need," Rillah said, "Please pass on my gratitude, that should be enough."

"Of course."

Watching the planet disappear behind them Allura finally decided she wished every planet and people could be as easy and simple as that one.

()

The brothers touched down on their destination planet and were welcomed warmly as well. Lance made sure his helmet was firmly in place. He was known as 'Maltak' here…and most everywhere. He was fine being called 'Lance' back at the castle, but he'd built quite the reputation as 'Maltak' and he refused to give up that angle of influence.

"Because of these two vials of quintessence you were able to acquire for us, we have made large strides in our energy development! With only two viles we are able to provide energy for over half of our entire planet!"

The alien, whose name was Gerein, was tall and lanky. Even taller than most Galra and looked like he might float away if you blew too hard.  However their race was hardy and resilient; able to take on massive explosions head on with little damage.  Which made them perfect for dangerous practical research.  

"That is amazing," GG responded, "As we agreed, we'd like a copy of all your research."

"Of course!" Gerein handed over a small chip, "Everything is on there."

"How about what I specifically asked," Maltak asked, "about the different quintessences?"

"Oh, that's what I'm about to show you!" Gerein was practically giddy, "It was that line of thought that solved all our problems to begin with!"

He showed a simulation on a large holographic screen.

"You see if you mix the two separate purities they blend together like any other liquid. But then we introduced a high voltage of electricity and some other stimulation and wonder of wonders! The liquid partialized and can be used and reused as pure energy!"

"So they can be separated again…"

"Yes, it can," Gerein said, "Its really hard and we had a few explosions between then and now, but we're getting the hang of it."

"GG…They can be separated…"

"We're a long way from the actual solution," GG warned, not wanting his Soltaz to get too excited, but it was too late.

"Nope, you are not putting a damper on this little ray of hope!" he cried, "this is the first bit of good news I've had in forever and I'm holding on and riding it!"

While Maltak jumped up and down and did his happy dance, GG handed over one of Puddas chests.

"There are four vials of quintessence in there," GG explained, "We would like it if you continued to research the properties of the substance and all that that implies."

Gereins eyes nearly bugged out of his face as he nodded, speechless.

"For this you could buy the whole planet if you like," he said shakily, "is my feeble research enough?"

GG jerked his thumb at his ecstatic brother while saying, "if it makes him this happy then its worth it."

()

"Heeelooo~"

"You're creepily happy," Pidge said as Lance's overjoyed expression filled the vid-com.

"I only received great news," Lance said and waved the chip in front of the screen, "And I have a present for you and Hunk."

"Oh?" Hunk inched forward for a better look.

They were in the Mad Lab, trying to figure out a better way to build Pidges cloaking device. It was proving harder than first anticipated.

"I wanted to invite all of you over, but Gerein, the scientist in charge, found out that my 'friends' were 'the paladins' – no thanks to GG- and now he wants to make sure everything is perfect before you guys see it. But he gave us all of his research so far and said he'd be honored if you guys took a look at it."

"Then look at it we shall," Hunk said, "What is it?"

"All of his findings on the properties and behavior of quintessence," Lance said. Was it just them or did he look a little squeamish? "He's looking for ways to make small amounts of quintessence all anyone needs to power a planet for eons. I was thinking Lotor would get a kick out of it since-"

"Since it would mean he wouldn't need a whole bunch anymore," Pidge finished, "This would also make Allura ecstatic cause it would mean she wouldn't have to work with him as often."

"So what makes his experiments not 'perfect'?" Hunk asked.

"Oh, well," Lance gave a small laugh, "He wanted to make sure nothing would blow up in your face while you looked at it. Quintessence is highly unstable by itself, but they're making it even more unstable to harness energy so things get a little out of control."

"It all comes down to proper materials," Hunk said, nodding.

"But since this has never been tested, it's a trial and error of what will hold it and what wont," Pidge said, her mind now off running on this new inquiry.

Lance watched them think for a while then cleared his throat, "Anywhozer, we're on our way back."

"Why didn't you call the ship and tell Coran?"

"I did," Lance grinned, "But I couldn't wait to tell you about this."


	44. Chapter 44

Lance sighed as the com cut off, "there, ya happy?"

"Actually, i am," GG said and gave him a cheesy smile, "This is for the best and you know it."

the boy grimaced and shook his head.  his brother had told the aliens that their friends were Voltron on purpose so that they would insist on having them look at their research.  GG and Farrah would respect Lances wishes about not saying anything to them, but that didn't mean they would agree and NOT try to help the others figure it out on their own.

()

Lance hovered.

There was no other way to describe it. No matter what they did, if they moved at all he was no more than a few feet away. If they stopped working he would come closer.

Nerve-wracking would be another way to say it.

Pidge caught Hunks eye and gave a small nod. They had discussed a lot before Lance and GG had gotten back.

"Lance," Hunk said, not wanting to say it, but knowing that it would also bug him to no end if he didn't.

"Yes?" Lance asked happily sticking his head over their shoulders.

"How stupid do you think we are?"

Lance frowned, "iiisssss…that a trick question?"

"When we find you its after you steel a ton of quintessence from Hagar," Pidge explained, "and now you're all over this research like it's a new season of Hawaii Five-0."

"I thought science gave you a headache," Hunk added.

"First of all," Lance said waving his finger at them, "DOING science makes my head hurt, I like results. I like the bottom line. I've been curious about this stuff for a while, but acting like the 'I don't care idiot' kinda made it difficult to ask you guys to figure it out for me. I mean, everyone and everything has quintessence in it. Its what forms your bayards and connects you to your lions! How awesome is that?! But its not just in living things! Rocks also have quintessence in them! Normal everyday rocks! I'm really curious about this stuff!"

If he'd had a tail it would be wagging. They stared at him for a while longer before accepting that as the answer.

"fine, but do you have to be here?" Pidge asked, "No offence, but you really are in our way."

"Did I also mention that I'm slightly invested in this?" Lance said, now fidgeting with a lose thread on the hem of his shirt.

"Well," Hunk turned to face him, "if you gave us that battery you stole we could maybe figure everything out fasterrrr…."

Lance visibly turned pale. His face didn't change expressions, but he defiantly was a few shades lighter.

"Um, no," Lance laughed, "the battery is completely off limits. Highly unstable. Probably not even ok to be around…most likely not ok to even be around. Ummm…I think I'll go help Farrah and Coran with something…"

He left and Hunk sighed while Pidge rolled her eyes.

"If its that unsafe, why does he have it?"

"I searched his room again," Pidge confessed casually, "I didn't find anything that could be considered a battery; he must carry it on him all the time."

"It must not be very big," Hunk tried to think about a small object that could possible hold an infinite amount of quintessence.

"Or," Pidge said, the thought just coming to her, "they hid it someplace and what he has is the coordinates or the key to where it is."

"That sounds plausible," Hunk nodded and turned back to his computer, "But going back to this info-dump, I'm having a hard time figuring out how they're turning the liquid into particles. Heck, i'm having a hard time see any sort of pattern in these numbers at all."

()

Farrah took a controlled, deep breath. He allowed his heart to go back to a normal speed before setting Lance back down on the floor. The boy had been helping to change out the barrier crystals and cleaning out the dusty areas under the control board.

As Lance had stood close by waiting for further instructions, Farrah noticed the screen start to phase and break; the particles gravitating toward his kid. Acting fast he'd picked him up and leaped back away from the screen; which went back to normal once they were far enough away.

Lance looked at his hands, "I…I didn't touch it…"

"Could be a reaction we don't know about," Farrah said quietly while Coran walked over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I…I'm sick," Lance said, and he did look a bit green, "I'm going to go lie down."

"Wonderful idea," Farrah nodded, "Try to find GG before you do, though."

"Yeah."

Farrah watched as the initial fear and panic disappeared to be replaced with a heavy resentment. He wished he could do something to ease the burden, if only a little. The Galra knew that what bothered the kid wasn't the pain or the fear of pity from others.

()

GG held onto his brothers sleeping pills because, well, 'sleeping pills' was a loose term. They were small and highly toxic; a combination of chemicals and drugs that turned off all five senses, slowed the heartrate and breathing, and even slowed brain activity for a number of hours. One small pill would kill anyone, but for Lance it gave the illusion of sleep and rest.

The pill had to be crushed and mixed with water for the full effect to take place, and it was the most bitter and most disgusting thing Lance had ever put in his mouth, but the effect of the pill was addicting. GG had to hold onto them or else Lance would just wake up only to take another one. Which was also why, when GG had found that he had stolen his pouch, he had been very angry.

Lance found GG in the kitchen fixing up two plates of food for Hunk and Pidge. He told him about what happened and GG agreed he needed some sleep.

"Here," GG handed him a pill and a glass of water. Lance raised it in a half-hearted salute and began to walk away.

"Maltak," GG said stopping him, "you've never been this long without absorbing some amount of quintessence. It was inevitable that something unexpected would happen."

Lance nodded and gave him a smile.

Didn't change the fact that it sucked.


	45. Chapter 45

Hunk and Keith were up and in the kitchen when Lance came in. Keith had been avoiding any communication with him since he got back. He didn't want an apology, he was still angry.

But this time he watched as a half conscious Lance walked straight into the opposite wall. Then he stared at it as though trying to figure out why he couldn't walk through it.

"Lance?" Hunk put down the food he was preparing for Pidge and GG and walked over.

"Mm."

Hunk couldn't tell if that was acknowledgement, or just a sleepy grunt. Coran had told them that he hadn't been feeling good.

"How are you feeling?"

"…Mmmm..aa…sssck…"

Hunk nodded and dragged him over to the other side of the room where the trash can was. Lance bent over and heaved.

"You're really burning up," Hunk sighed feeling his head. "Let's get you changed into something cooler than this and back to bed?"

"Mmm," Lance shook his head and slurred, "What room am in?"

"The kitchen," Keith said.

"Oh…" he wavered and squinted at Keith, trying to bring him into focus, "…my bad…"

"Doesn't bother me," Keith shrugged and went back to his snack.

"Ew…" Lance wrinkled his nose, "Keith is groady."

"Unbelievable," Keith dropped his food and pushed it back, "You're not even fully awake."

"I'm…always…awake," Lance said holding a finger to his lips, "Don't tell anyone."

Hunk frowned. It was uncouth to question someone when they were sick…

"What do you mean by that?" Hunk asked, deciding this was the only way to get answers.

"I mean…don't tell anyone," Lance shrugged, "Is a secret…"

"Why is it a secret?"

"Because…"

Lance tried to lean against the wall and went the wrong direction. Hunk still had a hold of him so they avoided disaster.

"Lance?"

"Because…" Lance said, "I like being free."

()

They were able to get him back in bed; he wouldn't answer any more questions. He just hummed to himself and talked about recruiting them to haunt the castle when they all died and how funny that would be.

Lance sat up and grabbed a glass that was half full of murky water. Before Hunk could take it away, he downed the rest and gagged.

"I g-get groggy if I don't drink it all," he shuddered, "Bitter-sweet…good night."

He turned to face the wall and by all accounts fell back to sleep. They hadn't even had time to change him out of his armor.

"We can at least take the sleeves off," Hunk said stopping Keith from leaving, "I'll need you to hold him up while I undo the buckles here…"

()

"What's taking Hunk so long?" Pidge asked, her and GG were working on coming up with a material that would hold particularized quintessence. Hunk had left to get them all something to eat since it had been hours since GG had come in with dinner.

"You've been here longest," GG said, "Why don't you take a brake and go look for him? Walking around might do you some good."

"You sound like Lance," Pidge rolled her eyes, but GG obviously saw that as a compliment.

As she got up to go look, though, Hunk came storming in with Keith hot on his heels.

"Deep breath, Hunk!" Keith was calling after him, "Breathing and peace…or whatever, remember?"

But he wasn't listening. Hunk was on GG in seconds, starting with a closed fist to his face. The followup was comprised of Hunk stepping on GG's sheath - not only making it harder to pull the weapon out but making it difficult for him to get up- and grabbing a load of the Galras front shirt.

"You are going to tell me why my friend has a Galra emblem carved into his back," he said in a calm manner that didn't match his face or actions.

"Is he still asleep?" GG asked carefully, "Or is he angry and I need to do damage control?"

"I'M ANGRY!" Hunk roared.

"It is not my place to answer your question truthfully," GG said, still careful of his words, "I gave my word not to say. Now, is he awake?"

"No," Keith said before Hunk could lose it again, "He was awake a little while ago, threw up, and then fell back to sleep."

"He also has a fever as well, no doubt," GG said with a sigh and patted Hunks hands, "Please do not be upset. This reaction of yours is one reason he did not want you to know."

It took a moment but Hunk backed off. GG stood and then sat back down in his seat, so as to make the conversation more visibly even and unthreatening.

"As I've said, I can't say anything," GG said slowly, "But I can say that the fever will be gone by the time he wakes up. He has to have a sleeping pill to get any rest and if he doesn't drink it all at the beginning it causes sleepwalking, fevers, and other bothersome symptoms. If he went back to sleep, then that means he drank the rest and everything will be fine when he wakes up in the next few hours. Oh, and he won't remember anything he said or did while he was groggy."

"Then he'll just tell us everything?"

"Then," GG replied, "then I tell him what you found out and let him decide how much you need to know."

"We've been pouring over this information for the last few days," Hunk said, working very hard to keep his calm, "please, tell me that what I'm thinking is wrong."

"Alright, 'It's wrong'," GG said, "….maybe. I honestly do not know what you are thinking."

()

The dream was one of many, but one that Lance preferred.  He sat in a room with what felt like an artificial beach, with golden liquid lapping at his feet.  The liquid was scalding hot, but for some reason he didn't mind.  there was nothing there; no sound, no smells, everything was one color.

The drug wore off slowly and Lance kept his eyes closed until the usual feeling of 'everything' was back in full force. Moving slowly he got up and scowled at GG who was sitting on the floor by his door.

"Why…"

"Your friends are terrifying."


	46. Chapter 46

"So before I spill my guts," Lance said standing in front of everyone, "I just want to say that its not cool to bully GG for something that I asked him to do."

They had interrogated the poor Galra until he managed to escape and lock himself in Lances room.  Farrah had also been questioned, but he simply sat and scowled at everyone so they didn't bother him as much.  Even now, GG sat right next to Farrah, away from the other paladins.

"what's 'not cool' Lance, is having us do research on something and withholding VITAL information!" Pidge snapped, "you used us like pawns, not friends!"

Lance looked over at Farrah and GG who shrugged and shook their heads. They hadn't said anything. Lance raised an eyebrow at them.

"GG just said you saw the scar…scars on my back; what does that have to do with your research?"

"I feel like he just called us stupid," Hunk said, not sure how to react anymore.

"I feel stupid enough not seeing it from the get go," Pidge muttered darkly.  The truth was, they had seen it when they first delved into it, but they hadn't wanted to think too much about it.  they had resisted the facts for as long as they could.

"I'm confused," Lance said shrugging in his usual flippant manner.

"Where is the battery, Lance?" Allura asked, "The one you said was stolen from Haggar?  You were so vehement about it not mattering that we dropped the subject, but now i'm sorry we did."

"Lotor asked if you had it 'on you'," Hunk said and sighed, "I should've known by how hard you laughed that it was a pun."

"Really?" Lance asked, but he couldn't help but grin at the memory of it. It had been a fantastic moment.

"Lance," Pidge said, trying again, "based on what we're looking at and what we're trying to do, we can't think of any other reason you might be 'invested' in this research. We even asked Allura about some things and that helped us understand 'blending' a bit more."

Lance winced slightly.

"Fine," He sighed, "The whole story it is…just…don't freak out on me...especially you Hunk, k?  I'm right here, so there's no point in freaking out."

"I won't freak out," Hunk said, offended.  Even Shiro, with no memory of Hunk, looked at him disbelievingly. 

()

"Damn, Lance."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"All of you should look at yourselves in the mirror and then answer that yourselves," Lance said, not feeling half as good as he thought he would getting everything out in the open.  Secrets were a heavy thing, and he'd hoped that telling them to those closet to him would help lighten the load, which it did, but now he had other things to worry about. Hunk looked like he didn't know weather to cry or feint; Keith could be made out of stone; Shiro, Allura, and Coran looked like they'd just walked out of a movie theater after being scarred for the rest of their lives. The only one to keep their scowl was Pidge. He knew he could count on her; until she opened her mouth.

"If its that serious, why did you just leave like that?"

"Because…" Lance sighed, he was getting really tired of explaining and reexplaining himself, "GG and I had already started the experiments and research – that you are all now privy to- to find out if and how I can get back to a least a semi-normal. The added quintessence has basically fused with my own personal quintessence so if Haggar or anyone else uses the quintessence in me then I'll basically be a vegetable…in theory. Like I said, this quintessence stuff is crazy and unpredictable."

"No," Shiro said, pulling himself together, "Ka-Pidge has a point. You shouldn't have left the castle."

Lance felt his gut drop into his shoes as his greatest fear unfolded before him.

"Until we figure this out, you need to stay here."

"No," Lance said firmly.

"Lance-"

"I will NOT be benched!" he shouted, "thanks for the sentiment, but if it means I have to stay here, then I don't want it! I'm fine! I've survived just fine!"

"You said you had been recaptured! If that happens again-"

"Then all I get is another tally mark," Lance laughed, "Every time I'm recaptured I'll get a tiny brand right here on my shoulder that tells people I've been a bad object for not staying where I was put. If you ground me then you might as well get a branding iron of your own!"

He regretted the statement the moment he said it. But this was the real reason he didn't say anything. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he were benched. 

"My turn," Farrah said standing up and placing a hand on Lances shoulder, "I respect the leader of the Paladins and the Princess for their input. Where my child is concerned, however, will by my final say so."

Lance felt squeamish; guilt and comfort really had no place being felt at the same time.

"But-"

Farrah held up a hand to stop Allura from saying anything until he was done.

"I said, 'the final say'," he said turning now to Lance, "That means, Maltak, that you are to stay unless circumstances dictate otherwise."

"But Farrah!" Lance started, horrified that he was getting ganged up on like this. But Farrah bent over and responded quietly.

"Let them get their heads around this. A loved ones first instinct is to protect no matter what. Let them get used to the idea and things will calm down."

Lance, not at all happy with the outcome, bit his tongue and nodded. He apologized for his earlier comment and, looking around, realized no one was looking him in the eye.

"Gads," he hissed, "And you seriously wonder why I didn't want to tell you."


	47. Chapter 47

"You're upset," GG said as he sat next his brother in his room. The lights were off.  It had been forever, in Lances oppinion, since he'd been 'allowed' out of the ship.

"'Upset'," Lance repeated, "its such a mild term…"

"I am sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, GG," Lance sighed, "I knew I couldn't keep it from them forever. I got cocky when they still hadn't figured it out and thought showing them the research wouldn't give away too much.  I was the one that didn't drink all of my sleeping medicine. I'm to blame for how it turned out and everything in between. I'm 'upset' because I can't really share the blame with anyone else."

"And?"

Lance didn't answer right away, but GG waited.

"I had just established a working relationship with all of them again. Now they…"

_They won't even look at me…not because they don't like me, but because they don't know how to act around me anymore…_

"…doesn't matter how many times I tell them that I'm fine. Or prove that I'm fine."

"It wont be for much longer-"

"oh stuff it," Lance yanked at his hair, "they've already been in two battles, three diplomacy missions, and each time I'm told to stay put like a five year old. If they aren't used to the idea already, then its not going to happen."

GG didn't have a response to that. The paladins were pretty upset with him and Farrah for hiding everything as well.  But he had seen evidence of them coming around...slowly.

"Lance, you there?" Pidges voice called from outside the door over her knocking.

_She has to ask if I'm here?_

Lance rolled his eyes and told her to come in. GG tried to excuse himself, but Lance grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back; he did not feel like being alone.  GG took his seat again.  She sat on the other side of him with her computer and didn't say anything as she worked.

"You've been in your room for the last five days," She said, not looking up.  When it became clear to Lance that they weren't going to let up any time soon, he'd given up trying.

"...Only that long?" Lance responded, making it clear that he was not in the mood.

After a while she said, "Its your fault, you know."

"Obviously," Lance said. Was this all she came in to say?

"You didn't listen to us when we told you how much we missed you."

_Wait…_

"What?"

Pidge slammed her computer shut and glared at him.

"You were so busy trying to play a game that you missed just how worried we were about you! You've already died on us, remember?! Just when we think everything is going to be ok we find out that you might get taken from us again! How close you came since you got back to being taken away again! And we had no idea! You've spent so much time trying to spare our feelings that you've neglected to think about the reality of how we'd felt before! We'd rather you hate us than feel that way again!"

Suitably chastened, Lance just nodded.

Pidge fingered her computer and added, "But…you don't hate us…do you?"

Lance was floored.

_The reason the didn't talk to me anymore was cause they thought I hated them?! …then again…I did blow up like that…_

"Course not," Lance said, "why would I hate people who love me enough to piss me off on purpose?"

"Ugh, Laaaance," Pidge groaned. He always made it so difficult to figure out if he was being serious or not!

Lance grinned, finally feeling better. Leaning over he gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Thanks a lot, Pidge. And I'm sorry."

()

"Oh, so now I'm invited?" Keith asked incredulously as Hunk waved him into Lances room. He had gone in search for Pidge to ask if he could borrow her head phones, and had stumbled upon a very familiar sight. So far the party consisted of Lance, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, GG, and Farrah; all in their pajamas. Hunk had even baked finger foods.

"So long as you swear not to touch the light switch," Lance said solemnly as the others nodded and agreed.

"I'm never going to live that down."

"Never," chorused the three.

()

"Do I even want to ask?" Shiro asked leaning against the door way. Lance had both Pidges and Hunks head in his lap as he sat on the floor. Keith was about to fall out of the bed as he snored. Allura and GG were next to Farrah and Coran was spread out in the middle of the floor.

"We partied hard and I'm the last one standing," Lance summarized, whispering, "We couldn't find you or we would have roped you in as well."

He squirmed his way out from under his friends and picked his way past Coran. When the door was shut behind them Lance spoke normally.

"So where were you?"

"In my lion," Shiro said, then feeling that since this boy had shared what he didn't want to, he should as well.

"did you know that the lions record what happens in the cockpit almost like a Captains log or a black box?"

"No," Lance said, suddenly very afraid of anyone finding the videos in either Red or Blue.

"I've been watching…well…I've been watching, me," Shiro was painfully aware of how vain and stupid this was sounding.

"That's a good idea."

Shiro looked up only to find a very serious face.

"You're basically new here," Lance said shrugging, "That must suck on an epic level. Not only that, but you're a leader that we already have expectations for and you barely know us."

How did this kid have such sound reasoning only when it applies to other people?! Shiro shook his head.  

"I was out of place when I…grounded you, maybe? I wasn't sure, so I've been going over the videos wondering what the old me would have done."

"the same thing," Lance said coldly, he couldn't help it, "he woulda done the same cursed thing. Because memories or no, you're still Shiro. Predictable, big hearted, and a kickass pilot."


	48. Chapter 48

This was going to be good.

It was weeks after their little party, and Lance focused on rediscovering his place in the scheme of things.  But at the moment, Lance sat in the back of the bridge, well away from the electronics. On the big screen was Kolivan requesting Keith come and help out on an assignment. The only hang up was that Voltron was in the middle of heeding a separate distress call.

"We can finish up here and I can meet you on the way," Keith suggested.

"Speed is a priority," Kolivan stated simply.

They went on and discussed every angle except the obvious one.

"How about Keith stays here and Farrah and GG go and help you out?" Lance called from the back. GG scowled, and Farrah shrugged.

"I am always willing to aid an ally."

"Are we ally's?"

Farrah barked out a laugh, "A spat isn't enough to withhold my services. I am not that petty."

"I may be," GG muttered and Farrah gave a light smack to the back of his head, "I mean, yeah, I would love to go."

"It seems there is no choice in this matter," Kolivan sighed, "I will send the coordinates separately."

()

"Look at this face," GG said holding Lances head up to Farrah, "Can't he come with us?"

"Our relationship with these soldiers are already tentative," Farrah said pushing Lances face away with a grin, "The last thing we need is another argument on whether I need a committee to tell me who my children can be. Best not to present the opportunity."

"I tried," GG shrugged apologetically.

"Did what we could," Lance sighed.

()

Keith grabbed a drink after training and headed to the lounge with a book he'd picked up a while ago. He had nothing to do while they traveled to the sector in need of help. It had been a long while since he had free time like this.

"Watch it!"

Keith jumped a little looking down he found a dozen small black pieces scattered on the floor. Lance sat in front of the couch, one of his guns taken apart and placed around him like a mine field.

"Weren't you like this before I left for the training deck? That was hours ago!"

"Yeah," Lance said not looking up, "I've already cleaned each one three times and now I'm working on putting it together really fast like those secret agents you see on tv."

Keith looked at the mess. He guessed there was some kind of order to it…maybe. The guns were uniquely made by GG specifically for Lance. They were not ordinary guns and had dozens of more tiny parts than a normal one.

Choosing not to say anything he just walked to the opposite couch and started to read his book. It was an interesting story and he was enjoying it until one of the characters dialogue made him think about what Lance had said before.

When Lance had said that he'd cleaned both guns three times, had he been expecting a reply? Keith really didn't care, but thinking about this character in the book it could be seen as compulsive behavior. Or was he the one over thinking this? Lance would be worried about his 'Soltaz' or whatever…but even if it was compulsive behavior, he was not the best person to deal with this. Even if he tried, Lance would probably have some stupid reply ready anyway that would belittle all his efforts.

"That book pissing you off?"

Keith looked up to find Lance watching him while dismantling the gun again. How many times had he done this by now?

"Really, glare at it any more and it will spontaneously burst into flames."

"This character reminds me of you and it pisses me off," Keith said.

"Oh? Is he better looking than you?" Lance parried.

"No, he's deranged."

"Iiii can't argue that one," Lance said and laughed.

That was another thing, Keith seethed, even when he won the argument he couldn't really win! He used to, before…but then those burned even worse because Lance had lost those on purpose because he was only acting like an idiot!

Keith went back to his book, but now he couldn't focus on the words anymore. Every time he tried he found himself thinking about what he should say…

"The Blades take care of their own, you know," he said finally not looking up from his book. Lance stopped what he was doing and looked up quizzically.

"What?"

"Despite what you and everyone else might think, we watch each others backs, so you don't have to worry about them."

It took Lance a while to realize who 'them' was supposed to be, but then he shrugged.

"Oh, I'm not worried about them," he said, and this time Keith did look up to see a very serious Lance, "You guys have not seen them go all out. I would never worry about them. On the other hand, I was more worried you might pitch a fit."

"Pitch a what?"

"You looked like you really wanted to go," Lance said  thinking back on how Keith had tried to come up with any way to do both missions, "I know you're close with the Blades and all, but I've never seen you work that hard to be able to go on one of their missions."

Keith felt the heat rise in his face slightly and of course Lance noticed.

"Oooo! You're hiding something!" Lance beamed, "What is it?!"

"Nothing," Keith brought the book over his face this time in a poor attempt to hide.

"Don't make me get Hunk!"

"Its none of your business!"

"HEY GUYS!" Lance jumped up and made his way to the door, "KEITH IS HIDING SOM-fihhhmm!"

Keith jumped on his back and covered his mouth with both hands.

"Its nothing!" Keith shouted, but then something wet and slimy filled his hand. He let out an involuntary squeal and fell back onto the floor. He gazed, with disgust, at the glob of saliva on his hand.

"Wh-wwwh-ewww…"

"I will never lose to an only child," Lance said proudly, wiping his chin, "Now spill before I go get the others."

But Keith was in shock, still processing the spit on his skin. Lance reached down and poked him, but got no response.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Hunk and Shiro walked in.

"I think I broke Keith," Lance said shrugging.


	49. Chapter 49

Lance may not have been worried about Farrah or GG, but he hadn't been expecting to feel so vulnerable without them. It occurred to him after they left that he'd never been without at least one of them since he'd been on Haggars radar. When they had gone with Keith to form that rebellion, he could at least contact them, now he couldn't even do that.

He didn't like the feeling of his back being exposed. So much so, that he didn't even argue when Shiro told him to stay on the ship even though they had landed on a planet their target. A Galra base was close by, but they were hidden by a cliff and a bunch of the tallest trees any of them had ever seen.

So far in their recent battles while Voltron fought the big fight, Farrah and GG would fly around the castle and protect it from enemies that would sneak around the back. Without the two Galras, however, Coran was not looking forward to having the ship exposed. He had now become accustomed to not fixing the castle after every fight.

"We've notified Matt and he's sending aid as well," Shiro said after he and Allura debriefed them on the mission. They were going to attack the fleet first, spend a night on some moon, then attack the base with everything they had.

"The ship is out of sight here and we will await any changes in instruction," Coran beamed.

()

"Coran, I'm so bored!" Lance may not have argued, but that didn't make it any easier, "I've trained, we've fixed and ran everything i'm allowed to touch and go near, GG forgot to leave me some pills, and its only been about 14 hours."

"I can not help you at the moment," Coran said absently working on projects that Lance couldn't come within ten feet of.

"I wanna go outside."

"You promised."

"I won't go outside."

()

"Let's try separating!"

"We tried that already!"

"But we need to attack it from both sides! Allura and Hunk attack from the left. Keith and I will take the right! Pidge, cloak yourself and see if you can't get a shot at that ridiculous cannon!"

"right!"

They had taken care of the fleet easily enough, but the base was another matter. It didn't seem to care or even matter where they hit it, it would not go down! Many parts were on fire and blown to bits, but hundreds of fighter jets were appearing out of nowhere!

The cannons blast could take out three of them in one hit. If Pidge could just jam it up with a well placed plant-shot, they could figure out how to attack the root of this base!

"Keith!"

"I'm fi- nope, I'm going down!"

"I've got you!"

Shiro dodged and fired to clear the way as Keith crash landed on the enemy occupied planet.

"Reds out!" Keith informed him, "She's not responding! Keep attacking the base, I can hold out!"

Shiro pulled up just in time to avoid a cannon shot.

"I can't-"

"Seriously, Shiro, get going! Reds barrier will be up soon, so I'll be fine!"

Shiro swore, as he made for the base again, but he still kept an eye on the red lion until he saw its barrier go up.

It was those few moments that cost him.

Pidge nailed the cannon, but not before it fired once more and hit the black lion full on. He reeled back and as the screen went black, he noticed that he was falling a lot farther than he should.

()

"We thank you for your assistance," Kolivan said as they came into view of the planet where the castle was going to meet them.

"I'm still impressed that you've placed a spy right next to Haggar," Farrah was grinning from ear to ear, "That is an amazing feat!"

"Indeed," GG said, impressed as well, but unwilling to allow himself to like these people.  the mission may have cooled off their conflict, but the young Galra was still irritated with them.

"We tell you about her because she is still new in Haggars ranks," Kolivan warned, "we have heard of your personal vendetta against the witch; we ask that you hold off until we get the information we desire."

"That depends on if your spy can keep her away from my kid," Farrah responded, "family first, yes?"

Kolivan sighed, "this is a separate issue."

"I don't see it as such," Farrah said, "the witch comes after my kid, I take down whoever is in my way in whatever way is immediately available. Simple."

"Father," GG grabbed his arm and pointed. The castle was there, but the surrounding area was a mess of destroyed ships and, as they got closer, the front door was wide open.

Regris began to pull up to survey the area, but Farrah shoved him out of the way. Taking the controls, he put them into a dive. Regris moved to take them back, but GG stood in his way.

"Give me a reason," GG dared.

()

They found Coran shot and barely breathing in the control room. Farrah told his son to put him in the healing pods while he searched the castle. It was a mess. Doors that opened automatically were smashed and broken. The lounge was shot up and the whole ship was littered with dead robotic sentries.

"No one has used the ships controls for the last four quintants," Kolivan said as Farrah and GG came back to the bridge. "Voltrons mission did not seem to be scheduled to last that long."

"You know where Haggars ship is," Farrah said, "tell us."

"I told you that I cannot; for the safety of our spy and what we hope to gain."

"And we told you that your spy had best keep the witchs' grubby hands off my brother," GG said twirling one of his blades around his hand. "And now, from your observations, it seems she's got them on our half-brother and the others as well."

"With or without you," Farrah nodded, "we will find them. We've done it before, and I warned you that nothing will stop me."


	50. Chapter 50

"I can't put my finger on it, but your face really pisses me off," Lance told his new drug dealer as she strapped him down, "Like, your face is begging me to make fun of you…"

She ignored him, just like everyone else he tried to strike up a conversation with. It seemed like Haggar had done a complete turn over on her staff.  Now no one would chat with him during the long hours of mindless quintessence absorbing.  Though he hoped she still kept the cook, the poor guy didn't need to be divorced AND out of a job.

He sighed as she strapped his head down and fastened the bit in his mouth before removing the needle after three whole days of continuous absorption.  The bit making it so during his episode he wouldn't accidentally bite his tongue off. He wondered if he should be concerned with how rote this all felt like.

The door to the lab opened and Lance twisted slightly to get a look at who it was. Four sentries entered; two carried an unconscious Keith in between them, while two more carried Shiro who had a massive gash across the side of his head.  He was dazed and looked like he was trying to figure out what day it was.

"Ahhh…Uk…." Lance garbled through his bit as he pulled at the restraints. Looking up at his dealer, though, he paused.

She was pissed.

"What is this?" She asked, "Who are these people?"

"Haggars orders," was all the sentries would respond. She pursed her lips, took a deep breath, and her face was once more the calm and unconcerned arrangement that had been there before.  

"I see," she said, "you watch them, I will go tell Madam Haggar that preparations are ready."

As she left Lance looked between her and Keith, realizing why her face had irked him so much.  The heat and pain getting the better of him, however, made it difficult to think anymore on the matter.

()

"How exactly did this happen again?" Hunk asked trying unsuccessfully to find a comfortable position on the cell floor.

"Very quickly, that's how," Pidge answered, "It was a set up."

"You sure?"

"there's not enough proof to call it a set up," Allura said for the tenth time. Pidge had it in her head that this had only gone so wrong because it was aimed against them from the start. Everything was aimed against them at the start, so Allura wasn't convinced.

"You could tell they targeted Keith and Shiro right off the bat," argued Pidge, "we had no choice but to surrender after that."

"That still doesn't mean-"

Their cell door opened and Haggar stepped in. She gazed at them for a moment before saying anything.

"Take the intelligent ones and send them to Commander Roshak. Leave the Princess here."

"How about not?" Hunk said leaning back as sentries moved toward them. The witch was already gone, expecting her orders to be obeyed to the letter.

()

Krolia had no idea what to do at this point.

She had never set much score for Kolivans way of doing things, but in this situation, it was much harder and much more dangerous to react. She hadn't expected this 'mama-bear' feeling to be so hard to repress.

"Madam Haggar," she bowed as she came up to the witch in the corridor, "Preparations are complete."

"I want you to over see the two remaining paladins," Haggar said, "Make sure they get to Roshak, this cannot go wrong."

"Yes ma'am," Krolia replied and walked further away from the room she wanted to be in.

()

Lance started to come out of the episode and could taste blood from the sores on the side of his mouth.  Still, he was wide awake and focusing on making sure he was breathing as deeply as he could.  Turning his head slightly he could see Haggar instructing two other Galras.  One was pinning a struggling Keith to the ground and the other was holding a vial of pure white quintessence.

()

Shiro started to come around and notice his surroundings, his vision tinged with all sorts of colors. He made out the hooded figure of Haggar standing on the other side of Keith. The red paladin was curled up into a ball, clutching his arm and shouting in pain.  He had broken his restraints, but was in too much pain to do much of anything else.

"Watch well," Haggar said in his ear, making him jump. When did she get from there to here? "Watch everything carefully before I kill you. Because this is all your fault. This is happening because you escaped. These children had nothing to do with anything, until you dragged them out here. Your selfishness will not kill them, sadly, but give them eternal pain. I no longer have my emperor, or my prince…and it's your fault."


	51. Chapter 51

Krolia set down on an asteroid.

"Why have we stopped?" one of the guards came up to her.

"This is where we are waiting for our contacts," she said.

"These are not the coordinates that-"

She shot him and the other guard behind him.

"Never said they were Roshaks contacts," she said. Pidge and Hunk stared wide eyed. Krolia pulled out her blade and showed them so they would relax a little as she undid their restraints.

"Now," She said looking at Pidge, "if you could replace the panel behind your back and not cut those wires, that would be preferable."

"Ehe," Pidge and Hunk gave sheepish grins and did as they were told.

"So are we really waiting for someone or are we going back to get Shiro and Keith right now?" Hunk asked. He really wanted to hurry and rescue them so they could get back; Coran and Lance must be worried sick about them.

"I received a message right before I left," she said and a small grin appeared on her face, "Seems someone isn't taking any of Kolivans reasonings and is wanting to meet up to rescue all of you. I thank the stars its worked out so far."

"Farrah," Pidge said at the same time Hunk said, "GG."

"Which means Lance probably knows we've been captured," Hunk said.

"There's no way Farrah would let him come this way," Pidge said, "He'd lock him in one of the cells before that would happen."

"Lance is the brown haired boy?" Krolia asked. Pidge and Hunk nodded. "Then he's already with Haggar on the ship we just left."

"No way…"

"How?"

"She saw an opportunity, and took it," Krolia said, "I was not privy to your capture, however, or I would have tried to intervene sooner."

"So you're just fine with her torturing Lance?" Hunk was mortified, but Pidge patted his arm.

"She's under cover, Hunk, she wouldn't be able to do anything without being caught."

"I'll have to leave with you guys after this," she said, "this will be my shortest and most unsuccessful mission."

"Sorry," Hunk said.

"I don't mind," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Family first."

()

Keith gazed at his arm through a visual haze. He couldn't believe it.

It was a Galra arm; dark and clawed. The left side of his face throbbed and slowly he looked at his right arm.

It was human.

Only part of him had changed. Why?

"You look like a Batman villain."

Leave it to Lance to make what should be a horrifying experience into an irritating one. Keith turned to snap back at him and ended up slamming his head into a set of bars.

"8.5," he said.

"Don't rate it!"

"Boo, poor sportsmanship."

Scowling and sitting up a little more carefully he found he was in a cage. A cage. Did the Galra even do cages?!

"She wasn't sure how you'd react; apparently the last half-blood she experimented on flipped out and destroyed an entire planet all by himself. So there's no way you're breaking those bars."

Looking up he saw Lance strapped down with large welts on the corners of his mouth. He looked terrible, but he was still smirking. On the other side of him was a large container of quintessence, it was about half full.

"How…"

"Well, the castle was attacked. I like to think we put up a good fight. I told them I wasn't allowed to leave, but they vetoed that order. What's your side of the story?"

"Got shot down," Keith said poking at his arm, "But how did this happen?"

"Quintessence is a weird substance," Lance said doing a really bad impression of a deep voiced narrator, "In its raw form it will kill everything upon direct contact with a living beings blood stream. EXCEPT for Alteans and Galra and maybe two or three other races."

"And you?"

"I'm an anonom…anammolly…"

"Anomaly?"

"That," Lance nodded, "…I can't feel my nose…"

"Its still there."

"Oh good."

"Where is everyone else?"

Lance sighed, "Shiro was here a bit ago…the witch messed with his head or something and then she took him away probably to kill him slowly…he's probably still alive. That was a few minutes ago after you stopped twitching. She got a kick out of making him watch you hurt."

Keith already felt sick, now he felt really sick.

"And before we play the 'protagonist game', I just want to remind you that its Haggars fault for being crazy, that's all."

"What are you talking about now?"

"You were about to say something like 'its my fault' or some stupid thing like that," Lance sighed, "Its all over your face…even the purple side."

Keith had to admit that he did feel it was his fault, and it didn't help that he was stopped before he had a chance to say it. He looked up to say something but noticed the container of quintessence was almost empty.

"Where is it going?" he pointed to it.

"Ohhh, that," Lance flopped his head to the other side, "yeah, Haggy is getting impatient. You see, she's-"

The door opened and the witch walked in with two others carrying another container.

"Switch it quickly," she ordered. Lance let out a low whistle.

"This is my fourth one and so soon!"

He sounded amazed, not afraid, which weirded Keith out. It creeped him out more when Lance started to try and take bets on how long his voice would last.

"Where is Shiro?" Keith asked. Haggar glanced his way but didn't say anything.

"Where are the others?" Keith tried again. Haggar raised her hand and the Galra stopped what they were doing.

"Never mind, let this much refine," She said. They dispensed with the needle and instead replaced the head strap and the bit.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted as the witch left the room.

()

"You've got to keep it together, Shiro," Allura shook him. They had taken his arm and retrained his other one by strapping it against his side.

"How? I've let this happen."

He was in more of a daze than before and Allura couldn't for the life of her snap him out of it!


	52. Chapter 52

Farrah watched Hunk and Pidge leave with Kolivan and the others.  The paladins had argued about being sent back, but gave in when Farrah pointed out that it was best and reminded them that Lance had stayed behind when they told him to. They would head back to the castle and make sure Coran was ok and see if they could get the ship up and running fast in case they needed the back up.

Krolia and the other two would head back to Haggars ship and grab everyone else. It would literally have to be a grab and go mission. Haggar was perceptive and Krolia had no confidence in not already having been made.

()

Allura was beside herself. She'd never seen anyone so defeated. He had even stopped responding to her and just stared blankly into nothing.

She tried looking for anyway to escape, but nothing worked. Sweet talking the guards didn't work either.

She was about to try giving Shiro a good kick when the door opened and GG slipped in.

"Quick, we don't have a lot of time," he hissed. Allura tried to point out that they had to leave to Shiro, but he was still not responding. Using a few learned phrases GG ran in, grabbed Shiro and threw him over his shoulder. When he said they didn't have a lot of time, they really didn't have a lot of time!

()

Krolia wasn't having the best time either as she and Farrah went to the lab only to find it empty. As they moved on down the corridor they heard a shout and a crash. Krolia flew into the room and took in the scene at a glance; Farrah looked in, didn't see his kid, and moved on.

Four sentries were holding Keith down while a Galra was attempting to inject more quintessence into his arm. During the struggle, Keith had managed to knock over a table. Haggar stood by and was watching.

Farrah crept further down the hall. He knew Krolia did not need him, and he had his own kid to find. The ship was an older design, one he was more familiar with. So if he had to hazard a guess…

He opened the door and, sword out he blocked a swing to his left. Looking down he saw a small boy, a messy mop of brown hair and large blue eyes holding for dear life to a thin iron pipe.  the boy barely came up to Farrahs knee.

"Farrah!" Maltaks voice was tiny and the pipe in his hands dropped as the large Galra swooped down and held him. The boys breath came out as weezes and he was shaking, but he could stand, and he was alive.

"We're leaving now," Farrah said wrapping his large arms protectively around the small, thin body.

"I can hold onto your back," Maltak said, trying to push away, "You might need your hands to fight our way out."

"How did this happen," Farrah asked as Lance climed over his shoulder and held on to his back, "with those tiny hands you wouldn't be able to hold anything!"

"Oh shut it," Lance pouted, "Now lets go."

()

"Princess and Shiro are safe, waiting for you."

GG's voice cut into Krolias consciousness. Looking around her she saw the carnage and no sign of Haggar. Her son, however was looking at her with wide and frightened eyes.

"I, um, may have outdone myself," she said straightening her outfit and trying to remember exactly what had happened. All she really remembered was the flash of pure rage directed at everyone touching her child. "But I was not overreacting."

"Yeah," Keith cleared his throat, "Whatever."

"I have Keith," She reported to the others, ignoring his protests as she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder.

"I can run! I'm not injured!"

"We'll be at the pod in a few doboshes."

"Are you listening?"

"No," she said and ran out of the room.

()

GG waited just out of sight inside the secondary shuttle. Allura was keeping Shiro quiet right behind him and trying to slow her own breathing. Every time they heard sentries outside her heart would stop for a moment.

"Krolia is on her way," he whispered to them, then through the com asked, "father, have you found Maltak yet?"

"Lance is here?!" Allura almost stood up but GG pushed her back down, "What is he-"

"Long story," GG hissed, "Later."

Farrah didn't answer him, but there was a large explosion that shook the ship.

"He found him," GG said grinning. Krolia appeared running around the corner with Keith still over her shoulder. "Stay here."

GG ran out to give them cover. His twin blades appearing almost magically in his hands as she ran past him into the shuttle. He easily cut down her pursuers and ventured just a little further in anticipation of his father with Maltak in tow.

When he did appear it was in the wake of a large bolt of black lightning.

"Gogogogo!" Farrah shouted, running as fast as he could. GG couldn't see Maltak and panicked for a second. Haggar appeared directly in between them facing Farrah and, not hesitating, GG launched himself forward in an attempt to end her that moment.

"Jigariou-!"

Haggar phased, reached behind her and let loose a bolt of energy directly into GG's face. He was flung backwards and when he landed, he didn't move.

"Children are weakness!" Haggar shrieked. She didn't get to say or do much else, because Farrah was on her with a vengeance. His pupils dilated, he only saw red; instincts took over and Haggar was not ready for it, just like she had not been ready for Krolias reaction.

She had to run. Haggar hated running. But this way, they still didn't know what her plans were. Her strength was in secrecy and discretion.


	53. Chapter 53

Setting Keith down right next to the console, she punched in the codes that would get them going. She turned to see Allura pulling GG into the shuttle, and Farrah was close behind.

"Get us out!" He roared. She punched it without a second thought.

"Wait! Where's Lance?" Allura asked as Farrah sat heavily on the floor with his back against the corner, GG in his arms as he began to clean up the wounds.

"I'm here!"

They looked around but didn't see him.

"Farrah, if you don't move I can't see them!" A tinny hand appeared above Farrahs shoulder.

"Stay put," Farrah growled, "I'm taking care of your brother."

"I can help if you let me out!"

Farrah looked behind his back and repeated himself, "stay put."

Allura tried to move closer but Farrah barred his teeth at her and growled for her to back off. She moved away slowly. She looked at Keith and her heart broke for him.

"Keith, what-" She tried to move toward her friend but Krolia turned her head slightly.

"Not wise," she said, her heckles raised ever so slightly. Allura scooted back once again. She looked from Shiro to Keith to Farrah and felt as useless as the broken handcuffs nearby.

"What's wrong with Shiro?" Keith asked. He'd been waiting for Shiro to move, but he hadn't. Allura threw up her hands.

"I have no idea," she explained, "He babbled for a while, and now he's not even responding to anything."

Keith tried to crawl over, but Krolia hooked her foot around his waist and pulled him back.

"What the Hell?!"

"Don't," She said. He scowled and tried again, with the same result.

"I need to check on Shiro!"

"And I need you to stay where I can see you," she said, "Not sure why, but every time you move out of my vision I get pissed off."

"Well, tough," Keith snapped, "you don't get to suddenly decide I'm important when the only real family member I have is hurt over there."

It made her pause long enough he could move away from her. Allura backed away and gave Krolia a sympathetic look. She had no idea what was going on or who Krolia was, but being on the receiving end of Keiths cutting words was something she did know about.

Remembering what Lance had said about what Haggar had done Keith took a deep breath.

"Hey," he pushed Shiros shoulders back to get him to look up, "Hey, Shiro, look. I'm fine, from what I hear, Lance is fine-"

"Fine is a relative term!"

"Not helping Lance!" Turning back to Shiro, Keith continued, "See? He's complaining, he's fine.  Hunk and Pidge are safe. Don't let something like this defeat you. We're tough. You may not remember, but you knew we were tough!"

"I…remember," Shiro mumbled.

"You do?"

"I remember ALL of it," Shiro bent forward and let out a sob, "How did it get so far?!"

Keith didn't know what to do. Shiro was always put together. Sure he had his moments, but he always bounced back. What was one supposed to do when the corner stone breaks?

()

"Coran?"

The older Altean shuddered and looked around. Pidge, Hunk, and about five other Blade members stood around him.

"Number 2?"

"Farrah is getting him," Hunk said with a smile he didn't feel like showing, "They'll be back any moment now."

Coran nodded and stood. He was getting way too old for this.

"What happened?" Pidge asked, no one had really did much cleaning up of the aftermath before they had gotten back.

"Its all kind of a blur," he said stretching and itching the back of his head. "Can't say I remember much."

The last thing he remembered was being shot and Lance being dragged off. That wasn't something he wanted to relive out loud and he wasn't as good at half-truths, so it was best to just end it at the beginning.

"The castle?"

"Just in time to order us around," hunk said nodding, "We got most of it cleaned up and some things fixed that we knew how, but you're the expert."

"Well, then," Coran flipped his mustache, "let's get to work."

()

Hunk was practically dancing as he waited for the shuttle to land. Pidge was also fidgeting and bouncing on her heals. The ship wasn't even close to being done; Haggars forces did a huge number on it which consisted of Hunk needing to take a trip to the balmara.

Allura came out first to make sure they were all ok and to see Coran. While they talked the humans made to run to the open door. Keith and Krolia came out supporting Shiro.

"Is he ok?" Hunk cried but then he got a good look at Keith and froze. Pidge actually gasped.

"Physically, yes," Keith said, and upon noticing their looks added, "I'm fine. We'll talk about this later, I need to get Shiro to his room."

"Oh, ok," They didn't know how else to respond to that. They watched them leave the hangar until they noticed more movement in the shuttle.

"Lance!"

Farrah was bent slightly supporting GG whose face was half covered in bandages. He smiled at them, obviously loopy from the pain killers in the first aid box. In Farrahs other arm he carried a small child about seven years old. The boy was unconscious and it took them a while to realize who it was.

"Oh my…"

"How you even…"

"I can't even…"

They rushed forward but Farrah treated them the way he had treated Allura. They stopped at the ferocity in his face and voice.

"Farrah, let us help," Pidge said, but Farrah ignored her and moved on.

"He won't let you," Allura said, disengaging for a moment from her conversation with Coran, "Go anywhere near them and he'll bite your head off."

"But he might be injured too!"

"That wont matter," Kolivan said, coming up from behind, "Early on Zarkon discouraged children since they were seen as a sign of weakness. It is said in old notes that we Galra have a fierce instinct to protect our young. I have never seen it in action before nor experienced it, but it seems to be true."


	54. Chapter 54

"the quintessence just made your Galra blood more prominent," Pidge said as Hunk took another scan of Keiths face, "why it reacted this way instead of being more evenly distributed is anyones guess."

"Any chance of reverse?"

Hunk shrugged, "We realized, after Lance actually told us the truth, that we're only scratching the tip of a very big ice burg. And that's just what's above the water."

"I say we take a trip to that planet that is doing all those experiments that GG and Lance started," Pidge said, "I don't care if it blows up in my face, I want to know what I'm working with first hand."

"Speaking of truth telling," Hunk said as casually as he could while pointing at Krolia standing by the door, "when were you going to tell us you found your mom?"

"Che," Keith was not in the mood, but he had gotten on Lances case about keeping secrets, "I'd just barely met her when Coran called and said Lance was missing. So much has happened I just didn't think about it."

"You didn't think about your own mom?"

"Not used to thinking about what's not ever there," Keith shrugged at their tense looks. He didn't care if his voice carried. He had no idea how he felt about all this. He was excited, and happy…but the moment she tried to act like a mom the only thing he felt was resentment. Shouldn't he be happy that she wants to be a mom? So why did it piss him off?

"Think…" Keith lowered his voice and leaned over to Hunk, "think we could talk about this…later?"

Hunk grinned, "Sure thing."

()

Allura was in a meeting with the Blades. Krolia came late and ignored the looks she got from some of the others. Making sure her child was healthy was her new first priority. It was as if she couldn't let him out of her sight until she knew for certain that he would be ok. Almost like a nervous tick, she couldn't control it.

"thank you for coming, Krolia," Allura smiled, "I take it your presence here is good news."

Krolia gave a curt nod and took her seat.

The meeting continued where it had left off. The Blades were explaining their top mission to take down Haggar.

"We wanted to gather all the information before we brought it to you," Kolivan explained, "we planted many spies, but each one would get found out. When we found that she was switching out her entire staff we saw the opportunity to place Krolia. We acted fast, and with her already impeccable background, Haggar would trust her the most."

"Until the whelp…"

The speaker was unidentifiable and Krolia had too much class to respond at their level. That is, if they had been insulting just her.

"That 'whelp' is a paladin," Krolia spoke as though bored, "of Voltron, no less, and a proven brother in arms. My mistakes and choices have no bearing on a hero."

There was no response to that. Kolivan took over again.

"Were you able to gain anything," he asked her.

"I can draw out and list her plans for the boy named Lance, but that was all she was able to share with me. I was to foresee his usage."

Allura pursed her lips, she would never like the way Galra spoke with no delicacy. She understood that they meant no harm, but it still rubbed her the wrong way.

"I will stress this once more," Kolivan stood, "Haggar is not a normal enemy. So long as her plans are her secret we will always be one step behind. Our main objective is to know her end goal. Without that knowledge she will win every fight."

()

Farrah sat by his bed, both his boys tucked into the covers.

"Par'lia," he spoke out loud, "you always knew how to fix things. I did make that stupid decorative bowl you wanted…then the shop blew up. I don't know how to care for just our son, how am I to care for another? I didn't think…you always said I never did, but I'm admitting it this time. Our son wanted a brother, a Soltaz, and I agreed to it. I was just happy to see him again. I didn't really expect to love him as much as ours…"

"Asking all the important questions a little late," GG said making Farrah jump, "That would be what mom would say, yeah?"

Farrah cleared his throat.

Then he cleared it again.

"How does your face feel?"

GG smiled and sat up, "Tingles, but it doesn't hurt like it did before."

"Looks worse then," Farrah felt one knot in his gut ease. One side of GGs face was a spiderweb of scar tissue and his eye sight on that side was damaged as well.

"I'm fine," he looked over at Maltak, "what happened here?"

"I still don't know," Farrah stood and sat on the edge of the bed, "by the time I had you taken care of he was already asleep."

"By himself?"

Farrah nodded.

"He doesn't sleep without help."

Farrah shrugged, "You now know as much as I do."

()

The castle was too full. Finding a quiet spot to talk where you couldn't be heard was a pain.

"So what's up?" Hunk asked taking an engine off his desk chair so Keith could sit down. Keith chose instead to stand and walk around as he explained what he thought.

"It just doesn't sit right," he finished, "I mean, am I still a toddler to her?"

Hunk sat and thought for a moment. This was territory he didn't enjoy discussing. He was willing to help with any problem, but this was bordering on those lose/lose situations that he hated.

"I've really got no solution for you, Keith," he said, sighing, choosing to at least be honest, "She didn't follow you all the way here right off the bat, so she must trust you to some extent, or maybe she's worrying about the same things you are. Only you two know. The only way this is going to be solved is if you both solve this yourselves. No third party is going to help you with this."

That was what Keith was afraid of.


	55. Chapter 55

Keith thanked Hunk after they talked a little more.  As They were walking down the corridor, however, they heard a loud shriek came from back down the hall.

"That's Farrahs room," Hunk ran to it and knocked on the door, "Hey, is everything ok in there?"

"HELP!"

Say no more; Hunk took off the side panel and in less than a minute the door opened. It reviled GG standing a little dumbfounded, Farrah sitting in the middle of the floor looking like he was about to cry, and Lance hiding under the desk using the chair as an obstacle between him and the Galra. His eyes wide and fearful.

"Lance?"

"Where am I?! Who are you people?! Why are there monsters?! Monsters don't exist!"

It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"We are in a lot of trouble," Keith sighed.

()

Lance sat under the desk knowing it was the poorest of hiding places. Those monsters were huge, they could smash his hiding place to bits in seconds! But it was the only place immediately available and he was still panicking.

He had just gone to bed! His sissy had just given him his birthday present and he had gone to bed thinking everything was going to be better. Then he woke up to find two purple monsters and a room he didn't recognize. If that wasn't enough to induce early heart problems, then also feeling like his whole body had been dipped in acid was just the cherry hiding the cockroach in the ice cream! He hurt EVERYWHERE! Why?!

"Hey, Lance," the larger guy, that looked human, but at this point Lance was wary, got down on the floor on the other side of the chair, "you know my name?"

Was he supposed to?! Lance shook his head; he decided to not show he was in pain since it was a weakness at this point. The guy in turn looked like he'd just found the cockroach.

"W-well," he said sniffing a little, "My name is Hunk, and we're friends."

Friends? Lance almost laughed. He didn't have friends; he had tools. Case in point:

"How?" Lance blinked making his eyes slightly watery and he made his voice shake slightly, "I don't know you."

The big guy just melted. Lance almost laughed again. It was too easy!  It was always easy to get older people to eat out of the palm of your hand.  But he couldn't get carried away, he was still in a situation he didn't understand at all. Time to get some information.

"Are those costumes?" Lance asked looking at the monsters, "They are in poor taste."

"Noooo," said the one standing with the messed up face, "this is our clothes…"

"Monsters don't exist," he said again.

"Aliens do," said the other person in the doorway. His arm was purple and so was half his face as if someone had thrown a cup of paint on him.

"Aliens?" Lance did laugh this time. Where the freak was he? This was insane! "Yeah, yeah, and I'm actually a dragon and you're a girl, right mullet man?!"

"He's seven!" the guy by the door snapped, "why is he always like this?!"

"I'm ten!" Lance snapped back, no longer laughing. His height and (lack of) bulk was a bit of a sore point. His mother had always told him that he'd shoot up sooner or later, but life had apparently dictated it as 'later'.

"No way you're ten, tiny," the guy sneered.

"Not helping Keith," Hunk said rolling his eyes.

"Mal- ah, Lance," said the monster on the floor, "It would be easier to talk to you if you come out from there. You can pinch my arm if you like and see that it is real."

There was a tenderness in the way he spoke that made no sense to Lance. They were all talking like they knew him, and it was starting to get annoying.

Then his stomach growled.

"Hallaaah!" Hunk cried, "I can make food!"

He got up and ran from the room.

"He's weird," Lance said and no one corrected him.

()

When Hunk came back with a plate of food GG was patting his father on the back who was actually getting teary eyed now and Keith was playing tug-of-war with Lance over the chair.

"Just get out here!"

"No!"

As Keith gave a large tug, however, Lance let go, sending Keith reeling backwards and crashing. Lance laughed and tried to make a brake for it. But with Hunk in the doorway and Farrahs long reach he didn't make it.

"Let go!"

Farrah held him on his lap as Hunk held out the plate of food. Lance paused for a moment but then reluctantly took it. He didn't really feel hungry, more like…hollow. The acid feeling had diminished to a slight tingling and poking. Still…they didn't seem to want to hurt him…but how far should he play along?

"this isn't like pomegranate seeds…is it?"

"no?" Hunk looked at the plate and couldn't figure out what would cause the question.

"I'm not going to have to stay if I eat it?" Lance explained, but Hunk still wasn't understanding, "Never mind."

He started to eat as a shout came from outside and Pidge jumped into the room.

"why didn't you guys tell me he's awake!" She beamed at him but then looked over at Farrah, "…I can hug him…right?"

"Well…" Farrah and GG said at the same time.

"Who's this," Lance asked. Pidge laughed.

"Seriously, that's not funny Lance," she said dropping the smile, "really not funny. Shiro just got his memory back, I don't think any of us can handle any more amnesia on this ship."

"Um, Pidge," Hunk took her to one side and explained what had happened so far. Lance watched and tried to control his anger at not getting any answers. Instead he took the purple guy up on his offer and pinched his arm as he ate…a lot.

"You haven't explained anything to him yet?" Pidge shouted. Lance nodded, he liked this one; she seemed sensible.

"We're not sure where to start," Hunk said.

"Well, I'll go talk to Allura and the others," Pidge sighed, "I'm so done with this. Let's just shove Haggar in a black hole and be done."

"Wish it was that easy," Hunk agreed.

()

Hunk took away his empty plate, his first empty plate in a long while Hunk realized.

"So, you guys gonna answer my questions or are you going to try fattening me up some more? Just to warn you, Mammie already tried last year and failed. Never saw a grandmother so disappointed in all your life."

"There are other people that need attention other than you," Keith said, "They kind of need to be taken care of first."

Lance leaned forward as far and Farrahs arms would let him and said, "then go take care of them and stop gawking at me like you don't know what I am. You can also get a haircut while you're at it cause you really do look ridiculous."

"Effing unbelievable, Hunk do something!" Keith turned to Hunk while pointing at Lance. Hunk raised his hands.

"I couldn't do anything when things were normal, what makes you think I can do anything now?"

"So what's 'normal'?" Lance asked hoping to get someone to start explaining.

"Good question," GG said stifling a yawn.

"Hey!" Pidge ran into the room and paused a moment to catch her breath, "Krolia said she'd take a look at him and see if we can't find the cause at least, if not a solution."

"why her?" Keith asked.

Pidge shrugged, "I don't know, Keith, ask her. I'm just the messenger at this point."


	56. Chapter 56

Farrah wouldn't let him walk.

"Put me down," Lance said for the tenth time.

"No," Farrah said, also for the tenth time.

They were almost to the lab and Lance wasn't sure what to make of his surroundings. Once Hunk tried to take him from the large alien and he not only held on tighter but he snapped at him. Lance did not like being confused, and he was REALLY confused.

The only option he had was observing and making sure he knew what happened from then on.

Korlia, another large purple alien, pointed to one of Hunks work benches. He sat and looked at all the interesting, yet unorganized mess that surrounded him.

"I need to take a blood sample," she said picking a needle up off the table.

"Nope," Lance bolted, but GG was faster.

"I knew you would," he said and Farrah gave a questioning look he added, "He told me the only reason he didn't want to be recaptured was because he hated needles."

"Who's 'he'?" Lance asked squirming to get out of GGs grip, "Sounds like we'd get along."

With little effort GG spun him around and picked him up. Pinning his arms with his own, GG sat down on the bench and held Lance still while Krolia worked. Lance began to kick.

"Let go! I'm not that interesting! Don't you have a cow to abduct instead?!"

"About that," Hunk began, but Pidge smacked his arm.

"Not now."

"Stop," Farrah stepped forward and grabbed Krolias wrist, "Give me a second."

He sat in front of the boys and looked up into Lances face. There was real fear there. Real fear that he was doing a very good job hiding.

"I am Farrah," he said, introducing himself again, "you rescued me and my son. You are a member of my family. You are the same as my blood and I will not let anyone in this room bring you any harm. They will die by my hand I swear."

"That's a load of bull," Lance snapped, "I already have a family and I kinda would like to get back to it!"

"If that is your desire, I shall take you myself," Farrah said, "But do you believe that I will protect you until then?"

"You mean do I trust you?" Lance scoffed. Farrah just looked up at him waiting for his reply. They were dark colored eyes, angular, and unwavering. So honest looking that Lance couldn't keep eye contact.

"You'll take me back yourself?"

"If that is what you want," Farrah nodded.

()

"While Krolia and GG are working on that," Pidge grinned at the boy that was almost less than half her own size, "how about we show you around the ship!"

Lance didn't feel well. He had eaten before having the blood drawn which wasn't the best idea. Still he was curious about where he was. Since, you know, no one was bothering to explaining it to him.

"Let go," he said to GG. The Galra hesitated until he said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll show you where it is," Hunk said with a side glance at Farrah, who gave the barest of nods, "Then we can maybe answer some of your questions. Though it will be hard…it will really be hard…"

Lance followed Hunk out of the Lab. The paladin could feel the kids eyes boring into him and the silence was unnerving.

"Um, maybe I could answer something simple?" Hunk asked. Lance was now just staring at him and it was starting to freak him out.

"You're really weird," Lance finally said.

"I am?" Hunks heart broke a little.

"Yeah, really weird," Lance nodded, "but in a good way. More people should be like you."

"Oh," Hunk suddenly felt a lot better, "If its in a good way, then that's a good thing, right?"

Lance laughed, "yeah, sure."

()

Hunk burst into the lab.

"Took you guys long enough," Pidge said, "Krolias almost done."

"I lost him!" Hunk was wringing his hands as he stared up at Farrah, "I showed him the bathroom and then he was gone! I think he's in the vents, but I can't fit in it!"

Farrah laughed. Hunk froze; he'd thought Farrah might wring his neck.

"If he's doing this then he'll be just fine," Farrah nodded, the second knot in his gut loosening as well, "If he had stayed with you I would have had to come with you on your tour."

"R-right," Hunk sighed with relief.

()

Lance felt kinda bad for ditching Hunk; he really did like the guy. But he needed to figure this out and no one was going to tell him anything he needed to know. He had to look for it himself.

Dropping out of the vent system he found himself in a hall with a lot of doors. While walking to the lab he also noticed how in some halls there wasn't a single door and in others there were more doors than should be legal. This was one of the later.

 _Well, time to explore_ , he thought opening the first door. It was a bedroom, it was empty and looked untouched.

So were the next ten.

Finally he reached a door that when it opened a light was on inside. Sitting at a desk was a man with only one arm. He looked up and turned in his chair.

Lance stared at the man sitting in front of him. He almost didn't recognize him.

"Oh…my gosh! You're Shirogane!"

Shiro looked in shock at who he recognized as Lance. He was so small, so helpless…and it was all his fault. He'd been trying to figure out how to fix everything, but every time he thought of leaving the room he'd shake so bad at the fear of facing the others.

"Hey hey hey!" Lance walked into the room, "You remember me?"

Thinking he meant his own episode of amnesia Shiro nodded, "Yeah, I do, Lance. Thanks for all your help."

"Shucks," Lance blushed and beamed, "That was nothin! I put the flyer up on my wall! I'm totally going to be a pilot, just like you!"

"Wh-what flyer?" Shiro asked, "And aren't you already a pilot?"

Lance grinned, "No, but I will be! I'll study and work my hardest!"

Confused now, Shiro didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Lance had really become a little kid in mind and body, but Shiro didn't remember meeting Lance as a child. His confusion was evident and Lances smile fell.

"You signed my Flight Show flyer…remember?"

Flight show? It took him a minute but suddenly the memory of being forced to do that stupid Garrison Recruitment show came back to him. The memory he'd forced into the back recesses of his mind came back with all the embarrassment. It had been his first year at the Garrison and Iverson had caught him passing a note to Susan Flora. As a punishment he had to fly wearing those ugly sequined vests and ty-dye goggles!

"That guy was yelling at you…" Lance said trying to help Shiro remember, "because your show was better than his."

Shiro still had to think hard. Yes, he was a first year then and one of the upper classman had gotten in his face after words…

"Some kid told him he would make a better customer service rep than a pilot," Shiro finished looking at Lance with new found horror, "and then asked me to sign their flyer because he just realized he wanted to be a pilot."

The kids smile was back in full force.

"You were amazing!" He said with new found energy, "it was SO COOL! And then when you got out of the plane you looked so satisfied with how you did, despite the awful getup, and I just knew I had to be just like that!"

Shiro remembered Lance telling them about his flight show experience, Shiro didn't think it had been THAT specific flight show! Which meant that the whole time Lance had seen Shiro at his most embarrassing and hadn't told anyone. He was both terrified and grateful.

"You…you really thought it was that good?"

"I'll never want to do anything else," he said vehemently, "if I can't fly I don't think I'll ever be happy!"

"That's a little extreme," Shiro said, "You have lots of other talents; you can do just about anything."

The smile disappeared again.

"All my talent does is hurt people," he muttered, "its too much. If you don't think of everything people die. If you do think of everything people die…Not like you! You're just awesome!"

Shiro felt his gut clenched as the smile returned to the kids face.

"Hate to break it to you, Lance," Shiro said, "But I've made too many mistakes…you, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge…everyone is hurting because I didn't think of everything; I didn't think at all. No matter what you do in life, everyone is going to get hurt."

"Well duh," Lance said shrugging, "that's life in a nutshell, I'm talking about actual death. And…well…liking your job. I don't like what I'm cut out for, so I want something that will make me smile like you did when you got out of the plane!"

Shiro didn't answer and seemed to retreat back into his self loathing. Lance watched for a bit, not really understanding what was going on.

"Do you like your job?"

No answer. Lance bounced on his toes, thinking of how to crack this. He walked forward and stuck his face into Shiros.

"The other people on this ship seem fond of calling themselves my friends, are you a 'friend' too?"

"Am I?" Shiro felt like he should be the one asking.

"I asked first," Lance grinned.

"I thought we were," Shiro said slowly, "But I don't think I deserve to be anymore."

Lance moved back and considered all the information he'd gathered so far. He'd not pegged Shirogane as the defeatist type back when he'd first met him, but here sat a very broken man. The only question now was how this man responded. Was he a 'tough love' guy or a 'hug-me-back-together' person?

"You don't deserve to be a ten year olds friend?"

"The others told you you're not really ten," Shiro sighed. There's no way they could get away with not saying it.

"Ummm," Lance hesitated. Shiro's eyes widened slightly.

"Lance, you're not really ten, you're, what, seventeen? Somehow you were turned into a kid and now you don't remember, but, why hasn't anyone said this to you yet?"

"No idea," Lance said trying to wrap his mind around this. It seemed absolutely ludacris, but then again, here he was with everyone knowing his name and all. At any rate, he could think about it later, this man needed help first.

"Where are they?" Shiro suddenly asked, "Farrah at least wouldn't let you out of his sight."

"I kinda just decided to look around myself," Lance said sheepishly, "they weren't talking so I'm figuring it out."

"You shouldn't leave them, they're probably worried sick."

"Why?" Lance asked, "We're on a space ship, where am I gonna go?"

"the ship can be dangerous," Shiro argued.

"So can a play ground," Lance scoffed. Shiro stopped when he realized he wouldn't win. The most he could do was detain him until someone came by and picked him up.

"Why are you here, though," Lance asked, "I only saw you a few months ago and you didn't look this old."

"That was more than seven years ago, Lance," Shiro said, "a lot has happened."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Shiro stopped talking again. Lance watch his face darken. It occurred to the boy that Shiro was the most animated when he'd been trying to help him, so maybe…

"You know, I really don't know what's going on, think you can explain it to me?"

"The others can do that," Shiro said, "You should go find them."

"But I want to hear it from you because they seem like the type to beat around the bush."

 _So do you, but they're not currently dying of depression_ …

"Lance, I…" Shiro didn't know how to say it out loud. How do you form over a years worth of pain and the knowledge that you did nothing but cause pain to others into words? That guilt didn't translate very well.

"Mr. Shirogane," Lance said tilting his head slightly, "Just tell me a story. You don't have to personalize it if you don't want to. I need to know."

Shiro thought about it and decided that a quick over view wouldn't hurt.

As he told the story Lance stood silent and still, listening closely. Shiro couldn't ever remember him acting like this, but he continued.

Shiro ended when they all became paladins and decided to fight the evil Galra.

"So there are good purple aliens and bad ones," Clarified Lance. Shiro nodded.

"And the lions are awesome fighting machines and I used to pilot one?"

Shiro smiled and nodded again.

"And you think everything is your fault?"

Shiro began to nod but froze as the words sunk in.

"you think you forced us all to come out here?"

Shiro looked at the ground not sure where in his story he'd let this slip.

"Mr. Shirogane," Lance said, "I don't know about me actually being ten or seventeen, but if there's one thing I know will never change as long as I live, it's that NO ONE forces me to do anything! I play, I do not get played by others. I manipulate, not the other way around. I get dragged nowhere! I have never, and I WILL NEVER be manipulated into doing anything I don't want to do in the first place. Have I made myself clear?"

Shiro blinked in surprise.

"Even though I could easily play all of you like John Denver on the fiddle I can tell that those other guys were not dragged out here either! You said it yourself: if you're alive you and everyone else gets hurt. But guess what that means?! If you're alive, you can heal. If I'm really seventeen, then it sucks to be me, I guess I'll just have to go through puberty again! I hear it sucks, but why not?"

"Why are you like this?" Shiro had nothing else to say. It was so black and white with this kid, and as he thought back, Shiro realized Lance had always been that way.

"You know, I've gotten that question a lot today."


	57. Chapter 57

As Keith read his book he noticed, through the corner of his eye, a small finger hovering mere millimeters from his face.

"I'm not touching yooooouuuuuu~"

"I've never killed a kid, but I'm about to make an exception," he seethed causing Lance to laugh hysterically. Keith had no idea what was so funny. He was seriously pissed.

It had been a few days since Shiro came out leading Lance. Despite Farrahs attitude and relief that Lance was acting like himself by escaping, he didn't let him out of his sight for the rest of the day. Hunk made a feast to celebrate everyone being happy and healthy, if not still only a little damaged.

Krolia demanded more time to get the research just right and GG had taken to helping her out. Keith didn't feel right interrupting her, so he helped out around the castle. Or he tried to. After he broke a crystal he was told in no uncertain terms that he was on baby-sitting duty.

Lance was about as insulted as Keith was. So, Lance made it his mission to torture him at any given opportunity. It was even worse when the kid was bored.

Keith tried to take him to the training deck and thought maybe he could re-teach him how to shoot or at least how to punch. That was a disaster and they were both banned from the training deck.

"I'm not touching yooouuuu~"

"Why are you doing this?" He finally stood up and turned to the little brat, "It has no point! There's no purpose! If you're bored do something productive!"

"Wow," Lance said smirking, "You must be an only child."

"That's not the point!"

"Course it is," Lance said shrugging, "I don't have my sissy with me, so I'm bored. She always plays with me. She reads me books and helps me understand them. She does puzzles with me. I learned three different languages because sissy came up with games to play for each of them. When she tells her school friends that she's busy after school its because she's coming home to play with me."

Keith sat back down. He hadn't considered what siblings might actually be like.

"Then sometimes we fight and house rules are: no biting, no spiting, no tickling, no blood no foul. Though we never really follow the no tickling rule. She is always breaking that rule."

"What was her name again?" Keith asked, he was having a hard time keeping names straight.

"Veronica," Lance said, "Only I can call her sissy, and the baby when it comes. Then again, if I'm seventeen, then I guess the baby already came…"

You could actually see his tiny brain frying slightly as he tried to rethink the entire conversation.

"When I'm older do I still call her sissy?" he asked, "That might sound a little weird."

"I wouldn't know," Keith shrugged. They had put off explaining anything past the death of Zarkon to him. No one was willing or had the heart to break it to a ten year old that his entire family was killed.

Even Farrah was finding it difficult and he'd told everyone that he'd be the one to tell him.

"Didn't you have other older sisters?"

"Yeah, but Veronica is my favorite," Lance grinned but then he looked horrified, "Don't tell the others I said that."

"I promise," Keith said wondering how to get away from the topic.

()

"I have answers," Krolia said walking into breakfast one morning. She looked really tired, but satisfied, "Not happy answers, but I have answers."

"Thats all we ask," Shiro said, he was still trying to shake off the dread that clung so easily to him. At least he could walk around and talk to everyone without wanting to run and hide somewhere.

"I wouldn't mind at least one good thing," Allura said. Her meetings with the Blades were getting more depressing by the day.

"I could explain now or I could wait till you're done," She said turning to Lance.

He had days where he would be starving, and then days where the smell of food would make him sick; today, as Krolia waited for his response, he stuffed another spoonful into his already full mouth. She nodded.

"I'll wait in the lab," she said turning to leave.

"Why don't you have something to eat," Allura asked, "Come sit for a while."

There was the barest flicker of her eyes darting in Keiths direction before she answered, "No, thank you."

Keiths back had been to her so he didn't see it. Lance swallowed with difficulty.

"You and your mom fighting?" he asked.

"Who told you she's my mom and who said we were fighting," Keith snapped. Lance gave a long-suffering look.

"I'm ten, dude, not blind and stupid," he said rolling his eyes.

()

Krolia gave a long explanation on the beginning experiments. Which was news to Lance. Whenever he asked why his body felt like the blood circulation had been cut off, they would tell him to wait until Krolia was done. Now he was hearing some pretty weird stuff, and Korlia wasn't giving anyone any room to interject with a question; like, 'what is quintessence?'

"Earlier studies, as you know, showed that raw quintessence when added to the human blood stream caused a rapid deterioration akin to burning, destroying the cells and…"

She paused because she just noticed Lances hand in the air. Why was he doing that? She reached out and took the hand, not sure what she was supposed to do with it.

"I have a question," he said, taking his hand back, "I have a few questions."

"Alright," she said looking around to everyone else. Pidge and hunk were grinning at what had just happened.

"You're saying that this quin-whatsit is a drug."

"No," she said, "it is energy, the life essence of everything in the universe in tangible form."

"Riiight," Lance frowned, "you said she was trying this on other humans too? Where did she get them?"

Krolia looked up at everyone else, who promptly looked away. She'd been in the lab the entire time and hadn't any idea how much he'd been told. But this wasn't anything new; she'd always been left with the dirty jobs.

"The witch used your family, Lance."

"Keith!"

"What?" Keith bent over so he was face to face with Lance, "We've been tip-toeing around this issue for a long time. That witch killed your whole family and then treated you like a container for her gain."

Lance grinned, "You're lying."

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Keith challenged.

"Because that witch is still alive right?"

Keith straightened. This was no longer little kid Lance teasing and being silly, this was a kid who had taken down a serious drug ring in multiple countries.  The hard eyes looked strange in his round face.

"Well, Iverson is dead," Hunk said, trying to help.

"Who's Iverson?" Lance asked, "Spill."

So Pidge told him everything that had been in her fathers message to them, but before she had a chance to explain what he had told them later, Lance interrupted.

"He killed himself?"

"That's what dad said," Pidge said shrugging, "but-"

"But it was suicide," Lance said, "the prick that sold my family got to kill himself."

"No, that's just what the police report says-"

They didn't get any further before Lance bolted from the room.


	58. Chapter 58

Krolia told them to wake her up when they were ready to hear the rest of what she'd found.  Allura, Coran, Shiro and Keith started to look for him, and the rest already knew where he'd most likely be.  

"As much as we want to be the ones to go get him," Pidge said sighing, "I think it should be you two."

Farrah was about to argue but GG accepted immediately. Hunk explained that they'd act as sentries and make sure no one searched that part of the ship till they were done talking.

Deep in the underbelly of the ship was a domed room with a thin walk way leading to a small area and a singular console. Behind the console was a thin ledge where a daring individual could sit and dangle their feet above a humming void. Farrah leaned over the console while GG scooted over to join the small boy on the ledge.

"You knew where to find me," Lance muttered.

"Yeah," GG said, "you like the hum or a tapping; it helps you 'zone out'."

"You know a lot about me and I don't like it."

The young Galra nodded, he knew that too.

GG started to explain how they met and told the real story behind Iverson. Some of this story was new to Farrah, since GG was filling in every hole and detail as he could possibly remember.

"We should have told you sooner," GG said finishing up, "but we'd never seen you that…carefree?"

"Were you there?" Lance asked looking up at Farrah. He shook his head.

"No, you had already grieved and mourned by the time we met."

"Pinch me," Lance said shoving his hard at GG who looked at it like it was a bug.

"Why?"

"I want to wake up now."

"Maltak," GG sighed, "I mean…Lance."

"Doesn't matter what you call me," Lance said, "Pinch me now, really, really, hard."

Farrah reached down and lifted Lance over the console and held him at arm's length facing him. GG made his way around as well to stand by.

"You listen well youngling. There is no shame in grieving a second time. There is no weakness in grieving a third or a fourth. Your peace is determined by you and aided by others."

"What others," the corner of Lances mouth twitched slightly as tears filled his eyes, "Seriously, what others? They were all I had! i…I don't have anyone else! What do I do? I'm just a kid! A kid that doesn't have anyone! I don't make friends! I don't know how! My family was my friends!"

He hung there and sobbed, curling in on himself. Farrah had never witnessed Maltak…leak, so much. He had cried, yes, but not like this. When he started to hyperventilate GG grabbed him and helped him to calm back down into regular, messy sobs.

"This might take a while," GG said remembering the last time. Farrah shrugged, as far as he was concerned they had all day.

Once Lance had calmed down a little and his hiccups had subsided, Farrah repeated himself.

"Jigariou'pah and I will stay with you," he said, "I was not lying when I said you are my son and I would do anything to protect you. You are our Soltaz. We look after our own."

The boy took a long time thinking about it, but nodded in the end. These two purple monsters were comfortable. They knew him; he had to have trusted them before and he always trusted himself. He didn't have to pretend with them. It was pleasant…and nostalgic.

()

"I'm sorry," Keith said as Lance emerged sitting on top of Farrahs shoulders.

"What for?" Lance asked, confused.

"I was too blunt and I didn't…" he looked back at Hunk who was practically hissing at him, "didn't  _emphasize_ …enough."

"Keith, my bad hair self-proclaimed ally," Lance said laughing a little, "If anyone expected you to – heh-heh-  _emphasize_  – heh-heh – then we wouldn't ever like you."

"Hunk! You said-"

"I said its what you should do," hunk said and turned to Lance, "Ease up there. He's learning."

"I am going easy on him?" Lance said, "If I was going to be difficult I woulda put him through a guilt trip and THEN insulted him."

"I'm beginning to seriously doubt you've lost your memories at all," Keith said glaring at him suspiciously.

"Mwah?" Lance asked innocently, batting his eyes, "Well I never!"

"His memories are defiantly gone, Keith," Pidge said pointing up at him, "His eyes are still red. The older Lance would never have faced us with that damning evidence."

Lance scowled at her. Truth was he still felt like crying, but he was too embarrassed to do so in front of them and he was also curious to know the rest of what Krolia was trying to say. In short, too many things were happening at once and crying wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Is Krolia awake?" GG asked.

"Yes, she's getting something to eat right now," Shiro said, "Should we wait in the lab?"

 

On the way there Pidge and Hunk started a discussion on 'irony' while Keith just shook his head behind them.

Lance watched everyone from his perch and wondered at the familiarity of it all. He was positive he'd never met these people before, and he normally mistrusted everyone, but he was comfortable with all of these people. It freaked him out a little, but he didn't not like it.


	59. Chapter 59

"As I was saying before," Krolia continued after everyone was settled down, "the effect-"

"Krolia," Shiro cut in apologetically, "We get that part, let's skip ahead a little."

Everyone could tell he'd just pissed her off. It wasn't so much the interrupting as it was that she'd put this all together and no one seemed to want to hear it.

"Never mind," Shiro shrunk back, "Continue…"

"The quintessence stored in the human child-"

"La-" Hunk tried to say that 'human child' wasn't correct, but GG covered his mouth.

Krolia continued through clenched teeth, "-is not due to his inherent nature. I used everyones health records as references, and I thank everyone for your cooperation in allowing yourselves to be scanned and tested as well. I have found a progressive change in the humans molecular DNA structure over time."

"All of us?" Pidge asked and got elbowed by GG.

"This change plus the initial experiments seemed to have changed the humans ability to adapt to quintessence. I suggest if you get someone who can dive further into this to do so. This is as far as my abilities and knowledge could take me on this front. Now about this current situation. The extraction of the quintessence had caused an amount of trauma. Quintessence is balance, so when different purities meet, they blend and form a new and balanced purity level; essentially becoming one new existence."

"Ectraction?!" They cried making Lance jump.  He was totally lost, but judging by everyones reactions, it wasn't good.  Even Farrah and GG were surprised.

"Yes," Krolia flipped through her screen, "the information i was able to glean from Haggars research shows that she extracted quintessence from him a while back ago.  there wasn't any effect to his mental capacities or physical ones in the long run, and the color of the quintessence was remarkable.  Not only did the initial shot of quintessence blend with his own, it purified itself to a degree no one has been able to achieve."

"Soooo," Lance raised his hand again, "I'm not human…anymore?"

"No," Korlia said before anyone could interfere, "You can still be identified as a species of human, but you are no longer what you once were. As such, when the- what? What's wrong?"

"N-nothin…" Lance sniffed, "I can take it."

Could he? Krolia looked around again and even Keith was shaking his head at her! What was she doing that was so wrong?!

"Well," she continued, "when the quintessence was extracted the body had already been housing an abnormal amount of the energy. She extracted and then filled him up again only to extract it again right after the balance was established; I believe you called it an 'episode'. She has basically turned this human child into a quintessence refining process. Without getting some of that quintessence however I can't tell you much else. This process was done about nine times in total. Now this is just my theory: after the ninth extraction the body couldn't cope with the extreme changes. It would not be outside the realm of possibilities for the body and mind to revert back to a state where it wouldn't be harmed."

"Yeah," Lance sniffed and rolled his eyes, "Cause I'm effing adorable."

"Ya kinda are," Pidge said choking on a laugh as she reached out and pinched his cheek, "I mean, how can you be so tiny and yet have such a round face? I've had to resist putting bows in your hair the entire time!"

Then she cackled as she couldn't hold it in anymore. Even Shiro had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't be seen laughing when the situation was pretty serious. Hunk grabbed the other cheek and apologized as he couldn't stop laughing as well.

"Farrah! Protect!" Lance cried, but he was also laughing. "I will not have bows in my hair!"

Farrah was recording and taking pictures.

"You're useless!" he shouted as Pidge scooped him up, "GG, Save me!"

"Princess," GG grinned, "You have some ribbon around here, don't you?"

"I do!" Allura beamed and ran off.

"Nooooo! This isn't funny anymore!"

Krolia stood a little dumbfounded. First the kid was crying now he was laughing and goofing off. Everyone had been so serious, now it was like they hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"You get used to it."

Krolia looked over to find Keith standing next to her.

"It takes a while," Keith shrugged, "But you do get used to it. They heard everything, but they're trying to make him feel better by making fun of him. It doesn't make any sense, but it works."

()

"I never thought I'd say that I hate not sleeping, but, I really hate not sleeping," Lance said crawling into bed with GG that night.  It felt like only a few nights ago he'd begged his mom to stay up past his bed time.

"So you have to keep me awake why?"

"Pay back for the ribbons," Lance said wedging himself comfortably between the Galra and the wall. They were quiet for a while.

"You'll be ok," GG said, "I was always a little older than you anyway. Now I can actually call you my little brother."

"there is far too much glee in your voice," Lance said.

"We had a huge fight over it," GG said, "we refigured the time between Earth and my home planet and i was actually a little more than an Earth year older than you."

"That's not that big of a difference."

"That's exactly what you said," GG said, sounding impressed, "But now there's a big enough gap, so I win."

"I refuse to lose," Lance said immediately, "I've got to get big again."

"We'll figure it out," GG yawned, "Now close your eyes and rest."

 

 

 

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

"Why are we still awake again?" Keith scowled at the machine Krolia had him hooked up to.

"The black paladin wants me to look into this as well," she said, "Haggar did not share any information about this with me, so I'm starting with the basics. Observation first."

"His name is Shiro, you know, and the 'human childs' name is Lance, and-"

"It is polite to address ones title until a relationship is established," Krolia said, "as for the youngling, I called him a 'human child' because 'experiment' and 'flesh container' seemed cruel."

"You never called me 'red paladin' or 'fellow Blade'," Keith said pointedly. Krolia sighed and put down the small device in her hands she was using to calculate his vitals. She moved so she was standing directly in front of him, reached out, grabbed his face, and kissed his forehead.

"Hey! What-"

"Your father told me kisses meant 'I love you'," Krolia said, not letting go of his face, "I kissed you one hundred times before I left because I thought I'd never see you again. I wanted my child to have a kiss for every year he lived. I call you 'Keith' because I named you 'Keith'."

Keith had no idea how to respond to that. This had gotten awkward much faster than he'd anticipated. Krolia didn't seem bothered since she went right back to what she'd been doing before.

"sss…so," Keith swallowed hard, "what's our relationship?"

"Other than what blood dictates, I have no idea," she said looking up, "you have expressed a desire to not be seen as my child, however I, myself, am no less vehement in your protection than Farrah is with his kids. I've been pondering how this should be addressed, but I have no ideas. Do you?"

_NO!_

Keith just sat there. He'd been ready for an argument. He'd been ready to hash it all out. What was happening?! What was this? When did he say he didn't want to be her kid?

"Now this is interesting," Krolia turned the computer screen in his direction, "the quintessence in your system is fading by itself.  I don't know if that will have any effect on your physical appearance, but the energy is being metabolized the way it would in any other Galra. Though, I would like to keep checking just to make sure nothing surprising happens."

"Damnit, what do I call you?!"

Krolias mind went blank for a moment. Her mind had been on the results and she had thought he'd be relieved, but now he was saying things she didn't comprehend in her line of thought.

"What?"

"What do I call you?" Keith felt the heat in his face and he cursed it. He'd been introduced to her as 'Krolia' but he couldn't just think of her as 'mom' either!

"You can call me whatever you wish," Krolia said wondering what the upset was about, "I have no desire to make my child call me 'mother' if he does not wish to."

"Ugh," Keith rubbed his head, which had started to hurt. Krolia watched him for a while and gave another sigh.

"This is an awkward situation for the both of us," she said sitting in a nearby chair, "I truly never expected to see you again, not with my expertise in spy work. I was bound to slip up sooner or later. We Baldes, though we never believed children to be a weakness, not like the empire, we believed that it would be unfair and dangerous. I could have left many times: before I met your father, after I met him, I could have left and had you out here right in the middle of the war."

"you could have stayed," Keith said, but it didn't have the heat or venom he'd prepared to put behind it.

"I could have," she nodded, "But then where would you and everyone be? The empire was a plague. When I realized Earth hadn't been touched by ANY part of the galaxy, I found a purpose in defending it. I left to talk with the Blades and get them to agree that this planet was worth the effort and risk. They overwhelmingly disagreed. Kolivan and I have never really gotten along."

"No, I got that," Keith said remembering the fight they had when he and Krolia had made it back to HQ.

"I'm not trying to make an excuse," she said, "I did what I thought was necessary at the time. I worked harder to bring down the empire, made a few more wild decisions, and Kolivan decided that a long term mission would help stunt my new found garishness. And, ashamedly, it did. Haggar and some other commanders were already doing experiments with quintessence that would make what they did to Lance look like pampering. I saw a different side to a war I realized would probably never end in my lifetime. I also trusted your father would do his job and protect you. I would never choose a man who couldn't shoot as well as I can."

 

"Right..." Keith said, wondering how he was going to tell her that the guy she'd trusted decided to be a hero and died?  

"I can see if i can't get a hold of him," Krolia said, a little excitement in her voice, "Kolivan wouldn't stop me from trying if there's two of us..."

"I've been on my own for a long time," Keith felt like he was confessing and it came out as a mess, "Shiros family took me in, and they were ok and all, but this is…more than just awkward. I…I really…don't know anything. I wanted to find you…but…I'm…not used to it. I guess you could say I didn't think I'd actually find…you know…family."

Krolia took a moment to try and piece together the jumbled information that was just thrown in her face

"Please be clear, Keith," Krolia said, her tone changing slightly, "Is he dead?"

Keith nodded feeling like he was suddenly sitting on eggshells, "He was working...and didn't come home."

It was hard to tell if she was angry or sad.  She began to bite one of her nails and swear.  

"...quiznaking jerk...i told him...i told him....quiznak....."

Keith let her process the information.  

 


	61. Chapter 61

Keith and Krolia really only spoke when she was doing his checkups after everyone else was asleep. They were getting to know each other slowly and at a pace that suited them both.

During the day Keith and GG had their hands full keeping Lance out of places he shouldn't be. Either because it was dangerous, or because he would connect with the ships crystal and he'd suck out all the quintessence in it.

Finally they dropped him off at the lab with Hunk and Pidge and told them it was their turn. They panicked, but Keith and GG had had enough.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Lance protested as they glared at him, "I just wanted to take a closer look at the cats!"

"Yeah, but if you touch those barriers, who knows what will happen," Hunk said, "The lions run off of quintessence, so you shouldn't even go near them."

"Booo," Lance flopped down in a chair, "This whole ship is made of that stuff! I'm so BOOORRRREEEED!"

"Well," hunk said handing him a square block with wires and knobs, "Why don't you fiddle with that? You can try to connect the wires and there are tools over there that you can-"

"Yeah you lost me already," Lance tossed it over his shoulder, "What are you guys working on?"

"It's a secret," Pidge said stabbing a finger into her keyboard, "a very difficult, stupid, mind boggling secret."

"I can keep a secret," Lance said, slightly insulted.

"Lance, everyone in the known universe knows you can keep a secret," Hunk said dusting off his gadget that Lance had thrown.

"So tell me," Lance said looking over Pidges shoulder and pointing at the screen, "What's that?"

"Fine," Pidge said, "but get your grubby fingers off my stuff!"

Lance backed away and rocked on his heals, the very picture of innocence.

"Hunk, watch the door," Pidge said and Hunk ran to the door and looked out before giving a thumbs up. He stayed there in case someone came.

"We're making Shiro an arm," Pidge said, "one that isn't going to cause him all sorts of problems in the future."

Lance blinked, "why is this secret."

"Because we weren't sure if we could do it and we didn't want to get his hopes up," Pidge sighed, "Galra tech is something we're just beginning to understand."

"Soooo, ask Farrah or GG," Lance shrugged.

"We don't want to rely on them since we're not going to be around each other all the time or forever. We need something that we can do maintenance on ourselves."

"You know," Lance said turning his overly observant eyes from the screen to Pidge, "this ship would fall apart without you guys."

"What?"

"I don't know how you guys do this," he waved his hand at everything around him, "Without you guys I think this whole thing, the group, the ship, the resistance, all of it would fall apart. In my world we call you guys lynch pins. Nothing would be possible or successful without you."

"It creeps me out when you all of a sudden get all complimentary like that," Pidge said looking down at him.

"Another tip from my world," Lance shrugged, "if you praise the worker they tend to come up with better ideas."

"Yeah right," Pidge rolled her eyes, "I never liked phycolo-"

She stared at her screen as an idea formed in her mind. It had been so simple and so small. The whole problem would be solved with this one change.

"See?" Lance said shrugging, "Praise clears the tired mind."

()

Keith was on his way to the training deck a few days later when he passed GG and Lance in the hall. Lance was sitting on GGs lap and both were peaking into the conference room. Lance looked up and waved him over a big grin on his face.

"Look at this!" he hissed. Keith moved forward, and because the other two were down low, he crouched down as well.

Inside the room Krolia and Farrah were talking while sitting kiddie-corner to each other. As Keith watched Krolia laughed.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Lance said, "but they've been talking for a while. Even though we can't hear them its been interesting to watch. Body language is more telling than words anyway."

Keith watched and the longer he did, the more he began to understand why Lance was grinning. And he didn't like it!

"They're not-"

"Shhhh!" GG covered his mouth and Lance put a finger to his lips.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"Well, first of all, its fun to watch," Lance said.

"My mothers name was Par'lia, not exactly Krolia, but father could just be living in the past for a little while," GG said.

"Do they look alike?"

"Well," GG thought for a moment and his eyes lost focus, "The build is the same, kinda, but my mother had really long hair that she tied back in ringlets. She had a mean eye for detail. Father never sold or gave anything away unless she gave it her seal of approval. If she found one flaw, he'd start over from scratch."

"Krolias got an eye for detail as well," Lance said his grin widening some more. Keith glared at him and was about to tell him how not funny this was when GG gasped.

"Oh my."

Keith whipped his head back to face the room. Farrrah was holding Krolias hand, a finger rubbing the end of her wrist, and they both were still smiling and talking.

"In the Galra culture, this is very serious," GG said. He and lance turned beaming faces to Keith and spoke simultaneously.

"Big brother~"

"No!" Keith shouted standing up and diving into the room. As he walked forward and interrupted them the brothers watched.

"Dang, GG. I taught you how to lie a little too well. Farrah was just asking to see if he could re-forge her blade and make it better, right?"

"Yup, he was checking her blood flow to better match the material with the user," GG nodded talking about why Farrah had grabbed her hand.

"I think we should run," Lance said as Keiths face tuned a brilliant red.

"Indeed," GG said picking him up and running down the hall as Keith booked it behind them.

"I'll kill you both!"


	62. Chapter 62

"That was not funny, you two," Farrah said at dinner, "That is not something you joke about."

"No, but Keiths face was funny and I'll joke about that for a long time," Lance said grinning across the table at Keith who was still glaring at them. Even Pidge and Hunk were having a hard time keeping a straight face.  Shiro also thought it was funny, but had better control over his face.

"The opportunity was just there," GG said, "We talked about how funny it would be if we fooled him and then he just walks by. It was too good to pass up."

"And ridiculous," Krolia said, about as pleased as Keith was about it all, "There is little time for such nonsense."

"Agreed," Farrah said scowling at his boys, "GG will help me remake these blades once we reach our destination. Maltak, you will stay with Keith and Krolia. She's going to run a few more tests."

"Goodie," Lance grumbled, no longer smiling.

()

Coran touched down shakily on the Olkaris planet. The ship had been on its last legs and they had arrived just in time.

Farrah gave Lance a stern talking to before leaving with GG. A few Olkaris boarded the ship to aid in whatever repairs needed done.

Lance walked to the lab and, upon hearing hushed voices, peaked inside. Keith and Krolia were sitting next to each other, both of them had on weird head gear and in front of them were holographic images. He walked quietly behind them and saw they were pictures of the same man and a house.

Slowly backing away he left the lab. They had all day to run tests and stuff; those pictures had given him an idea.

()

"Aaaaand, this one was...is my room," Lance muttered to himself as he opened his door.

The others had shown it to him long before, but he felt more comfortable spending the long hours awake with either Farrah or GG. Even though they slept, he could hear their breathing.  It was terrifying how quiet the rest of the ship was at night and even the mice went to bed at some point.  

His room was empty and he quickly turned on the light. But even with the light on it was just so…lonely. The room was lived in with clothes on the floor and an unemptied trash can, but knowing this was his... was creepy.  The jacket that hung on the wall, the various things that cluttered the desk...It really did belong to someone else.

Lance climbed onto the chair and grabbed the wallet that was on the desk. He'd seen it before but hadn't thought much of it, until now.

Inside was a photo. Twelve people crowded around each other and Lance looked for the one that must be him. He looked older and was holding onto two younger kids while grinning like an idiot. Behind him were his sisters; his sissy, older and much prettier, was holding up rabbit ears behind his head.  His parents looked a little older than he remembered, but their smiles were as big as ever.

This more than anything else, set in stone the truth of his current situation. The reality of it set into its proper place a he stared at a photo he hadn't yet or didn't remember being part of.  He wanted to reach in and touch them.  He wanted to know the two that were sitting on his lap.  but mostly, he wanted to know how he'd been able to smile like that.

"I love Farrah and GG," Lance told the picture, "I love Hunk, Pidge, and Keith, and Shiro, and everyone else…is that wrong?"

()

"there you are," Keith scowled as Lance walked into the lab.

"Had some stuff to do first," Lance said shrugging. He looked around, spied the little head-things, made a mental note, and jumped onto the bench.

"What's on the menu today doc?"

Krolia raised an eyebrow and Keith sighed.

()

Coran hugged his ship. It was all fixed, new and improved. It had taken a few days, but he was confident that it would be much harder to break. Allura and a few others were out and about. Even Lance had spent some time outdoors and loved it; getting him back indoors was the hardest part.

Farrah had borrowed an area near the edge of the city to work in. when Lance kicked up such a fuss (kicking, screaming, and calling the ship 'stupid', he allowed the boy to stay with them for the next few days. Lance stayed nearby, normally in a tree.

"We're leaving, Maltak," GG called up into a large canopied tree that had lower hanging branches.

"Do I gotta?"

"yes," GG said, "You've been allowed to skip out on your check ups, but father said he'd come and get you if you don't walk in with your own two feet."

"Fiiiiine," Lance called and GG watched him as he climbed and jumped down.

"A little cooperation will get you back to normal faster," GG said as they walked back to the ship.

"Fewer needles will get me to cooperate more," Lance said shrugging, "their move."

()

The Olkaris and Coran were showing off some of the new features before they left. The Olkariens were adamant that they stay for a little longer and Allura, although in a hurry, thought it wouldn't hurt.

"And here is how we've rebuilt the control panels and now we should be able to access everything much easier!"

"The screens seem more solid as well," Hunk said, genuinely impressed as he pushed a few buttons. Then his fingers went right through the screen.

"I broke it?!"

It wasn't just his screen. All the screens went dark and vanished. The lights went out and Allura cried out.

"The crystal!"

Staring at it, spots appeared on it. The clear blue was turning into a sandy brown; the crystal was turning into a regular stone. The Olkari were doing their best to find out what was going on, but noting was working.

Pidge swore, "Where's Lance?!"

"Damn," Shiro snapped as they ran from the room. It was harder than they thought to move around the castle in the dark since the doors no longer worked or worked very slowly.

Then the lights flickered back on and they saw Farrah carrying Lance under his arm. In his other hand was the mind reader device.

"Keep toys out of his reach," he snapped shoving it into Shiros hand before turning to head to the bedrooms, "He's getting an earful when he wakes up and a punishment that he'll quiznakingly remember."


	63. Chapter 63

GG had a hard time removing everyone from Lances room.  the boy was barely conscious and his temperature was rising at an incredible rate.  

"what can we do?"

"How do you help?"

"What's going to happen?"

As if in answer, Lance let out an ear splitting shriek.  Farrah held onto him tighter, holding his arms and legs down and his head still so he would jerk around and accidentally brake something.

"The bit," Farrah called and GG swore.  he left the others and ran to a small green bag that had been hiding under Lances desk.  GG handed over a hard wooden sick which Farrah put in Lances mouth the moment he screamed again.  

"Now out!" Farrah ordered.

"But-"

"He just needs some space right now," GG said going back to ushering them out of the room, "this is normal.  It will all be over in a little while because he didn't absorb that much."

"This is not normal!" 

"Will the healing pods work?"

"Unless you want him to suck the rest of the quintessence in the ship, i'd suggest we NOT put him in any pod at all," GG said finally getting them all out and shutting the door behind him, "Instead we need to have a look at that crystal.  This ship isn't going anywhere if he's turned more than 30% of it into stone."

"I wasn't even aware that the crystals could turn to stone," Allura said, successfully distracted as GG lead them all down the hall.

"That's because you've never seen one that's had every last drop of quintessences taken from it," GG said, "The same thing happened to the Galra crystals when he absorbed them."

"Oh my gosh..."

"...this really is normal..."

"But its NOT-"

"Father and I have this under control," GG said stopping and holding his hands up, "Maltak will be fine.  It may take a little while for him to recover because his body is smaller, but all in all, everything will be fine."

"I'm beginning to really hate that word," Pidge growled.

In the end the followed GG back to the bridge and a sobbing Coran.

It didn't take as long as they thought sort out their delema. The Olkari had a crystal already on standby and it didn't take long to install. They kept the damaged one since they wanted to look into how it had happened. They were more excited about it than Allura could make sense of, but if they were happy, then she was happy.

()

It was a few hours after take off when Farrah appeared with Lance behind him.

"My bad," he muttered, "but good news, I've got all my memories back!"

The others still weren't pleased.

"What were you thinking?" Shiro scolded, "You were told and told and told, and don't pull the 'stupid child' act cause we all know better."

"There was something I had to check out," Lance shrugged trying to think back, "And yeah, Shiro, I was a stupid kid who didn't think the head-gear was connected with the rest of the ship. Why is it connected to the rest of the ship anyway?"

"It isn't," Krolia said, "I had them hooked up to a recording device."

Lance turned bright red, "we gotta delete-"

"The machines in the lab are all fried," Pidge said with a stealing coldness, "All of them."

"Oh, crap," Lance swallowed hard remembering Shiros arm, "Pidge, Hunk, I'm really sorry about that."

"What were you trying to do?"

"Oh, humm," Lance licked his lips nervously and Farrah pushed him forward, "I…I had…forgotten a part of a story that sissy would tell me. I thought I'd never forget it, and I saw Keith and Krolia using the gear and I thought it would be worth the try. It was purely selfish, and I'm really sorry."

"Do you remember it now?"

"Heh," he grinned, "nope. I put it on and it was like a sensory overload. I wasn't even sure of what I was seeing until I had a chance to sort it out afterwards."

"But you're still tiny," Keith said, a slight grin of his own forming on his face, "Teeny-tiny."

"Don't start with me, Keith, we have other things to worry about right now" Lance held up a finger, but Keith saw his opportunity and took it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think the SEVEN year old got a say in big-kid matters."

"Are you done?"

"No, I'm just getting started," Keith laughed, but Shiro put an end to it.

"Perhaps now is not the best time to get your revenge," He said and then turning back to Lance, "anything you'd like to share?"

Looking strait up at Farrah who scowled deeper and nodded, Lance sighed and turned around. The hair at the base of his neck was stark white.

"I want a haircut, by the way," he said turning back around, "I can feel the mullet…and it sickens me…"

"Why is it white?" Hunk asked before Keith could cut in.

"Don't know," Lance shrugged, "Farrah said that form now on i'm supposed to be 'open and not hold anything back' at least until I get big again. That is my punishment."

"I said you weren't allowed to lie," Farrah corrected him with a growl, "Don't start off your punishment by lying about your punishment."

"Farrah don't-!"

"Ooo, not allowed to lie?" Keith had an almost demonic smile on his face.

"Shiznit."

"We wont be able to run any tests until the equipment is fixed," Allura said, "the Olkaris could have helped out, but they'd already done so much for us, it didn't feel right to ask."

"Allura," Pidge sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, using people doesn't just apply to people you don't like."

"Haha, you should know," hunk laughed and when Pidge glared at him added, "too soon?"


	64. Chapter 64

It was a…hectic, couple of days. Allura and Shiro were in one meeting after another with the Blades and getting all the equipment repaired was a hassle. They ran into a few enemy ships, but after storing all that pent-up energy and irritation, the enemy didn't stand a chance.

"Great job!" Called Lance as he held out a tray, "I made popsicles!"

"How are you in such a good mood," Pidge grumbled, but she took one. No one said no to popsicles.

"Cause he doesn't have to do anything," Keith said, "benefit of being tiny."

"No, Keith," Lance said grinning up at him, "its because, unlike you, I naturally have a sunny disposition. I also have been working on my own project as well, but I didn't think your mullet head would be capable of comprehending it."

"I thought you couldn't keep secrets anymore, tiny."

"Its not a secret," Lance said, the smile on his face making him look like an imp, "no one's asked me about it."

"Maltak," Farrah narrowed his eyes at him, but Lance just chuckled.

"Its not dangerous," he shrugged, "ok, it is, but I thought I should get to know my guns again. Everything is a little different now, so I was seeing if I could change the size just a little, like when I put them together, only different."

"That's… not how that works," GG said slowly.

"Yeah, I figured that out already," Lance said, "but I still need to figure out how to use them. I refuse to stay like this and not be able to watch my own front."

()

As if life wasn't already complicated enough, Lotor decided they hadn't been paying him enough attention. He randomly showed up and boarded with two of his advisors.

"I've been sending you messages for quintants!" he stressed, "what the quiznak has been going on?"

Allura laughed a little, wondering just how much she should share. She made eye contact with Shiro who gave the barest shake of his head. Understanding, she pulled herself together.

"We've had a bit of a tango with Haggar, but now that we're operational again we are doing our best to make up for lost time."

She told him everything except about the quintessence. Lance and Keith were experimented on, but she did not mention Lances ability to store the energy. She explained their efforts in trying to discover Haggars plans, and how they were running out of options.

"I wish you would have contacted me sooner," Lotor said, an unusual amount of compassion in his voice, "I understand what this castle means to you. I wish you would rely on my aid more."

"We go to who we think of first, Lotor," Allura said smiling, "No offence but we haven't been friends long enough for you to be the first one on my mind."

"Burn," Lance, Hunk, and Pidge hissed. Very impressed with the princess. Their Galra friends were safely out of the picture. Farrah and GG didn't want to see Lotor again, and Krolia didn't like the idea of showing her face to someone she might have to spy on later.

"But of course," he nodded, taking the blow with grace, "Moving on to something more important, perhaps your paladins could show my advisor, Kalig, around the ship while we talk."

"Naw," Lance said in his cutest voice and his most childish smile, "We wanna stay with you."

Allura agreed with Lotor. So the party was Lance, Pidge, Keith, and Hunk showing Kalig around. Pidge made some poor excuse and Hunk just followed her. Lance and Keith sighed as they realized they were stuck.

The advisor was silent for the most part, when he did speak it was only to Keith, listening respectfully and only asking small questions. Between the two of them they were able to give a somewhat decent tour but curse the other two for ditching when they knew more about the ship to begin with. He did, however start getting chatty near the end of the tour.

"Are you in any way aware of the experiments that caused your disfigurement?" He asked Keith. Although the boy had gotten used to his own reflection, it was still a sore point and something he was self-conscience about.

"No," he said shortly, "Not really."

"shame," he said, "you could have at least let them finish so you didn't end up looking like a beast-"

He let out a shriek that made Keith nearly jump out of his skin. Lance had landed a well placed kick to the guys shin bone. The Galra bent over and Lance reached up and grabbed the guys ear brining him lower.

"Only we get to make fun of how he looks," Lance said, not a trace of humor on his face or voice, "next time I make you disappear, have I made myself clear?"

In shock, the advisor nodded. He hadn't paid any attention to the youngling since children were not to be addressed in conversation, but as the Galra made eye contact he realized that this was no child.

()

Allura sighed heavily as Lotor and his posse left. She had been able to gain good information that she intended to share with the Blades as soon as Lotors ships were out of range.

()

"Nothing," Allura seethed into her plate, "Nothing, nothing, nothing…"

It was the only word out of her mouth for the last ten minutes as she stabbed her spoon into her plate. The team had never seen her this angry before. It had been weeks since Lotors visit.

"There are still two more reports that haven't come in yet," Shiro said, trying to be reassuring, "there's still hope."

"What are we after," Lance asked, there were somethings he had missed out on while his little kid self had been in charge.

"We are trying to figure out what Haggars end goal is," Krolia said, "and my equipment is fixed, so I would like to see you after dinner."

Lance wrinkled his nose at her. Then something nudged the back of his mind.

"Her end goal?"

"She's doing this for a reason," Shiro said, "we just don't know what. And until we do know, we can't predict her movments."

Lance bit his bottom lip.

"Lance," Pidge said, "I know that look."

"I think I know her end game," he said.


	65. Chapter 65

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I do not have any idea as to how one would extract the quintessence inside your body," Krolia answered, "That is what I mean by telling you 'no'."

"But we need it," Lance said scowling up at her, "the only way to see if my theory is correct is to see what kind of quintessence gets extracted, right? So how are we going to do that?"

"You still have yet to tell us your theory," Keith said rolling his eyes, "against your punishment, I might add."

"Keith, I'm going to put food goo in your pillow sometime next week," Lance said and then yelped as Krolia took another blood sample, "I could barely handle one of you and now I'm surrounded!"

There were only the three of them in the lab. Lance had refused to tell them his thoughts until he'd figured it out; mainly because no one would agree to the idea of Krolia or anyone taking any more of his quintessence out. Also because they were more like guided hunches than an actual idea.

"I'm going to take this data to the dungeon, I believe its called, because Pidge has set up her computer in there. I'll be right back. You both stay here."

The silence was awkward. Keith and Lance hadn't been alone since the tour. Ever since then, however, Lance had made it his personal mission to tease Keith at every opportunity. And Keith could not for the life of him figure out why; the more he thought about it all, the more pissed off he got.

"Man," Lance sighed, breaking the silence, "this bonding time with you sucks-"

"What the Hell did I ever do to you?!" He finally snapped. Lance looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I'm so sick of it," Keith continued, "I don't remember doing anything that you should hate me for yet all you do is pick on me and I'm sick of it!"

"Um, Keith, that-"

"Why do you hate me?"

Lance looked at him, now with a very worried expression, "I don't hate you."

"Liar."

"Seriously," Lance said, laughing a little, "Keith, you think I made life easy for my older sisters? Once my sister got corn rows and I picked on her till she took them out; you know, cause they looked awful. My other sister decided to get dreadlocks, we ALL bullied her till she got them cut off; for the good of humanity I might add. Don't get me started on how I'd humiliate them in front of their friends and boyfriends. Its my job as a little brother and its a job i take seriously. I make fun of your hair cause, in all honesty, either grow it out or cut it off, this 50-50 thing is a disaster. I don't make fun of you because I hate you, Keith, you're like the older brother I never had!"

Lance grinned at him, but Keith was on a roll and couldn't stop.

"That doesn't make any sense! What gave you the right to just decide we're family," he snapped, "You don't get to decide that on your own! Don't decided things like that without the other persons permission! You don't get to substitute others for things that you've lost just because!"

Keith snapped his mouth shut as he suddenly realized he'd gone too far. There was a long silence as Lance blinked up at him. The older boy racked his brains trying to figure out a way to back track.

"I'm…sorry," Lance said, the sincerest Keith had ever seen him, "I didn't think of how anyone else would feel about it. I'm really sorry, it won't happen again."

_Wait, no, that's not what I meant!_

Keith couldn't figure out how to explain what he had meant. But he had to say something soon!

"Lance," Krolia called as she walked back into the lab, "the results are going to take a while, you may go to bed now."

"Thank you, Ms. Krolia," Lance said grinning up at her. She frowned at the new form of address, but by then she was somewhat used to Lance's ways of changing things up. Only Keith knew the reason for the 'Ms' and it stung more than he thought it would.

As the door shut behind him Keith realized one more thing: for the first time, in a long time, he didn't say 'good night' or 'see you tomorrow'.

()

It took about a day and a half for everyone else to realize something wasn't quite right. Lance didn't ignore Keith, but not one sarcastic or teasing remark was said. When Lotor messaged in to talk about how they'd terrified his advisor, Lance apologized without any pushing. Sure, he still goofed off with everyone else, but when he joked with Keith, Keith was never the butt of it like before. Something had shifted, and they weren't sure what.

"Ok, what's up with you an Keith," Pidge asked as Hunk and GG put Shiros fingers together and she had a moment to look up from her programing.

Lance shrugged, "Don't know what you mean."

"Just because I let off on one thing doesn't mean your punishment is over," Farrah said from across the table. He'd told him that he didn't have to tell anyone about Haggars plan until he was sure of it.

"Keith made it clear that he wanted me to stop teasing him, so I am," Lance said simply, but they could tell that it was bothering him.

"How clear," Hunk asked looking up. He wanted to know details, but Lance wasn't giving them.

"Very clear," he replied, and the topic was dropped.

()

"So what's up with you and Lance?" Shiro asked and he, Allura, and Keith sat on the bridge waiting for the Blades to contact them with their last report.

Keith seemed to shrink into his shoulders.

"Nothin," he muttered. Shiro wasn't buying.

"Who said what first?" he asked, and Keith shrunk further. Allura watched with growing curiosity; she'd never seen Keith like this before. Shiro had and knew exactly what it meant.

"If you feel that bad about it, then just go apologize," he said, giving a little shove. Normally that's all it would take, but this time Keith shook his head. Shiro didn't give up and tried every tactic he could think of to get him to talk. When Keith finally told them, the boy looked even more depressed.

"That's it?" Shiro asked, unimpressed, and Keith nodded.  Allura shrugged.  As far as she could see it, it made sense that Keith would be bothered by all the back and forth, even she had a hard time with Lance's whims even before he disappeared. But this all did seem awfully easy to solve.

"Wouldn't this all be solved if you both just swallowed your pride?" Allura asked, "Especially you, Keith. Lance has his own issues, a lot of them, but you really need to stop being so cryptic and then beating yourself up about it. As Pidge once told me, 'either own it, or change it'."


	66. Chapter 66

More than anything, the fact that he had to make the first move was the most painful aspect to Keith. Lance had simply been reacting to his actions and so he had to be the one to fix it.

He hated it, didn't want to, but not doing so would suck more. It was a major difference! Lance didn't look angry and he wasn't rude or anything. It was like having your shoes on the wrong feet. Keith had become accustomed to the banter and, well, the attention. Now it wasn't there.

It took him days to psych himself up to say something. But on his way to find Lance everyone was called to the bridge.

Irritated, he went directly there to find Sam Holt on the big screen. The feed was fuzzy and cutting out.

"I-glad- to-you," he said once everyone was there.

"Why don't you send a message?" Pidge asked, "we'll be able to communicate better."

"Can't," he said, "oppose-…they-t."

"Dad, we can't understand a word you're saying," Pidge said and turned to Allura, "Can't we just get close enough to Earth to get a better feed?"

Allura calculated the distance and nodded, "Just close enough, though. We have to meet with the Blades in person this time to discuss our next moves. You know how they are about being punctual."

()

"that's much better," Sam said a tired smile on his face. They were currently near a few celestial bodies that would aid in their communication. They couldn't really get close enough for the signal, but these nebulas helped immensely.

"What wrong?" Shiro asked, "last we heard you had the defense system underway."

"We did," Sam nodded, "then somehow Iverson became a martyr and he's got quite the following. Enough of one that they've stopped our project and we're half defenseless. And the icing on the cake is our furthest sensor just picked up movement."

"Do you have visual?"

"No, we haven't gotten that far yet. They stopped us half way. We're sitting ducks."

"COMMANDER!"

Behind Sam a door flew open and a darker skinned girl came in carrying a boy on one shoulder.

"Jinx," Lance hissed as Maryne sat the boy down in a chair by the table in the back.

"They threw a pipe and it bounced off the wall and nailed him in the head!"

"Sam? What's going on?" Shiro asked. The girls head snapped up, noticing them for the first time.

"Who are they?" She asked, frazzled.

"Are you ok Nathen?" Sam asked the boy, who laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said holding his sleeve to his head, "not the first, not the last! Its really not that deep. I just skinned both knees on the way down and Maryne wouldn't let me walk on my own."

"Who would?!" She snapped at the same time Lance said it under his breath.

"Sam?"

"Yes, yes," he said raising his voice to be heard clearer, "I've had cadets in the garrison helping me out with the defense systems. They have been a huge help and these two were even part of the group that helped save us all."

Maryne blushed a little.

"I'm sorry on behalf of my Uncle," she said, "I'm doing my best to make up for whatever I can."

"And doing a great job," Lance said, but was drowned out by everyone else expressing their own thanks.

"This is Maryne, and the accident-prone boy with bad luck is named Nathen," Sam said, and Nathen waved.

"You can call me Jinx!" He shouted. Shiro introduced them all and Jinx got excited.

"GG!  Is the Boss with you?!"

Everyone turned to Lance who chose that moment to become shy and give a small wave.

"Hey, glad to see all of you are doing well, more or less..."

"What the Hell happened to you?" Maryne asked nearly sticking her face to the screen, "a mask doesn't change you THAT much."

"I wanna know why and how Iverson became a martyr," Lance said, using his anger to push back his shyness. He'd thought he'd made sure that wouldn't happen. Who undermined him?

"It was on every news station," he said shaking his head, "all of a sudden everyone was talking about how odd it was that a decorated man would be slandered so pointedly all over the world. They analyzed the tape we gave to the police and said that his heart was in the right place."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lance stepped forward, "this started with sympathy?!"

_I got the rug pulled out from under me by a sob story?!_

"I'm sorry that my mother didn't side with me in this effort," Maryne sighed. Lance backed down a little.

"I'm sorry Maryne," he said, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"None of you should be sorry," she said, blushing again, "we're doing our best. The hardest thing right now is getting to work through all the protestors!"

"And convincing people that there actually is a threat," Sam added, "They don't seem to think there's any danger."

"To summarize," Farrah spoke, working really hard to understand, "There is a movement on your planet where people say this man, Iverson, was well within his rights to sacrifice entire families to the Galra and at the same time refuse to see the Galra as a threat?"

"Yup that about sums it up," Maryne nodded and seeing Farrahs confused look nodded some more, "It really irritates us how stupid they are being."

"Damn son of a-"

"Lance!"

"Shrio!" Lance shouted, "after our meeting with the Blades we gotta go to Earth."

They hesitated. They weren't expecting him to say "after". The fact that he was showing any amount of restraint was telling.

"I will make sure the Blades know not to expect any refreshments," Allura said grinning.

"Wait," Keith cut in, "I think we should go now. Isn't this proof that Iverson wasn't the only one behind it all?"

Lance sighed and chose his words very carefully, "yes, but because of that this guy is more dangerous. He wont make Iversons mistakes and Iverson didn't MAKE any mistakes.  I got him on a technicality and a hunch! This guy will not be found. We have a little time, lets make the most of it by getting the information we can on this side of the galaxy."

It made a lot of sense, but Keith would have liked it better if he'd been called some name before the explanation. Or at least had it said in that really annoying condescending tone he adopted specifically for his explanations.

"Sam will just have to make sure everyone is still safe until we get there; you've done it before, you can do it again," Shiro said, "Be on the defense until we can bring the offense."

"Maryne," Lance said, "Gather Jason and Claire and tell them to build their teams.  I want them ready and on standby when we get there.  You make sure Sam gets all the help he needs and if the garrison principal has an issue with this, tell him i put him there and i can take him out even before we get back."


	67. Chapter 67

"PLEASE PIDGE!"

"Hell no!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The longer Lance held out his 'please', the longer Pidge held out her 'no'. Lance was wrapped around her middle, begging her to look into how one would take out his quintessence. Krolia wouldn't discuss it with him any more, and the situation now demanded that he move faster.

"Why would you even want to do something like that?" Hunk asked, horrified that his friend would want to be tormented.

"Because I need answers and I'm not smart enough to get them myself!" he pouted up at Pidge and batted his eyes, "Please smart lady?"

"That's cheating," she snapped and refused to look at him.

"There is no cheating when you're trying to get what you want," Lance said, still pouting, "if we're going to win we need answers, smart lady, pretty lady, best in the galaxy?"

"Flattery wont work," she said threw clenched teeth, still not looking. But Lance wasn't done.

"Perfect designer, flawless programmer, heart of gold, fingers of the gods, mind of Athena, Greens one and only, my favorite equal only to Hunk~"

She was wearing down and Lance kept going until Keith and Krolia walked into the dungeon. Pidge called for their help, and Lance turned vicious eyes to both of them. All that begging for nothing.

"If you would just tell us, we could probably find a different way," Keith said after Pidge complained about Lances request.

"Not until I'm sure," Lance said, "I'd hate it if I caused a panic and then I was wrong. By the way, you might have to take a back seat, Keith."

"What?"

"My gut says she's more interested in you at the moment rather than me."

"That's ridiculous, tiny," Keith said, encouraged by the fact that they were talking somewhat normally. But it back fired. Lances face darkened and he let go of Pidge. He started to walk out and as he passed Keith, Lance spoke so only he heard.

"Only family can call me 'tiny'. Don't do it again."

He tried to leave the room but Krolia grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I came here because you've skipped your last two check ups," she said sitting him down in a chair. She held his head in her hands and rolled it from one side to the other. She fingered his ears and took a closer look at his hair; which had not turned almost completely white. It still had brown streaks in it and Lance prayed they'd stay that way.

"It appears that when you absorbed quintessence from this ship, you also absorbed the princesses quintessence she had stored in this ship as well," Krolia explained, "I take it you've never absorbed another persons quintessence directly before."

"So, what, I'm part Altean now?"

"Hardly," Krolia actually grinned a little, "Just because you absorbed the quintessence of the crystal doesn't make you part Balmeran. The princesses quintessence simply changed a little of your physical DNA. How far the changes progresses will determine how much of it you absorbed."

"We could find out sooner if you all would just take some out like I'm telling you to do," Lance whined.

()

 **LancelotofShalot** : Calling in my favor.

…

 **Yellow12:**  I can't see you and your IP is off grid, how do I know this is Shalot?

 **LancelotofShalot:**  Because I know what the Eagles say before they go to bed.

…

 **Yellow12:**  Been a while.

 **LancelotofShalot** : That it has, are you ready?

…

 **Yellow12** : I heard you already called in a few favors recently. I might be upping my price in this.

 **LancelotofShalot:**  What happened to Blue? I tried to contact him and he's not answering.

…

 **Yellow12:**  Everyone you pulled favors from this last time have disappeared from the net. I'm an honorable guy, so I wont back down from the favor I owe you, but I want a little more compensation.

 **LancelotofShalot** : Reasonable. I need all seven of you again. Think you can gather them?

…

…

 **Yellow12** : this has something to do with that alien stuff, right?

 **LancelotofShalot** : what side are you on?

…

 **Yellow12:**  yours.

()

"Lance?"

Lance shoved the arm communicator under his pillow. He'd been using the now oversized armor glove, but they still didn't like him using the stuff.

"Yeah?" he called. Making sure there wasn't a lump.

Keith walked in and took the seat at the desk without being invited. Lance raised an eyebrow at him. What did he want?

"I'm sorry," Keith said, staring at the floor. Lance almost laughed.

"What for?" he said instead, "the 'tiny' comment? I'm over that already."

"No!" Keith snapped, then grumbled as he ran his hands over his face, "I didn't mean what I said…"

"Saaaid, when?" Lance prompted. He knew what Keith was talking about, but he was still upset about it.

"I…really…you see…and then…"

 _Oh gosh_ , Lance had to work really hard keeping a straight face,  _this is killing him! You can see smoke coming from his head_!

Finally Keith snapped again.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" He shouted, "You are always saying one thing and doing another! You teased and picked on me all the time and then one guy says something about me and you threaten to kill him! That's so backwards I don't even know how to explain it! I've had it up to HERE trying to get my mind around Krolia that I honestly don't know if I can't handle any more family!"

Lance waited for Keith to catch his breath before saying anything.

"Is that all?"

Keith thought for a moment, and then nodded. That was what he wanted to say. Perhaps in his head, he'd wanted to say it in a calmer way, but it was out there now.

"I'm sorry I jumped the concept of family on you," Lance said, "you were right about that. I didn't think about how you or anyone else would feel. But I wasn't using you guys. I was treating you guys like this long before I lost my family, remember? To tell the truth, at first it was because at the garrison you were always so 'one expression' and 'stoic' that making you mad was absolutely hilarious. Then you started to tease back and if that's not an invitation to siblinghood, I don't know what is; am I losing you?"

Keith shook his head. It made sense. Stupid sense, but sense nonetheless.

Lance continued, "as for my contrary nature, that's just how I keep my friends close and my enemys closer. The example you used about Lotors advisor, though, is a different matter. That goes back to being siblings."

"How?"

"Keith, I get that you don't get it, but please work with me here. Siblings may hate each other to the core, but how dare someone else pick on my sister or brother? How dare someone muscle in on my turf? I'm the only one that makes fun of your mullet, if someone else outside this ship made fun of it I'd shave them bald! Keith, in the end, the only thing you have is family. Blood or no, the people you go to when you literally have no where else to go is your family. Doesn't matter how you treat each other because you know they love you, and care about you, and will beat up anyone else that dares mess with you. And they can get away with it because they're not adults. Parents would do the same thing Krolia and Farrah do, but in human society, that's frowned upon. So its up to the sibs to look after each other."

Keith didn't respond, so Lance continued.

"didn't you get really angry when you thought Krolia and Farrah were flirting?"

"Wh-what's that got to do with this?" Keith blustered.

Lance laughed, "I'm proving my point!  Families are territorial.  That's why you get upset when you feel like someone might have an interest in your mom.  that's why I did my best to scare off every jerk my sisters brought home until they proved to me that they were worthy of dating my sister.  I really did make one guy disappear, though.  He made my sister cry and i transferred his school records to a school in another state.  The mess it created forced him to repeat all four years of high school...in that other state."

Lance relived that moment with a grin on his face.  


	68. Chapter 68

"did you get it?" Lance was jumping up and down as Kolivan entered the conference room. He stared down at the little child and grinned at the memory of the story he'd been told about Lotors Advisor. Which story had spread like wildfire throughout the galaxy. This tiny overly excited human child, the paladin he'd related the least with, had intimidated a powerful Galra; Kolivan had to give him his due.

"Here," he replied holding out a small vile. Inside was a pure white quintessence.

"That's it?"

"This was all we could get from Haggars transport without dying," Kolivan said, "this is what she took from you."

Lance stared at it, but didn't dare touch it. Krolia came up behind him and took the vile.

"This was simpler, don't you think?" Krolia asked pointedly as she left the room.

"Keith," Lance said, "I have hope for your mom."

Everyone didn't know what had happened, but they were glad things were back to normal. Kind of. They noticed that Keith didn't complain about Lances jibes as often and actually bantered back.  Lance returned to making fun of Keith.

Hunk and Shiro felt like a proud parent; Pidge just shrugged it off, she didn't mind so long as they weren't fighting.

()

"If you bother me, then that must mean you want to be stabbed with a needle," Krolia said as Lance looked over her shoulder.

"You learn fast," Lance grumbled and he left the lab. The meeting was going longer than he thought it would.

"Maltak," GG said tossing him a black shirt, "I readjusted the armor. So it should fit you now."

"I don't plan on staying like this GG," Lance countered.

"Yes, but I had to do something these past few days. I've made it so that it will also adjust on its own if and when you grow back to normal."

Lance slipped the armor over his head.  his shoulders and scapula's still bare and would be covered by the gloves and sleeves that buckled on over it.

"Any idea how we're going to play this?"  GG prompted.  He'd tried to think about how they would find the bad guys on Earth this time around.  Now that their presence was very much known, it would be useless to pretend to still be anonymous.  

"Other than taking a sledge hammer to Iversons tombstone?  Nope, not one."

"Your plans erupted."

"In a bad way," Lance sighed, "I feel bad for Maryne, but i hate Iverson more.  I got my personal payback, and now i've seen i've been sloppy.  I let someone, or a few someones, past my net last time."

()

Lance frowned as he watched the Blades board their ship to leave.

"Where's Kolivan?"

"He'll be coming with us," Allura said, "Said he wanted to form his own alliances with Earth."

"that's cool," Lance said and went with GG to look for Farrah thinking the larger Galra wouldn't be liking this news.

He found Keith standing outside the conference room. Inside was Farrah and Kolivan talking with very serious faces on.

"Whats going on in there?" GG asked.

"Don't know," Keith shrugged, "but they've been talking like that for a long time. Body language speaks louder than words anyway."

Lance glared at him. He knew Keith was just mirroring his own words.

"Not funny, Keith," he said walking into the room as GG laughed.

"but its fun to watch!"

Lance walked in and sat in the seat next to Farrah, GG and Keith came in as well. Kolivan paused for only a moment, but continued unperturbed.

"I have no intention of joining Lotors empire," Kolivan said, "Neither do any of the other Blades as far as I can tell. We've been on our own for too long and, truthfully, we believe there needs to be a separate force to watch over our own people."

"Can you garentee that you will stay the honorable third party over a time of peace?" Farrah questioned, "Peace time, though wonderful, tends to blur the line of right and wrong even more so than war."

"Then we will simply form our own culture separate from the empire," Kolivan said, after a moment of quiet thought, "we will raise children and teach those children the proper way and document all we can. We may not be able to change the past, or even be able to control the future, but we can prepare the best we can."

"Sounds good to me," Farrah leaned back in his seat, "I will aid in finding a planet to settle on. An asteroid base is no place for a family."

"We would welcome the aid and the knowledge of our past that you and your first born hold," Kolivan gave a respectful nod and Farrah returned it.

"first born?" GG grinned as Kolivan sighed.

"Farrah has put forward an infallible argument with regards to his Soltaz," Kolivan gave a half smile in Lances direction, "looks like we're all stuck with you."

"You know you like me," Lance grinned.

()

They had to make a series of jumps to make sure they wouldn't arrive right on top of a Galra cruiser. They stopped jumping when they reached the edge of the system and everyone was able to say hi to Kerberos again.

"I feel like we just passed a familiar gas station," Pidge said as Hunk wept, "I can't believe we're almost home!"


	69. Chapter 69

The Garrison had guards at every entrance to the canyon. Sam waited with Colleen; he couldn't keep her away and he never said she should. She was antsy and excited as they waited for the ship to arrive. The other families were there as well; all had special permission. If your blood didn't match those on board the ship, you stood on the other side of the garrison barriers. The only exception were three cadets.

Maryne, Otis, and Jason waited behind them. Claire had wanted to come, but had opted for holding down the fort while they were gone. A group of others were getting the caves ready just in case.

()

"Ok!" Pidge ran up to Shiro on the bridge as they passed Jupiter, "before we get to Earth, Hunk and I have something to give you!"

"If it's a small space lizard, Lance already showed it to me," Shiro said remembering the little reptile in his sock drawer that morning.

"No," Pidge waved at Hunk to come in the room. Hunk, beaming from one ear to the other brought in Shiros arm. Powered the same way their bayards were powered with the users quintessence rather than its own unstable power. This way it would be harder for anyone to refigure the construct or get inside his head.

Shiro wasn't used to gifts. Well, he was, but not ones that he actually really wanted.

"Sit down so Hunk can put it on!" Pidge was so excited, "Do you know how long this took? First I had Lance sneak into your room and take measurements; which took the longest because Lance and numbers just don't mix."

"Hey."

"And then he fried everything."

"Ok, that was my fault."

"So it took some time building it again from scratch."

"Glad we got it done," Hunk said, "we got GG and Farrah to help and pulled extra all nighters when we heard we'd be going back to Earth."

"Can't have our leader armless," Coran stated dabbing at his eyes, "Make for a bad image."

"The prosthetic that you've been using is a little…disproportionate," Allura said, "its actually been bothering me for a while."

"Thank you, really," Shiro looked in awe at the new arm, testing it and moving the fingers, "this is amazing."

"I improved it," Hunk said, "the Galra design was crude compared to this, Farrah even said so."

That was high praise, Lance noted, and saw Farrah grinning almost proudly. He and Hunk had bonded over their mutual enjoyment of building things. They had become rather good friends.

"Earth is in sight!" Coran called and was answered with shouts and woots!

()

The large blue and white ship landed between two cliffs and the paladins were practically bursting out the front door of the castle.

The door was agonizingly slow and Pidge, the smallest, was able to get through first. There was no stopping as she ran straight into her parents arms. Sure, Matt was missing, but she knew he was fine.

Hunk was next because he blocked the exit for anyone else. His family surrounded him and his mother had made cookies. There were a lot of tears.

Shiro stood next to Keith as did Krolia and Keith found that he didn't mind seeing the mushy stuff as much as he had before.

Lance was on Farrahs shoulders and noticed the cadets first.  He waved and Farrah followed GG as they went to meet them.

"I don't believe you were McClain all along!" Jason grinned, "And when Maryne told us what you looked like, we didn't believe her!"

"Believe it," Lance said, "Anything can happen."

Everyone began to mingle slowly, a genuine jumble of 'hellos' and hugs.  Even the Galra got sucked into everyones good will and greetings.  Kolivan did his best to detach himself, but Hunks mother had already sensed the aliens discomfort and had given him plenty of cookies so he'd have an excuse to not talk.

 

Lance waved as he said his hellos from his perch and was grateful he was up so high.  He received many condolences and Hunks father offered him a room in their house.

"No thanks," Lance said happily holding on tighter to Farrah, "I've got all i need right here."

()

Kolivan finally got away and watched from the castle as Allura and Coran mingled and were introduced with loud and boisterous behavior. He never understood the paladins over abundance of energy, even Keith had more liveliness than the average Galra.

And then there was Farrah and his son. They not only bonded well with the most energetic paladin, but the three of them seemed to share a personality that Kolivan didn't think ever existed inside the Galra genetic structure.

It just went to show that 10,000 years of oppressive war had taken something precious from his race and culture. He was here to see what that was, and how he could perhaps get a little of that back.


	70. Chapter 70

They rode in separate vans: Lance, GG, and Farrah with the three cadets; Shiro, Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan with two garrison troops; Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran rode with Sam in the front van. The families were gathered at the garrison barracks until their safety could be assured.

Driving through the crowd of protesters was quite the experience. It took forever and Lance had trouble keeping Farrah from removing the obstacles himself.  A few in the crowed even started to throw eggs at the vans.

"This is ridiculous," he growled.

"Yes, yes it is," Lance agreed, "but if you go wild now there will be Hell to pay later. There's a time and a place for everything."

"Not the time, nor the place," GG nodded. He was just as annoyed, but was a little more familiar with Earths customs than his father.

"Sooo," Otis gave a shaky smile, "Are we going to be starting operations up again?"

"I don't know," Lance said, "But I want all of you to empty out those caves completely.  they're not safe so long as we don't know who we're dealing with.  They obviously know more about out past operation than i'm comfortable with.  So yea, empty those and make sure no one thinks we're using them."

Maryne nodded and wiped out her phone to send the messages to the right people.

()

"Since the last time we spoke, three more countries have disabled the systems we've already set up," Sam said. They all, except for the families without proper clearance, were at Sams lab. Tables had been put together and all the chairs had been dragged there from other parts of the building.

"What is this to them?" Keith asked incredulously, "This is more serious than…whats something that's always an issue…"

"Alternative energy?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah," Keith said, "Whatever that is. This isn't a social issue."

"the danger is being treated like a fad," Pidge said, disgusted.

"Fads are useful," Lance countered, "They started this resistance on sympathy. You can destroy sympathy with sympathy and then undermine the fad with facts and a fad of our own."

"Wouldn't that just cause more division?" Sam asked, "The last thing we need is to be fighting amongst ourselves and then be attacked by the Galra."

"Unless we use the Galra…" Shiro said looking at Lances widening grin.

"I'm so proud of you," Lace said, "Nothing brings people together more than a unified threat. France and England hate each other, but they've fought side by side since the early 1900s. The greatest weapon our foe is implementing is the lie that the Galra are not a threat. By taking away the threat, he's taking away a reason for unity."

"You look like you're having fun," Pidge said, grinning herself.

"This is my world," Lance said shrugging, "You all can do what you can with the defense system and all that. I suggest a tour with Allura, Coran, Krolia, and Kolivan; show the world what the enemy Galra are capable of and at the same time show them that there are good ones out there. The hard part will be convincing them that the ones knocking on the door right now are the bad ones. While you guys do that and all, I'll take down the invisible man."

"What...what will you need?" Sam asked.

"I want news from six months before the first sympathetic news report to now, I'll also want Jinx as my personal lackey," Lance said and held out his hand to Pidge, "And I'll need your com device."

"Why my com device?" She asked disconnecting it from her forearm.

"Because its untraceable, there's no cam on it, and this mystery guy is everywhere. I like watching, I don't like being watched."

She handed it over to him.

"I would like to volunteer to assist you as well," Maryne, said standing, "Jinx is good and all, but he might need back up."

"Ok if I steal this one too?" Lance asked Sam.

"Sure, but I might call on her to help the engineering department. She has a few projects that need her attention."

"She'll have time," Lance said, and to Maryne, "You're in."

()

 **LancelotofShalot** : Here

…

 **Yellow12** : Present

 **Blue22:**  Here

 **Brown55** : yup

 **Faraway89** : here

 **Tainted40** : here

 **BlackLagoon99:**  I'm here

..

 **Pearl1** : I'm here, and there's an upside-down cake.

…

 **Yellow12** : Papers?

 **Brown55** : sec

 **Pearl1** : scout

…

 **LancelotofShalot:**  Call. Lady.

…

 **Pearl1** : Pearl

 **Yellow12** : Sun

 **Tainted40:**  widow

 **Brown55** : color

 **Blue22:** me

 **Faraway89** : air

 **BlackLagoon99** : monster

 **LancelotofShalot:**  Call. Hand.

…

 **Pearl1** : key

 **Yellow12** : put

 **Tainted40:**  fat

 **Brown55** : mist

 **Blue22:** loud

 **Faraway89** : rap

 **BlackLagoon99** : pain

 **LancelotofShalot** : hold.

…

 **LancelotofShalot** : Pearl, Color, go.

 **Pearl1** : Out

 **Brown55** : out

…

Lance sat back in the little storage room he found and took a deep breath. This was getting a little too insane. How could they have been compromised?! And BlackLagoon of all of them! He didn't know these people from Adam, and the last time they all had been in the same chatroom at one time had been when he was nine, but he worried for them. Lagoon and Yellow were the first people he'd made contact with when he was seven which led to his first major adventure.

"What is this?" Jinx asked looking over his shoulder.

"The intrigue," Lance said, "These guys are going to be our eyes and ears, I hope. Just have to work out a few bugs."

"Is that why you sent Maryne out for newspapers? Cause she'd hate this?"

"I actually didn't think of that," Lance said biting his lip. Maryne was the type to tell on him to the others. Sam had given him a nicer room, but it echoed and was too big. There was just something about small spaces when you're doing something you shouldn't that just felt right. So he had some cadets set up tvs and computers in the storage room.

Maryne walked in at that moment with an armful of papers and a tray of slushie cups.

"I got a Beautiful Day for you," she said handing Jinx a cup, "Mine is the Purple Twist. And I didn't know if you wanted extra sugar, or extra sour."

She grinned at him and Lance laughed.  As he sipped, however, he felt the need to clear the air.

"I really am sorry, Maryne...I was angry, very angry, and i didn't think about how anyone else would see my actions."

Maryne nodded, "I was really upset at first," she said, "I understood why you did it, but i was still lonely without him.  He understood me like no one else in my stupid family did.  But after a while, when i talked to Commander Holt and he told me all about the other worlds and Voltron and the fight you guys had been a part of...at least i got to talk to him before he went.  I didn't have to see it.  And were right in pointing out that i still had a family.  I finally told them...well, yelled at them that i hated being a pilot and transferred over to the Engineering department.  They were shocked and disappointed at first, but its gotten better."

"Thank you," Lance said, knowing he didn't deserve forgiveness.  Not only had he shot her family member, but he was determined to drag the memory of that member through the mud.  Maryne had to be the strongest and most mature person he knew.


	71. Chapter 71

"That's…really gross," Otis said as he watched Hunk and Pidge eat pizza and tacos at the same time.  They were setting up with work space in an old chem lab.  It joined a larger lecture room and they planned on using all of it.

"Boy," Pidge said as Hunk took another bite of Pizza, "You don't know what 'gross' is."

"We need Doritos," Hunk said, reaching over and typing on his computer. They both had mastered the art of eating and working with equal and unwavering efficiency.

"I was thinking Cheetos," Pidge said tossing an empty taco wrapper in the trashcan.

"Normal potato chips?"

"Heck yeah," She agreed, "Hunk, stop getting teary eyed over the food. It makes you dribble over the equipment."

"It- sniff- its just soooo gooood~"

"I get it big guy, I get it."

Otis watched and was caught between abhorrence, and awe. These guys were celebrities! Hunk was known in the engineering dpt. For his flawless and meticulous attention to detail. And Pidge was also known for his…well, her- better than average intellect and programming skills. They hadn't realized how much everyone in the garrison had wanted them on their crew.

()

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lance froze, as if he thought that might make him invisible to Shiro and Farrah.  Farrah picked him up by the back of his shirt and turned him around.  Lance had his arms folded and was pouting.

"Well?" Farrah asked.

"A walk isn't gonna kill no one," Lance mumbled.

"Until those protesters go away, everyone is staying indoors," Shiro said, "everyone, not just you.  Its not safe for anyone."

"But i need to!  I need their gossip!  I need to know what's the immediate train of thought day by day-"

"You've been out already?!" Farrah scolded and Lance winced.  He'd forgotten that the Galra could read between the lines better than most.

"If I'm going to find the invisible man, i need to know what his effect is.  His actions are causing these protests and the only way i'm going to find him is if i work from the bottom up!  I'm wearing a hat and no one even knows i come in and out of here.  All I have to do is pick up on of those stupid signs and stand there to listen to them shout and talk."

Shiro sighed.  Farrah took a deep breath and let it our slowly.

"From now on, you are not allowed outside those doors," Farrah said firmly.  When Lance tried to argue, the Galra bore him down with a look.  Finally Lance had to agree.

()

Three weeks later and Lance had to get out of the building. If only for the sake of sanity.  But this time, Keith stopped him.

"I need to…um…"

"Shiro said no," Keith bend down and grabbed his arm, "Come on."

"I need air!" Lance shouted digging in his heels.

"Open a window!" Keith responded back. Lance racked his brains trying to figure out what he could say.  The doors were so close; freedom was so close!

"Come with me," he said, grinning. Keith scowled.

"No, Shiro will have my head."

"He said I wasn't allowed outside, he never said I couldn't be outside with someone," Lance pouted, Keith wasn't as immune as Pidge, "Please?"

()

They, somehow, were able to sneak past the protesters. Keith was amazed at how he wasn't standing out like he thought he would.

"See?" Lance said; he was sporting a floppy hat to cover his hair, "I told you the color was fading on your face. It looks like one of those weird birthmarks now. So long as we keep your arm and hand covered, no one will know the difference. You really need to look in the mirror more."

"You look in it enough for the whole team," Keith countered, "Where are we going?"

"A burger," Lance said after some thought, "I know we can just ask them to pick it up for us, but the atmosphere is half of the joy. I'm pretty sure the old soda shop was around here somewhere…"

Lance bounced down the street and chatted away about nothing. Keith found himself chatting back, the energy catching.  He hadn't realize how long it had been since he'd been for a real walk.  Being outside...it felt SO good.

When they got to the shop Keith took off the hat and glasses he'd been wearing since the lighting was pretty low.  They ordered their food and chose a back corner booth. Keith had always chosen the corner seats for comforts sake; Lance liked them for funs sake.

"People watching is awesome," Lance said, "You can sit in a place of obscurity and watch everyones drama. Its tons better than reality tv."

"I find it annoying," Keith said as a couple two tables over started to have an argument, "can't they save it till they're out of the public?"

"How selfish Keith."

"What?"

"If they did that, what would I do for entertainment?"

"Oh for the love-"

"Kogane?"

Lance and Keith looked up to see a boy in a senior cadets uniform. The uniform they'd be wearing as well if they'd stayed at the garrison.

"Man, I thought they locked you up with everyone else in that research building!"

Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith, who shrugged and shook his head. He had no idea who this was. But Lance did.

"Hey, Hendrikson," Lance said getting his attention, "what's up?"

"Who are you?" Hendrikson was sure he didn't know any little kids.

"Its me, Lance," And when he was still given a blank look, added, "Lance Mcclain. We worked on, like, five projects together our first year."

"Oh my gosh," Hendrikson laughed, "No way! What happened to you?!"

"Lots of stuff, but you're blocking our food," Lance said pointing to the server behind the cadet. In response, Hendrikson just sat next to Lance, pushing him further into the booth.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again! Not will all the rumors and everything being said about your family."

"Yeah, well, here I am," Lance shrugged, "What are they saying?"

Keith scowled. He knew Lance was digging for information, but he didn't like this Hendrikson person. Not at all.

"oh nothing much," Hendrikson waved the question away, "but I want to know why you're with Kogane! You hated this guy!"

"Yup, he's awful," Lance said.

"Awful, not stupid," Keith replied.

"Burn," Hendrikson said nudging Lance with his elbow. "You used to say how much you hated him and do really horrible impressions of him behind his back."

Keith blinked and turned to Lance. Lance was blushing slightly and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. So Keith shrugged and went back to his food. It happened too long ago to worry about it now. The cadet wasn't stopping. He was making it his mission to air out every one of Lances dirty laundry.

"And then you got Garret and Gunderson," Hendrikson said, "No one thought that was fair. Why should the stupidest failure in garrison history get the two most sought after crew members?"

"What do you mean 'sought after'?" Lance countered, now very confused, "You bullied Hunk the entire time."

"that wasn't bullying," Hendrikson waved the question away again, "And no one had the heart to say anything about them after they got stuck with you-"

Keith sighed loudly and dropped his burger back onto the plate.

"I really hate it when you're right," Keith said and turned to Lance, "Its really annoying when someone steps on my turf."

Lance, shocked at first, burst out laughing. Hendrikson was confused but chuckled along until Keith grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him over the table so their noses were almost touching.

"Only me and the others get to call Lance 'stupid'. Only we get to pick on him. So shut up and go away. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Shoving him away, Keith also reached over and stole a few of Lances fries.

"Hey!"

"Protection costs," Keith said, "You also owe me if Shiro yells at us."

"Now, Keith," Lance said, brushing off Hendriksons shoulders and straightening his badges, "Thanks for the feels, but I don't need protection from him."

"Yeah," Hendrikson said, a little shaken, "we're best friends."

"Yeah," Lance said his impish smile on, "But I kind of wanted to use this as a show and tell. See, Keith, this is what I was talking about before. Due to my contrary nature, this brat thinks we're best friends. Even though I stole his pudding, put lizard guts in his pillow, put a dead frog in his text book, and a skunk tail in his underwear drawer."

"….What?"  the senior cadet tried and failed to digest this information.

"I acted the buffoon because, lets face it, no one ever takes the village idiot seriously. I know more about our year in the garrison than most because everyone talked in front of me. And then they wondered who "annonomus" was in the school paper that told their whole story and dark secrets. Hendrikson here, Keith, is a victim of the garrisons most feared 'Gossip-whore'. He let me into his confidence, his dorm, and, as his enemy in disguise, every time he made Hunk feel bad, I tormented him all while I smiled in his face."

"I see," Keith said, thinking it over. It truly was an efficient way of doing things, but it would be impossible for him.

"You did all that?" Hendrikson leaned away from Lance, "no way!"

"And more," Lance nodded, "by the end of first year, I knew more ways to make you cry than you even knew….and I exploited every single one. Those were some good times."

"But you said we were friends!"

"I lied."

"Why?"

"Keith?" Lance turned to Keith with his best instructor voice, "would you like to inform Hendrikson here of why I would lie to his face and not feel bad about it?"

Keith frowned in mock concentration.

"Because…in order to keep enemies closer you have to be nice to them even more so than those you think of as friends?"

"Gold star!" Lance pounded the table, "Have some more fries!"

"Why thank you."

"Then why weren't you nice to Kogane?!" snapped the cadet.

"Yeah," Keith said threw a full mouth, "Why not?"

"Because he wasn't an enemy," Lance shrugged, "Rival, yes. Annoying, hell yes. But not my enemy. You became my enemy when you made Hunk feel bad for his physical exam scores."

"And you're my enemy the moment you came onto my radar," Keith said, "about 30 minutes ago. And the more I hear about you, the less I like you."

"But we," Hendrikson said to Keith, "we flew together…and…"

Looking between the two, Hendrikson realized he was not among friends or anyone who wanted him around. He had thought he could get a picture of them and then brag that they were close for a little publicity, but it wasn't working out.


	72. Chapter 72

"Um, Pidge?" Maryne asked from the lab door. She wasn't sure if she should be so familiar even though Lance and everyone else had said it was ok.

"Yeah," Pidge called not looking up, "What's up?"

"There's something on the computer screen and we can't get rid of it and its really freaking us out."

"What's Lance say about it?"

"Well," her little confidence dropped like a stone, "we can't find him."

"Typical," Pidge grumbled standing up, "Hunk, GG, and what's your faces, I'm going to help out elsewhere for a while. I'll be back in a bit."

"Got it," hunk called as Maryne lead Pidge to the storage room. It really was a quaint place and Pidge could see Lance loving it.

"Over here," she said pointing to one of three computers in the corner. They were being used to scoop up intel and gossip. On the far right screen everything was black except the words. Thinking it was a program screen Pidge began to read it to see what the computer was processing.

…

 **Blue22** : found it

 **Brown55** : done

 **Pearl1:**  done.

 **Yellow12** : next move.

 **Tainted40** : funding, check.

 **Faraway89** : Some new faces.

 **Yellow12** : we see them.

 **Pearl1:**  Do we say hi?

_Brown55 has left_

…

 **Blue22** : so shy

…

Pidge backed away and looked around. there was one webcam on the one she was looking at. She stuck her thumb over it and told Jinx to grab her a sicky note.

…

 **Faraway89** : They're a little shy too.

 **Pearl1** : she's cute

 **Blue22:**  no Pearl. Wait for Shalot. Out.

_Blue22 has left_

_Yellow12 has left_

…

"What the Hell has he been doing," Pidge hissed to herself, trying to exit out of the screen. The computer wouldn't even turn off.

…

 **Faraway89** : Shalots been doing a lot of stuff.

 **Pearl1** : Shut up Far

 **Tainted40** : Shalots fault.

 **Pearl1** : You too Taint

_Pearl1 has left_

_Faraway89 has left_

…

 **Tainted40** : hey, girly, you might want to send someone outside the building. Shalot and the other guy could use a hand.

_Tainted40 has left_

…

()

They didn't have half as much luck getting back into the building as they had coming out of it. They were pushed and shoved and jostled about till Ketihs hat was knocked off. If Lance didn't have a death grip on Keiths pant leg, he'd've been swept away.  His hat got knocked off, but there was enough people with odd colored hair in the mob that he wasn't too worried about it.

"Hey, that's Kogane!  The Half Alien!"

Lance swore. He would have bet everything that that had been Hendriksons voice, but he couldn't see anyone through the mass of bodies. However, after the shout, an area cleared around them.  the crowed observed them for a moment and Lance kept a hold of Keith, trying to think of a way out.  Mob mantality was a fickle and volitional thing.

"The white haired one killed his family, right?"

"I heard he did! And then he shrunk himself to get out of trouble!"

"the other one probably helped!"

"Now he thinks he can blame it all on other innocent aliens!"

"He even tried to blame his teacher!"

Lance felt his breath catch as he stared at the ground. That was the latest rumor? This invisible entity was turning the narrative around and these idiots were eating it up. Lance didn't have that much time if they wanted to get everyones support.

"He didn't kill anyone!" Keith shouted at the crowd, "we've been fighting the enemy Galra and-"

Smack!

Keiths head jerked to one side as an egg broke against the side of it.

"You helped!"

"Murders!"

"You guys are the REAL enemies!"

"What are you supposed to be anyway?"

The crowd suddenly got very quiet and backed away even more as a large shadow moved over the two boys. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Lance looked up with his biggest smile.

"Hi Farrah!"

The Large Galra glared down at both of them. Krolia was behind him, arms folded. Keith, without being asked, walked up to her.

"I gave in," he said.

"more like caved in," she said picking egg shells from his hair, "we discussed why you two shouldn't be out. We shall discuss it again when we get back inside."

She led him through the crowed and dared everyone, with a glare, to say or do anything.

Farrah observed his kid a little longer. Finally he bent over and picked him up.

"These two boys," he boomed over the heads of the crowd, "are one of you. They were born here and are considered human. All five humans are revered and honored all across the galaxy. They all have sacrificed much. "

"Farrah don't-"

"If you have anything to say to any of them, you will go through me first," he growled, "If you touch my kids, your life is forfeit."

"Great," Sighed Lance as Farrah walked back to the building, the crowd parting to let the large alien through.  The crowed hissed and Lance caught most of it.

"So he did kill them…"

"…he sold them out to the aliens and then joined them."


	73. Chapter 73

"Three more days before we would have been gone for that media tour that YOU suggested," Shiro snapped both boys sitting in front of him, "what would've happened if we had been gone?"

"the same thing," Lance said.

"What do you guys not understand about the word 'no'?" Shiro asked, perfectly livid.

"Everything," Lance said and Keith reached over and covered his mouth.

"We're sorry Shiro, we-GAH! WHY?!"

Keith shook his hand as Lance calmly wiped his mouth.

"I needed to scout, Shiro," Lance said again, but this time his tone was different, "I talked Keith into going with me and you know it wasn't hard.  He actually gets cabin fever faster than i do. I'm actually surprised you thought this would end differently."

"Fine, Keith is dismissed," Shiro said holding up a notebook, "But you still have to explain this."

Lance looked at it, then snatched it out of Shiros hands.

"Maryne was able to jot down what appeared on your computer screen today," Shiro elaborated, "What are you doing?"

"My job, Shiro," Lance said looking over the conversation. BlackLagoon was gone for good, "Quiznakin' damn."

"What-"

"Shiro!" Lance looked up and they saw just how much in distress he was, "I just lost my seventh member. The one that was going to reroute my information network. The other six are great at what they do, but Lagoon was a master and I'm so pissed right now…"

He stood up and marched out of the room.

"What happened?" Shiro asked and Keith sighed as he tried to explain what happened while their were out.

()

 **LancelotofShalot** : speak to me

…

….

 **Tainted40:**  You made it.

 **LancelotofShalot:**  bite me, now tell. Brown, Pearl. I know you all are here.

 **Brown55** : Burned

 **Pearl1** : dead and gone. Autopsy is sketch.

 **LancelotofShalot** : we should feel honored that the invisible man said hello. Get a glimpse?

 **Blue22** : not really. But I've narrowed it down.

 **Faraway89** : Send me what you have Blue.

 **Pearl1** : Shalot, that girl was cute.

 **LancelotofShalot:**  Green05 will end you, Pearl, and that's if Rebel00 doesn't end you first.

 **Pearl1:**  I don't get it.

 **LancelotofShalot** : NO PEARL!

 **Pearl1** : fine, fine.

…

 **LacelotofShalot** : Far, Blue, send everything you have to Pearl and Yellow. I need the two of you to execute R5D9. Taint, we're going to play dirty, Half7-2. Got it?

 **Yellow12** : angry?

 **LancelotShalot** : I will not be opposed. They will suffer.

()

Lance sat in the main room where the large screens were located.  He had his feet up on the desk and was eating pop corn as everyone entered to start a new days work.  Lance was watching the news from the night before.  Three politicians were arrested for extortion even though their money had been completely drained from all of their accounts.  Police suspect there is more to the story and are investigating.  Lance laughed since he knew they wouldn't find a single thing.

"Are you watching that on repeat?" Sam asked taking his seat next to him.

"Watching them squirm as they are forced into the back seat of a police cruiser," Lance said, "will NEVER get old."

"So everything was their doing?"

"Pisshh, no way," Lance laughed condescendingly, "these are game pieces.  I'm moving my territory in further- I do have troops of my own to pay and feed ya know- letting the invisible man know i'm not to be trifled with.  This is war.  He has made this personal.  It would be very rude of me to not accept the invitation."

"You have troops?  Or mercenaries?"

"No difference at this point," Lance grinned, glad that Sam was quick witted, "But this is not the reason i'm watching all these shots of them being taken down."

Lance leaned forward and pointed to the screen, pausing it and directing Sams attention to the spectators in the back ground.

"Color is as important as weapons when you're fighting," Lance said in lecture mode, "That's why the lions and everything are bright and basically primary colors.  they are vivid, cheerful, and sends a clear message that we're the good guys.  The Galra were always suck in the past and so didn't really care about looking like the 'good guys'. But you see, even with Lotor, he's adding Orange and other colors to their flags and crests.  On Earth you see the major colors on every flag around the world.  Name a flag that doesn't have red, blue, or yellow on it, and i'll show you a country that will never win a major war."

"I am familiar with color theory, Lance," Sam said trying to see what the boy was seeing on the screen."

"Are you familiar with our twisted humans are?" Lance asked and Sam raised an eyebrow, so Lance continued, "No matter what, we know that our ambitions are useless if we don't have allies.  And even if we know what we're doing is wrong, we will never say that it is to those we hope to win favor with.  Those three that embezzled all that money?  They stole it from private corporations saying to themselves that they don't deserve all that money.  No one is a villain in their own mind.  So what do you notice in the crowd of on lookers here?"

Sam squinted and then reached over to enlarge the image.  The crowd was full of your normal passerby's what just stopped to gape at the activity.  there was nothing he could see that was out of the ordinary.

"That guy," Lance pointed at a girl in a normal tank top, "she's in on it."

Sam shook his head, "how come?"

Lance opened his mouth and then closed it.  It was much harder to explain than he'd originally thought it would be.  He'd been really excited to show off, but now hit a wall.

:...body language?" Lance said as a question more to himself, "Everyone is curious, and she's just standing there like 'you're on your own'.  the watch on her wrist isn't on the market, we checked, and there's no way this chick is making more than minimum wage."

"What was all that about color theory?" Sam asked.

"She's wearing a ton of bright colors and her bag has sequins on it.  There's no way anyone would ever suspect her of rubbing elbows with these guys, let alone the guys i'm after.  I just have to figure out if her involvement stops with these guys or if she's actually a piece in this game.  Also, if you look at the others that were arrested, you see others with the same look.  Like these three were stupid for being caught and these people that majored in WYLFWT, are wearing the brightest colors and sporting the most expensive tid bits."

"Well," Sam sat back, more confused than before, "i'm glad you're handling this.  Its way to complicated for me."

 


	74. Chapter 74

Two days later Shiro and the others were starting a talk show when one of the stage hands told him that there was a call back stage.

"No time for that," said the manager, pushing Shiro back down into his seat, "We're on in five…"

"Welcome back to Shelly's Corner," Said the hostess, a beautiful woman with auburn hair, "We're back with Mr. Shirogane and his other-worldly friends!"

"Th-thank you, Shelly," Shiro said, still no used to this, "My friends and teammates here want the chance to get their message out to everyone."

"And what message might that be?"

Shiro turned to Allura and Coran. Allura stood, her dress flowing perfectly without any sign of a wrinkle.

"My friends," she said, her diplomatic voice carrying and demanding all attention, "it has come to my attention that the enemy Galra has set their sights on this planet. You have been blessed in your isolation. My planet has long since been destroyed and my entire people erased. Coran and I are the last of the Alteans. We implore you to take this threat seriously. We have become very fond of you, of the humans who have represented you for so long, it would be like losing a second home if anything were to happen to this planet."

She sat, and the spell broke. Shelly had to blink a few times to get her mind to focus again.

"Thank you, um.."

"You may call me Allura, Shelly," Allura said with her best smile.

"Yes, thank you," Shelly said turning to Kolivan, "Now, You two are Galra, the race that Allura is warning us against, what do you have to say on this matter?"

"The Princess has stipulated that it is the enemy Galra who are a threat," Kolivan replied, much more stiff than normal. There were more eyes on him than he ever had before. He could feel his heart in his throat.

"We are an organization," Krolia took over smoothly, "we broke off from the main Galra empire near the beginning of the great war and have been working to stop them ever since."

"How long ago was that?"

"About ten thousand years ago," Krolia answered.

"You all live for that long?" Shelly was impressed.

"No," Kolivan said, thinking the question was stupid, "of course not."

"We pass our…membership down to the next generation," Krolia said. Since this was all public, they had discussed before hand that mentioning the 'Blades' or anything sensitive about their group was a no go.

"And, even with the help of these human children, you still have not defeated this empire," Shelly asked. Kolivan did not like the emphasis she had put on 'children', nor did he appreciate the implication of what she had said.

"The paladins," he corrected, "are warriors and highly respected by friend and foe alike. They have proven their strength and I am willing to call two of them brothers."

Allura put a hand to her mouth to hide the smile, while Coran laughed outright. Even Shiro was slightly shocked.

"I meant no offence," Shelly said, dodging the issue expertly, "but there have been many injuries; looking at your arm, Mr. Shirogane, that must have been harrowing. And the reports of one cadet shrinking and another being turned into a half monster of some kind?"

Krolia scowled and Allura grabbed her sleeve.

"Space is full of strange things," Shiro said, "there's a while time system we had to get used to as well. It Seems like Earth is the America of the Galaxy. The rest of the galaxy says 'ticks' and we say 'seconds'; they say 'vargas' and we say 'hours'. And the time lengths are a little different too."

The crowd laughed and even Shiro chuckled a little. He'd been sitting on that joke for a long time.

"As for our injuries, it should hold as proof that these enemy Galra are serious. It was these same enemies that did this. Sam Holt has created a brilliant warning and defense system. Had we not gotten here before the Galra attacked, you would have been done for because someone is undermining Sam's progress to protect this planet."

"That's a bit of a broad statement, don't you think?" Shelly asked.

"Not at all," Coran said, "we have seen many planets where they did not see the enemy Galra as a threat and they were never the same after. And it was usually the decision of one man convincing the rest."

"I see," Shelly said, but it was clear she didn't agree, "but no one is really stopping Commander Holt, are they?"

"Since we've been here, two countries have closed their borders to us and the help we can provide," Shiro said, "how is that not stopping?"

"Well, there's this," Shelly said turning to the large screen behind her. On the screen was a video of a ship taking off from behind the research facility.

"Care to explain what this is all about?"

Everyone looked at Shiro who could only think of all the horrible things he was going to do to the idiots in that ship.

"That," he said, clearing his throat, "that's classified."

()

Lance chewed on his lip.

He had suspected that GG would come with him, but he'd not been counting on Claire and Jason stowing away.  the little escape shuttle they were on was just enough to do what Lance wanted.  It would get him to the Galra ship that his gut was telling him was out there.  He needed this; he REALLY needed this and GG had just managed to board the ship before Lance took off.  Apparently the two cadets had already been on board and Lance hadn't seen them till it was too late.

"they don't even have space worthy attire," GG sighed, looking through the emergency hatch, but the Garrison had already cleaned it out completely.

"the hatch is beg enough for one person," Lance said pointing at Claire, "when we make contact with the Galra ship, you hide in there, got it?"

"What?!" She complained, "why do i have to?  Jasons more of a chicken than i am!"

"Am not!" Jason argued back, "My arachnophobia has NOTHIN to do with this!"

"Why are you even going to the Galra ship any way?"

"Yeah, Maltak?" GG said arms crossed, "Tell them what they're in for."

Lance sighed, "I'm tired of being small.  Earth doesn't have raw quintessence the way the Galra has, and my theory is that if i can gain some quintessence, i should be able to at least get to a height that i can be happy with.  Don't get me wrong, being small has tons of advantages, but looking like a little kid makes all the others overly protective and i have things i need to do.  So, if extracting the quintessence is what made me small, then gaining quintessence should make me big."

Claire and Jason exchanged looks and then shrugged.

"We have no idea what you just said."

GG laughed and Lance let our an exasperated whine.  

"You realize, however, that after we're done we might have to just send them back to Earth, change our names and run away, right?" GG asked, still grinning.

"....yeah..." Lance sunk into his shoulders, "Farrah and Shiro are gonna be pissed..."

"I'm more scared of Hunk and Pidge," GG said with a shudder.

"Sooo, are you gonna answer our question in a way we'll understand, or not?" Jason asked.

"what i'm doing is stupid," Lance said, "REALLY stupid...and you being here means you're dumber than me."

"They didn't know we'd be here, Maltak," GG said taking in the looks from the cadets, "so it looks like you're still the dumbest one."

"....you've been hanging out with the others for a little took long," Lance said squinting his eyes at his brother before turning back to the cadets, "the reason i'm hiding you, Claire, is because you have more of a chance at escape.  You're flexible and will be able to brake Jason out of his cell after we've been captured."

"What about you?"

"GG is going to pretend to be one of them and then say that he's captured me and, now, Jason.  We need you still on the outside to get Jason out.  GG will help me escape when i'm ready.  Till we get there, though, we're gonna have to go over the schematics of the cruisers."

()

Shiro had a migraine.  Shelly's was a morning show and now they were on a late night show.

"These changes are ridiculous!" the host of the show they were on explained. The host was fat, to put it nicely, and loud. His audience clapped and hollered too often for the paladins or their comrades to get much of a say.

On the screen beside them he brought up before and after pictures of Shiro, Lance, and Keith.

"These are children," he said, "and look! You say these children were tortured, you were tortured, and you say you guys are mentally sound enough to put forth a movement such as this?"

A deep rumble sounded in Kolivans chest and Shiro raised his voice slightly.

"Yes," Shiro said, "we know what we are talking about because we faced it all head on! They may be children to you, and also to me for that matter, but they are stronger than you think. We've left this home and protected others. These kids-"

"One of them was expelled for obscene behavior," the host interrupted, "and the other was about to flunk out. One is a habitual liar and the other would never fly after graduation because of his physical. These are the four children that went into space, you say, to protect everyone."

"You-"

"Kolivan," Allura snapped.

"No, no, let him answer," the host said leaning forward, "You guys are here to get your message across, so go ahead."

Kolivan took note of everyones warning looked before leaning forward himself and saying, "you are insufferable. You have done nothing to help your people and have twisted our words. You are the most dishonorable, disturbing-"

"Kolivan takes words very seriously," Coran cut in, "he simply means that your line of questioning and interpretation of what we say don't really make any sense."

Kolivan huffed, but remained silent. He thought he'd been doing just fine. Shiro wished Lance could be there in his ear at least. This was his idea and his area of influence. He'd be able to shut this guy up in only a few sentences!

"Oh well, my questioning is to get right to the truth!"

"And the truth you shall have," Allura said, her smile disarming and her tone warm, "The enemy will be coming. There will be a fight. We, the paladins of Voltron, and our Galra comrades will aid and protect you in this fight."

"So if you're here, why should we listen to a guy that was institutionalized because he was old, senile, and a danger to society?"

Allura kept her smile effortless; it was Krolia who sighed and swore.


	75. Chapter 75

"I don't believe this."

"You still doubted me? That's cold."

The Galra cruiser was nestled neatly amongst Saturn's rings. They would have missed it entirely if Jason hadn't pointed it out.

"Saturn has always been my favorite," he said grinning.

"We haven't been spotted yet," GG said maneuvering down and away from the ship, "spend whatever time you need getting prepared."

()

Shiro and the others entered the research facility a month later. He flopped down in the main control room with Sam at his computer.

"Never again," he sighed, "I will NEVER do that again. If I never see a camera again in this life, it will be too soon."

"We made a lot of progress, though," Allura said, her and Coran were the only excited ones, "did you see there were only a handful of protestors out there compared to before!"

"It wont last long," Sam said turning around finally, "We have limited government support. Without the support we require things will just get twisted around again. Still, this lull will give us the window we need. Countries are opening up again, and we've already sent the equipment there. They can't back down now without serious damage to their treasuries."

"I hope we can get them up and running before they arrive," Kolivan said rubbing his head, "I'm going to go….somewhere else…"

As he left the room Coran sighed.

"Poor guy. Live in the shadows long enough and you lose the ability to withstand the light."

"Are they back yet?" Shiro asked.

"No," Sam said, "not a word."

Shiro sighed, "what do we have that can get up there?"

"The kids have the only working ship that will get you out there in a logical amount of time," Sam replied.

"I suddenly remember why I hated this planet," Krolia said as Keith walked in.

"Wow," Keith said making her start, "hated it, huh?"

"Um," they watched as Krolia became as flustered as a Galra soldier could be, "when I said 'the planet' it means nothing about the people on it."

"I'm not upset," he shrugged, "but it's a story I'd like to hear later."

She nodded as Keith turned to Shiro and Sam, "One of you needs to go calm Farrah down."

"Again?" Sam asked.

 

"Well, I forced him to take a brake form his crafting and he's now at the top floor window making rude hand gestures at the protesters."

"I'll join- I mean, talk to him," Krolia said a little grin on her face. Keith scowled; as much as he liked Farrah that was his mom and no one else had the right to muscle in until he got to know her first!

()

When Krolia found him she also found Kolivan.

"I find that keeping a straight face until the end gets the most satisfying reaction," Farrah was telling the Blade member, "Their face tends to scrunch up in the oddest ways."

"Tormenting humans should not be allowed for the heros," she said coming up behind them.

"I have Maltaks permission," Farrah said still looking out the window, "He says some humans need a little push."

"Yes, but we are the outsiders," Kolivan said, surprising Krolia. He rarely agreed with her on anything.

"And I think you're pushing them in the wrong direction," Krolia added, Farrah laughed.

"It sometimes feels like this will never end," Farrah said, shaking his head, "I didn't want to believe Maltak when he told me how much time had passed. Everything became so wrong; almost without notice. Those I had seen as friends, and I had known to be of the kindest hearts, were buying into the Emperors need for conquest. I watched the real empire die."

"the end will come," Kolivan said.

"Keiths father told me that 'when you hit rock bottom, the only place to go is up.' I still don't understand it completely, but I'm sure the message is a hopeful one. I'm sure is must get better from here."

()

Jason had been taken, with Lance, to a large room were there were four containers of a glowing yellow liquid.

He was taken further inside the room and he was pushed further down the hall. He tried not to panic; the boss had told him that this would happen. He was to be lead to a cell where he'd wait until Claire came to get him.  Everything went smoothly and he was getting bored.  He had food and water that GG would slip into him from time to time.

Then, after what seemed like forever, there was a large explosion. It rocked the whole ship and shouting could be heard echoing everywhere. Claire was there seconds later and he was ready.  Over the intercom pinacolata started to play.  They both listened to it.  It was the strangest sound considering their surroundings, so they laughed and ran to the hangar where the other two would meet them.

They turned a corner and ran right into a sentry.  Claire had never screamed in her life until then. She dodged, but the sentry grabbed a handful of her hair and flung her down the hall.  Jason shouted and was thrown back as well.

The two cadets didn't have the weapons to make it.

After they had been thrown the ship went dark. There were no lights at all except the small glow of the sentries and their weapons. Jason and Claire darted forward and grabbed the sentries gun while it was still figuring out what had happened. She shot the glowing chest of the sentry and found that she was in totally darkness now.

"You ok??" She asked, her adrenaline pumping and making her dizzy.

"Yeah....yeah, yeah, i am, you?"

"Well enough," he said clearing her throat, "well...we might as weell keep moving.  if we can't see them, then they can't see us.  we just have to walk really quietly- what they heck!"

the gravity was lifting, sending them into the air.  in minutes the air would too thin for survival.  They didn't have jet packs, or any way to propel them forward.

A whisper of air passed her and she lifted her weapon instinctively, and it save her life. There was a clang and the gun flew from her hands. She cried out again as she was hurtled through the air.

"Claire!" Jason shouted, "Where are you?"

"Claire?"

"GG?"

"I was looking for you," He said, "Don't scare me like that."

"Me? Scare you?!" they chorused and claire was sure her heart would never be the same again. She felt his hand close around her upper arm and pull her along, a low light shining from his back. He didn't let go as he began to float swiftly down the hall.

"Maltak is waiting by the hangar, we must hurry before he is discovered."

"can't he hide?" Jason asked.

"He is incapable of moving for a while after the quintessence has settled," he said if we don't hurry, the enemy will find a way to the hangar first.".

He used a blaster to open the hangar doors. Their ride already waiting with the door open.  He shoved them toward it and then grabbed Lance from the floor.  the cadets braced themselves as they hit the shuttle and grabbed at it.  

shots flew past their heads as Galra came in through a side entrance, their jet packs on full blast.

"Hurry up and get in!" GG roared as he gave up on stealth and turned his jet pack on fully as well.  They had just made it in when GG shut the door and opened the hangars outside entrance, in doing so, he let out whatever air the Galra ship had left.

 


	76. Chapter 76

There was a good sized crowd gathered around the research building as the ship came in to land in the back of the building. It wasn't totally private, but it was more secluded than most places.  Claire and Jason got off and, catching the waiting paladins and Galra, immediately stared at their shoes.  

 

"GG RUN!"

Lance and GG scrambled as Farrah walked briskly across the yard. Shiro stared at the taller and older boy and turned to the other two for an explanation.

They didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm got!" Lance yelled as Farrah scooped him up and tucked him under his arm. GG booked it around the perimeter and Farrah, never moving faster than a fast walk, got him cornered against the fence.

"You both have a lot of explaining to do," he said staring down at his child, "if either of you do something that stupid ever again, you both will not see the outside of your rooms for a decapheeb!"

"Yes, Sir," GG said, chastened.

"You understand, Maltak?" Farrah asked looking down at Lance.

"Yeah," Lance said, "'cept I think I got a few stupid moves left before I can retire…"

Farrah growled.

"Aw, what a daddy!"

"The feels of a parent, Hahaha!"

"That monster is threatening them, how can you guys be ok with this?!"

"What's a decapheeb?"

"You trying to say your parents never grounded you for life?"

"Mine never growled at me!"

The arguing petered out as Lance laughed. He pointed, and laughed in their faces while hanging from Farrahs arm. Farrah, sighing, grabbed GG by the ear and began to walk back to the building.

()

"Why?" Shiro asked when they were all back inside. Farrah went happily back to work now that all was right with the world with his kids back under the same roof. GG went to go take a nap, undercover work stressed him out. Lance was trying to catch up with all the work that had been done while he was gone.

"I was tired of being a little kid," Lance shrugged taking the papers Maryne handed to him, "This solution made sense and I was able to drain an entire ship of its power. They are sitting ducks orbiting around Saturn with all that ice and that solar wind. I'll be amazed if any of them are still alive in the next few days. I've bought us some more time, and I cut communication between the Galra and the Invisible man. I'm doing my job."

Shiro wasn't going to accept that this time.

"Lance you can't-"

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do," Lance said looking up and facing Shiro for the first time in a while, "I've done nothing that affects you in any way. You got us back to earth in one piece, good for you, now just back off."

It wasn't the words, so much, that hit Shiro. It was the look on his face. It was dark, mean, and unforgiving.

Lance left and Maryne looked from her boss to Shiro.

"Sorry," she said, feeling like someone had to say it before she ran after Lance.

()

…

 **LancelotofShalot** : I've closed the hatch.

 **Brown55** : we noticed.

 **Blue22:**  Looking good.

 **LancelotofShalot** : Thanks, I got a haircut.

 **Blue22** : Close shave?

 **LancelotofShalot:**  not even.

 **Yellow12:**  as cool as that is, RD is complete.

 **Faraway89:**  Start H6 or B4?

 **LancelotofShalot** : Start 'not so'

…

…

 **Faraway89** : hold

 **Brown55** : jam?

 **Blue55** : You realize Lagoon is dead.

 **LancelotofShalot** : 'not so' with a Hive core/twist

…

 **Yellow12:**  I will follow you into the gates of Hell.

 **Blue55:**  the hell you come up with this?!

_Brown55 has left_

…

 **Pearl1:**  So who is the stud?

…

Lance turned around and saw Shiro standing just inside the door.

"Who do you think taught Keith how to pick locks?" Shiro said. Lance rolled his eyes and told him to shut up.

…

 **LancelotofShalot** : He's ok…a goodie-goodie, but safe.

 **Pearl1:**  I like me a goodie

 **LancelotofShalot:**  NO PEARL!

_Pearl1 has left_

…

 **Tainted40:**  I will send you the trail I picked up.

_Tainted40 has left_

…

Lance stood, opened the door, and gestured for Shiro to go through it. He shut the door behind him and walked with Shiro to his room. Shiro looked around and realized Lance hadn't really touched it. There were a few clothes, but the blanket and pillow were gone off the bed.

"I don't sleep, remember," Lance said following his gaze, "Let's talk in here since I've already swept it for bugs and such and there's absolutely no tech in here, so no one will have access to it."

He sat on the bed and waited for Shiro to start talking. Except Shiro didn't know what to say. He'd ran Lance down and now he had nothing to go on.

"Look, Shiro, I know I'm good-looking, but you're starting to freak me out a bit."

Shiro sighed and sat down next to Lance.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said. Lance laughed. "I'm serious, Lance. Something has been eating at you for a long time now and I can't help if you don't tell me."

"Who says I want help?" Lance asked smugly, "I'm doing just fine. I am all over this guy and soon it will be all over."

"I'm not talking about this invisible guy; I'm not even talking about Iverson," Shiro said a little exasperated, "I'm talking about what's going through your head."

"Oh if that's all," Lance chuckled, "I'm thinking that pizza sounds great right now. I'm wondering if there's a new album I should be checking out. I'm also thinking that we should probably contact Lotor and get him here personally."

"Wait, why Lotor?"

"Because Haggar is going to be here in a few months, if not a few weeks. They have a lot of personal biz to sort through and it might buy us some time at the last second."

"But-" Shiro stopped himself; Lance was just trying to distract him! "that's not important right now. You haven't been acting like yourself, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Lance shrugged, even his smile was darker and less contagious.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," Shiro said.

"Suit yourself," Lance said getting up to leave. Shiro grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back down.

"Oh my gosh!" Lance exclaimed, "We've been over this! A dozen times at the least! This is who I am! I'm not 'acting like myself' because that was an act! This is me!"

"I don't think so," Shiro said, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong! I'm here aren't I? so nothing is wrong!" Lance shoved him away and stood, "I have work to do. And never, ever, come into that room while I'm in the chat room."

Shiro watched him leave the room and couldn't shake the feeling that he'd messed up big time.

()

Shiro picked at his food. Hunk and Pidge were with their families at home for the week. He had video chatted with a few of his relatives, and now it was a waiting game. The only one that seemed busy was Lance.

"Shrio!"

Keith burst into the cafeteria holding his jaw.

"Lance just punched me in the face! I mean with his back into it and all! My tooth is loose!"

"Did you pick the lock?"

"…well…yeah," Keith said sitting down across from him, "But that room is always locked. Maryne and Jinx aren't even allowed in anymore. I was just going to ask if he wanted something to eat."

"Don't take it personally, I pissed him off the other day."

"What did you do?"

"Stepped on a landmine, apparently," Shiro looked up form his food and gave a half grin, "that's some amazing coloration."

"Yeah, he couldn't hit the side that's already purple, he just HAD to make the other side purple too."

()

Lance looked at the time and decided it was safe enough to leave the storage room. Everyone should be asleep and even if they weren't then they'd be easy to spot and thus easy to avoid. He made his way to the roof and the promise of fresh air.

He found Claire sitting on the ledge with her feet dangling off the edge. What was it with women and heights?

"Hey," he called out from far enough back so she wouldn't fall. She still jumped enough to cause him to worry.

"Oh, hey boss!" She waved, "finally out of the storage room?"

"Needed a little air since there's no window," Lance shrugged and sat next to her, "Whats up?"

"Well, finals are finally over," she said, "I passed, thank goodness, wasn't sure after taking all that time off. Jason passed too, but that's cause despite his jock-headedness he's naturally smart."

"That's good," he said, and they lapsed into silence.

"how did you all do it?"

"Hmm?"

Claire cleared her throat, "How did you all do, that, all this time? I nearly peed my pants!"

Lance laughed, "Sorry, sorry. I can't tell you how many times I almost peed myself and still almost do!"

"But you walked right in there with a smarmy grin on your face."

"I've had more years of practice than you know hiding my emotions. The easiest way is to smile. No matter what you're feeling the smile is the easiest cover."

"But-"

Lance reached over and hugged her tight.

"It was scary," he said, "I'm really sorry I let my selfishness put you through something like that. But this is how we made it. If I didn't get a hug from Hunk or a pat on the back from Shiro or the others after the missions we did, nothing felt right. We didn't need to admit we were scared because that was a given. We held each other after wards as a reassurance that we were all ok."

"That makes sense," she sniffed.

"Yeah, so you're ok, Claire. You're ok."


	77. Chapter 77

"Maryne," Lance walked into the main lab, "I need to talk to you."

She looked up, saw the look on face, and paled.

"Nonono…" She started to cry and Lance walked over and gave her a hug. He spoke quietly to her as he lead her over to one side. The others watched as she stamped her foot.

"You stay away!" she yelled, "Don't you dare!"

"I won't do anything!" He said, and lowered his voice again. Shiro walked up and heard the rest.

"She'll be turned to the authorities. She will serve jail time. If you wish to be her character witness I'm sure she won't serve life. I just thought you should know before I called the authorities and gave them my evidence."

"Why is it like this?" she sobbed, "I mean you trust me, right? I would never do anything like that."

"Maryne," Lance looked her straight in the eyes, "I never trusted any of you from the start. Not a single one of you."

Shiro watched slack jawed as Lance patted her shoulders and left the room as nonchalantly as he'd walked in.  He may have been able to get taller, but Lance still looked only a few years older than ten' perhaps twelve or thirteen.  Even then, though, he could still glare you down and make you wince.

The news was all over it like a hungry man on a ham sandwich. Marynes mother, while going through her brothers things had come across the recordings he'd made of the alien conversations. She even found some of his paperwork detailing his next plans. She decided to use it to turn the tables on the bad press her family had been getting since his death.  she had sold them and other secrets, to the highest bidder.

Everything had worked out, more or less, how Lance had wanted it. Iverson was mud once more, Allura and coran were kicking media and political butt, and the door was open to finding whoever bought that information.

()

"Hey Otis," Lance waved the cadet down in the hall, "Have you seen Farrah or GG?"

"No," he said, "I've not seen them all day."

"K, thanks."

()

"Keith, Shiro," Lance poked his head into the cafeteria where he and Shiro were eating dinner, "have you guys seen Farrah?"

"No," Keith said while Shiro swallowed what was in his mouth.

"He and GG went with Allura and Coran to the capitol this morning."

"Ok," he said, "Thanks."

()

Hunk and Pidge were tinkering around in the lab while Sam was out signing contracts.

"Hey, guys," Lance poked his head in, "Have you guys seen Farrah?"

"Nope," Pidge said grinning at him, "but good job with the invisible man case, detective Lance!"

"Its not over yet," Lance snapped, "i just got a look on how it started, now i've got to follow up and look for the mastermind.  But first i need Farrah."

"I think Farrah went with Allura and Coran this morning," Hunk said.

"And GG?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, GG too," Hunk said, "They would have told you but your door was still locked. After the shiner you gave Keith the other day, they thought they'd be back before you came out."

"Can I have your com?" Lance asked holding out his hand.

"Not without your armor on," Pidge said, "earth tech is spoiling you."

She said it good naturedly, but Lance didn't react to it.

"I need to talk to Farrah."

"He'll be back tomorrow," hunk said, "but you can talk to us."

"No," Lance snapped, "I need to talk to Farrah!"

"Ok, ok," Hunk said backing off.

"What's wrong?" Pidge asked.

"THERE IS NOTHING WORNG!" He roared, "I am so tired of that stupid question! I'm so tired! I need Farrah!"

"What's going on?" Shiro asked running in. He'd been worried and had followed after Lance. Keith was right behind him.

Lance rounded on him, "Why is Farrah gone?! Where is he?!"

"We just told you where he is," Keith said.

"And we told you too," Hunk said, now very worried.

"No, I need Farrah," Lance said again. Shiro walked up and put an arm around him, very cautiously.

"How about we go sit down somewhere?"

"I don't want to sit down!" Lance moved away from him, "Just tell me where Farrah is!"

"Lance, I think you just need to-"

"AGH! That's your problem, Shiro! All you ever do is think! I'm tired of thinking! I hate thinking! I'm just so tired!"

"Then have a seat and tell us what's wrong!"

"No!" He was now red in the face, "Nothing is wrong! I'm right here! So nothing is wrong! Gads! Fine! When are we leaving then?"

"What?!"

"Leeeeeaaaavvvvviiiinnnnggg!" Lance said loudly and slowly for them, "there's other stuff to do while we wait for Lotor to get his highly prized butt over here.  We have sensors and com towers we can put up so that-"

Keith walked past Shiro and punched Lance as hard as he could. Lance staggered back and Hunk helped to steady him.

"Keith! What the-"

"Do you feel better?" Keith asked. Lance blinked in shock for a moment, then nodded, "Do you want another one?"

"Keith I don't think-"

Lance nodded.

Keith raised his fist for another blow, but Shiro grabbed him and held him back.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving him what he wants," Keith shrugged, "he's been asking for it since he came back the first time."

"I thought you guys became friends," Hunk said and Pidge nodded with a worried look in Keiths direction.

"And as his friend, I'm giving him what he wants," Keith said.

"Why the quiznak would he want you to punch him in the face?" Shiro snapped.

"Why is 'nothing wrong', Lance?" Keith asked. Lance rubbed his face.

"I'm right here."

"Why are you 'right here'?"

Lance took longer to answer.

"Because you guys want me to be."

Shiro got it. He looked at Keith who gave a small, almost embarrassed, shrug and stepped back. Keith had recognized it first, because Keith had felt it before.  But Lance was different from Keith. Keith had bottled everything up and would explode periodically in fits of absolute rage. Keith would also have the worst nightmares. Lance didn't sleep…Lance was…imploding.

"Where do you want to be, Lance?" Shiro asked, crouching down below eye level.

"Not 'here'," he said, his eyes were going in and out of focus.

"So why stay?"

"Because you want me to stay."

"You like us that much?"

Lance nodded.

"We like you a lot too," Shiro smiled up at him, "are you angry at us because we want you to stay?"

Lance shook his head.

"Why are you angry?"

He shook his head again.

"Lance? Look me in the eye," Shiro said waiting for the boy to focus, "You did nothing wrong. You survived because the circumstances were just right, you didn't make that decision."

"I left home," he said, his voice thicker.

"We all left home," Shiro said.

"I didn't tell anyone about the clone."

"You were protecting them."

"I failed."

"You didn't-"

"I failed!" Lance shouted, "I saw that it was the wrong vial! I knew that he was about to put quintessence in me instead of the drug! I didn't say anything! I wanted it! I failed!"

"Lance-"

"Why am I here, Shiro?"

Shiro took a deep breath.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Shiro asked, Lance glanced to either side.

"Everyone else will hear, how secret is this?"

Shiro laughed and just continued, "I thought the same things, Lance. When we couldn't find Sam or Matt…way back in those gladiator rings; I thought the same thing. 'I failed again', because adrenalin would kick in and I'd kill my opponents. 'Why am I here?' 'What did I do to end up like this?' 'I must be here to fight back'."

Lances' eyes widened; he hadn't shared that thought out loud.

"I know you want to stay busy, Lance," Shiro said, "I get that. I get that you want Farrah because he already knows all of this and admitting it a second time feels like it might actually kill you and no matter how much you want to die, it still scares you."

Lance chuckled, "I'm such a baby…"

"No, that's normal," Shiro said.

"I'm a coward…"

"No, because living is for the strong," Shiro said, "I believe it was little ten-year-old you that helped me see that. 'If you're alive, you can heal'. That's what you said. There isn't a single living person in this universe that has looked death in the face that can be labeled as a 'coward'. It just doesn't exist. I'll believe in dragons and unicorns before I'll believe in that."


	78. Chapter 78

"This planet is amazing!" Farrah exclaimed after his first real tour of the outside, "Such simple designs and concepts! I can now see where my child has been so inspired!"

"We are glad you think so," said the government agent that had come to pick them up the day before. She was also assigned to escort them back. "Our technology is nothing compared to yours though."

Farrah waved that away, "you harness your own energy and have built your world around what you understood. Its absolutely fascinating!" 

"And that is my father in a bell-shell," GG said grinning. He was pleased his father had recognized the origins of his ideas.

The defense system would be complete in a few weeks. Simple ideas taken from Puddas planet and the Olkaris worked to form a thin electromagnetic barrier. Those ships that have permission to enter Earths atmosphere would have a code/energy signature that would allow them to pass through without any damage. Without those signatures, the ship would shut down entirely and you'd crash. The sensors on the solar systems planets and moons would alert them to any incoming. If a known enemy approached, they would set the barrier to stage two. Which mimicked the Alteans partial barrier; complete, of course, with the same offensive system.

"Helping us with something this large scale," the agent said, "we hope you stay for a while to make sure it runs correctly."

"Of course," Farrah said.

"We plan on staying until we now for certain that Earth can defend itself," Coran said, "We won't know everything works until we try it out."

"Let's hope we can run those tests ourselves and not have the witch test them for us," Allura said as they pulled up to the research facility.

Keith and Hunk were outside waiting for them.

"Farrah, GG," Hunk waved at them to bend over so he wouldn't have to talk that loud, "Lance is in your room. You might want to go see him."

"Thank you," Farrah said and they both left without even a second look at the agent who was expecting at least a hand shake.

"Something more important," Keith said.

"that's 'pressing matters'," Coran corrected him, "learn to at least make it sound nice."

"Too much work," Keith shrugged and went back inside.

"Thank you so much for the escort back," Allura said, not forgetting her diplomacy.

"Not at all," the agent said, "give us a call if you need anything else."

()

"Sure, wait for us to leave before needing us. That was smart," GG said standing over his brother who was curled up on the floor. Farrah locked the door behind them.

GG bent over and picked him up and handed him to Farrah.

"I'm not a stuffed animal," muttered Lance. They ignored him and nestled down on the floor; Lance on Farrahs lap and GG curled up beside him. Farrah had one arm around each child. They sat there for a long time in silence.

"Farrah?"

"Yes?"

"Does the pain ever go away?"

"No," he said confidently, yet gently, "Not really. You just have to find your own cure and medicine."

"you have a cure?"

"I have two children who keep the pain at bay," Farrah said, "The pain is there, the emotions that come with the memories will always be there. But I've found that its all not so bad if I have you two."

"You could call father 'father' as well," GG said, "like I said before."

They had discussed this before and they had all agreed that Maltak could call him whatever he wanted. Before Farrah could say anything to that, however, Maltak sat up.

"All I do is take, GG," he said, "I don't want to take anymore from you than I already have."

Insulted, GG reached over and snatched him off Farrahs lap.

"It was my idea in the first place, remember?" he snapped, "All of it was! I suggested we be Soltaz, I mentioned it to father, and I told you it was ok to call him 'father' too!"

"Yeah, but…what if…"

Farrah put a hand on his head, mussing up the white and brown hair.

"You're going to stay with us, yes?"

Lance hesitated. He felt no emotional connection to Earth anymore. This had ceased to be his home when his family had left it.

"I want my real family," Lance said not looking at either of them, "I want to be with them."

"That's understandable," Farrah said, "And we don't intend to replace them at all."

"Since your family was bigger, couldn't we just be part of yours then?" GG asked.

"What?"

"Yeah," GG said warming up to his idea, "GG Mcclain. I like it."

"Farrah Mcclain," Farrah muttered to himself, "I do like it."

Lance just stared at them with his mouth slightly open.

"So you guys…want to be called Mcclains?"

"I don't see why not," Farrah said, "their son did save us both. It seems fitting that instead of asking you to join our family, we should be joining yours."

It took a moment for him to realize that the pain in his chest had diminished somewhat.

()

Krolia came awake with a start, knife out, looking for the noise that had alerted her. The door was open and Keith stood outside in the hall.

"Sorry," he said, "just…making sure you were still here."

Watching Lance the day before had brought back all the nightmares he thought he'd gotten over. Except now they were new and improved and made waking up a nerve wracking experience.

He told his legs to walk away, but they stayed rooted to the spot in front of her door.

Krolia put her knife back under her pillow and waved him over, "Come here."

He didn't move; still wanting to just walk away.

"I'm not upset," she said, misreading why he wasn't coming over, "Come talk, you don't look tired."

Slowly he made his way in and sat in the chair by be bed.

This was already more awkward than he had the stomach for. He had panicked and rushed over to see if she was there because the nightmare had put that into question. Now that he was fully awake and thinking logically, he felt really stupid.

"What I hated about this planet was how complicated everything was to use," Krolia said after the silence became too much, "I was used to pushing a button or waving my hand and things got done; here I had to learn that flying a ship and driving a car were two very different things."

Keith laughed before he could stop himself. He had had the same issue when Shiro had tried to teach him. Keith still didn't have his driver license.

"Your father had a lot of fun teaching me things like 'social cues' and- in his words – 'how to not sound like I'm going to kill someone over a greeting'."

"He get a kick out of it?"

"I hated him as much as I hated that stupid toaster," Krolia said, thinking back and grinning.

"Is that where the dent in it came from?"

"I threw it at him," she said nodding, "he said, 'cute purple-people-eaters with broken legs don't get to make decisions like when they're all better'."

Keith had to think on that one for a second. The things Krolia was saying that his father had said did not match the type of father he remembered.

"How did you end up…liking, him then?"

Krolia thought for a moment, "I had never seen someone who could be that strong and yet that kind. It was a strange concept. I saw the work he did and, yes, he showed me how to shoot earth guns, and he was an excellent marksman. I was used to Kolivan and the others and the way of the Blades; you fall behind, you get left behind. I discovered I liked being treated…like a girl."

She chuckled at the memory, and Keith felt himself calm down a little. She was answering his questions. There wouldn't be any interruptions. They could talk as long as they needed.


	79. Chapter 79

"WINDSWEPT!"

Keith and Krolia jerked awake and looked around. Krolia had been asleep width-wise on her bed and he was still in the chair. They had talked for a long time; neither even remembered going back to sleep.

There was a crash down the hall followed by a high pitched shriek. Krolias door was still open from the night before so they got to see GG leap past in a full sprint. Not two seconds later Lance passed as well, half his face covered in sharpie.

"JUST YOU WAIT!"

"Nooooo!" GG cried as turning the corner slowed him down.

"Good morning," Farrah said walking past, as chill as could be.

"He's feeling better, then?" Krolia asked, stopping him.

"He has a ways to go," Farrah turned and leaned against the door frame. Keith scowled. "but he'll be fine. We expected something to happen when he no longer had bone to chew on."

"Distractions are only helpful for so long," she nodded, "I wonder how long he'd been able to hold all that in?"

"Probably since the beginning," Keith said, not liking being left out of the conversation, "I hate to admit it, but his acting abilities are top notch. His wigging out like that was the freakiest thing we've seen yet."

"Well, I doubt he'll let it get that bad again," Farrah said, "are you two coming to breakfast? I am looking forward to and have become very fond of waffles."

"Everyone knows pancakes are the better earth morning food," Krolia countered standing and putting on her jacket.

"Then you are not putting enough berries on your waffles," Farrah replied.

"And you are not butting enough butter on your pancakes."

Keith eyed this back and forth. He really, really, REALLY didn't like it.

()

Hunk had his head down on the table, his shoulders shaking. Pidge had both hands over her mouth as her eyes watered. Allura had her head down, but you could hear her snickering. Coran was poking Lances cheek while laughing hysterically.

Lance had taken half of a sleeping pill, not knowing what affect a full one would have on a smaller body, and when he'd woken up he'd found that GG had marked his face. Not with just any markings; The same markings that surrounded Farrahs and his left eye.

Lance had grabbed the marker and chased him down. When he got hold of him he drew leaves and flowers on the jagged scar marks on GGs face; making it look like a tree branch.

"You started it," grumbled Lance.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't forget what we agreed on," GG said sourly.

"Its not going to just happen right away," Lance snapped turning a little red, "…need to get used to the idea first…"

"You're backing out."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"So early," Farrah sighed pushing them apart and sitting in between them, "too early. How about we eat first, then you both can fight each other on a full stomach. First to throw up loses."

"Never mind," they both said.

"Are you going to lock yourself in today as well?" Shiro asked, somehow able to keep a straight face.

"It will be a few days before my Intel comes in," Lance said, "I've got a few days to kill."

()

"I am Lotor, I request entry into your atmosphere," Lotor said over the large com-screen. Many of the workers were freaking out still over the sensors going off. It would be a while before they realized the ship was already there.

"Do something for us first," Sam said typing out a message to the ship, "Shoot at these coordinates, will you?"

"What?"

"Shoot the barrier, Lotor," Lance drawled, spending time in the main control room was boring and Lotor was an easy victim.

"But…isn't the reason I'm here-"

"Stop being such a baby and shoot the barrier where we told you to," Allura cut in. Lotor scowled at them and then clicked his tongue.

"You heard, them, fire."

"Aww," Allura smiled at him, "Thanks for helping us test the barrier."

"May we touch down now?"

"Five more places need to be tested," Sam said, obliviously kind, "I've already sent the coordinates."

()

After the whole world was calmed by the news that it was just harmless testing, Lotor was allowed to land.

"You shot at me," Lotor growled. They had activated the second barrier to test it as well.

"All in good fun," Pidge said innocently holding out her hand for a five.

"Yeah, learn to take a joke," Lance said giving it to her.

"We are glad you made it before Haggar," Allura said, "thank you so much."

"Yes, before we discuss that, I would like to know which paladin sent my ship a virus?"

Silence as they all looked at Pidge.

"I swear it wasn't me," she said, dead serious, "What was the virus?"

"Every time we changed direction a different racket would take over the coms system," he said through clenched teeth.

"What kind of racket?"

The Galra behind him held up a device and pushed play.

Highway to Hell by AC/DC started to play. Pidge snorted and Hunk lost it completely.

"Every time we went forward, this would start playing," Lotor commented, "And if we went right-"

The song changed to Cupid Shuffle by Cupid.

"Left-"

The song changed to Irreplaceable by Beyoncé.

"Up-"

The song changed to Spirit in the Sky by Norman Greenbaum.

"Down-"

The song changed to Down by Jay Sean.

"And when we would put the reverse thrusters on," Lotor said, now visibly livid as the ChaCha Slide by Casper played in all its glory.

Not a single human paladin was left standing. They all were leaning against the walls and Hunk was curled into a crying ball of myrth on the floor. Even Shiro had a hard time breathing.

"Lance!" he wheezed, "What did you do?!"

"I did nothing!" Lance cried, "I swear! Hunk?!"

"AAAA!" was all Hunk could get out as he was still laughing. Pidge was practically sobbing. Keith was trying so hard to keep his composure, but he couldn't keep from bending at the waist in the attempt to not laugh as loudly as the others.

When they were able to breath and control themselves again they tried to discuss how that could have happened.

"Could it have been Matt?" Sam asked.

"No, we never had access to Earth music, you tried to send us some, remember? It didn't work," Pidge said.

"I'm sorry," Lance said, still chuckling, "I think I know. I shared some information I got from the enemy Galras ships with my unsavory allies online…No, for this, they're my best friends; my friends probably sent out this virus to see if they could. I'll check and see later."

"Am I right to assume I'm not the only one who suffered?"

"Oh, I'm sure," Lance nodded, "These guys target people indiscriminately and often in mass. Egads I hope they got Haggars main ship in that! That would be beautiful! Oh, I owe them so much now and I'm not even sorry!"


	80. chapter 80

**LancelotofShalot:** How virtuous are you all feeling right now and in the near future?

 **Green05** : we've got a fun little game we'd like you all to try out.

 **Yellow12** : our ranks have increased?

 **Blue22:** I like games

 **Faraway89** : have anything to do with the ship that landed yesterday?

 **Tainted40** : We owe you nothing else. So unless you're offering your soul, I'm not interested.

 **Brown55** : I don't like new faces

 **Blue22** : Calm down Brown

 **Blue22:** If you're fine with Pearl then this cutie should be nothing

 **Yellow12** : Speaking of Pearl, Greenie, don't say anything about yourself

 **Pearl1** : I'm right here

 **Yellow12** : ever

 **LancelotofShalot** : Guys, "Greenie" here can mop the floor with all of you and then some.

 **Green05** : We just wanted to personally thank you for sending that music virus into space.

….

….

….

 **Faraway89** : Oh yeah….

 **Pearl1** : Wait, it worked?!

 **Tainted40** : how did you know?

 **LancelotofShalot:** that ship yesterday is a friendly Galra ship and they picked up your virus.

 **Green05** : Clarification – they may be friendly, but we still don't like the guy much.

 **Green05:** teasing him is fun

 **LancelotofShalot** : The look on his face when he told us and SHOWED us the music you guys chose. You have our respect.

 **Green05** : Also gave us a fantastic idea of more fun things we can do…

 **LancelotofShalot:** Greenie and I could do it ourselves, easy…

 **Green05:** but

 **LancelotofShalot** : We thought we would offer you, the originators of this idea, a slice of this juicy pie

…

…

 **Yellow12** : I'm in

 **Tainted40** : you would brown noser

 **Brown55** : I take offence to that

 **Blue22** : I'm in

 **Pearl1** : Im in! do I get a second look at the other hunk with the metal arm?

 **Faraway89** : do try to control yourself. And I'm in as well.

…

…

 **Brown55** : Yeah, I guess.

…

 **LancelotofShalot** : Taint?

…

 **Tainted40** : just how fun are we talking?

()

"The Detestables are in!" Lance said as everyone was huddled around the tables in the lab. Lotor was not too pleased with his environment.

"Only one took really any convincing," Pidge said, "and Lance told them everything even without that person being 100% in!"

"Yeah," Lance said, "the guy is a jerk and can cause more havoc than most countries know, but every single one of them knows not to be my enemy. Because they don't know if I've got a B-team to take them down. You showing up and with your skills will reinforce that assumption."

"I should say 'don't use me like that', but I can't bring myself to care at this point."

"Back to the point," Lotor emphasized, "you said you know what Haggar is planning?"

Lance grinned and ran his fingers through his hair, "That I do~"

"…and that would be…"

"how about we recap?"

"Ugh, Laaance! Just tell us!"

Lance shrugged, "Fine. She's a momma!"

They stared, and a few gave a halfhearted 'ha'.

"Ok…lets start with the recap," Shiro said slowly.

"The clone!" Lance said dramatically, "the first argument I ever had with the thing was over helping Lotor and all that crap."

"I remember that," Lotor said, "but the Shiro then was supportive of me."

"Exactly," lance said, "So log that info away along with all the other times Fake Shiro agreed with you, or helped you out, or gave you a weapon even though the rest of us still didn't trust you."

He paused to glare at the emperor for a moment before continuing.

"Now we skip forward and she's been increasing her experiments with quintessence. If you look at her files, it's mostly with half-breeds. They are horrific, so don't actually go look at them, k? She was testing purity levels, volume, contact, we're talking the works. But it used up a TON of quintessence and getting and storing it was a hassle."

"Condensing all that quintessence into a single vessel would ensure she could hide better and would be more efficient," Lotor said, "You still have that battery, right?"

The table gave a collective sigh.

"Moving on," Lance said, "Lotor is right, congrats, that battery saved her a lot of time and space, pun totally intended."

"None of her experiments worked, though," Krolia said; she was wearing Lances helmet to disguise her face and voice in Lotors presence.

"Until Keith came along," Lance said doing a Vanna White pose in his direction.

"How am I an 'until'?"

"You didn't go crazy and the quintessence worked with your Galra blood and not against it," Lance said, and folded his arms as if this answered everything.

"Lance, this…"

"We don't get it," Hunk said.

"Who would have a kid with the witch?" GG said totally disgusted.

"I am not buying your theory," Lotor said. His eyes were narrowed and his voice threatening.

"Eat the truth on a silver platter, Lotor," Lance said sitting down in his seat, "Not a single lie has come out of my mouth this evening."

"you mean," Allura said slowly, "That Haggar really is-"

"Its not true!" Lotor shouted pounding the table.

"Except that it is," Lance said.

"We are still lost," Hunk pleaded a little.

"Haggar is Lotors mom," Lance said quickly before Lotor could intervene, "she's been watching his back since before the death of Zarkon."

"She sent assassins after me!"

"Yeah, I can't explain that one," Lance shrugged, "but where are your generals who were about to turn you in?"

Lotor paused; he had assumed they were still with Haggar.

"They were no where to be seen when I was captive," Lance said, "Weren't they all half-breeds?"

The emperor sat heavily. He had hated them for turning on him, but they had still once been friends and close allies.

"She's trying to figure out a way to strengthen YOUR Galra blood so you can be the uncontested emperor you claim you are. In her own twisted and sick way, she's trying to back you up."

"What makes you suddenly the one everyone listens too," Lotor snapped, "why should we listen to what the buffoon has to say?!"

"Hey," Hunk cut in, but then stopped because of Lances reaction.

"Oh stop it~ Lotor you're making me blush!" Lance cried, cupping one hand over his cheek and waving the other in Lotors direction, "If you're just asking that NOW after EVERYTHING, then gosh! I feel like I deserve an Oscar! Maybe even three Oscars; cause we all know I'm always the best dressed."

"Lance has his own set of abilities," Shiro said, deciding someone needed to give straight answers.

"Yeah, that could have helped out a LONG time before he actually told us," Keith added.

"I tried, once," Lance shrugged, "But Shiro chose you instead."

"What? When?"

"When we were first meeting the Marmorites, I saw it as an opportunity to let my diplomatic light shine, but Shiro decided that having Red and you wreak havoc was a better plan. And it worked. So I thought I'd step back from then on."

"You are such a boob."

"Pffft," Hunk grinned.

"Keith just said-"

"Ok guys," Shiro cut in, "back to the topic, please?"

"Oscar winning boob," Lance muttered, and Pidge lost it.


	81. Chapter 81

"You're keeping something from me," Lotor said when he and Allura were alone. She decided to walk him back to his ship in hopes he'd talk about his mother. Her hopes were in vain.

"What gave that away?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know you think I don't know anything, but you forget I'm fighting and gaining information as well," he said, "things might end differently if we were a little more honest with each other, yes?"

He disappeared into his ship and left a sour taste in Alluras mouth.

She immediately walked back inside, picked up Coran by the door, and went in search for Lance. He was eating a bowl of ice cream; well, more like playing with it

Grabbing a spoon for herself, she sat across from him and took a bite. He let her and even pushed the bowl a little closer to her.

"I think we should tell Lotor," she said.

"No."

"Lance, if we tell him we may find a better ally instead of a bitter one," she argued, and told him what had happened outside.

"I don't like it either, but it does have merit," Coran backed up Allura.

"He said he may already know what we're hiding?" Lance clarified, and Allura nodded, "Then let this be his final test. What kind of person is he? The kind to make a stupid move based on unconfirmed findings? Or the kind to uphold his end of the bargain in spite of his bruised ego?"

"That's not fair Lance," Allura chided.

"And you're the last person I thought would lecture me on what's fair, princess," Lance retorted, "Allura, I know you all are sick of my secrets, heck, I'M starting to get sick of them. But this one is seriously the one we need to keep from Lotor until I've tied up a few more loose ends."

"Those experiments on that one planet?"

"Those are some of them, yes," Lance grinned, "the other is this. I still don't like him, Allura. Marynes whole family has more merit than that guy alone not counting his family."

"Fine, but I won't lie to him out right," Allura said, "if he asks me directly, then I'll answer truthfully."

"I expect nothing less from our walking justice meter," Lance said, "More chocolate sauce or caramel?"

()

Lance took to observing from the roof when he wasn't talking to his crew of Despicables. Holding up a walkie talkie he messaged Pidge and put their latest test plan into action.

()

Lotor was assigned to help test the barriers in order to prepare for an all out assault. Which he did grudgingly. The press conferences he'd been a part of were more his speed. Full of speech's and him answering questions.

"Farrah Forger," Lotor called across the engineering work space, "do you have a moment?"

Farrah straitened up and sighed, "I do now."

He put his tools down and followed Lotor out of the room; it was much to loud to have a real conversation.

"Also," Farrah said as he shut the door behind him, "my second name is Mcclain, we decided we'd take our Soltaz's name; I'd prefer you used it."

They were serious? Lotor was amazed, and kind of disgusted. Who in their right minds would willingly take in such a brat?

"Yes," Lotor said not letting any of his thoughts show on his face, "the last time my ship went into orbit, my men reported a clanging in the walls. If you or your son could take a look at it before the testing tomorrow, I would be most grateful."

"Sure," Farrah said, "I'll send him over tonight to take a look first. We'll work on it tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Lotor said and watched the large Galra go back into the room.

()

Shiro rubbed his temples.

A map of the solar system covered the table before him. It was the most detailed map they could find with each planets and moons speeds recorded.

Something didn't feel right.

Or did it not look right?

He was missing a fact. A vital piece to this operation that he KNEW would just come back and bite them if he didn't prepare for it now!

When it was just him and the others in the castle everything was just so clear and straight forward. Now that they were on their home field…why did everything seem so complicated?

()

 **Green05** : Shalot is an idiot with an idiot screen name. I'll be taking over from here.

 **LancelotofShalot:** I am literally sitting next to you.

 **Green05:**  Still an idiot.

…

 **Yellow12** : It's a good plan.

 **Faraway89:**  agreed

 **Green05:**  all of you are idiots.

…

 **Pearl1** : I just can't believe this is working so far.

 **Brown55** : thanks for the jinx

 **Blue22** : one day, Brown, you're going to have to let go of your superstitions.

 **Brow55** : yeah, when I die

…

 **LancelotofShalot** : Lets just cross our fingers and hope things go our way

()

"Think we'll get caught?"

"Is that really all you think about even when we go with your idea?"

"…kinda."

Lance and Hunk sat outside, a gallon of ice cream between them. Lance had wanted to go into town and pull a few pranks, but Hunk had put his foot down. Instead they snuck into the cafeteria, stolen the ice cream, and somehow managed to get outside without setting off the alarms. With the building wall to their backs they had a lovely view of the valley.

Or would have had a lovely view of the valley if Lotors ship wasn't blocking a large portion of it.

"Every day I find a new reason to hate the guy," Lance said, his spoon hanging from his mouth.

"He's starting to grow on me," Hunk shrugged, "he's not so bad if you just sit and talk to him."

Lance laughed, "this is why I like you Hunk; you really are a rare find!"

"Not sure if that's a complement, but I'll take it."

"It's the best complement I have to offer," Lance said and scowled at the figure walking towards them, "crap. Speak of the devil."

"Will he tell on us?"

"Oh my gosh, Hunk."

"I am so glad you two are here," Lotor said when he was within a few feet.

"It's 2am, dude," Lance said incredulously, "how did you know we'd be up?"

"I didn't," he said, and they noticed he was out of breath as he positioned himself directly in front of them, "there's just a little something I have to ask you."

"Ice cream?" Hunk asked. Lotor shook his head.

"I need you to give me the battery."

"That's not a question," Lance said, "have some ice cream."

"May…I please…borrow that battery?" Lotor asked, fists and teeth clenched.

"Nope," Lance said, "Why do you need it?"

"I can show you, if you let me use it."

Hunk groaned as Lance beamed, "You are a pun gold mine, Lotor. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't funny."

"That was….oddly kind," Lotor wrinkled his nose, "I thought you hated me."

"Oh, I do," Lance said nodding vigorously, "but I hated Keith too a while ago, and he still gets on my nerves. Doesn't mean I don't thinks he's funny as well."

"You…you trust me," Lotor now almost took a step back.

"More or less," Lance shrugged, "you've not given me a reason to NOT trust you after you changed sides. But I guess we're about to see what that small percentage of trust is going to get me right now, huh?"

"What?" Hunk was looking from Lotor to Lance.

The Galra sighed, "indeed."

"Wait- oh my gosh what are you doing?!" Hunk cried as Lotor pulled out both his sword and his gun.

"I want that battery, or you will be killed," Lotor told Lance. But the boy leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head.

"Do it," he said and made Hunk squeal. Lotor raised the gun, and Lance didn't flinch.

"Where is it?"

"In plain sight."

"You will tell me."

"No."

Lotor sighed again and turned the gun to Hunk, "Don't make me be this kind of villain."

"No one is making you do anything," Lance said, but his demeanor changed and suddenly the air was twice as threatening, "This may be the dumbest thing you ever do, don't let it be the last thing."


	82. Chapter 82

Shiro tossed and turned.

That nagging sensation wasn't going to let him sleep. Why were they on Earth again?

Because Sam had a false alert and because someone was undermining Earth defense.

Why were they staying even though everything was golden?

Because Haggar was coming.

…

Why was Haggar coming?

Shiro sat bolt upright. It didn't make any sense for her to come. Who was the first one to suggest that she was coming to Earth? Why had no one questioned it? How did it just become common knowledge that the witch would attack?

"Shiro!" His door burst open and Keith leaned in with Krolia behind him, "Lotors ship is leaving!"

"What?!"

By the time they made it outside, the ship was long gone.

Pidge was with her family that weekend so Shiro ran back inside to try and contact Lotors ship himself. The com controls were different than the ones in the castle; blast it. Did he remember how to use this?

"Lotor, do you hear me?!" Shiro called, hoping he was pushing the right button.

"Shiro! We found Hunk!" Keith shouted as he and Krolia supported a dizzy Hunk, "we found him in the shed!"

"Keith, please stop shouting at me," Shiro said, his focus on the screen in front of him, "You can take care of it."

Keith looked from Shiro to Krolia. He wasn't in the mind to make decisions.

"Why don't you go get Hunk a glass of water?"

"I can do that," he said and ran out of the room.

Krolia had done a quick check back in the shed, but now she did another check over Hunk to make sure there were no serious injuries. He seemed dazed and a little confused, but other than that, he was fine.

"Lotor…" Hunk swallowed hard, "Lotor took Lance!"

"Is that why he's gone?"

"I don't know…it really happened fast. One moment we were talking and eating ice cream and the next Lotor had a gun in my face and his sword on Lance. He kept asking for the battery. Then he shot me…"

Hunk looked down but didn't see a hole. There wasn't an injury of any kind.

"Must be just a stun," Krolia said, "You'll be disoriented for a while, but you should be ok."

"But-"

"Shiro is trying to contact Lotors ship," Krolia said as Keith came back into the room, "we'll see what he has to say for himself. In the meantime, you need to regain your strength."

()

Lotor wasn't opening up to any of their hails. Even when Sam and Hunk took over at the main communications board.

"Where's Pidge?" Shiro asked.

"She and her mother went out for the day," Sam said, "If you want to call her go ahead, but you'll have Colleen to answer to."

"Understood."

"I can't find Farrah or GG," Keith said, much calmer now that he knew hunk was ok, "think the figured out Lotor was rotten and went to save Lance themselves?"

"That would be my first guess," Krolia said, "my second guess is far less hopeful."

"We saw them take on three cruisers by themselves," Shiro said, "It doesn't matter how good Lotors crew is, we would have known if they'd started a fight."

"So are they in trouble or not?" Keith asked.

"Krolia," Shiro turned to her, "Who was the first person to suggest that Haggar would Attack Earth?"

She folded her arms as she thought back, "I believe it was Lance."

"I thought so," Shiro said with a sigh, "I'm going to bed."

"What?!"

"Lance has this part under control," Shiro said standing up and walking out of the room, "Sam, if you could send a message to Lotors ship and tell them both that I don't care anymore? If they want me, I'm going to be in my room. I might go for a jog later…go to a waffle house…"

He was gone.

Keith stared wide-eyed and didn't believe it. Hunk looked like he might cry. Krolia shrugged, confused.

"I missed something," Keith said, "what was it?"

"Not the only one," Hunk said.

"Keith, where are you going?" Krolia asked. She didn't like the look on his face.

"After Lotor!" He snapped, "Allura and Coran are busy and can't take the ship, so I'm taking Red!"

"You need to stay here," She said firmly, "Lance was right, the witch is after you and you should lay low."

"Well, he's out there and he's as wanted as I am."

"We don't know his situation," she replied, "Going in half-cocked is only going to cause problems."

()

"Son of a basket case!" Lance shouted, "You shot Hunk!"

"He was about to attack!"

"Does it look like I give a flying rats tutu what excuses you have to give?!"

"It was on stun!"

"You're lucky I need you alive!"

The guards were watching their emperor argue and be berated by the boy they had put in handcuffs. The boy was so angry that he could be heard clearly over Highway to Hell. The ship was just coming out of hyperspace and looking for a nearby planet.

"This was my idea!" Lotor argued, just as loud.

"You forgot Keith you dipstick! So much for your PLAN!"

The Detestables had put together a com program that would allow them even further contact across the galaxy. But it only went so far and Lance needed to contact the experiment planet to see what they had to offer.

Lotor had come to him and confessed that he knew about him and Haggar and together with Pidge they found that if they had an in between 'tower' of sorts, they could contact anyone and everyone.

Earth was still very much unprotected and wouldn't stand a chance against even one of Haggars ships. With the particle-quintessence they may be able to strengthen their defenses. Until then, getting Lotor and Keith in the same place – preferably away from Earth- would be best.

"You brought Hunk, not Keith, what was I supposed to do?"

"Raise more cane," Lance said, "be the bad guy we all know you to be at heart."

"Rude."

"I had set a stage and instead of standing in the prearranged spotlight, you went off script," Lance dropped the handcuffs, making the guards jump and move forward. Lotor waved them off.

"Don't pick those in front of me," Lotor said, "Its disheartening."

"these old cuffs are intere- don't change the subject! I have to get in touch with Pidge and the others."

In spite himself, Lance grinned. He pulled out the phone he'd gotten a few weeks prior. Earth tech really was a blessing.

 **LancelotofShalot** : Prince Toad screwed up and left Red Ranger behind.

…

 **Green05** : HE WHAT?!

 **Brown55** : Greenie unhinged

 **Blue22** : back up?

 **Pearl1** : Plan m?

 **Yellow12:**  Shalot?

 **LancelotofShalot:**  Give me a sec to come up with something solid. Right now, I want Pearl and Brown together. Far as sentinel. Green be the eyes, your role doesn't change. Everyone else, keep going. We might need that distraction after all.

 **Green05** : You guys watch it.

 **LancelotofShalot** : consider 'it' watched

()

_LancelotofShalot has left_

Pidge looked at the black screen and flashes of conversation on her phone. She hadn't liked the idea of sending the ones in the most danger into space, but a moving target was harder to hit than a stationary one.

"Something happen at work?" Colleen asked over their brunch.

"Oh yeah," Pidge said, "but they won't need me yet."

"Oh good. Because I would have had a few things to say if they had told you to show up now."

Pidge laughed and glanced down at her phone again.


	83. Chapter 83

"Hey Sam!" Lance beamed through the screen. Hunk bawled.

Commander Holt scowled, "You realize what you've done?"

"If it had worked out the way it was supposed to, then I would answer 'yes'. But it didn't work out, so my answer is 'no'."

"You sent Shiro to a waffle house," Keith said, dead panned. He felt ten levels of stupid for even being worried.

"I'll make it up to him," Lance said and look properly ashamed, "I had my reasons, but Lotor screwed everything up so I'm going to have to do everything different from originally planned."

()

Haggar sat in her room, contemplating her next move.

A knock came from the door and she sighed. Was it too much to ask for a moment of quiet?

"Enter."

Captain Ilrika entered, "Pardon my intrusion, Madam Haggar. I am here to report that the princes' ship was seen leaving Earths quadrant."

"Commander Roshak?"

"Not a word."

Haggar grit her teeth. These Commanders were getting far too cocky. She was still powerful. Just because Zarkon fell…because he targeted her child…children were such burdens…

"Send the fleet after Lotor, send a message to Roshak and tell him to act," she ordered, "we are going to Earth."

()

….

 **Pearl1** : you must REALLY want something….

….

Pidge looked over at Keith. Lance had told her to have him nearby the next time she was in the chat room. Keith was every level of irritated and it showed.

….

 **LancelotofShalot** : we have the tower up. Yellow, try and ping something off it.

…

A series of binary numbers filled the screen for a split second; every number a different color.

….

 **Faraway89** : this is beautiful

 **Brown55** : art

 **Pearl1** : DAMNIT! I WANT HIM! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?

…

Pidge rolled her eyes. Keiths scowl got impossibly deeper. She had warned him beforehand that he shouldn't say a word or make a sound.

…

 **Green05** : Hands off Red Ranger.

…

Keith whipped his head around and was about to yell at her for his stupid code name, but she elbowed him.

…

 **LancelotofShalot:**  Key Attachment: ship 55834

…

 **Tainted40** :….well damn….

 **Pearl1:**  only if he smiles.

…

Pidge elbowed Keith. He looked from her to the computer and, finally realizing fully why he was there, stood up to leave. Pidge grabbed his leg and tripped him.

…

 **Pearl1** : butt shot works, you got a deal.

_Pearl1 has left_

…

 **LancelotofShalot** : Thanks Red Ranger! You saved the day!

…

"SCREW YOU!"

 


	84. Chapter 84

Lance blinked in surprise.

This wasn't part of the plan.

He sat in a cell with Farrah and GG.  When did they even get there?!

"I take it, i've been had," Lance said almost casually and GG gave him a 'no duh' look.  Farrah was asleep after being given more than one sedative.  After he'd finished contacting Earth, Lotor told him he had something else made.  Lance, suspicious, but sure he'd gotten a feel for Lotor, followed.  Five minutes later he'd been shoved in a cell and hands put into...more advanced cuffs.  Lance tried and failed to see where he'd gone wrong.  He had missed something in his assessment of Lotor and it was bugging him that he couldn't pin point it.

GG scooted over so he was sitting right next to his brother.

"You're plan was a good one-"

"I know it was a good one," Lance snapped, "i just can't figure out where this is going anymore. I thought i could do this little side investigation and it blew up in my face.  And you two..."

It hit like a rock.  

"Maltak," GG said slowly noticing Lances face getting much paler, "Maltak, everything will be fine."

"..I can't..."  Lance shook his head, "...I can't lose you guys...i can't lose anyone....if this ends up killing or...or even hurting anyone..."

"Good thing we're tougher than your average human, then, yes?" GG said still slowly and evenly, "and so are the paladins.  They made it this far, you should have a little more faith in them."

the door opened and sentries walked in.  the brothers braced themselves but instead of being dragged out, Lotor entered with a stranger.

He was a large and as built as Farrah with similar markings on his face.  Over one eye was a screen as he scanned each prisoner, looking down his nose at them.

"I didn't know you had an Uncle..." Lance hissed to GG.

"I don't..." GG hissed back, "don't say that were father can hear you..."

"the two you want are these, Commander Roshak," Lotor said gesturing to Farrah and GG, "Haggar may not have been able to follow through with providing you with experts, but i assure you that these two have the skill Haggar promised if not more."

"And this one?" the Galra commander asked looking at Lance.

"That one is not important at the moment," Lotor said waving his hand, "just a silly sub-human to taunt the other earthlings with. Leverage.  Now, do we have a deal?"

"Not important?" Lance cried as if he'd just been mortally wounded, "really?!"

Lotor glared at him, but before he could say anything, the Galra commander spoke up.

"I'll take all three," he said, "or no deal."

"I need that leverage if i'm to hold up the other part of our little agreement," Lotor said through clenched teeth.

"Then perhaps you are not the all powerful and intelligent leader i've heard so much about," the other challenged and grinned, "did you think, after all my discussions with Haggar, i wouldn't know what her possessions look like?"

"It is mine," Lotor said grinning back, "do you intend to take it by force?"

"You guys know i'm sitting right here...right?" Lance said, bored.  Roshak sneered.

"I see neither you nor that witch has done what needs to be done."

He motioned for his own men to take the prisoners.  Lotor unsheathed his sword.

"I was afraid it would come to this," he sighed, "but you see...i believe in the law of finders-keepers."

()

"Three Galra ships have passed the asteroid belt!"

"Two more have passed by Neptune!"

"Are the alarm systems going?"

"Every country has been notified!"

"Barrier is up and steady!"

Hunk and Shiro watched the footage coming from their out reaching detection devices.

"That's Haggars personal ship and entourage."

"Allura and Coran are waiting for us at the castle," Shiro patted the big guys shoulder, "let's go."

()

Lance winced as his phone started to go off in his pocket.  Roshak reached in and brought it out.  Without looking at it, he crushed it and continued to lead the way to his ship that was hovering next to Lotors.  the emperors ship was a disaster.  All of lotors men were dead, and Lotor himself was unconscious.  It wasn't his lucky fight.

Funny, lance thought to himself, how the circle of power and strength works.  

Roshak had him board a seperate ship from Farrah and GG.  Lance kicked and made a fuss, but stopped when they pinned him to the ground and strapped a black and purple collar on him.  Even though he tried to speak, no sound could be heard.

"That's better," Roshak sighed, "containers don't make noise, that's just unnatural."

()

"We have an unidentified craft heading in from the opposite direction," Sam relayed through their lions coms.

"Yeah, we saw them."

"That's the Blades," Kolivan said from the castle, "I sent for them a while back."

He was doing his best to ignore Krolias superior 'I told you so' stare boring into the back of his head.

"I love back up," Hunk sighed.

This was a very different experience. Before it was routine to save the planet and help everyone, but this was their home. They were going to fight in their back yard. This was personal.

As they watched three ships come into view. They attacked.

()

"Three ships down and two to go!"

"Not really, there's more coming in! The Detestibles say they're past the Vep quadrant!"

the enemy ships were appearing in twos and threes, testing them and wearing them down.

"This is so much easier when we don't have to watch the castle too!"

"I heard that!"

"Why are you texting and flying?!"

"We need to stay in touch and I'm not about to let them connect to Green!"

"Ugh, this is taking too long!"

"Yeah, but one of those ships is the prize," Keith said, his adrenaline pumping, "Just think: a universe without Haggar."

"I could cry tears of pure joy just thinking about it."

"Suck for Lotor, though."

"Lotor is number one for patricide, I think he'll be ok."

"I think we'll have to fight him for the honor."

"Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Sam listened to the chatter with his wife. He was at the controls and she wasn't about to let all this go down without a front seat.

"Should we tell them that the world is listening in on this?"

Sam thought about it for a while. He'd already tried to tell them a few times but was afraid of distracting them and messing up their coordination.

"naw…they'll be fine…"


	85. Chapter 85

"I hope these are satisfactory?"

Haggar looked Farrah and GG over. Farrah was still out cold and GG had to have more restraints placed on him.

"I see you've taken the liberty of extracting your payment early," she replied slowly.

"I saw no need bringing it so close to its own familiar territory."

"Then, yes, this is satisfactory."

As her own men took her new prisoners away Roshak excused himself.

"I will leave my fleet here," he said, "as per our deal, but I, myself, am needed elsewhere."

"Off to make use of what I gave you, no doubt."

"Well, that too," Roshak grinned, "it is a rather appealing container."

()

"Next time, Keith, I'm stapling your mouth shut!"

"Why?"

"'they should be here by now', that's what you said and BAM! Abracadabra! We're dealing with EVERY ship that isn't Lotors!"

"What are the rebels even fighting? I think we got every enemy Galra right here!"

"Just how big was Zarkons entire force if this is just the ones that deserted after he died?!"

"We faced Zarkons whole force before, remember?"

"But did we? I mean, look at this mess!"

"This Roshak guy must've been stalk piling long before Zarkon fell."

"Guys, can we please FOCUS?!"

"We are!"

"Allura! Heal-pop!"

Allura jerked the leg back wards and smashed the front end of a cruiser, finishing it off.

"Feels like were fighting a bathroom full of cockroaches."

"When did you have that experience?"

"Before the garrison I got a job at-"

"One ship is running away!"

They watched as a ship that had been close to Haggars suddenly warp out of the system.

"Where's that prick going?"

"rude."

"Kind of him to leave his friends behind."

"Well, let's make sure he doesn't have any friends later, k?"

"YEAH!"

"…"

"ya know, if I didn't know any better, our conversation makes us sound like the bad guys…"

"…"

"shut up, Hunk."

()

 **Green05:**  Any time now guys

…

 **Yellow12:**  Lost contact with Shalot

 **Faraway89:**  haven't received a gate

 **Pearl1:**  ready, just say go

 **Blue22:**  Shalot?

…

 **Yellow12** : Shalots compromised until further notice, your word greenie.

…

 **Green05** : what about the Toad

 **Faraway89:**  Prince Toad in sight with the Blacksmiths

…

 **Green05** : have you gotten word from Toad?

 **Blue22:**  Nothing.

…

 **Green05:**  leave Witch Ship alone for now. BUGOUT!

()

"PIDGE! SHIELD!"

"Shi-"

She barely got it up, but the blast still sent them back several miles. The phone clattered to the floor and she swore some more.

"Language Katie!"

"Not now mom!"

()

Lotor waited.

How had his perfect plan gone so wrong?  He'd contacted Roshak and had been able to set up an obscure meeting.  With that simple trade he was supposed to be able to get Roshak to back off and return to his corner of the universe.  Leaving him free to go and kill the witch, tell the paladins and people of earth that Lance had died heroically in the fight, and then keep all that power afterwards.  

the only thing that was looking up for him was that no one accept the old Galra knew what he'd done, so he could still utilize the paladins and their comrades.

()

"Disperse!"

Their lions separated, and they attacked ships by weaving in between them; their shots hitting each other instead of their targets. Pidge cloaked her lion and snuck up on Haggars ship. On her way Green opened its mouth and two lone Blade entered the lion. Among the chaos, they had gone unnoticed on their projection packs.

The Detestibles were doing a marvelous job. The virus they sent out was affecting every Galra ship. It wasn't supposed to be noticeable, but they just tweeked the aiming logarithms ever so slightly. Doors were starting to get stuck and their screens were starting to freeze here and there.

The Blades were by the barrier, making sure no gusty Galra captain aiming for praise, broke away from the main fray to attack the Earth.

Landing on the underside of the cruiser, Pidge and the two Galra cut their way into the ship.

()

Haggar took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She stood at the edge of an archaic circle. One she had never tried before.

Soon.

()

The front of Haggars ship began to spark. A thin line, unnoticed by the paladins, went out and tangled its self with the red lion.

One second Red was diving and shooting, then next, it was limp.

"Keith?"

No answer.

()

"The hell?"

Keith sat in a dark room, facing Haggar.

"take him."

His helmet wasn't working.

Haggar seemed to know this and didn't bother taking it away right then. He tried to run, but he didn't seem able to leave the circle. He could see the forms of three druids in the shadows.

"sedate him."

()

Shiro rushed to Keiths lion and pulled it out of the center of the fight.

At least he tried to.

Every time he got close to it the Galra saw the opportunity to make use of his predictable behavior. By bombarding the area with fire, they overcame the obstacle of inaccurate equipment.

"Keith? What's wrong?"

Nothing.

Why wasn't he answering? He should be able to hear something.

"Shiro! We need you for a moment!"

No one was aiming at the red lion, which just floated there.

"Regis! Help the red lion! Get it out of there!"

"Got it."

"What's wrong with the red lion?" Krolias voice shot threw the com and Shiro had a momentary vision of her shoving Kolivan bodily out of the way.

"Its just out of commission, Krolia, that's all we know."

"Keith?"

"That's why I'm having Regis grab him. The com systems aren't working."

()

GG almost had the second set of restraints unlocked when the door to his cell opened. Two guards grabbed him and took him to a room full of junk.

"Start building."

"Over my dead body."

"Over your fathers dead body."

GG grit his teeth.

"Madam Haggar wants a weapon. One that Roshak doesn't have and will over power him. If you fail, or resist in any way, his life is forfeit."

"I see the witch finally learned how to use leverage," GG muttered as they undid the rest of his restraints.

"She always knew how to use it," they said as they left, "she just needed fools with your weaknesses."

The door locked, and GG took notice of a security camera in the corner of the room. Holding out his arms in a 'what gives' gesture, he waited just a moment longer before getting to work.


	86. Chapter 86

Keith could feel were every vein and artery in his body was.  The blood running through them was boiling and sharp. He was determined to stay alert this time and watched as his skin turned purple, his hands became claws, and then in a flash of in credible pain, everything went dark.

()

They found Farrah first.

One Blade grabbed him and lead him back to the lion while the others went further in.

They found Lotor second.

"Were's Lance and GG?" Pidge asked and Lotor shook his head.

"I've been in here the whole time and was knocked unconsious before we were moved.  I'm sorry things did not work out as planned."

"Well, we'll just have to make do," Pidge said, swallowing her worry as she focused on what needed to be done, "Follow Antok to the green lion, i'll be there once i fine GG and Lance."

When she did find GG he was so excited he scooped her up into a giant hug.

"Whre's Lance?" She asked, "we have to hurry if we're going to-"

"Maltak isn't here," GG said going back to tinkering with what he was working on, "Roshak took him on a different ship.  Lotor sold us out."

GG told her everything.  How he and his father had boarded the emperors ship in order to fix a problem, but instead were captured and locked up.  Also how their Soltaz ended up being in the same predicament.  Lotor had used them all against each other; if they didn't want the other hurt, then they'd cooperate.

"did you get all that Shrio?"

"Yeah, i did," Shiro hissed, "Go along with Lotor for now, let him think we're still  gullible to see what he does."

"Roger that," Pidge nodded to GG and he held up a finger.  He wanted to finish what he'd been working on.

Pidge took out her phone and scowled at the cracked screen.

 **Green05** : Open channel. Burn the Witch.

()

The purple lighting began to flicker; white, yellow, blue, purple, red.

Haggar snapped her head around trying to figure out what was going on.

BOORRRRIIINNNNGGG~

"Thank you for your purchase of Pandora Premium. Enjoy your music!" came a womans kind voice before loud and horrific music began to blast over the com system. The bass causing the ship itself to shake and tables to fall over. No one was able to use or turn off the com unit.  Keith, barely conscious allowed himself a small grin; he actually liked that song.

Shrieking, Haggar shot lightning into the control panel and shot the system.

Blessed silence.

But the lights were still flickering all sorts of different colors.

"The second system is up!"

A mans voice came out of nowhere.

"All Hail Greenie! May her reign be prosperous!"

"Do you have to be such a kissass, Yellow?"

"Suck it."

"Don't mind if I do."

The voices were a jumbled mess. While Haggar and the other Galra searched for the source of the noise.  Keith began to inch toward the door slowly.  the Detestibles were having the time of their lives. Doors opened and closed on their own. Every screen was ablaze with popup after popup of the most ridiculous construction.

"YEEEHAW MOTHERTRUCKERS!"

"Ghost Hunters can't catch this Bitch!"

"No one hurts my eye candy! …Though I thank you for the visuals…"

"Shut up Pearl and just drive."

"We are the Kings and Queens of the Underdark and now we're taking over The Void!"

"Brown! What'cha doin'?!"

"…"

their voices were now replaced by the same heavy music as before, but this time Haggar couldn't do anything about it.  Keith made it just out of the room before she noticed him and sent a bolt of lightning after him, but the doors closed on their own and locked tight.


	87. Chapter 87

"Shiro, we need you over at the candy house," Pidge whispered. She was trapped with GG in his work room.  They hadn't been able to move at all.

"Yeah, you might want to tell whoever is flying the candy house to pull over. The house just ran three other ships over and barrel rolled into Hunk."

 **Green05:**  Thank you Pearl.

"Awww, Shucks Greenie! You're welcome!" came Pearls masculine voice over the secondary com.

 **Green05** : Now slow down so help can board the ship! and stop using the com units!

"fine…fine…fine…"

 **Blue22:** Chilax! We're not pilots! We're lucky we've not hit the moon yet!

 **Yellow12:** With your aim and stunt driving you would be lucky to miss Beetlejuice.

 **Blue22:** That's too far away dumbass.

 **Yellow12:** Then just throw in your luck.

 **Pearl1** : FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

 

()

Shiro latched onto the hull of Haggars ship as it spun in circles and then went into a nose dive. Through Pidges com he heard a muffled, "Sorry, my bad! I was reaching for a coke!"

Someone save us!

Allura leaped onto the hull next to him and Hunk tried to bat it in the other direction.

"Hunk, you take care of the rest of them," Shiro instructed, "We'll take care of this over here. There's only about ten left anyway."

"Oh, sure, ONLY  _about_  ten." Hunk rolled his eyes, "what is even wrong with you people?!"

"Just go be the tank we all know you can be," Shiro said, shaking his head to rid himself of dizziness, "You do not want to ride this thing…ugh…"

"How are we supposed to get inside?!"

"Wait for it to stop?"

()

"I don't know how to make it stop…" Pearl whine through the com.

"What even is your strength, Pearl, besides your massive pervy instincts?"

"Hey, you try driving an alien craft! This isn't a biplane with a joystick!"

"Fine, tail me the controls."

"Oh, like you know SO much more about purple alien tech?!"

"DO you have a joystick?"

"…"

"…"

"Genius."

"I feel like we were blessed…it's a weird feeling…"

"Definitely not used to that."

"Grand theft auto anyone?!"

"I'm game for some grand theft ship!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! This is my game!"

"I call the ship with the pointy nose captain!"

"You get which ever one you can get!"

The Detestibles proceeded to hijack multiple Galra ships and hook them up to their game stations. Getting Pearl away from the key board for a moment allowed Haggars ship to stabilize enough so that Shiro and Allura could locate the opening Pidge had made and slip in.

They were barely inside when the ship lurched forward at a speed that was more than likely beyond the ships capabilities outside hyper jumps.

"GRAND THEFT BUMPER SHIPS!"

Shiro closed his eyes in a silent prayer, "We're all going to die."

()

Sam and Colleen were very confused. They could tell they were talking to each other, but it was full of rubber ducky sounds and other animal noises (curtesy of Brown55). The louder the sounds the more desperate Katie and Shiro seemed to become.

An email appeared on Sams screen.

From the bank.

His research and development fund had just received 87.6 million dollars.

"What the-"

a spam popup appeared on top of it.

 **Tainted40:**  We're keeping the rest as our payment for helping you losers. Tell the world the Witch has paid for them to have free Pandora Premium for the next 10 years. She is also footing the bill for attack shelters and all that other defense crap we all need around the world blah blah blah. Let the politicians and every turd in between know that if they pocket one cent I'll know and ruin them. And if they remain unphased after I'm done, they'll have Shalot to deal with. And I'm nicer than he is.

Then the popup disappeared and no matter what Sam or Colleen did, they couldn't trace it.

()

Shiro and Allura fought their way into the ship. Pidge was trying to direct them to where they were, but not only was the ship a mad house, but it was leaping and rolling and crashing into every nearby object.

Not the best footing for a fight.

Good thing Shiro adapted faster than most.

Between him and Allura they moved through at a decent speed. They had a weird type of rhythm down, so when a Galra flew into them out of nowhere, they were unprepared. The Galra soldier sailed through the air into Shiro knocking him back a few yards.

"Shiro!"

"Get back to the Lion!"

"Out of my way!"

Farrah, cross eyed and pissed stormed down the hall and turned the corner they had been heading towards. He was knocking enemy Galra to either side easier than he would flies. The Blade that had been watching over him was right behind him, just as angry as Farrah.

"Did we get hit by a friendly?" Shiro asked, winded and a little dazed.  The Galra that had hit him was dead.

"Yes," Allura nodded, "Though I doubt he's very friendly at the moment."

"really, I hadn't noticed."

()

The witch found them first.

 

GG raised the weapon he'd been making and blocked them both from the blast form Haggar.  His back was to Pidge so she could focus on directing Shiro.

The door behind them flew off its hinges.

It hadn't even been locked.

Farrah marched in, saw GG was ok, but the fact that he was under attack did nothing to quell his anger.  In a smooth motion he intercepted the beam with his own shield and then went in for the attack.

()

Keith wasn't unconscious. He just couldn't move…or breathe…or see straight.

It was humiliating.

"Keith!"

Great, now Shiro was here too.

"What are you...how?!"  Allura asked helping Shiro lift him up.

did they really expect him to answer?!  Keith then thought of all the times they had questioned Lance and now understood why it had pissed him off so much. Allura helped get Keith onto Shiros back and they were making their way back through the ship when a large explosion took place.  It nearly sent debree flying into them once again.

"QUIZNAK!" GG Coughed as he backed up into the hall.

"What was that?!" Pidge shrieked,

"A rush job, that's what," GG said shaking his head.  I thought i'd gotten the proportions right..."

"Pidge!"

"Shiro, this nutt-job- KEITH!  The Hell!"  Pidge looked at her phone venomously, "WHEN WERE YOU ALL GONNA TELL ME RED RANGER WAS HERE!?"

 **Blue22** : you seriously need to chill.

 **Faraway89:** yeah, we totally got this.

 **Yellow12** : i'm still looking for Shalot, this Roshak guy was huge...

...

Pidge thought for a moment and decided to take charge.  thinking 'what would Lance do, she gave her orders.

 **Green05:** Yellow and Blue, you hunt down whatever you can of Shalot and put it in a file for me to look over when i get back.  Taint, you keep up the good work.  Pearl and Far you can do whatever you want with these ships AFTER we leave!  Brown, i need you to keeps working on covering everything up.  none of you should exist after this is all done.  Also, Brown, now that i think about it: kit-fine-wine...Shalot said if he went off line i should give this order to you.

...

 **Yellow12:** Yes Queen greenie!"

 **Blue22** : All hail the usurper!

 **Pearl1:** Wait, what's kit-fine-wine?  we don't know that code!

 **Brown55** : ....fine.

_Brown55 has left_

()

While Pidge dealt with the online crew, Shiro was having a hard time figuring out if he should help Farrah, or take Keith to safety.

"You take Keith and GG," Allura said, "I've got Haggar."

"But, Prin-"

"I've faught her one on one before, Shrio," Allura said giving him a shove in the direction of their lions, "With Farrah, we both should be more than a match for her."


	88. Chapter 88

"You ungrateful abomination!" Haggar snapped, "if you were truly a Galra warrior, you would follow your emperors best interests!!"

Allura basically made sure she couldn't run away. She ran to where she predicted the witch would end up and forced her back into confrontation with Farrah.  Allura even diverted the magic at times when Farrahs attention slipped.

Then Farrah saw his chance.

She leaned too far back.

Sliding forward on his knees he thrust upward. His hand went clean threw her midsection. Then she disappeared.  Farrah fell to his knees, gasping for air.  It was then that Allura noticed all the wounds he had been given before and during his fight with Haggar.  

"Let's get you to the lions," Allura said, helping him up, "we need to get you some help."

()

Shiro froze as Haggar stood in front of him, her hand holding a ball of lightning.

"I don't know what you did to my ship," she wheezed, "and i don't care.  But I will not have my only successful experiment taken from me at this point in time!"

Shiro swallowed hard not sure where he should run, so he prepared to dodge as fast as he could.  Keith tried to tell him to put him down, but his throat was so dry and the effort alone took away the little strength he'd been able to build.  His vision spun and he figured this much be how Hunk felt when he got motion sick.

Shiro dodged to one side as she launched the magic at them, GG did what he could to shield them with a little makeshift one he'd been able to build.  But without an offensive weapon of any kind, they were sitting ducks.

"GG, you take Keith," Shiro said, but already knowing that's what Shiro was going to do, Keith had, while they'd run, been digging his new claws into Shiros armor and now they were stuck.  Shiro couldn't dislodge Keith and, catching his eye, saw Keiths little smirk of success.  

Before Shiro could scold him, however, the lightning stopped.  They peeked out from behind the shield and saw Haggar, still as a statue.  He shocked face tilting oddly to look behind her.

"...you...you could...could have had it all..." She gasped her body crumpled into a fine kinetic dust.  Years of quintessence finally taking its toll on her body.

Behind her stood Lotor.  He wiped his blade and sneered at what used to be his mother.

"I did, before you ruined it."

"well, Shiro muttered, you can always tell what kind of person a man is by how he treats his mother..."

()

Getting off the ship and back into their lions was proving as difficult as getting on.  Pearl still had not mastered the art of stereing.  

"When we get back," Pidge hissed, "I'll find you and revoke any licenses you have!"

Hunk was doing his best to hold the mostly damaged and falling apart ship together long enough for them to get out.  When they were on their way, Hunk released his hold and flew off after his friends. 

They headed toward Earth in victory.

()

"WHAT?!" Pidge clutched her hair while Hunk almost fainted dead away.

"We tried to tell you," Colleen said apologetically.

"It was entertaining listening to all of you respond to animal noises; like all of you were farm whisperers or something," Sam said, not helping, "Telling the cow to not roll the ship and how the animals would talk in turn to each other…care to explain that?"

"….no…" She said, "but I do need your main computer, if you don't mind, dad."

"All yours."

Pidge walked up to the computer and without pushing anything the screen when black.

…

 **Blue22** : That it?

 **Green05:** yup. Congrats, you helped save the earth.

 **Faraway89:** wow. Who knew.

 **Tainted40** : not my mother.

 **Green05** : anyway, this is good bye. I'm following Shalots orders, so if you have a problem, hunt him down.

 **Yellow12** : kinda figured

 **Pearl1** : where is he anyway? He promised me a side shot.

...

Pidge scowled.

...

 **Green05** : not sure. We'll look for him ourselves. For now you guys…well..as you were

 **Green05** : I guess

 **Green05** : unless you want an honest job…

…

….

 **Yellow12** : you're offering?

 **Green05:** I'll need a little help after we get back. Think you guys can straighten things out for when I get back?

 **Tainted40:** I'm out.

_Tainted40 has left_

…

 **Pearl1** : If I get to see more of Red Ranger, then I'm so in!

 **Blue22:** never had an honest job before. Could be fun. Why not.

 **Faraway89** : how much we talking?

 **Green05** : we'll talk when I get back. Till then, bye.

…

Pidge hit enter and the program she had secretly installed in the mainframe activated. They were all now 100% cut off from any garrison connections. They would never be able to get in again.

"No fan faire," Shiro said walking in, "not sure if I'm relieved or disappointed."

"You're back!"

"And?!"

Shiro looked at Lotor who shrugged and nodded.

"The Wicked Witch is dead," Shiro grinned.

Hunk and Pidge started yelling, Allura and Coran were crying, the cadets picked up papers and threw them in the air.  

then they had Lotor arrested.

()

Days later when Krolia allowed the garrison hospital to allow visitors other than herself, Hunk and Pidge ran in to see them.

"Keith!"

"What's wrong?" he asked leaning forward, ready to go.

"Nothing!"

"She's dead!"

"REALLY?!" Keith and Krolia said at once

"Are you sure?"

"Its not a trick?"

"Her ashes are being put in a box for Lotor as we speak," Pidge said.

"She was a dirtbag, but she was his mom, ya know?"

"Patricide and Matricide...he doesn't have any siblings we're unaware of, does he?" Keith sat back in his seat.

"Don't speak even the possibility into existence," Hunk hissed.

"so its over…"

Krolia had to sit down. This was a day she thought would never come. Tears fell from her eyes as the worry left and relief washed over.

"Well, not really," Pidge sighed, "with Lotor in jail, Haggar dead, and everything else in chaos, there's a power vacuum and Roshak has Lance and who knows how much quintessence."

"But the witch and the druids are gone, which makes everything SO much easier."

"Lance still hasn't found out who was really behind all that trouble before we got here," Keith added, his voice going in and out, "he only found the start of it, then everything hit the fan and he got distracted."

"Well, we're gonna have to go after him," Pidge said, "i have a few people still connected to my phone and they're gonna get me all they can on Lances whereabouts in space."

"Then i better get better fast," Keith said, "cause you all are not leaving without me."

()

"You feeling better?"

If looks could kill, Farrah would have murdered everyone.

"I am leaving." He said standing.

"Nope," Allura shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because there's no need."

"NO NEED?!"

He was a towering figure and Allura, a little tired of this charade, used her own talents to grow larger and meet him eye to eye.

"Shiro and the others have already left to go look for Lance. So no. They will go get him. You will stay."

"Is Jegariou with them?"

"No, he just left to get you a slushie. He figured you could use one once you woke up."

 


	89. Chapter 89

Lance had been warped straight to Roshaks main base.  the planet was well hidden and the base was underneath the planets surface.  Anyone passing by would just think it was an uninhabited planet and ignore it.

The first item of business, apparently, was to get with of Haggars seal.  By taking a ball-like instrument and heading it up, they rolled it over the scars, uniformly burning the skin down to an even level.  They did it with both seals and then left him in a cell while his skin cracked and wept.

When Roshak returned from his little meeting with Haggar, Lance was brought up the stairs to the control room.  The Galra commander looked him over like one would look over a cantaloupe at the market.  Lance sneered at him and when Roshaks attention was on his face, Lance lashed out with his foot.

It wasn't a bad plan. this was the closest to the surface he'd most likely ever be, and escape early on was his only option if he wanted to have any strength to do it.  What he didn't count on were the metal enhancements the Galra had.  Both his legs were made of rock solid titanium.  Lance whined silently as his foot throbbed.

"I see," Roshak said nodding, "Kasik, Blai."

Two Galra soldiers stepped forward and saluted, "Yes Sir!"

"Do, ojects make noise on their own?"

"No Sir!"

"Do objects, move, on their own?"

"No Sir!"

"Then i want the two of you to fix this thing.  Its broken and if we're going to use it properly, then it needs to be fixed.  Also, Make sure you mark it as mine.  I am not like Haggar who always looked at everything as temporary.  As the closest being to god in this known universe, What is mine, is mine for eternity."

He's demented!  Fear took over any reason Lance had as he tried to turn and run.  He twisted and lashed out, knowing that without a doubt, this would be his only opportunity.

()

Lance blinked slowly.  

How long had it been?

did it matter?

Everything was edged with a different color hue.  The pain in his body making it impossible to move.  Not that he wanted to.  After a while, when the day was supposedly done, they didn't bother taking him from his cell to the lab or anything, they just left him there.  After a while they didn't even need straps to hold him down.

He wasn't going to go anywhere.

they had won.

He had lost

()

"guys!  Its been almost a month!" Hunk complained, "If we don't find him soon i won't be angry enough anymore to hit him!"

"Don't worry," Keith said, "the moment he looks at you with that stupid grin and say's something like 'what took you guys so long' all that anger will come flooding back."

"I take it you know from experience," Pidge said.

So far they had gotten into a number of skirmishes with Roshaks ships.  they had taken out a number of his fleets and three of his bases.  But all the clues they thought would take them to his main bases were a series of uninhabitable planets.  They'd come across three with nothing on them.  

"I was sure the last bit of intel we'd received would be the one," Shiro sighed, "What are we missing?"

"Nothing and everything," Pidge grumbled, "This Roshak guy is smart.  The bases and ships we're able to glean information from only hold minimal amount of information, if any at all.  He's learned from Zarkons mistakes and has a ton of allies.  Its fair to say he's actually managed to unite all the Galra once more under his own rule."

"which means he's a force to be reckoned with," Keith added, "is anyone else worried this guy might prove to be more dangerous than Zarkon or Haggar?"

"Of course he's more dangerous!" Hunk snapped, "This guy built his own empire right under Zarkons nose!"

"Well, to be fair, Zarkon had a one track mind with the lions and all..." Pidge said flicking through her intel once again.  Shiro was right.  They were missing something.

()

It was like he was watching everything through night vision goggles and it was foggy out.  Everything had blended together into one color and he could barely make shapes out unless they moved.

The Galra moved Lance from the table to a cylindrical tank.  He leaned against the glass, his mind seeing, but not comprehending.  as a clear liquid began to fill the tank the small attacked his sinuses.  The assault jarred him a little.  He wondered where he was.  He wondered if they'd managed to kill Haggar.  He wondered if everyone was ok.  

The liquid rose above his mouth and nose.  He blinked as it stung his eyes.  He was too tired to hold his breath.  So he breathed it in, and for the first time in a long while, he blacked out.

()

Roshak watched as his base shone with new light.  

they had filled the sub-human with quintessence until his eyes practically glowed from it all.  Then, within the tank and the formula he had created himself, that boy would power this base for thousands- no, millions, of years!  No one would find them, because the planet moved on its own, wandering around the universe.  

Of course Roshak had made it that way.  He had taken a planet that no one wanted, built a base underneath it, and then used his supreme intellect to harness enough energy to move it where he wanted it.  It had taken an extreme amount of power to move it from one side of its planetary neighbor to the other.  after that initial thrust however, they had kepts going until the gravity of another star system pulled them in.  And there they had stayed.  the previously desolate planet had spawned new life and was now a garden of perfection.  But If Roshak wanted to retain his perfect plan, he needed to move.  The only problem was that he didn't have that much power at the time.  

Now he did.

()

"Two months, guys..." Hunk nearly sobbed, "I'm not angry anymore, now i'm just worried."

"How can he be hidden so well?!" Pidge swore pounding the arms of her chair, "this is ridiculous!  We found Oriande faster than this!  We made it into a separate reality faster than this!'

"that's because those were mistakes," Keith sighed, "when you try to do something its always harder."

"The last ship we attacked,"  Shiro said slowly, "Pidge, have you gone through the manifest yet?"

"Yeah, and its all the same stuff," she snipped moodily, "food, water, medical supplies-"

"Quintessence?"

"What?"

"Was there any quintessence on board?"

Pidge scowled as she flipped through the manifest.

"...no, there was no quintessence on board."

"But there was always quintessence on board all the other ones," Keith said, "always."

Shiro thought for a moment.  He hated changes that he dind't know the reason for.  This was a small change, in the grand scheme of things, but because they had guessed it was all going to Lance, now they weren't sure of themselves.  Were they no longer giving Lance quintessence?  

did they kill him?

Shiro shook that thought out of his head.

"Come on guys," shiro said, "i know i refused this idea before...but i think we're going to have to split up."


	90. Chapter 90

Six months and counting.  

The paladins were all a nervous wreck as they touched down with the Olkari's.  they had made it so far and yet they felt no closer to finding out where Lance was.  Getting laughed at was no longer a feeling; they had received many encrypted messages from Roshak telling them that they were wasting their time and he had no interest in them.  So if they left him alone, he'd leave them alone.

With every message, it only pissed them off more.

"I'm gonna tear his head off..." Pidge growled, "if i hear him laugh through his nose ONE more time-"

"How about we shove HIM into a black hole?" Keith asked, "It'll take a while, but i bet it would be fun to watch."

"We have to find him first," Shiro sighed.

They had even split up.  Pidge and her cloaking attached herself to one of Roshaks ships, but it didn't go anywhere.  

They tried Ketihs idea and attacked and interrogated they soldiers they captured.  every single Galra had killed themselves instead of give up information.

Hunk tried to bribe them, and that ended up being their worst idea yet.

"You....you don't think he's actually..."

"I don't think Lance would die if you killed him," Keith said casually knocking Hunks comment out of left field. 

"I refuse to think he's dead until we have a body," Pidge agreed.

"the problem is that the moment we think we got them, we end up in the middle of nowhere!" Shiro sighed again leaning back in his chair, "we've got nothing."

Despite themselves, the rest of the team smiled.  Shiro had been more vocal about his insecurities since his little bout of amnesia.  They had successfully convinced Shiro to lean on them a little and it was doing everyone a world of good.

"The Olkaries are helping build better communicators with Earth," Pidge said, "then we can-"

_Cluck cluck_

Pidge and the others looked down at her pocket.  Her phone hadn't gone off in months; not since they had gone far past the cell tower Lotor and Lance had set up.  And Pidge, for one, had never set that message tone.

 **Brown55:** For Shalots eyes when you find him.

Pidge opened the attachment and found a sealed folder.  so it was like that, huh?  she would wait till she got into her lion and then she'd go to town opening it.

"What is it?" Keith asked trying to lean over and look, but Pidge pulled back her hand.

"Nothing at the moment.  I'll let you all know if its becomes something."

()

Lance sat on a familiar circle of sand, but instead of an ocean, it was a spring in a bottomless pit.  No matter how much liquid poured into the pit, it never over flowed.  

It was quiet, and peaceful here.  This was his favorite dream, when he did dream, and he sat back, digging his hands and feet into the sand.  He closed his eyes and begun to sink into the nothingness.  How good it would feel to just disappear...

_...ere this...Lull them...sh....er..._

Lance frowned.  there as a whisper...like a soft echo in this nothing space.  there was never any sound before.

_...Understand?  the paladins will die in mere quintants...._

Lances' scowl deepened.  

_...they can't even form Voltron....just the humans...._

where was Allura?  Was she ok?

_....with this much power, they'll never win...._

Lances eyes snapped open.  the pool in front of him, the sand...

Nonono, Lance scrambled to his feet and looked around.  He had to get out.  

But he was so tired.

His family was in danger!

But the sand was so soft and warm...

()

One of the Galra scientists scowled at the screen she'd been watching.  Something was happening.  

She got up and went to the tank.  The sub-human had curled itself in to a ball at the very beginning and hadn't moved.  It was still the same as ever.

()

Lance tried to to think, but the words kept echoing around his space of nothingness.  What was going on? the bottomless pool began to spark.  It hadn't been the first time, but now Lance was curious about it.  Why was it doing that?  why was he just now questioning it?  How long had he just been sitting there?!

He began to panic.  In a flash he saw where he was in his minds eye.  He saw everything in the base and the files in the computers.  Numbers, lists, reports, they all ran through his mind as he tried to gain knowledge about what was going on.  It was then that he realized, with a little bit of horror, that he was connected to the base itself.  the pool continued to spark as Roshak pulled power and energy from him to drive the base where he wanted it.  Lance could feel it leave him.  Roshaks plans were flooding his mind and he tried to shout.  

He needed to contact them.  He needed to warn them.  

If only he could control all of it on his own.

()

"This is probably another dead end," Hunk said, completely defeated.  The Olkari's had picked up a passing signal that matched the waves they knew belonged to Roshak.  they ran their lions through the small worm hole generator that Allura and Coran had given them.

They ended up, again, in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't know if i should laugh, cry, or quote ever curse word i know alphabetically," Hunk said.

"we'll scan the area and see if maybe they left anything behind," Shiro said with strained hope.  

As they flew around, it was apparent that Roshak had mopped up behind him.  

"Damn, i'm picking up another video feed," Pidge hissed, and passed it to the other lions.  Roshak appeared and began to gloat, and basically monologue.  

"Ow," Hunk snapped, suddenly, "did anyone elses ears just...oh efff..."

they turned in time to see one of the systems stars explode, the other one, close enough in proximity, also exploded.

"There's no way we can run away fast enough," Pidge snapped as they put their lions into full speed, "Even if we worm hole, the blast will damage the integrity of the hole and we all know how well that works out!"

"This was a trap," Keith snapped, "I thought the video was running long!"

()

Lance sunk into the sand and, even though this was his own head space, he felt like throwing up.  He had done everything he could to try and control the quintessence on his own; to try and stop the flow, but if anything it just slipped away faster.  

He hopped the others would get his message in the video that Roshak sent out.  That was another thing that Lance had been trying to do for who knows how long.  If he was attached to the base, and he could access information, then he should be able to manipulate it.  

Lance laughed.  everything was about control!  He had no control over any of this!  When had he handed it ov- oh yeah...that...oh well, he'd been a princess long enough.  Time he took back that control and made them all pay for it.

()

"Use that planet as a shield!" Shiro shouted and they all dove for a near by planet.  It had three moons and they landed on the dark side of the planet...which didn't stay dark for long.  the sky flashed brilliant colors and right before their eyes, the vegetation on the planet died and the soil began to smoke.  the planet was not going to last very long, but at least it had saved them from the initial blast.  Everything after that would be Hell, but it was a Hell they could survive.

()

Lance paced.  He needed to know how to gain the upper hand.  Already he had sifted through all the base had to offer and, truthfully, he only understood about 5% of it.  The rest he'd have to give to pidge and let her deal with it all.

_...deaths....confirmed..._

what?  Lance froze as he listened as hard as he could.  He could hear cheers form the Galra in the ship.

They were cheering because his friends were dead...

they were happy.

Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Keith...and he still had no idea what happened to Allura.  

Something snapped- no, something broke.  Lance felt it give way.  

 


	91. Chapter 91

“I will never not be sick ever again,” Hunk grumbled from behind a tree line before vomiting again. 

They had made it a safe distance away from the exploding system and were each trying to hold their perspective lunches in.  Except Hunk, that is.

Pidge was laid out flat on her back, Keith was curled into a ball on his side, and Shiro was trying to walk it off. In the end he collapsed next to Pidge and groaned. 

“We need direction,” he said at last, “we can’t do this again.”

“We can, but we might not get a third chance, you mean,” Keith mumbled.  He turned around to his other side, still curled up and glared at them.

“I hate not having a lead,” Shiro cupped his chin in his hand and leaned on his knee, “we know he’s somehow moving his base…which means it’s a ship.”

“but the information we’ve been able to glean from the ships we’ve attacked have indicated that his main base is on land,” Hunk said emerging from the trees and flopping on the ground, “any way we discuss this, we’re going to be talking in circles.”

“Guys…”

“But we still need to talk it out,” Keith said, “if we don’t then we might miss something.”

“Oh, we’re missing a lot, no doubt,” Hunk snapped.

“Guys-“

“Why is it, whenever Lance is gone, you become a complete beast?” Keith snapped back un curling himself.

“Sorry if I don’t have complete control over my emotions, Keith,” Hunk said, “maybe you can burry your worry and stress just fine, but I feel like I’m going insane!”

“SHUT UP!”

Pidge kicked her heals against the ground as she screamed, but didn’t bother to sit up, “I’ve been trying to tell you all something really important!”

Shiro said a silent prayer of thanks as he scooted closer to Pidge.  He’d had no idea how to defuse that argument. 

“What have you found?” the boys asked as though they hadn’t just been arguing.  Shiro rolled his eyes.

Without getting up, pidge enlarged her holographic screen.  It was the message Roshak had sent to stall them while the stars had exploded.  It really was a message filled with nothing.

"what about it," Keith asked, irritated.

Pidge grinned, "we turned it off about here," she said, "but watch for a little while longer."

Roshak went on and on about how we was a better ruler that Lotor and Zarkon and how he was benevolent and didn't deserve to be hunted by them.  Then the paladins eyes widened as a purple line began to move across the screen.  and it drew a mustache on Roshaks face as he talked.  then the purple line drew a monocle and a top hat.  The paladins were laughing hysterically as the line finished off with drawing a cane and a cape.  

"From this," Pidge choked and wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to stop laughing, "we can assume Lance is ok.  More or less."

"how did he manage to do that?" hunk asked, "i don't care how people smart he is or chat room savy, he's still not able to do anything like this on his own."

"Maybe he has help?" Shiro shrugged.

"the Blades are all either on Earth or looking for a place of permanent residence with Farrah," Keith said shrugging, "there are no missions at this time."

"He did have a penchant for making friends with the lab assistants," Hunk put in, "maybe he succeed in changing the mind of one?"

"why don't we find out?" Pidges grin broadened, "he left us coordinates."

()

Roshak sighed contentedly.  

And why shouldn't he?

He had built not only his own empire right under the nose of three powerful forces, but it had thrived!  Zarkon, Haggar, and Lotor; he had out done them all!  HE had discovered and taken this rock planet and built a base under its surface!  HE had been the one to design a traveling planet!  HE had been the one who contacted Earth first!  HE had seen the importance of maintaining that contact!  HE had defeated VOLTRON!  

Demon, or god, it didn't matter.  Roshak hummed as he contemplated his next moves.

Then everything exploded.

()

The planet was beautiful.

A gentle breeze whistles through the trees and the grass and wildflowers mimicked ocean waves as they grew over an expanse of hills.  The sky was an azure blue and the clouds swirled and danced as the Planet drifted along in a solar system it hadn't been in the day before.

"Are you sure this is right?" Hunk asked Pidge, "this does not scream evil phycopath..."

"What about this?" Keither asked walking over to the crest of the nearest hill and kicking open a hatch.  Immediately he fell back clutching his face.

"What's wrong?!" They ran over to him, but when they got closer to the opening the all clutched their faces as well.

"What is that smell," Pidge gagged.

Shiro knew what it was, but he had never smelled it so strongly before.

"You three stay up here," he said and when they tried to argue, he put his foot down, "you three WILL stay up here and you will NOT go in there unless i say so!"

"Shiro," Keith said slowly, "we should at least go in twos.  We don't know what's here."

"None of our lions detected anything," Shiro said, "I will contact you if there's anything dangerous, but i'm going in alone for right now.  I promise to keep you updated."

All three grumbled their disagreements, but they stayed back as Shiro made his way into the opening.  They were torn between following him anyway and staying away from that gut wrenching smell.

"What's down there?" all three asked at once, eager to know what was making the smell. 

"the base is empty," Shiro replied...which was only a little true.

Shiro closed his eyes and tried not to hurl.  He had been right, but it didn't make him feel any better.  Bodies in the beginning stages of decay littered the floor.  a few looked like they had been trying to make it out of the base, but hadn't made it in time.  Whatever...or whoever had killed them had not been nice about it.  There wasn't a single Galra body that didn't have at least one missing limb.  Some of them couldn't even be called 'bodies' because they were so completely dismembered.  Among the smear of gore, Shiro followed a trial of foot prints that were no bigger than a childs.  

Already having a fair guess as to who committed this...work of destruction, Shiro set about trying to find him.  He took pictures, doing his best to not get any of the really horrible gore in the shots, so that Pidge and Hunk could take a look and perhaps deduce what the machines did just by looking at them.  So Shiro started at one end and made his way down the stairs, going in and out of rooms, taking pictures as he went.  

When he reached the very bottom he came to a room that smelled very strongly of disinfectant and...that had to be blood.  Looking around the room he didn't see a single body...but there was plenty of evidence that there should be.  Splatters and smears covered the walls and the ceiling, but there wasn't a single body.  On the other side of the room was a busted tank, glass littered the ground and there was some even embedded in the wall.  Shiro made his way over as he was drawn by the sound of trickling water.  But as he drew close to the busted pipe, he drew back from the power chemical smell.  He took pictures and even a video of the room.  

Making his way slowly back up he found another hatch what was already open.  Standing on a slightly taller hill than the one he started on, he could barely make out their lions in the distance.

"Everyone, i found another hatch.  I think Lance may have escaped on his own."

"Roger, we'll make our way to you," Keith replied.

Shiro kicked the hatch shut huffed to get the smell out of his nose.  But it was now all over his clothes and, sadly, his shoes.  He could possibly understand that Lance had wanted to escape...but couldn't he have done it a little more...neatly?  Less messy?  less...disgusting?

He had almost got most of it off when the other paladins got to him.

"practicing your moon walk?" Hunk asked wrinkling his nose as the smell wafted over to him.

"Wiping gore off my feet," Shiro said, "he defiantly fought his way out, and he wasn't...clean about it."

Pidge clicked her tongue, "i thought you taught him how to clean house better than that."

"Ha-ha," Shiro rolled his eyes as he sent the photos to her and Hunk, "Those are some of the things i found in there.  I really don't think any of you should go down there without layered hazmat suits...at least.  I can almost feel the diseases...."

"I brought purel," Hunk said digging into a bag while everyone stared, "What?  You can't blame me for bringing everything i wish i'd've had when we left the first time!"

"Keith, i want you and Hunk to check out the Hangar.  Its down there, but take an immediate left and don't go down any steps if you can help it.  Pidge and I will look around out here.  Maybe he just ran."

"He wasn't persued?" 

"Maybe," Shiro shrugged, "lets check it out. Pidge you can look with your lion, i'll stay on the ground."

They all nodded and went their way. Hunk groaned as Keith opened the hatch again.  The smell really was just too much.

()

"So far," Keith said over the com, "I only see one ship missing.  From what i'm looking at right now, a lot of Galra tried to escape, but cut down.  I'm guessing Roshak pushed his way to the front or, Lance got away and Roshak had a fit."

"I'm noting seeing him out here," Shiro sighed.

"No luck from the sky," Pidge said.

"Hunk?"

"...yes?"

"You went downstairs didn't you," Shiro sighed again and sat down under a flowering tree.

"Well, the pictures you sent us were strange, even when compared to other Galra tech," Hunk said trying to justify his actions, "I wanted to get a personal look at it so i can figure out how this base runs. How did Roshak escape us all that time?  This planet isn't even supposed to be here in this system so how did it get here?  and i'm also hoping i can find a clue as to where Lance could have gone."

"Well, watch your step," Shiro cautioned, "the further down you go, the messier it gets."

"I FOUND SOMETHING!"

"WHAT?!"

Pidge dove and landed next to figure she'd just barely spied on her way back to the others.  

"Ping my location guys!  I found him!"

()

they thought he was dead at first, then they heard him whistle through his teeth.  the boy was wearing a simple over shirt that reached his knees and fell off of one shoulder.  He was back to being the size of a child, but for the first time, he was asleep, and looked totally at peace despite the dried Galra blood all over him.  Keith was talking with Hunk who was still in the base looking at the mechanics, but had demanded pictures so he could see for himself that Lance was fine.

"Been a long time since we've seen him this calm," Pidge said poking at his face, "Last time he fell asleep on his own, though, he lost his memory...think it'll happen again?"

"Quiznaking Stars i hope not," Shiro sighed.  No one wanted to explain to Lance again how and why his family was dead, "I hereby demand that everyone is to retain their memories, i don't care if half of your brain is missing, we are not dealing with it EVER again."

"Say that a little louder Shiro," Pidge grinned, "the unconscious one couldn't hear you."

"Hunk is going to keep looking at the stuff," Keith said, unable to repeat all the jargon Hunk spewed like it was english, "Lets get Lance to our lions and then maybe you can go help Hunk?"

Keith raised an eyebrow at Pidge who shook her head, "I'm curious, but not enough to damage my nose for the rest of my life."

()

They camped out for another day.  Hunk finally got Pidge to help him out in the base and Shiro and Keith tried to figure out a way to get Lance inside and settled down in the lions without letting him touch the ships directly.  The last thing they needed this far away form the ship was for Lance to drain all the quintessence away from their only source of transportation.  

They ended up building somthing like a nest out of what was in the storage rooms in the back of the lions.  There might be trouble if they barrel-rolled, but even in a fight, Lance shouldn't fall out.  He was so deep in sleep that even when they moved him or yelled around him, he didn't stir or even twitch.  He breathed deeply and evenly and they all hoped he'd stay where he put him.

After Hunk and Pidge had finished with their analysis, they packed up and left.

They did what they set out to do and now they could head home and stay there.

()Fin()

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo...this last chapter was really hard to write. sorry it took so long, but i really wanted it to be as balanced as i could get it. endings have never been my strong point  
> BUT  
> You are in luck, because there is more! This is only part one. i'm going to need a little more time to kick start part two, but i hope all of you will stay with me.*^^*  
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my crazy imagination.  
> ~Kan-chan


End file.
